A Edad Temprana
by One Dark love
Summary: simplemente estudios. para él, fue conocer su futuro y enterarse de que no debía ir al fin del mundo para encontrar lo que mas deseaba en su vida. la excitante vida adolecente no hará más que...dar experiencias que en definitivo le harán pasar momentos inolvidables. "Tu mirada es lo único que deseo...amaría verla para siempre sobre la mía y despertar a tu lado" Shadonic/Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

Llegaba de camino a una nueva ciudad, mi padre había conseguido un grandioso empleo en ella así que mi madre y yo decidimos mudarnos para comprobar que de ese día en adelante todo iría cambiando para bien en nuestras vidas.

Poco a poco llegábamos avanzando por el asfalto, todo rodeado por árboles, una especie de bosque; podía notarse que habíamos llegado en pleno cambio de clima, pues, todo estaba nublado, sin mencionar el ambiente de humedad que nos rodeaba. Aun así, era muy bello. Sin quererlo, mi mirada se había perdido en el paisaje, perdiéndome de lo que mi padre llevaba diciendo hace tiempo, hasta que su ronca voz me sacudió, alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece hijo? –Me pregunto, esas palabras se habían repetido un par de veces, por lo que mi padre comenzaba a sonar desesperado-

-lo lamento padre –respondí volviendo mi vista hacia el asiento del conductor –no estaba atento a lo que decías, me perdí unos momentos –admití apenado-

-descuida hijo –dijo sonriente mi padre –seguro debes estar emocionado por hacer este nuevo cambio, además, el paisaje de esta ciudad es hermoso ¿no lo crees? –su mirada se posaba en el camino, a pesar que aun hablaba con migo-

-claro que si –por observarlo era que me había perdido de la conversación-

Continúo mi madre, tomando parte de la conversación, ella sonreía desde el asiento del copiloto. Giro ligeramente la cabeza, solo para poder observarme unos momentos.

-hijo, estoy más que segura que amaras estar aquí –sonrió dulcemente mi madre –sin mencionar tu nuevo colegio, me gustaría decir que es de muy buen prestigio –aseguro sonriente-

-está bien madre –sonreí alegremente para después continuar hablando –he padre ¿Cómo es nuestra nueva casa? –Pregunte entusiasmado –sé que tú y mi madre ya la han visto con anticipación, yo no, así que me gustaría que me lo dijeras –pedí sonriendo-

-pues si deseas saberlo tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos –respondió sonriendo mi padre-

Después de esa corta y nada reveladora charla, continúe recorriendo el paisaje con la mirada, perdiéndome de nuevo en aquel verdoso y bastante confortable pasaje. De algún modo, el bello paraje me hacía sentir bastante bien, como si ese lugar guardara algo grandioso y magnifico para mí.

Aun con media hora de recorrido, note como comenzábamos a acercarnos a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, era bastante hermosa, la mayoría de las casas eran de gran tamaño, con hermosos jardines poblados de césped entre otras plantas. Recorrí con mi mirada algunas de las moradas más bellas, parecía que la mayoría terminaba con una enorme cantidad de árboles en el jardín trasero, como si estuviesen camuflados con los arboles del bosque.

Aun con la mirada fija en el paisaje, vi como papá giraba su auto, dándonos entrada a una hermosa casa rodeada por arboles majestuosos y gigantescos. No podía haber pedido casa más linda, era color blanco por fuera, bastante grande, dos o tres pisos; el césped cubría firmemente el suelo que ahora estaría bajo mis pies cada mañana.

Sin esperar ni un segundo y, apenas papá estaciono el auto, baje de inmediato a recorrer el jardín con la mirada, todo era hermoso ante mi vista y, mi mirada sonriente, apreciaba con júbilo las bellas características de lo que, deduje, seria nuestro nuevo hogar.

-hijo, corre ayuda a tu padre –pidió mi madre sonriéndome al verme tan embobado con el paisaje-

-de acuerdo mamá –respondí sonriente-

Ahora mi verdosa mirada viajaba por la estructura de mi nuevo hogar, recorriendo cada rincón de esta, viendo punto por punto, sin perder detalle alguno. En ese paraje, el viento soplaba delicadamente, sacudiendo con cautelo mi azulada cabellera.

-he papá ¿deseas que te ayude en algo? –pregunté al verle coger una maleta enorme-

-¿Por qué mejor no recorres la casa? Quizá encuentres una habitación que sea de tu agrado por que si tu madre entra primero, no te dejara elegir –afirmo sonriendo mi padre-

-¡claro que sí! –sonreí contento para después echarme a correr-

Entré a la casa muy dispuesto a vigilar las habitaciones, de la nada y por una corazonada, decidí caminar escaleras arriba, dejando tras mío, el recibidor, el living, entre otras cosas a las que no preste atención; camine curioso, subiendo escalones, a la entrada, había una habitación del lado izquierdo, nada de mi agrado, si, era grande pero no era lo mío. Continúe con mi recorrido cuando vi una puerta entreabierta, la curiosidad se apodero de mi, impulsándome a empujar lo que restaba y así poder divisar su interior.

Me encontré con algo que me agrado mucho, un enorme ventanal que permitía ver la luz del sol, justo frente a este, lo que sería una saliente, en forma de semi-cama, cualquiera se sentaría allí a disfrutar de la preciosa vista que, regresando con la alabanza al ventanal, este aportaba; el precioso patio trasero, justo lo que yo deseaba, en realidad permitía la vista a uno de los lados laterales de la casa pero era la habitación que se encontraba más cerca al patio trasero, si sacaba mi cabeza por la ventana podría apreciarlo con tan solo girarla un poco.

Sin dudarlo, baje rápidamente al primer piso, tome mi maleta primordial y la subí a mi habitación o a lo que yo había elegido como mi habitación.

Al verme correr así, mi madre me detuvo, sonriente como siempre, pero aun así, podía apreciarse su mirada de reproche. No le gustaba que corriera por las escaleras.

-Sonic –llamo mi madre seria -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no corras? –Pregunto llena de seriedad-

-lo lamento madre –respondí apenado –es solo que he encontrado el sitio perfecto para mi habitación y bueno –sonreí retomando mi camino-

-mucho cuidado cariño, podrías caerte y no queremos eso –aseguro sonriéndome de nuevo-

-claro mamá, lo tendré –sonreí corriendo de nuevo-

-jóvenes –negó sonriente mi madre-

De nuevo, entre a mi nueva habitación mientras ponía en orden mis cosas. No lo hice sin ayuda, mi padre ayudo con todo lo pesado y mi madre con los detalles; después de eso, mi padre y mi madre se dedicaron a dar vida al resto de la casa, claro, con mi ayuda. Terminamos más o menos un par de horas después así que para cuando todo se encontraba en orden ya era de noche.

Nos reunimos para la cena, como cada noche, mi padre y madre conversaban conmigo de algunas cosas.

-¿quieres decir que comenzare de inmediato? –Pregunte incrédulo-

-eso me han dicho hijo, el director de la escuela ha visto tus calificaciones y no dudo ni por un momento en inscribirte a esa escuela, además es de un excelente prestigio –afirmo sonriente mi madre, ella tomaba en ocasiones bocados de comida-

-ya sabes hijo que la escuela te ha elegido por ser muy inteligente –sonrió mi padre, orgulloso de mi-

-todo se lo debo a mis padres –les mire alegremente mientras hacia una breve pausa –vosotros me habéis ayudado con esto, no solo orientándome, también ayudándome y comprendiendo cuando tengo que estudiar –asegure viéndole-

-ese es el trabajo de un padre hijo –menciono mi padre-

-bueno ¿Qué tengo que llevar? –pregunte curioso-

-ya está todo listo hijo, coge tus libros mañana, nos han dado ya el listado de los cuadernillos, libros y materiales que utilizaras y tu padre y yo decidimos comprarlos para ti con anticipación –dijo confiada mi madre-

-no se diga más, solo me dedico a esperar que llegue el día siguiente –sonreí tomando un bocado de mi cena-

La noche ya había tocado a nuestra puerta, por tanto, mi madre se dirigió a mi habitación para arroparme como cada noche desde que era pequeño; de cierto modo no era muy cómodo ser arropado por tu madre a esta edad pero si eso la hace sentir bien a ella no tengo porque negarme.

-que duermas bien cariño –susurro mi madre, depositando sobre mi frente un beso-

-igual madre –sonreí viéndole –hasta mañana

Sin decir más, salió de mi nueva habitación, no sin antes, dedicarme una sonrisa llena de todo el amor y cariño maternal que yo podía desear. Me quede recostado por unos momentos en mi cama, pensando; el gran espacio que tenía en mi cama me permitía girar cuanto quisiera, esa noche me gire hacia el lado del ventanal, apreciando el brillante firmamento; me deshice de mi mullida manta celeste para sentir la brisa cálida en mi pelaje azulado, momentos después, cerré los ojos lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue si no, un brillante rayo solar el que me saco de mis sueños, impactando en mis ojos cerrados. El brillante amanecer se colaba por el ventanal frente al que se encontraba mi mirada.

Con un poco de desgano, desperté notando que se hacía tarde así que sin más, salte, literalmente de mi cama y corrí a por mi ropa, lave si rostro y dientes para después bajar y encontrarme con mi madre, que, cocinaba el desayuno como cada mañana.

-mamá ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees que deberíamos partir? –Pregunte entusiasmado, mas, no por eso la preocupación abandonaba mi voz-

-hijo no es tarde aun, tu entrada es a las siete y media y aun son las seis y media –me explico sonriente –será mejor que tomes tu desayuno, anda –pidió mientras ponía sobre la mesa jugo de naranja-

-gracias mamá, no sabes el alivio que me proporcionas al decir eso –afirme sonriente-

Comencé con mi desayuno tan rápido como me fue posible, claro, no al punto de atragantarme, pero trataba de desayunar rápido he irme. Por otro lado. Mi madre aún se dedicaba a terminar de cocinar el desayuno. Momentos más tarde mi padre bajo, tomando un poco de jugo mientras sostenía algunos documentos.

-tengo que irme, se hace tarde –presuroso, bebió su jugo para despedirse –nos vemos en la cena

-¿Qué no te quedas a desayudar? –Pregunto mi madre-

-no mi amor, se hace tarde pero prometo que mañana si –afirmo sonriéndole a mi madre para después besar su mejilla –nos vemos campeón –sonrió acariciando mi cabeza mientras revolvía mis púas-

-nos vemos papá –respondí sonriendo-

-nos vemos cariño, no tardes mucho –pidió con una hermosa sonrisa mi madre-

-claro que no mi amor, hasta tarde –sonrió mi padre-

Salió de nuestra casa, con su portafolio en manos y una carpeta repleta de documentos. Momentos después mi madre y yo salimos ya que ella me llevaría por hoy al colegio. Durante el trayecto en el auto de mamá, no pude evitar notar lo hermosa que lucía la plaza, decoraciones de piedras en la calle, solo para circular un tipo de glorieta, muy bella.

Mientras avanzábamos, yo observaba con detalle la cuidad. Estando frente al colegio, note que era muy grande, sofisticado y bastante bonito, con arboledas por doquier, el piso nos daba una perspectiva hermosa con sus suelos rebosantes de pasto verdoso que en cierto modo llegaba a emitir un brillo especial por los rayos solares, en fin, todo muy hermoso.

-muy bien hijo, hablaras con el director del colegio hoy, él te dará las indicaciones que has de seguir –explico mi madre con su típica sonrisa –adiós cariño, nos vemos en casa

-adiós mamá –sonreí mientras bajaba del auto-

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba lo oficina del director, obviamente, siendo nuevo no sabía ni un pavo donde quedaba cada cosa, así es, me había perdido, pero gracias al señor, de un modo amable se me acerco una maestra quien me indico hacia donde debía ir, muy agradecido con la dichosa y amable mujer, me retire solo para ser recibido por un hombre de notable edad ;la experiencia se delineaba en su rostro, un hombre de notables canas blanquecinas y expresión serena pero al mismo tiempo fuerte.

-bueno días -salude cortésmente mientras entraba a su oficina –Mi nombre es Sonic, soy el nuevo estudiante –mencione de modo formal o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo-

-sí, joven, ya le esperaba con su horario del día, sus clases, grupo, sección y aula, por favor tome asiento –pidió amablemente –toma –pidió acercando hacia mí una folder con una hoja dentro de el –este tiene el horario de tus clases, cuando y cual toca cada día, también posee el grupo en el que estarás y el aula en que te tocara presentar cada una de las asignaturas –termino con voz solemne-

-gracias profesor –agradecí tomando entre mis manos el documento-

-puedes comenzar con tus clases, más tarde le pediré a alguno de tus compañeros que te muestre las instalaciones para que así te sitúes mejor –aseguro seriamente-

-gracias, con permiso –pedí mientras me ponía de pie-

Salí de su oficina en dirección a donde me tocaría la primera clase, historia, bueno, sería cuestión de encontrar en aula "A" o eso creo, vaya, todo era tan confuso que mi perdida mente no comprendía con exactitud que aula me correspondía. Para mi suerte, me encontré con un profesor, de inmediato me acerque a preguntar, por fortuna, él era exactamente el profesor que impartiría mi primera clase.

-bueno días joven –saludo cordialmente-

-buenos días, he, me preguntaba a donde debo dirigirme para tomar clase de historia, primer grado –pregunte viéndole-

El profesor se acomodó su saco color café mientras sostenía con una sola mano su portafolio. El profesor era un cocodrilo de tonos verdosos, con ojos dorados, casi en tono naranja pero escasamente; su rostro reflejaba a un hombre maduro, de edad media, y su voz permitía apreciarle como una persona seria.

-tienes suerte –atestiguo viéndome –mi nombre es Vector, soy el profesor de historia y ahora mismo me dirijo hacia el aula que me corresponde –terminó diciendo-

-es un placer conocerle –asegure respetuosamente-

-el placer es mío –respondió –por lo que veo eres el nuevo estudiante que el director comunico que llegaría –dijo viéndome –supongo que es mi deber presentarte ante la clase

El profesor entro en el aula, seguido por mí, estando dentro, no pude evitar revisar a todos y cada uno de mis nuevos compañeros, no es que yo sea de las personas que juzgan con tan solo observar a un individuo, no, simplemente me detuve a observarles ya que así será más sencillo adivinar quienes estarían interesados en alguien nuevo.

Dejándome de miradas hacia las personas, mi vista se posó sobre algunos asientos vacíos, para coincidencia, estos se ubicaban en la primera y segunda fila de pupitres después de la puerta, todos en secuencia; la gruesa voz del profesor me devolvió del pequeño y nada profundo transe en el que me encontraba.

-alumnos, debo informaros que ha llegado un nuevo integrante a vuestro grupo, pasara a formar parte de las clases desde hoy en día –dijo viéndoles a todos, serio-

Después de eso el profesor realizo un ademan con su cabeza, dejando en claro que era mi turno de formar parte de tal momento de presentación y perpetrar la parte que me correspondía; me acerque a él, frente a las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros de clase y comencé a presentarme ante ellos y sus miradas fijas.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog y es un placer conoceros –sonreí viendo a los presentes, trataba de sonar lo más seguro posible –espero poder conoceros mejor

-Buenos días –respondían algunos-

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que la hora de presentación había terminado, no me disgustaba realizarla o tener que pasar por ella, simplemente no me resultaba muy cómodo tener que presentarme ante mis nuevos compañeros de clase de ese modo, así, no se conocía a nadie, en realidad solo ellos se enterarían de mi nombre ¿y yo? Ni enterado estaría de cómo se llaman.

El profesor me indico que podía tomar asiento en alguno de los pupitres vacíos. Por mi parte, asentí acercándome hacia la segunda fila de butacas, me senté en el tercer pupitre, ya que el primero y el segundo ya tenían ocupantes; me había sentado al lado de un erizo plateado que ahora me veía.

Su mirada se tornaba desconcertada, algo un poco incómodo para mí; sin prestarle más atención al tal hecho, coloque mi mochila y tome asiento al lado de ese erizo. Momentos después tome parte de la explicación del maestro, quien comenzaba a dar algunas definiciones de lo que se estaba viendo en esos momentos y lo que procedería a dictar.

Algo me dificultaba la concentración en la clase, no era nada más que la mirada de algunos curiosas y curiosos que no dejaban de verme, algunas murmuraban, otras sonreían al verme, unos cuantos chicos solo me veían escasamente para después devolver su atención al profesor; trate de ignorarles y seguí viendo la pizarra hasta que note que el chico a mi lado también me veía.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte al verle así de atento en mí-

-no es nada, perdona –respondió alejando su mirada. Tomo aire por la boca mientras la abría tenuemente para después comenzar a hablar –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Silver –dijo viéndome de nuevo-

-es un pacer Silver, como ya sabes yo soy Sonic –sonreí viéndole-

-he ¿sabes de quien es el pupitre donde te has sentado? –Me pregunto con preocupación en el rostro-

-no, supongo que de alguien que hoy no vendrá –deduje serio-

-o que probablemente llegara tarde de nuevo –dio en opción a mi dilema –ese pupitre que ahora ocupas es de Shadow, casi nunca llega temprano –prepuso seguro-

-oh –respondí simplemente-

Para mí aquella conversación no tenía sentido ya que si él llegaba tarde debería tomar otro lugar pero el erizo a mi lado insistía en seguir con esa conversación, motivo por el cual, sus labios se vieron activos de nuevo, pronunciando algunas palabras.

-¿sabes que se molestara verdad? –Pregunto con aires de preocupación-

-no tienes por qué ¿o sí? Y en todo caso ¿Quién es Shadow? –curioso, pregunte-

-…he… -no respondió, en su lugar soltó un suspiro de duda-

Note como su mirada se fijaba ahora en la puerta, misma que había sido abierta con brutalidad, emitiendo un sonido que causo la interrupción de la clase. Al igual que todos, el profesor Vector observaba la puerta, no con intriga como el resto de nosotros, no, él la veía con cierta furia en la mirada.

-ese es Shadow –susurro Silver al contemplar la puerta abriéndose-

De inmediato mi mirada intrigada comenzó a recorrer la entrada del aula en busca del susodicho, para mi sorpresa, no era solo uno quien llegaba, ¡para nada!, cuando divise bien las siluetas estas me permitían ver a: un armadillo, un camaleón morado; frente a ellos, tres erizos, el primero que note (por su extravagante color) fue un erizo verde, el que se encontraba a su lado era un erizo de tonos grises, casi negro, con ojos verdes, bastantes desconcertantes, pero sin duda, el que más llamó mi atención fue el que se encontraba frente a todos ellos. Le vi entrar frente a todos, sus púas negras como la noche con betas rojas cual carmín, realmente algo que llamaba mi atención, sin embargo, hubo algo que seguro me dejo perplejo, esa fue su mirada, una mirada tan dominante y penetrante, así como frágil y tentadora, sin mencionar su color, era un rojo tan brillante como los que posee un rubí.

Sin duda verles entrar de ese modo tan agresivo fue algo que le disgusto por completo al profesor, sin dudarlo, y bastante molesto se acercó a ellos con mirada de reproche y aires de enfado y molestia.

-¿de nuevo tarde? –Pregunto molesto el profesor, viendo a los alumnos con reproche-

-llegamos ¿o no? –Dijo irónicamente el erizo de ojos verdosos y sin expresión-

-¿Qué? ¿Deseáis otro reporte por mala conducta? –el profesor se acercó a ellos retadoramente-

-los que hagan falta –afirmo burlonamente el camaleón-

-no pienso seguir tolerando esto, hablare con el director –molesto, se acercó a la puerta para salir a charlar y conseguirles un reporte-

-que le aproveche –susurro burlonamente el erizo de ojos rubíes-

Para su suerte solo la clase le había escuchado, entre ellos yo. Observe como todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigía a sus pupitres con mera picardía, todos sonriendo cual niñatos felices por alguna travesura.

Me percate de como el erizo oscuro se acercaba hacia a mí, algo que realmente me desconcertó, demasiado, verle tan cerca mío me ponía en cierto grado nervioso, no sabía la razón pero el ver su mirada, me dejaba en claro que era una persona que debía tenerse de aliado y no de enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –me pregunto seriamente-

Hablo con voz resonante y profunda, bastante masculina y gruesa, no a tal punto de ser pesada o fastidiosa, para nada, todo lo contrario, resultaba bastante cómoda.

Le mire perplejo por unos instantes ¿por qué se dirigía a mí? ¿Acaso le interesaba el chico nuevo?, preguntándome eso, no había deducido que en realidad deseaba tomar asiento pero un intruso en su pupitre se lo impedía.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, Mucho gusto –me puse de pie sonriéndole mientras tendía mi mano en forma de saludo hacia el-

Me vio seriamente, la expresión de picardía con la que había entrado hacia unos momentos a formar parte de la clase, había sido remplazada por completo por una severa, misma que ahora se posaba sobre mí; observo mi mano extendida, ignorando por completo mi saludo así que simplemente aleje mi mano.

-¿nuevo he? –Dedujo serio –bueno, ¿podrías explicarme que haces en mi pupitre? –Pregunto con seriedad-

-ha…bueno yo realmente no sabía que este era tu pupitre –sonreí apenado –pero no te preocupes, puedo buscar una vacío –sonreí de nuevo-

Tome mi mochila en manos, dispuesto a cederle su lugar, pero, algo ocurrió mucho antes de que me alejara; sorprendentemente el chico frente a mí me había detenido viéndome a los ojos.

-consérvalo –susurro con profunda voz-

Hice lo que me sugería y tome de nuevo asiento, colocando mi mochila de nuevo en su lugar. Observe como el tío de franjas rojas ocupaba el único pupitre vacío, que se ubicaba justo a mi lado derecho.

No retire mi mirada sino hasta que este me pillo observándole, en ese momento desvié mi vista mientras fingía haber estado contemplando el pizarrón todo el tiempo.

-hey amigo, creo que eso salió bien…para ser Shadow –me susurro sonriendo el erizo a mi lado izquierdo-

-supongo que si –respondí con una sonrisa desconcertada-

Voltee de nuevo a mi lado derecho solo para encontrarme de nuevo con esa roja mirada, unos rubíes vivientes que me observaban desde antes que yo volviera mi vista y que apenas se vieron contemplados por mis esmeraldas, se retiraron velozmente.

La clase del profesor tenía que comenzar, era imposible si antes no se encontraba el profesor. Pensando en eso, logre percatarme de una voz masculina, era el profesor de historia que ahora llamaba sin mucho preámbulo a los chicos que hace unos momentos habían tomado parte de la clase.

-el director les espera de nuevo –asevero el profesor con cierto aire de molestia-

-como diga –respondió un erizo verde de ojos azulados-

-vaya, que novedad –dijo burlonamente el camaleón-

-ya me canse de que seáis tan mal portados y que lleguéis tarde a mi clase así que ya no arreglarais los problemas con migo, será con el director –menciono seriamente el profesor, viéndoles-

-vale –dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia a su comentario el erizo de ojos rubíes-

Yo les vi por unos momentos, hasta que el grupo de alumnos se retiró de sus pupitres para caminar en dirección a la salida, dispuestos a abandonar el aula en compañía del profesor.

-ahora ya sabes quién es Shadow –dijo el erizo a mi lado-

-eso creo –respondí –bueno y ¿Quiénes son los que le acompañaban? –pregunte curioso he intrigado-

-em…ellos son: Mighty, es el armadillo, Espio, el Camaleón, Scourge, el erizo verde…, el erizo color oscuro se llama Mephiles y bueno…ya conoces a Shadow –dio como respuesta el erizo plateado-

-ya veo –respondí –vaya, tal parece que tengo nombres que aprender –sonreí viéndole-

-eso parece amigo –sonrió viéndome-

-dime Silver ¿siempre llegan tarde? ¿Oh solo es Shadow? –Pregunte curioso, sin saber porque, ese erizo había llamado mi atención-

-no solo el, todos, si Shadow llega temprano ellos también, si llega tarde, ellos también. Es como si llegaran juntos –respondió serio-

-entiendo –susurre-

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –me vio desconcertado-

-ha, no es nada, curiosidad, solo eso –di en respuesta-

-bueno –susurro serio-

El profesor llego de nuevo, con los alumnos a su lado, todos con una hoja de papel rojizo en sus manos, probablemente el reporte otorgado por el director de la institución. Continuamos con la clase del profesor, por mi parte me encontraba poco interesado, todo aquello era innecesario puesto que seguro yo había entendido a la primera.

Seguimos prestando atención, unos más que otros, por mi parte, no dejaba de pensar en que probablemente el erizo negro me había cedido su lugar solamente por mero fastidio.

Las clases transcurrieron de modo normal y un poco lento, para nada interesante. El momento más esperado para todos los alumnos había llegado, la hora de salir al receso, apenas se escuchó el sonido de la campana y todos salieron corriendo, algunos impactando ligeramente con otros en a salida; no negare que yo también deseaba salir pero espere un poco a que toda esa carambola que se había armado se aligerara.

Al igual que yo, el oscuro erizo con franjas rojas y todos sus acompañantes, decidieron esperar un poco, después, al ver que la mayoría había dejado el paso libre, caminaron frente a mí, saliendo antes que yo. Notaba como al pasar en frente mío, el erizo negro dirigía su roja mirada hacia mí y después desaparecía de mi vista junto a sus acompañantes.

Camine hacia la cafetería escolar y tome mi almuerzo para después dirigirme tranquilamente a la única mesa vacía que encontré. Al lado de la mía se encontraba el chico plateado que se sentaba junto a mí en clase y junto a él todos sus amigos, deduje que eran sus amigos por las risas.

Comencé mi almuerzo lentamente, sin percatarme que me había sentado en territorio prohibido; el erizo negro con el que me había topado hoy, se dirigía con sus amigos al mismo sitio donde yo me encontraba.

Levante la mirada y lo primero que encontré fue una mirada rojiza, bastante seria, que me veía fijamente, después como Silver se acercaba, tomaba mi bandeja en manos y caminaba lejos de allí, con migo tras el: coloco mi bandeja sobre la mesa donde él y sus amigos se encontraban sentados y después comenzó a preguntarme de modo un tanto exagerado para mí.

-¿Qué hacías en su mesa? –preocupado, me vio reprobatoriamente-

-no te enojes –respondí –solo quería almorzar

No llevaba ni un día conociéndoles y ya me regañaban como si fuéramos conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo. Gire mi cabeza hacia el resto de sus amigos y note a una erizo rosada, un equidna rojo y un simpático zorro de dos colas.

-no me molesto, yo no pero ellos, ellos lo aran –dijo seguro de sus palabras –creo que tienes mala suerte, con ellos no se juega –levanto la mirada hacia donde ellos para después verme de nuevo –solo quédate lejos de ellos tío y todo estará bien

-vale –respondí simplemente –pero y bueno ¿Qué con ellos? –prepuse cándidamente-

-¡¿Qué con ellos?! Hay tío, te falta mucho por aprender pero vale, te lo cuento, primero que nada: nadie se junta con ellos, solo ellos es obvio, son malhumorados, burlones, Scourge es un fanfarrón, Espio una persona con características que dejan ver que le gusta molestar por placer, Mighty, al igual que él, le gusta los problemas y eso, Mephiles es siniestro, sin dejar de lado agresivo y bueno, Shadow, el alma de su fiesta, él es todo eso y más, problemático y al parecer lo hace a propósito, un poco de todo solo que es más reservado, serio, frio, callado, cuando no está con sus amigos haciendo bulla. Por esa razón déjales ¿vale? –Pregunto viéndome como un padre a su hijo al advertir peligro-

-claro tío pero…no le veo el porqué, después de todo ¿qué problema puede resultar? –Inquirí sin darle suma importancia al asunto-

-como gustes –tomo asiento, comenzando su almuerzo-

-¿no presentas a tus amigos? –Pregunté con afán de cambiar de tema-

-oh claro que sí, bueno estos son mis amigos, ellos son, Amy –señalo a la erizo rosa que yo había visto antes-

-Un placer –sonrió la erizo-

-el placer es mío –sonreí amablemente-

-él es Knuckles –remarco con su mano al equidna rojo de ojos purpura-

-mucho gusto –saludo viéndome-

-es mutuo –sonreí de nuevo, amablemente-

-y Tails –señalo por último al zorrito de dos colas que le acompañaba-

-mi nombre es Mails Power pero dime "Tails" –sonrió el zorrito-

-mucho gusto Tails, ya todos estáis enterados de mi nombre –deduje sonrientemente-

Tratábamos de iniciar nuestro almuerzo, por mi parte, al ver a todos tan concentrados en su alimento, vire mi cabeza hacia donde mi instinto dictaba, de nuevo en donde se encontraba el erizo negro. Su mirada rojiza se encontró de nuevo con la mía, esto me sugería que pensaba algo similar a lo que cruzaba por mi mente segundos antes de verme envuelto en el impulso de voltear hacia él; ambas miradas se apartaron al contacto con la otra, sin saber por qué razón, quizá solo sean reflejos entrenados, sin más, seguí comiendo.

Toque un poco la comida de la cafetería escolar con mi cubierto, no porque no deseara comerlo, me encontraba enfrascado en mis pensamientos, pensamientos que me privaban de algún modo de la realidad y lo que sucedía en ella, para salvarme de mi abismo de concentración, se encontraba Tails, que hacia un llamado hacia mí.

-tío ¿entonces qué opinas? –pregunto como si me hubiese está llamando hacía tiempo-

-¿Qué? Disculpa, no te escuché –sin mucho interés levante mi vista del almuerzo y mire directo al zorro-

-te decía que si después de esto te pasamos las notas de algunos trabajo que nos pedirán mañana –repitió con tranquilidad-

-oh, claro, si me gustaría –sonreí viéndole, después de todo solo deseaba ayudar y por encontrarme perdido no lo había escuchado-

-en ese caso podríamos quedar para que te enteres de todo –ofreció amablemente-

Sin dudarlo asentí y continúe con mi almuerzo. Poco había pasado cuando habíamos terminado, por mi parte, me puse de pie comenzando a caminar en cualquier dirección, realmente no conocía la institución así que aprovecharía para saber más de todo esto. Mis nuevos amigos se retiraron indicándome que estarían tomando un helado.

Por un momento me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las arboledas que había dentro de la escuela, al parecer todo era muy natural por allí, había gigantescos árboles, bastante era la flora; decidí correr por esa parte del colegio, corría sin precaución ni cuidado, sin prestar mucha atención en lo que hacía y sin poder frenar por la velocidad a la que corría, impacte con alguien, ambos caímos a lados opuestos.

Trate de ponerme de pie y como pude ayude a incorporarse a la persona a la cual desgraciadamente había derribado; para mi sorpresa era el mismo erizo negro con el cual me había visto envuelto en un dilema por el pupitre.

-lo lamento –me disculpe, tomando su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse –realmente no deseaba hacerte caer, no vi por donde corría –justifique apenado-

De nuevo su gruesa e imponente voz realizo presencia sobre mis oídos, comunicándome que no le era muy agradable que le derribaran de la nada y mucho menos alguien nuevo como yo.

-si ya lo veo ¿Qué pasa contigo tío? ¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas? –Cuestiono notablemente molesto –ya te permití mi pupitre y ahora me derribas

Era más que evidente su disgusto, realmente y aunque trataba de contener su molestia yo lograba percibirle enojado; pase mi mano por mi nuca, en son de apenamiento mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para justificar todo ese embrollo.

-ya te dije que lo lamento, además, no sabía que ese era tu pupitre y lo de ahora, bueno, solo ha sido un accidente, perdona. En todo caso no he preguntado si te encuentras bien –cambie rápidamente de tema para aliviar la mala forma en que nos habíamos presentado-

-si estoy bien –respondió más calmado, quitando un poco del barro que había quedado sobre su uniforme académico-

Seguramente la noche anterior había lloviznado por aquí, la tierra se encontraba húmeda al igual que la madera de los fuertes árboles y el pasto verdoso de la academia. Me apenaba que ahora mantuviera su uniforme manchado por no haber prestado atención al camino que recorría, por suerte solo era el saco, una de las mangas se había teñido de un color oscuro por el barro.

-enserio perdona –pedí de nuevo-

-olvídalo –sugirió calmadamente-

Su manera de hablar no hacía más que hacerme sentir culpable, su tono de voz, las expresiones que usaba y el hecho de estar tranquilo causaba un notable remordimiento en mí.

El veía sin solución su problema por lo cual le vi despojarse del saco del uniforme, simplemente lo retiro, dejando ver una blanca camisa que trasparentaba un poco; la tela diáfana de la camisa dejaba apreciar que, al igual que se rostro, su torso se encontraba cubierto por ese brillante pelaje negro, quizá solo se podía apreciar porque esa tela no era suficiente para cubrir el tono oscuro de su piel. Mi precavida mirada comenzó a recorrer su torso, subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde el color negro se difuminaba uniformemente cambiándose por un blanco que se confundía con el color de la camisa. Supuse que se trataba de pelaje blanco. Poco falto par que me pillara, para mi suerte, yo le había estado viendo con curiosidad mientras el quitaba su saco por ese motivo no había notado nada.

-tengo que irme –chasqueo la lengua para después decir todo aquello mientras me veía-

-oh, claro –di en respuesta con evidente nerviosismo-

El director escolar paseaba frente a nosotros y al vernos juntos dedujo que había hecho un amigo y que ese era Shadow. Se acercó a nosotros con su expresiva mirada sabia y autoritaria, sonrió un poco, arreglando su traje gris comenzó a hablar. Ni Shadow ni yo nos habíamos movido del lugar por respeto a él, seguramente querría hablar con nosotros.

-veo que ha hecho un amigo, joven Sonic –espeto viendo a al erizo a mi lado con seriedad –me alegra que haga amigos pero solo recuerde no eliminar el buen comportamiento que me ha dictado su carta de conducta –me vio con seriedad en el rostro –ya que sois amigos supongo que le mostrara la institución ¿verdad? –Pregunto viendo seriamente a Shadow-

-como diga –dijo en respuesta, sin tomarle mera importancia-

-si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos que tratar, el joven le mostrara la institución –afirmo viéndonos a ambos-

Comenzó a retirarse, dejándonos de nuevo solos. Fije mi mirada en el erizo que me acompañaba y percibí que rodaba los ojos con monotonía, era evidente que le disgustaba tener que mostrarme todo aquello por lo que, sin dudarlo, me apresure a hablar.

-quizá tu tengas cosas más importantes que hacer, puedo recorrer la institución yo solo –recite con fin de comunicarle que podía retirarse si lo deseaba-

-te perderás niño –afirmo viéndome –anda comencemos

Finalmente comenzamos con el paseo, yo me encontraba desconcertado por dentro, no sabía por qué motivo había decidido acompañarme si hace unos momentos se mostraba fastidiado, quizá esa no era la razón ¿o sí?, en fin, me deje confundido, lo cual trate de ignorar para seguir con nuestro camino.

-gracias por mostrarme el colegio Shadow –sonreí amablemente, girándome hacia su rostro-

-ni lo menciones –del mismo modo, volteo a verme-

-Tienen un gimnasio ¿verdad? –Comencé a preguntar, mi único propósito era iniciar una conversación-

-sí, más tarde pasaremos por allí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gusta practicar deportes? –cuestiono viéndome-

Justo lo que yo deseaba, iniciar una conversación para aliviar la incómoda situación en que nos encontrábamos momentos antes, al menos yo.

-sí, me gusta mucho ¿tu practicas alguno? –Continúe con la mirada perdida en el paisaje-

-podría decirse que me gusta –realizo un ademan con su hombro, moviéndolo ligeramente hacia adelante-

-en lo personal me inclino por todo lo que tenga que ver con correr –sonreí –me considero bueno en eso –afirme seguro de mis palabras-

-oh, guay, no prefiero nada pero si me gusta practicarlos –respondió girando su cabeza a los lados laterales-

Aun su mirada se mantenía buscando, por así decirlo, en los costados. Yo mantenía mi mirada fija en él, revisando todas y cada una de sus acciones, sin perder detalle alguno. De un momento a otro él se detuvo, señalándome hacia adelante con su mano, yo gire mi cabeza hacia donde él señalaba, percatándome de lo que deseaba mostrarme.

-ese de ahí es el gimnasio –señalo la estructura-

-es bastante grande –añadí notando su mano-

Continuamos el recorrido lentamente. La institución era bastante grande y nada carente de lujos, bastante compleja y bien estructurada.

El me mostraba todo lo que debía conocer y en ocasiones también lo que no, solo porque mi curiosidad me ganaba y hacia preguntas acerca de ello, por tal motivo se veía obligado a responderme. Por ejemplo: caminábamos cerca de un pastizal rodeado por árboles, era imposible pasarla desapercibida así que mi mirada se posiciono sobre ella y al notar unas cuantas cosas allí comencé a preguntarle.

-¿Qué es ese lugar? –Quise saber de modo curioso – ¿Por qué hay tantas plantas aquí si es un lugar para descansar? ¿No es ilógico que se encuentren cubiertas las bancas? –Tras cada pregunta una sonrisa en su rostro se alargaba un poco más-

Sin saber porque sonreía continúe viendo aquel sitio. Todo se encontraba cubierto por pastizales y arbustos grandes, a pesar que solo eran un par de bancas lo que había allí pero me parecía curioso, quizá solo se encontraban abandonadas y en desuso.

-tienes razón, es ilógico que se mantenga oculto ya que es un sitio de descanso pero al mismo tiempo no es nada ilógico. Verás…em…Sonic, ese es el lugar donde los enamorados vienen a "relajarse" durante las clases pesadas –cruzo los brazos viendo atentamente mi reacción. Su mirada parecía estar centrada en que lo que había dicho me afectaría-

Nada más cierto, al principio la noticia me causo impresión y más aun del modo tan pícaro en que él lo decía. Mis ojos quedaron atónitos, le veía fijamente hasta que pude continuar.

-ha…ya veo –respondí titubeantemente-

Ese sencillo acto de mi parte había sido suficiente para causarle a él una sonrisa, no amigable, se estaba burlando de mi justo frente a mis narices; Verle así no me disgustaba ya que su sonrisa combinaba de un modo extraño con su mirada seria pero que se burlara de mi reacción era demasiado.

-no estoy sorprendido –justifique inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza-

-si claro. A simple vista me doy cuenta que no estás acostumbrado a que te digan esto pero por dios tío, ya no estamos en preescolar –su picardía continuaba hasta que más tarde respondí-

-lo sé pero ¿no deberíamos esperar? Digo, somos jóvenes aun –trataba de justificar mi reacción al escuchar tal noticia-

-ha ya entiendo, le tienes miedo a esto –afirmo con seguridad al mismo tiempo que su burlona sonrisa continuaba –está bien, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, vamos que se hace tarde-

Yo caminabas tras él, esa conversación no me había dejado en nada satisfecho, es más, siquiera me había gustado. Ya sé que tal vez era solamente porque me lo dijo a mí pero se equivoca, no le temo a eso, ni a eso ni a nada y en todo caso ¿Quién es el para cuestionarme esto? Hace apenas nos conocimos. Disidí dejar eso por la paz y continúe con mi recorrido al lado del erizo negro.

No me dignaba a hablar y estaba seguro que él no lo aria así que solo le seguía con ímpetu y seriedad, todo fue así hasta que más tarde él se dirigió hacia mí para mostrarme algo que de nuevo me dejaría pensativo.

-esta de aquí es la piscina para natación, como veraz es muy grande así que aquí practicamos las carreras de natación –menciono con seriedad-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella enorme piscina, era bastante grande, calcule que tenía entre seis y siete metros de profundidad, nada cómodo para mí. Realicé un gesto de disgusto, acompañado de un resoplo, mismo que mi acompañante noto.

-¿no te gusta? –quiso saber viéndome-

-no es eso, es muy…grande –sonreí forzosamente –mejor continuemos con otra cosa –sugerí viéndole por primera vez con seriedad-

-de acuerdo. Oh puedo mostrarte la pista de carreras, no está muy lejos de aquí –su mirada se fijaba a la izquierda, donde seguramente se encontraba-

-no podrías darme mejor noticia –sonreí con más animo-

Avanzamos hasta toparnos con la pista de carreras, era bastante grande y muy bien parecida, me gustaba sin duda. Comencé a recorrer todo aquello con una mirada de sorpresa y gusto, que no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos del erizo negro quien no dudo en comentar algo con respecto a ello.

-por lo que veo esta si te gusta –menciono con seriedad y firmeza-

-no te equivocas –sonreí –verdaderamente y como ya te lo había dicho, me gusta más todo lo relacionado con correr –le vi una vez más-

Para nuestra mala suerte habían timbrado y era hora de regresar a las actividades escolares, dispuestos a marcharnos emprendimos viaje hacia la respectiva aula, la cual nos tocaba de nuevo juntos y por suerte también Tails y Knuckles estarían allí.

-tengo que irme –menciono tratando de darse la vuelta-

-nos vemos –dije sonriente, despidiéndome de él-

Momentos más tarde le vi perderse de vista, supuse caminaba hacia sus amigos por que antes de no poder verle más vi como Mephiles y Scourge salían de un pasillo, vigilando que nadie les viera para después llamar a Shadow junto a ellos, por último, todos salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía para perderse de mi vista.

Las clases continuaron una tras otra, por mi parte todas pasaron sin mucho que contar, a excepción que no veía de nuevo a todo el grupito que se sentaba detrás y a un lado mío. Shadow no había aparecido más que en un par de clases, siempre seguido por sus amigos.

La hora de salida había llegado, por tanto todos los alumnos comenzaban a hacer una cuenta regresiva mental, lo note por sus constantes miradas al reloj que se posaba sobre la pared frente a nosotros, sin mencionar que algunos dejaban sus apuntes de lado para guardar sus cuadernos, algo que me causaba un poco de gracia; cuando por fin se dio el timbre de salida todos se dirigieron con apresuro hacia la puerta del aula, todos excepto Shadow, sus amigos y yo, yo no lo hacía no porque no deseara salir sino porque había perdido mi lápiz.

Mi distracción me había llevado a buscar ahora un simple lápiz, podría simplemente comprar otro pero decidí no hacerlo, tenía tiempo de sobra además, sentía que algo además del lápiz me retenía en el aula de clases. Parado frente a mí, se encontraba Silver, poniendo frente a mi rostro lo que yo había estado buscando haca un buen rato.

-¿buscabas esto? –Sonriente, coloco el lápiz en mis manos-

-Gracias –sonreí, tomando el objeto entre mis manos –creí que ya te habías ido –afirme viéndole-

-No, aun no. Pero creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, podría pasar de largo el autobús ¿vienes? –pregunto realizando un ademan con la cabeza-

De inmediato sentí, dejando tras mío a los erizos y el armadillo que seguramente se mantenían aun realizando alguna actividad, después note que Shadow salió detrás de Silver y yo, cosa que no me sorprendió, seguramente ya deseaba marcharse.

Durante el recorrido me senté junto a Silver en el autobús, él no decía nada mientras y yo solo me dedicaba a pensar en todo mi día. Estando en casa me encontré a mi madre cocinando, por el olor deduje que eran galletas.

La cocina se veía inundada en un delicioso aroma dulce, sin decir nada, camine hacia ella, sonriéndole, de inmediato se giró hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa de cariño como las que solo da una madre, después de eso comenzó su interrogatorio.

-que bien que hayas regresado cielo ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? –cuestiono dulcemente-

-muy bien madre, hice unos amigos –afirmé con una sonrisa-

Acerque mi rostro hacia el horno de la estufa, notando que las galletas se encontraban casi listas para ser comidas, sonreí, mostrando mi alegría, por consecuente mi madre sonrió de nuevo, acariciándome la cabeza con delicadeza y ternura.

-espera hijo, no seas desesperado, ya estarán pero bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos? –Pregunto con una gran sonrisa, tomando lugar frente a la estufa, en donde se encontraba una silla-

-son Tails, es muy simpático, Knuckles, bastante amable Silver, comprensible y en cierto modo divertido y una chica llamada Amy, ella es simpatica –mencione sonriéndole a mi madre-

-uh y ella es linda –pregunto pícaramente-

-madre por favor, bueno. No…digo, es linda pero como mi amiga –aclare viéndola con seriedad-

-ha ya encontraras a alguien –chasqueo la lengua mientras me sonreía-

-eso veremos mamá. Mejor me voy a hacer la tarea –sonreí tomando mi mochila en manos-

Me dirigí a mi habitación, arroje mi mochila a un costado de la puerta, recostando mi cuerpo sobre la cama mientras mi mirada se perdía en el techo de la habitación. En realidad no deseaba hacer la tarea, lo único que quería era que mi madre dejara ese tema, supongo que le extraña un poco que no tenga novia después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero no puede mandarse sobre el corazón, el amor llegara cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Comencé a rememorar todo lo que había sucedido, sin querer me dedique a pensar en lo que un erizo negro pudo haber estado haciendo para salir a ocultarse de ese modo del profesor o lo que planeaba hacer. Sin más, me quede dormido.

* * *

-de nuevo yo, con más Fanfics. Pues nada, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si te ha gustado, ya sabes, comenta je, je. Bueno esta sería el fic que llego para poner en estado pospuesto a mi antiguo fic y bueno, nada espero que os guste y aquí lo tenéis.

-hola, seguro y pensaran que hago yo aquí de nuevo –Nery por si no saben –pues nada que me gusta participar en los diálogos que aparecen y si me lo permite esta amiga pues mejor XD nada. He nos vemos y dale a los comentarios XD no ya.


	2. Chapter 2

El día comenzaba de nuevo y para desgracia la mañana me había tomado ventaja. Mi placido cuerpo se mantenía recostado sobre la cama, sumido en un profundo y exquisito sueño, pero el día se negaba a dejarme descansar un minuto más. Lo último que pude escuchar fue la alarma despertadora emitiendo su agudo sonido antes de ver el reloj; la hora de clases comenzaba en diez minutos y yo seguía recostado.

Como rayo comencé a tomar mi uniforme académico, preparándome a la mayor velocidad posible, mientras colocaba mis pantalones no dejaba de dar constantes y frustradas miradas al reloj, percatándome de que el tiempo se agotaba. Baje lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras, con la ropa a medio poder, la camisa desabotonada y las púas alborotadas. Estando en la sala cogí la mochila, arrojando con prisa los cuadernos de Matemáticas, Español, entre otros, dentro de ella y sin más, tome un poco de jugo de naranja, que mi madre había dejado para mí y salí corriendo con premura por la calle.

El colegio se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras más y mi velocidad seguramente me ayudaría con ello. Faltando poco para entrar al colegio coloque mi saco, obstruyendo mi vista por tal motivo y al no poder percatarme de lo que tenía enfrente, impacte contra una persona cayendo ambos al piso, lo siguiente a esto no fue muy cortés pero llegaba tarde y no tenía tiempo de nada: me levante gritando que me disculpara y salí corriendo, ni siquiera pude notar quien era.

Al entrar de nuevo al colegio para tomar mis clases me encontré con el aula correspondiente, para mi suerte el profesor aun no hacia presencia sobre esta, por lo cual entre a colocarme sobre mi lugar. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada por correr a tal velocidad, el miedo y nerviosismo que tenía al pensar que llegaría tarde no ayudaban en nada, al contrario, hacían me que acelerara más; notando esto, el erizo a mi lado pregunto.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde Sonic? –cuestiono sonriéndome el erizo plateado-

-larga historia…muy larga –respondí sonriéndole nerviosamente-

-¿te quedaste dormido? –Pregunto de nuevo con una larga sonrisa-

-si –asentí apenado mientras mi rostro se ruborizaba lentamente-

-todos lo hacemos alguna vez, solo, no te pases –realizo una amplia sonrisa, viéndome-

-descuida – asentí sonriendo-

Antes que el profesor llegara decidí revisar mis notas, por si acaso alguna se había olvidado. Efectivamente, apenas abrí la mochila note la ausencia de mi cuaderno de matemáticas, en donde llevaba la tarea de hoy, si la profesora de matemáticas se enteraba de que no entregaría la terea seguro me iría mal; frustrado y con una enorme preocupación, me gire hacia el frente, notando que ya llegaba la profesora.

-buenos días alumnos, espero vengáis con ganas de trabajar –menciono sonriente-

Después de que realizara presencia sobre el aula comenzó a pedir los cuadernillos que algunos llegaban a entregar por montón, quitándole la vista de la entrada a la profesora. Percibí que el erizo negro llegaba tarde de nuevo, junto a todos sus amigos; cada uno tomo asiento en el lugar correspondiente, a excepción de él, que se detuvo frente a mi pupitre.

Coloco un cuadernillo azul celeste sobre mi pupitre mientras me veía con su típica mirada de seriedad. Acerco un poco el cuaderno, arrastrándolo sobre la mesa, diciéndome.

-¿perdiste algo? –pregunto viéndome-

-¡mi cuaderno! –Afirme acercando mi mano a la libreta-

-antes de que cojas tu cuaderno. No está bien derribar por segunda vez a una persona y no pedir disculpas o ayudar a que se incorpore –aseguro viéndome con seriedad-

-de verdad lo lamento, de nuevo no era mi intención, que llegaba tarde y –sin permitirme continuar fui interrumpido por su gruesa voz-

-más tarde me lo explicas, si yo fuera tú le entregaba la tarea a la profesora –sugirió percibiendo que la profesora estaba a punto de terminar de recibir los trabajos-

-gracias amigo. Perdona de verdad –pedí de nuevo para después retirarme-

Me aleje lentamente del erizo, con mi cuaderno en manos y entregué la tarea a la profesora. Gire mi mirada hacia el erizo, percatándome que una vez más, el me veía.

Poco faltaba para salir al descanso entre clases, todos deseábamos que el tiempo pasara volando y llegara tan anhelado receso; mis amigos se percataron de que la campana sonaba y no tardaron ni un momento en salir, por mi parte y desgraciadamente, me quede pensando, olvidando por completo que ya debíamos salir de clases, hasta que de un modo brusco, mi amigo Knuckles me tomo del brazo, llevando al exterior del aula.

Note como la mirada del erizo azabache nos seguía con firmeza, de nuevo. Estando fuera de allí me senté junto a todos mis amigos, al igual que Knuckles, quien se posó al lado mío.

-¿Te has perdido tío? –Pregunto con burla el zorrito-

-no es eso, me quede pensando –sonreí apenado ante el comentario-

-¿has probado el helado de aquí Sonic? –cuestiono la erizo rosada viéndome-

-no, la verdad es que no –respondí-

-deberías hacerlo, es más, todos deberíamos ir por uno, son deliciosos ¿no es así Silver? –Mencionó de nuevo Amy, sonriendo-

-tiene razón Sonic, además, con el calor que pronto ara estarán mejor –me sonrió el plateado, viéndome –como verás el clima aquí es todo un caos, durante las tardes hace calor y en las mañanas demasiado frio además de que en ocasiones llueve por las noches –coloco sus brazos tras su nuca, sonriendo mientras me hablaba-

-Espero adaptarme pronto -afirme sonriéndole-

Corrimos todos en grupo hacia la cafetería, en donde decían que se encontraban una exquisita variedad de helados. De camino divise al erizo azabache, de nuevo que observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa perversa, estaba claro que planeaban hacer algo ya que ninguno dejaba de reír y mantenerse haciendo una que otra broma sobre "la reacción de Vainilla" ¿Qué quería decir eso? Vainilla es nuestra profesora de matemáticas, me sonaba extraño que ellos pensaran hacer algo con respecto a la señorita, trate de ignorar aquello y me retire hacia la heladería.

Me senté sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, esperando a que todos terminaran de ordenar sus conos de helado, junto a mí se encontraba Knuckles, saboreando un helado de fresa, sentado tranquilamente sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

-Knuckles –llame sonriéndole mientras saboreaba mi cono de chocolate –teníais razón, es el mejor helado que he probado –sonreí de nuevo-

-así es Sonic, es bastante delicioso y muy refrescante –levanto un poco la mirada solo para verme con una suave sonrisa-

Sin poder evitarlo desvié la mirada, sentía que los demás llegarían y deseaba salir con ellos de nuevo, solo para distraerme de toda la frustración de la tarea que tenía que realizar hoy. Había llegado cuando las clases ya tenían por lo menos medio mes de inicio y tenía que ponerme al tanto de cada trabajo, tarea he investigación, me esperaba una larga tarde.

-Sonic te has ensuciado la mejilla –carcajeaba divertidamente mi amigo de dos colas-

-¿Qué? –lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla derecha en donde sentí una cálida sensación de humedad y dulzura, probablemente era helado –ha, ya entendí –sonreí apenado mientras quitaba aquello con el puño de mi camisa-

Caminamos recorriendo el jardín del colegio, yo aún continuaba fascinado con la hermosa vista y el intrigante aroma a barro que se podía apreciar en algunos lugares. Un par de largos he interminables minutos habían trascurrido desde que el receso había comenzado, por tanto, el inicio de las clases había llegado de nuevo; las risas y comentarios habían evitado que yo llegara a saborear hasta el final mi cono de chocolate así que lo terminaría en clases.

Nos encontrábamos en los pasillos del colegio, pasando entre las personas. Algo había capturado mi atención, de nuevo se encontraban Shadow y sus amigos, para mi sorpresa se dirigían al aula de clases, aun me encontraba con el cono en mis manos. Shadow pasaba frente a mí y sus amigos a mis lados, él no me prestaba atención por lo que yo aparte mi vista sin darle importancia, dispuesto a continuar avanzando; algo había causado revuelo en los pasillos, Scourge había tropezado con migo, o mejor dicho, había empujado mi cuerpo de un modo muy divertido para el pero que después traería consecuencias para mí.

Ante el choque yo había impactado contra el pecho de alguien, por fortuna ese alguien se mantenía de pie, gracias al cielo no había caído al piso; mis manos se encontraban sobre su pecho, repletas del líquido oscuro que antes había pertenecido a mi helado, al igual que la antes blanca camisa del individuo frente a mí, del mismo modo, mi uniforme se mantenía sucio.

-perdona –pedí retirando mis manos repletas de dulce. Levante un poco mi mirada topándome con una fastidiada mirada rojiza –lo lamento –con algo de temor me aleje un poco del dueño de esos rubíes-

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido al momento de caer mi helado sobre nuestras prendas, todos los sonidos del exterior se habían esfumado de repente y con ellos la presencia de las personas, el tiempo parecía trascurrir de un modo lento y sofocante. Lo último que vi fue a él oscuro erizo de ojos rubíes alejarse por completo de mí, dispuesto a ir al baño de caballeros.

Todos se habían esfumado, mis amigos habían viajado al aula de clases mientras que yo me encontraba en mi transe, incluso los de Shadow, no había nadie en los pasillos, solo yo, la única persona que se encontraba allí era yo, manteniéndome con la mirada perdida, sin reaccionar.

Instantes más tarde desperté de mi shock, posando mi mirada sobre la dirección que había tomado Shadow, decidido a pedir disculpas me puse en marcha, además, yo también necesitaba deshacerme de la sustancia pegajosa que se mantenía sobre mis manos y camisa.

Abrí la puerta con calma, encontrándome con Shadow frente a uno de los lavabos, con la mano sobre su pecho, maldiciendo entre dientes su suerte y frotando con fuerza la mancha sobre su playera; entré lentamente, posicionándome a uno de sus lados con sigilo.

-¿te sucede algo? –pregunte sumisamente ante lo que había causado-

-¿tú que crees? Me has tirado el día de ayer y hoy me echas helado encima –afirmo frotando la mancha –solo deja de molestarme ¿vale? Ya te he perdonado varias, erizo –molesto, continúo con su acción-

-de verdad perdona Shadow y gracias por traer mi cuaderno el día de hoy. No termine de explicarte, verás, llegaba tarde y –una vez más, su imponente voz me interrumpió-

-déjalo –sugirió continuando con su trabajo –olvídalo ya. Por cierto Sonic he estado pensando que si te mantienes a distancia mía no tendría por qué pasar nada de esto –señalo con fastidio la mancha sobre su camisa mientras me veía-

-lo lamento Shadow, solamente son coincidencias –sonreí tratando de justificar los hechos –además, me han empujado, no fue culpa mía

-¿Quién te empujo? ¿Yo? Cuando yo te vi no había nadie –aseguro más que molesto de mis palabras-

-no…fue tu amigo…el verde S-Scourge o eso creo –le vi de modo fijo de nuevo, me intrigaba su mirada al estar molesto-

-¿Scourge? –No dijo más por un par de segundos, mismos durante los cuales se dedicó a bajar la mirada pensativo –Scourge –murmuró para después soltar una carcajada que dejaría perplejo a cualquiera-

Se mantenía riendo de un modo peculiar, no me disgustaba pero era muy inesperado ya que hace unos momentos se había mantenido molesto con migo y que simplemente sonriera de un modo frenético me resultaba desconcertante. Poco a poco su sonrisa fue bajando hasta que de nuevo me veía.

-no ha sido culpa tuya erizo. Scourge. El sí que es bueno con esto –afirmo poniendo su mirada sería una vez más-

-¿ocurre algo? –pregunte desconcertado, me resultaba difícil entender lo que decía-

-no es nada que tu entiendas, aun eres un niño y esto no lo entenderías –afirmo frotando de nuevo su camisa-

-yo puedo entender, no soy un niño además tenemos la misma edad –afirme viéndole con seriedad-

-¿Qué persona como helado de chocolate y ensucia su mejilla además de los niños? –pregunto socarronamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia mí-

Me había visto entonces, me resultaba extraño que él se hubiera percatado de algo como eso ¿Qué hacia allí? Era la pregunta que merodeaba mi mente. Vi de nuevo a Shadow, que seguía sin conseguir resultados con su camisa, de un modo amable me acerque para ofrecer mi ayuda, retirando de mi mente aquella incógnita.

-¿quieres que te ayude? –Pregunté amablemente –soy bueno con eso, además te lo debo

No recibí respuesta, en su lugar Shadow observo ambos lados en busca de algún espectador, chasqueo la lengua con monotonía y se acercó un poco a mí, era claro que se encontraba frustrado para permitirme tocar su camisa, de otro modo jamás lo habría permitido.

-pero hazlo rápido –ordeno permitiéndome acercar mis manos a su pecho-

-descuida, nadie te vera –mencione burlonamente-

Mi forma de ser era así, alegre, pero estando cerca de él no podía explicarme la razón por la cual me sentía sumiso, era extraño, quizá solo era porque cada vez que me topaba con él era porque yo había cometido alguna imprudencia: derribarle era una de ellas, ensuciarle con helado y tomar su lugar en clase.

Me percate de como su mirada se posaba sobre mi rostro al verme bromear de ese modo, no era su mirada seria, me veía atento, como si esperara algo más de mí; su mirada se mantenía fija sobre mi hasta que regreso de nuevo a su actitud seria mientras yo bajaba la mirada. Levante un poco la vista de mi objetivo, que era su camisa, y le vi de nuevo con esa mirada de monotonía y fastidio, veía en dirección a la entrada.

-Me preguntaba si podrías desabotonar un poco tu camisa, así podre lavarla sin mojar tu pecho, solo un par de bonotes basta –pedí viéndole-

-como digas-

Desabotono un par de broches de su camisa, giro de nuevo la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras me permitía seguir intentando limpiar aquello. Aprovechando la vista me enfrasque en aclarar una duda que tenía; la vez que Shadow quito el saco de su uniforme me percaté de que el color se desvanecía justo sobre su pecho y ahora que me permitía verle más de cerca me había cerciorado de que mi hipótesis era verdadera: sobre su pecho se colocaba un blanco montón de pelusa que a juzgar por su aspecto era muy suave, aprovechando mi labor rosé un poco la pelusa solo por curiosidad de su textura. Como lo había imaginado, nada más suave, mi dedo índice había rosado con el vello de su pecho, permitiéndome experimentar su suavidad.

-¿ya has terminado? –pregunto fastidiado de esperar-

Para suerte su voz me había sacado de un pequeño y nada duradero trance, aleje mis manos de su camisa para después verle de nuevo a él.

-así es, ya he terminado –pose mis manos sobre mi camisa-

No dijo más, se dedicó a abotonar de nuevo su ropa. Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a quitar el helado de mis manos y prendas de vestir. El me observaba, aunque yo no le viera podía percibir su helada mirada sobre mí, al levantar la vista me encontré de nuevo con la mirada rojiza más alucinante que hubiera visto y que seguro vería en mi vida entera.

-bueno erizo, si me disculpas debo irme –con su mirada fija sobre mí, le contemple para después sentir como retiraba de un modo brusco sus rojas piedras-

-te veo en clases entonces –afirme colocando mis manos sobre mi camisa-

-como sea –murmuro dándose media vuelta sobre si-

Le vi retirarse de nuevo, dejándome a solas en el baño del colegio; continuaba vigorosamente con mi trabajo, frotando con más ímpetu mi camisa, esperando que así se quitara por lo menos un poco de la sustancia azucarada, apenas había terminado con mi labor, que no había eliminado por completo el color, me dirigí de nuevo al aula de clases.

Apenas entre, me encontré con el profesor de lengua que se hallaba preguntando por mi paradero mientras que Amy y el resto de mis amigos explicaba mis circunstancias al profesor. Sentado junto a mi pupitre, como siempre, se encontraba el erizo de betas rojizas, al entrar en el aula y colocarme en mi lugar, se giró lentamente para verme de reojo y después volver a su posición.

Sus acciones no hacían sino confundirme, era de un modo bastante extraño para mí, se veía muy serio e incluso amenazante pero al estar unos momentos a solas con él, me di cuenta que no siempre es así, quizá solo sea diferente con sus amigos. Me desconcertaba su modo se ser, eras bastante peculiar, como si ni el mismo se entendiera, así actuaba en ocasiones.

Me coloque sobre mi lugar, gire mi cabeza hacia él, notándole distraído, como siempre, se mantenía realizándole uno que otra seña a Scourge para después fingir que durante toda la clase se había conservado prestando atención.

Mentiría si dijera que no me llegaban mementos de curiosidad en los cuales quería preguntarle y que el resolviera todas mis dudas pero no lograba hacerlo, él siempre se mantenía cerio para con migo, alejado, austero; aunque al verle con Mephiles, Scourge, Espio y Mighty, se le podía apreciar de un modo un tanto distinto, era totalmente distinto, incluso podía vérsele sonreír en ocasiones ,no una sonrisa repleta de felicidad pero si una ligera.

La mirada de todos se mantenía sobre la pizarra, nadie decía nada, no porque no hubiera que decir, morían de aburrimiento ante la clase, tal era el tedio que simplemente preferían recostar sus cabezas sobre sus escritorios y guardar silencio, hubo incluso quien se quedó dormido, por ello me refiero a Knuckles; su roja cabeza se recostaba sobre el pupitre, ocultando su rostro en la misma mientras un sonido salía de sus labios, parecido a un ronquido. El rojizo se encontraba sentado junto a Silver, por tanto, cerca de mí, así que podía ver todo lo que le ocurría mientras dormitaba.

Sin desearlo deje escapar una leve risilla al escuchar a Knuckles murmurar algo parecido a "Mami" aunque el profesor se mantuviera explicando, Silver y yo, quienes habíamos escuchado todo, no logramos evitar echar una risilla burlona al viento; por desgracia esta llego a los oídos del educador frente a nosotros. Él se encontraba muy molesto ya que minutos antes las conversaciones no cesaban y las burlas y comentarios groseros con respecto a su clase tampoco.

Molesto, se acercó a nosotros, golpeteo un poco su libro sobre el pupitre de mi amigo, me vio ligeramente molesto y continúo diciendo con voz gruesa y malhumorada.

-si tanto deseáis reír podéis hacerlo pero no dentro de mi clase. Joven Sonic, estoy enterado que es nuevo, me imagino que la mayoría de las notas que hemos dado no las tiene y como veo a su amigo muy cercano a usted, estoy seguro que le alegrara pasarle los trabajos, tareas y notas. –Camino lentamente hacia mí –así que después de clases espero verle escribiendo todos y cada uno de los trabajos de aula, tareas, hasta la más mínima nota y la revisare mañana ¿está claro? –pregunto acercándose un poco más a mí-

Asentí levemente, no me gustaba que me sancionaran solo por reírme un poco, y ahora me había ganado un castigo y lo peor de todo era que me quedaría después de clases a escribir todo aquello que me faltaba. Yo no fui el único perjudicado, para nada, continuo con Silver, al cual podía notársele nervioso.

-en cuanto a usted joven, me extraña esa conducta de su parte. Para mañana quiero escrito un ensayo de la historia del lenguaje que hemos estado viendo, como fue evolucionando, en cuanto ha variado, palabras que se han inmiscuido en él, en fin, que sea muy completo –para cuando termino de recitar sus palabras el rostro de mi amigo se veía palidecido-

-a computadora supongo –menciono levantando la mirada para verle-

-eso no, lo quiero escrito con su puño y letra, nada de escrito a computadora, si llega a traerlo así no le recibiré, oh lo olvidaba, lo quiero firmados por vuestros padres, el trabajo de ambos –giro sobre si, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo frente a la pizarra-

Por fin, después de un par más de horas de estudios, habían terminado las clases, por desgracia yo no podría partir ese día ya que me encontraba castigado y debía permanecer en el colegio una hora más, según me comunicó después el profesor. Dispuesto a cumplir con lo que se me había ordenado me dirigí hacia la biblioteca escolar, seguramente allí tendría más concentración para poder terminar con las mil y un notas de lengua que debía entregar al profesor al día siguiente.

Con mi mochila sobre la espalda, camine hasta ella, parado frente a las grandes puertas decidí entrar, apenas abrí una de ellas me recibió un aire silencioso que inclusive llegaba a ser tétrico, sin nadie dentro se veía muy desolada y un tanto tenebrosa. Me olvide por unos momentos de mis preocupaciones, coloque mis libros sobre una de las mesas que se encontraba en el área de investigación, entre algunos estantes, y comencé a escribir algunas notas que mi compañero Tails me había prestado para copiar de allí lo que necesitara; al cabo de unos segundos algo me saco de la fija concentración que mantenía, un murmullo, una risilla y algo que de pronto caía al piso, al parecer un libro.

Con mi atención entregada al sonido, me acerque lentamente, apenas y llegue a donde provenía el sonido se dibujó en mi rostro una expresión de alivio, no era el único allí así que no debería partir solo hacia casa o por lo menos no durante el recorrido del bus. Al otro extremo de la biblioteca se encontraba el erizo azabache, al parecer también cumplía un castigo y en lugar de realizarlo se mantenía con la mirada fija sobre su móvil, de ahí la risilla que había soltado, el sonido no provenía si no de un libro que el moreno había dejado caer al subir ambos pies sobre la mesa.

-¿tú también aquí? –pregunte sorprendido-

-¿he? –Desubicado se giró a verme, bajando de inmediato los pies de la mesa –ha eres tu –regresando a su despreocupación, remontó los pies sobre el escritorio-

-sí, soy yo ¿tú que haces aquí? –curioso, me acerque a donde él se colocaba-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Uno ya no puede cumplir sus sanciones en paz? –Pregunto con aires de ironía-

-no es eso, me refiero a que es lo que hiciste para estar aquí –continúe tomando asiento a su lado-

-¿no te enteras de las noticias he? No hemos hecho nada, al parecer los profesores consideran que nuestra pintura no es un arte y que es una vaga falta de respeto, además de eso se tomaron la libertad de ponernos a borrar la hermosa pintura que realizamos y no satisfechos nos han castigado –recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras colocaba un libro verde sobre su rostro-

Su tono de voz me parecía muy despreocupado y el hecho que mencionara cosas en plural como lo había hecho me dejaba pensando que seguramente se trataba también de Scourge, Mephiles, Espio y Mighty, sus inseparables colegas. recordé que antes les había visto correr a todos ellos, como si se mantuvieran ocultándose de algún profesor, seguramente fu en ese entonces donde realizaron lo que Shadow me comunicaba.

-¿quieres decir que también se encuentra aquí otros? –Cuestione animado por la intriga-

-sí, claro, no pensaste que me quedaría aquí solo ¿o sí? Seré el creador de las obras pero no lo hice solo además, mis amigos jamás me dejarían solo ante un castigo –confiado, descubrió uno de sus ojos para verme –se encuentran Mephiles, Scourge, Espio y Mighty ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-es que yo creía que era el único con penitencia –respondí irónicamente –pero ¿dónde es que se encuentran ellos?

-…ha…creo que Mephiles se fue a limpiar los ventanales del colegio, Espio se encuentra recogiendo basura por los jardines, Mighty barriendo hojas en el jardín y Scourge limpiando los baños –esto último causo una suave risilla sobre su voz, al parecer le divertía el castigo de su colega –y yo pues bueno, a mí me han dejado aquí para que "_entregué todos los trabajos atrasados_"

-me alegra no tener que permanecer solo aquí –afirme tomando entre mis manos el libro que él había dejado caer-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que te da miedo? –pregunto burlonamente-

-claro que no –me apresure a responder –yo no le temo a nada

-seguro –dijo socarronamente-

-pero y si no os gusta ser castigados ¿Por qué hacéis que los profesores se molesten? –Me apresure a cambiar de tema-

-no lo sé, por diversión –respondió sin mucho interés-

-¿diversión? Vale –me había enmudecido, no sabía que responder o como continuar con la conversación-

No fue que el silencio se terminó sino hasta que alguien abrió las puertas de la biblioteca con brusquedad, emitiendo sonidos bastante fuertes; sin saber la razón de por qué lo hacia una escasa sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro del erizo frente a mí. Más tarde me entere del motivo.

Entrando como si la biblioteca fuera un parque de diversiones se encontraban los colegas de Shadow, mismos que corrieron a buscarle hasta donde me encontraba a su lado. Scourge se apresuro a quitar el libro que permanecía cubriendo su rostro, asomándose para verle, mientras tanto, el resto se dedicaba a reír, tomando asiento sobre la mesa.

-ya llego por quien llorabas –menciono burlonamente Scourge, retirando el libro del rostro de Shadow-

-ha no –respondió del mismo modo el erizo oscuro, bajando los pies de la mesa para verles mejor-

-oh si y adivina que –dijo Mephiles sonriente –planeamos fugarnos, después de todo, no hay nada bueno que hacer y yo no pienso lavar nada, es pesado, aburrido y no quiero hacerlo

-no, no, no si hay cosas buenas que hacer solo que nos sancionaran por hacerlo –risoteó entre burlas el camaleón de ojos dorados-

-¿y que queréis que yo haga? ¿Qué os apruebe la huida? –se puso de pie, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras su mirada de fuego veía a su amigos –para luego es tarde. Vámonos de este funeral –una sonrisa se plasmó sobre su semblante-

-¿Qué esperamos? –El armadillo tomo delantera, posicionándose frente a todos-

-alto, alto, alto ¿Quién es este pollito? –refiriéndose a mí, continuo el de ojos azules y pelaje verdoso-

-es…Sonic –respondiendo por mí, menciono Shadow con seriedad-

-oh el que ha llegado nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ye han castigado por portarte mal ¿verdad? –Secundándole se encontraba el camaleón-

-déjenle tranquilo colegas –pidió con voz profunda el erizo de betas plomo –no es bueno molestar a pequeñajos

-yo no soy un pequeñajo –respondí con seriedad-

-Mephiles, Scourge, Espio ¿visteis lo que habéis provocado? Ya se enojó el chiquitín –dijo el armadillo con seriedad, mas, no por eso la burla se contenía en sus palabras-

-ya basta –pidió seriamente el erizo de ojos carmín –dejad vuestros jueguillos de niñatos que seguro no le gustan

-no, no me gusta ser llamado pequeñajo –advertí cruzándome de brazos frente a ellos-

-que amargado –murmuro socarronamente el camaleón-

Momentos después miles de risillas silenciadas salieron de los labios de todos los amigos de Shadow, al parecer él se mantenía serio, no sabía la razón pero en cierto modo me relajaba que fuera así.

-venga colega, no te enojes que solo era una broma –rodeo con su brazo el cuello del erizo oscuro mientras su verdosa mirada salvaje se posaba sobre mí-

-ya que se hace tarde –murmuro Shadow –vámonos ya

-¿no invitas al pollito? –Pregunto Scourge-

-no creo que quiera fugarse así que vámonos ya –ordeno adelantándose hacia la salida-

La mayoría se encogió de hombros mientras le seguía, ninguno se despedido, no me sorprendía ya que no eran amigos míos. Les vi alejarse con prisa, cerrando con fuerza las puertas tras ellos, siempre siguiendo a Shadow. Estando fuera ellos no pude evitar escuchar a Scourge gritar un "Oh vamos, no seas gallina que no te conocemos por ser así" no sabía a lo que se refería pero inquirí que era otro de sus juegos, después, no supe más de ellos.

Con trabajo había logrado terminar de pasar las notas de lengua, por lo menos la mayoría y eso sería suficiente para calmar la ira del profesor. Una vez terminadas mis labores salí de la escuela con rumbo hacia mi casa, antes de poder tomar el ultimo autobús me di cuenta que le había perdido, se había retirado a toda velocidad segundos antes de que yo pudiera subirme en él. Me aleje la parada de autobús, resignado a que tendría que caminar hasta mi casa.

El camino me fue largo y muy aburrido, aun así, no dejaba de pensar en todos aquellos actos y constantes miradas por parte del erizo de ojos rubí, la forma en que en ocasiones me trataba con total indiferencia y en otras, siempre y cuando yo iniciara la conversación, era un poco amable. Las situaciones hacían revuelo en mi cabeza, nada cuadraba en un colegio donde apenas llevas dos días y no conoces bien a nadie.

Por unos instantes me detuve, dejando de pensar en eso me topé con mi casa, entre lentamente, en donde seguro mi madre ya esperaba. Como lo había pensado, la preocupada mujer se encontraba temblando mientras esperaba mi llegada con ansiedad. Apenas realice presencia ella no dudo en lanzarse sobre mí, dando un fuerte abrazo a mi persona.

-mi amor, mi hijo ¿Dónde te encontrabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? –De inmediato comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas-

-tranquila mamá, estoy bien, estaba en el colegio por que el profesor me dijo que me quedara hasta tarde a pasar las notas de lengua, descuida, lamento no haberte avisado pero –su temblorosa voz interrumpió la mía con brusquedad-

-no me interesa, lo que importa es que estas bien, no me asustes así de nuevo. Llámame la próxima vez que eso pase –pidió preocupada-

-Descuida, lo are –le obsequie una bella sonrisa mientras me disponía a partir hacia mi habitación-

Me recosté de nuevo sobre mi cama, era un poco aburrido tener que estar solo en casa, pensando. Hastiado de estar así, abrí el enorme ventanal que se posaba al lado derecho de mi cama y baje por el hasta encontrarme con el jardín trasero. Avance un par de metros sobre el frondoso pastizal que se alzaba majestuosamente sobre la tierra, me encontraba perdido por tan hermosa vista, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el bosque, estando allí la curiosidad se apodero de mis actos.

Impulsado por la curiosidad me acerque a los grandes árboles, trepe sobre uno de ellos pero no estuve ni cerca de la mitad cuando caí de el a causa de la ruptura de la rama sobre la cual me posaba.

Caí de lleno sobre unos pastizales, los cuales amortiguaron mi horrorosa caída. Superando el dolor me puse de pie, notando que después de todo la caída no había sido mala ya que gracias a ella me había encontrado con algo que me había dejado perplejo. La hermosa vista era majestuosa, bajo mis pies el tierno pasto verde, frente a mis ojos una pequeña laguna que se encontraba rodeada por fuertes árboles que le ocultaban, además, su cristalina agua me mantenía embobado; los rayos solares impactaban con ella, haciéndola resplandecer sobre un suave murmullo que el viento proporcionaba, la vista era perfecta, me coloque sobre el pastizal, disfrutando de tal perfección mientras me olvidaba del tiempo que corría con prisa.

* * *

-hola de nuevo. Lo he estado pensando y si, tratare de publicar un poco más seguido pero el colegio me exprime en ocasiones. Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Más adelante tendremos mucho más de lo que hablar y por supuesto, que comentar.

-agradecemos los reviews y trataremos de cumplir las peticiones que hagáis (como esa de que esta publique más seguido)

-que paseos buena semana, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Y un beso para todos los lectores que se encuentran en otros países, un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me encontraba de nuevo en clases, esperando por alguna respuesta del profesor. Entregue mis notas, rezando porque me dejara en paz aquel profesor tan molesto para mí, además de que su clase era aburrida me resultaba pesado su carácter.

Para mi buena suerte la tediosa clase del profesor de lenguaje había terminado, y gracias al cielo no faltaba mucho para mi clase favorita, iríamos a la pista de carreras, según había entendido.

La clase de español había comenzado bastante bien, era lo único que se interponía entre la pista de carreras y yo. El profesor de español entro colocando su portafolios sobre su escritorio, camino hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir la palabra _"Trabajo" _fue lo único que vi ya que su cuerpo cubría el resto.

El hombre era de notable experiencia, quizá un adulto maduro, su rostro reflejaba experiencia y sobre todo seriedad. Apenas se retiró un poco del pizarrón continúe leyendo _"Trabajo por parejas"_, note como comenzaba a hablar con voz imponente.

-muy bien alumnos. Esta vez trabajaremos de nuevo por parejas, nada nuevo ya que lo hemos hecho en investigaciones. Ahora por favor ponedme atención, el tema que trataremos serán :los ensayos literarios, espero os preparéis bien porque esto cuenta el treinta por ciento de vuestra calificación, no solo será el ensayo, pasarais frente a la clase a realizar una exposición del tema así que quiero que os preparéis con lo mejor que tengáis. –Apenas termino de decir eso, se giró de nuevo hacia el pizarrón-

Solo había pasado un segundo después de mencionar "parejas" para que todos nos viéramos entre nosotros, buscando el candidato perfecto para hacer equipo: de inmediato yo me apresure a hacer dúo con Tails ya que era mi amigo, además de ser inteligente, Silver se había planteado con Knuckles y Amy con una chica llamaba Mina. Todo era muy bueno para todos porque enseguida note como Mephiles y Shadow se ponían de acuerdo para quedar ellos, de igual modo, Scourge y Espio, dejando solo a Mighty.

Antes de ponernos de pie para acordar la parte que nos tocaría el profesor deshecho cualquier esperanza de trabajo en las parejas que habíamos formado. Hablando con voz imponente, llamo a todos nosotros para que viéramos la pizarra.

-no me arriesgare a que el joven Shadow haga pareja con su amigo Mephiles o algún otro de sus colegas, jamás presentáis trabajo alguno –dijo viendo al grupito con seriedad –así que esta vez el juego será diferente. Como podéis notar me he tomado la libertad de elegir a vuestras parejas por vosotros, así es como permanecerán hasta la entrega del proyecto.

No podía ser verdad, había echado abajo toda posibilidad de obtener un perfecto diez para muchos, entre ellos a Amy ya que le había tocado la fortuna de formar pareja con Scourge, quien de inmediato protesto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Formar pareja con Rose?! Antes repruebo la materia, ella está loca –gritoneo histéricamente cruzándose de brazos con exageración-

-¡¿crees que a mí me agrada?! –Pregunto del mismo modo mi rosada amiga –eres un verdadero idiota y seguro contigo reprobaré

-yo no soy eso niñata –grito molesto el erizo-

-¡y yo no soy una niñata zopenco! –Respondió de igual modo-

Para detener todo aquello intervino el profesor, calmando cualquier protesta con su voz. Se colocó más cerca del grupo y continúo con su dictado.

-nada de eso, las parejas están formadas y trabajarais así queráis o no y quien no entregue el trabajo repetirá la materia porque como ya os he dicho, cuenta el treinta por ciento de vuestra calificación ¿entendido? –pregunto severamente –ahora, las parejas han quedado así: la señorita Rose y Scourge, Espio trabajara con Knuckles, Tails se ira con la señorita Rouge, el joven Mighty y Mina, Mephiles con el joven Silver, la señorita Sally con Blaze y por último, el recién llegado Sonic con el joven Shadow –termino diciendo con seriedad-

Caminó hasta su escritorio, ignorando las protestas que algunos realizaban, a mí no me importaba tener que trabajar con Shadow, me preocupaba un poco que él no quisiera trabajar en ello pero no importaba eso, lo importante era que podía conocer más al erizo que tanto me intrigaba.

-¿yo porque? –Preguntó de modo histérico Mephiles-

-tampoco me es simpática la decisión –afirmo molesto mi amigo plateado-

-pero…tu… ¿Por qué tú? ¿Quién quiere un canje? –Preguntó viéndonos a todos, de nueva cuenta el oscuro de ojos salvajes-

-nada de eso Mephiles –respondió Scourge –te ha tocado con él y te aguantes porque si tú tienes un canje yo también quiero uno

-calmados alumnos. No hay cambios y punto –terminó diciendo molesto el profesor –tenéis lo que resta de la clase para poneros de acuerdo con el trabajo

Apenas dijo eso yo me gire hacia donde Shadow. Le note de nuevo perdido, no se encontraba como el resto de la clase, protestando, el simplemente actuaba de modo indiferente. Le saqué de sus pensamientos llamándole de un modo un tanto serio.

-Shadow –dije por segunda vez-

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió disgustado al ser interrumpido por mí-

-…yo. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y pensaba que podríamos reunirnos para el trabajo –dije sin mucho preámbulo pero aun así, nervioso-

-como quieras –respondió sin prestarle interés al asunto-

-¿tu casa o la mía? –pregunté más animado-

-tu casa –se apresuró a decir-

Si bien disfrutaba de la decisión que había tomado, no me era muy confortable el modo en que lo decía, incluso llegue a pensar que mi presencia le era molesta o quizá fastidiosa; me percate que de nuevo rodaba los ojos, como si se encontrara molesto por algo, le deje un momento de lado, pues me resultaba un tanto incomodo verle así. Con excusa de que el timbre había sonado, me aleje de nuevo del oscuro azabache.

Todo el grupo se dirigía con prisa hacia la clase que seguía, en este caso se aventuraría en la pista de carreas. A mi lado se encontraba mi amigo Tails, realizando ademanes para que Knuckles y Silver se nos unieran. El resto de mis colegas fue a nuestro encuentro, entre ellos Amy, quien no tardo en tomarme del brazo.

-Sonic yo sé que te gustara aquí, yo lo sé –decía muy entusiasta, agitando su pelaje rosado-

-eso creo Amy –respondí sonriéndole-

Gire mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho, ahí se encontraba Scourge, Mephiles y Shadow, el primero reía dando ligeros golpecitos al costado del erizo negro como la noche, portador de ojos rubíes, en respuesta, y muy molesto por lo dicho anteriormente, cosa que no logre percibir, le propino un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza, causando se desequilibrara.

-que no era para tanto –grito posando su manos sobre su adolorida cabeza-

-vuelve a decir algo como eso y te quedas sin neuronas de los golpes que te daré –respondió amenazantemente el de betas carmín-

-Scourge, deja de molestarle con eso, Shadow, los golpes no se dan en la cabeza tío, todavía ves que es lento el crio y aun así. Si le vas a golpear que sea en el estómago –pidió de modo sereno el de mirada salvaje-

-oh Mephiles eres tan gentil, pero ¿sabes? Te agradecería que no me ayudaras –murmuro el verdoso-

Me encontraba muy interesado en asuntos que no eran propios a mi persona, pero, una vez más, para sacarme de aquello, se encontraba Tails halando del brazo contrario al que tomaba Amy.

-Sonic. Te estoy hablando –mencionó no sé cuántas veces para conseguir mi atención-

-perdona Tails ¿Qué decías? –Pregunte desubicado-

-Tío debes controlar tus viajes, así nunca sabrás nada de lo que te digo –afirmo con aires de seriedad he ironía –bueno, te decía que vayamos a formaros-

-oh…claro Tails –sonreí apenado-

A empujones Tails me coloco sobre la formación que habían hecho, colocándose a un lado mío; por otra parte se encontraba Shadow, a su lado Scourge y Mephiles, por su lado se encontraba Espio lanzando a Mighty contra una de las chicas, una joven llamada Rouge, de ojos azules.

Era una murciélago que llevaba un uniforme deportivo parecido al nuestro solo que el de ella era más apegado a su cuerpo. Al sentir a Mighty apegado a su espalda ella solo se giró empujándole de nuevo hacia Espio.

-aléjate Mighty –ordeno empujándole, pero no se encontraba molesta-

Deduje eso por su expresión, se encontraba un poco sonriente por el acto del morado, claro que para entonces yo no entendía nada.

-Rouge, tómalo, ahí te va –dijo sonriendo el camaleón para empujar de nuevo a su amigo-

-no es gracioso, ya tíos –pidió entre risillas Mighty –venga que no-

-Espio, Mighty, calmaos ya ambos que ya llega el profesor y no queremos que nos castiguen de nuevo –poso sus manos sobre su cadera la murciélago-

Era cierto, el profesor se acercaba hacia nosotros, Shadow y Mephiles caminaban hacia Espio, Mighty y la recién conocida, al menos para mí, Rouge. No pude evitar notar como ella se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo del oscuro. Ella le abrazaba suavemente, no por completo, su brazo solo rodeaba su hombro mientras que el otro se posaba sobre su propia cadera; yo le veía con atención, el parecía no corresponder el "abrazo" pero tampoco lo rechazaba y eso me hacía sentir…extraño, algo inexplicable y distinto.

-Sonic tu primero –sugirió mi amigo rojizo, golpeando con cuidado mi costado-

-¿primero? ¿En qué? –Pregunte fuera de la conversación que habían tenido-

-corre. La ronda comienza en poco y podrías hacerlo –sonriente, me miro-

-oh, eso. Haberlo dicho antes, voy- me acerque con prisa a la primera ronda de corredores-

Me había mantenido centrado en lo que había pasado con Shadow, por suerte no perdí por completo el calentamiento. A mis lados se posaron Knuckles, Silver y al otro extremo Shadow.

El calentamiento solo fue un par de vueltas sobre la pista de carreras, no era nada pesado y todos nos manteníamos muy bien. La verdadera carrera comenzaría en poco, para eso el profesor nos pidió a Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Espio, Knuckles, Mephiles y a mí que nos formáramos en ese orden sobre la pista. El profesor comenzó a dar la salida, Podía escuchar a las jovencitas gritar "tu puedes Shadow" deduje que él era el ganador de las carreras.

El solo sonreía suavemente. Comenzando con la carrera, de inmediato Shadow se posiciono en la delantera, dejándonos a Silver, Espio y Knuckles detrás, yo me mantenía en segundo lugar, admirando su peculiar modo de correr; el viento movía de modo ligero sus púas y el sol hacia resplandecer un hermoso pelaje negro frente a mí. Mephiles no se quedaba muy lejos de Shadow y yo, se encontraba en cuarto lugar ya que el tercero era Scourge. Poco faltaba para llegar a la meta, quizá media vuelta, percatándome de los gritos de todos, en especial de Amy que no paraba de gritar que siquiera corriendo, me adelante con velocidad, dejando a el resto atrás, crucé la meta con gran ventaja sobre los otros, incluso en el recorrido de Shadow.

Todos los participantes se detuvieron frente a la meta, respirando agitadamente mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, entre ellos, pero no del mismo modo, Shadow, él se mantenía erguido, respirando con tranquilidad; de mi parte no había nada más que una respiración lenta.

De inmediato Amy corrió a donde me encontraba, se tiró sobre mí, propinándome un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que gritaba emocionada, de igual modo, Tails y Silver se acercaron a mí para palmearme la espalda.

-guay Sonic no sabía que podías correr de ese modo –sonrió Tails-

-es increíble Sonic, y la velocidad…guay fue…increíble que de pronto pasaran a todos –afirmo sonriéndome mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro mi plateado amigo-

-Hay Sonic, eres tan rápido –sonrió Amy-

De la nada Shadow se acercó seguido por todos sus colegas, no se detuvo pero pude escuchar como mencionaba unas palabras para mí.

-eres bueno Sonic –coloco su mano sobre su frente, quitando un poco de sudor y continuo con su camino-

Sobre mi rostro se plasmó una sonrisa que dejaba perplejos a todos mis amigos. Me había agradado que por primera vez, durante esos días, el me hablara sin que yo tuviera que iniciar la conversación y lo mejor de todo era que o había hecho para afirmar que era buen corredor. Shadow me había hablado y me encontraba muy feliz, no solo por ganar la carrera con ventaja si no porque el erizo que nunca se dirigía a mí lo había hecho ese día.

La clase continuaba, ahora era turno de que las mujeres corrieran. Formada sobre la línea de salida se encontraba Amy, sonriéndome, de igual modo, sonreí, momentos después ella se giró para ver a Tails y Silver quienes le indicaron que podía ganar. Mientras todas corrían nosotros nos manteníamos sentados sobre las bancas de descanso.

Cerca de la mía se encontraban Scourge y Shadow, más tarde, a ellos se les unieron Mephiles, Espio y Mighty. Me había quedado viéndoles, o mejor dicho, apreciando cada fina gota de sudor que resbalaba por la frente oscura del erizo que poseía ojos rubíes, tras cada gota que resbalaba por su frente, de mi mirada emanaba un brillo especial que me hacía sentir confortado.

Minutos habían pasado, seguramente, ya que para cuando me regrese a la normalidad era porque Amy se encontraba gritando de emoción por haber llegado a la meta en tercer lugar. Para felicitarla me puse de pie y sonreí.

-¿lo crees Sonic? ¡Llegue en tercer lugar! –grito emocionada saltando-

-es muy bueno Amy –sonreí viéndola-

-si Amy, buen lugar –del mismo modo que yo, Silver se acercó sonriente-

Aunque me fingiera interesado en mi amiga en realidad me centraba un poco más en Shadow y sus compañeros, era un tanto extraño que alguien capturara mi atención sin algún motivo evidente.

Aquella clase se me había hecho nada, el tempo fue fugaz y no tardo mucho para que terminaran las clases, el momento más anhelado por todos se encontraba realizando presencia frente a nosotros.

Me encontraba de nuevo en el aula de clases, colocando cada una de mis cosas en mi mochila, a mi lado, realizando la misma acción, se veía Shadow. Una sonrisa se veía plasmada sobre mi rostro, no porque ya era hora de la anhelada salida, en parte si pero el verdadero motivo era que por fin podría preguntarle a Shadow por todo lo que me intrigaba de él y lo mejor era que no se encontrarían allí sus amigos para hacerme sentir mal al llamarme "pollito" como solían hacerlo y no sabía el porqué de ese apodo.

Me acerque sonriente hacia Shadow, ya con mi mochila sobre los hombros, llame su atención pronunciando su nombre como las otras veces en las que lo hacía, de su parte solo recibí una mirada, más tarde, bajó de nuevo la vista para terminar de acomodar sus cosas.

-¿nos vamos? –Pregunte colocando mis manos sobre las agarraderas de mi mochila-

-¿ahora? –Levantó de nuevo la mirada para verme con duda-

-pensaba en que, mientras más pronto lo hagamos más rápido terminaremos y así no te quito más tiempo de tu tarde –dije en mi defensa por quererle en mi casa a esa hora-

-no tengo nada que hacer así que no me quitas nada –respondió bajando de nuevo la cabeza, coloco el último libro que faltaba y la coloco sobre sus hombros –vámonos

Ante aquella "orden" dada me dedique a sentir sonriéndole. Ambos caminábamos por los pasillos para salir de la institución lo más rápido que se podía y así comenzar el proyecto. El soleado día se empeñaba en hacernos pasar problemas y esperar el autobús bajo los fuertes rayos solares solo empeoraba las cosas, para colmo, el bus llegaba tarde, manteniéndonos no solo a Shadow y a mí en esa calurosa parada sino que también Silver y Knuckles.

-me arte de este calor –protesto Shadow cubriendo con su brazo una parte de su frente –venga vámonos –ordeno mientras me veía

-¿no prefieres esperar un poco más? –Le vi por unos momentos, notando su expresión de disgusto-

-si quisiera esperar un poco mas no te habría dicho que nos fuéramos –respondió con seriedad-

-vale, vamos entonces –un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras le veía-

Caminábamos por las calles del lugar, uno junto al otro y no pude evitar sonreír ante tal hecho, no sabía la razón pero se sentía bien caminar junto a él. Aunque no me viera o me prestara atención me gustaba permanecer a su lado; mi mente se veía tan concentrada en el que no note que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia mí, lo último que escuché y sentí antes de que el auto pudiera tocarme fue a Shadow gritando la palabra "cuidado" después, su cuerpo abalanzándose hacia mí para después arrojarnos al pavimento, ambos fundidos en un abrazo protector.

Lo siguiente a esto me fue más confortable todavía, a pesar que me encontraba abrumado por los rápidos movimientos y que mi cuerpo impactara sobre el piso sin ninguna delicadeza, me sentía muy bien, no solo porque Shadow me había ayudado sin pensarlo sino porque se encontraba preocupado o eso creía yo. Su cuerpo se mantenía sobre el mío, manteniendo mis muñecas entre sus manos, claro que eso me causo un fuerte sonrojo, no duro mucho ya que instantes más tarde él se incorporó muy molesto, viendo con rabia al conductor que se había detenido para saber si nos encontrábamos bien.

-¡¿acaso está loco?! –Grito Shadow colocándose frente al conductor del auto-

Un adulto bajo del auto que estaba a punto de darme pase a una mejor vida; su auto gris se encontraba a escasos centímetros de nosotros por lo que el conductor se colocó frente a donde yo aún me encontraba tirado y preocupado continuo.

-lamento eso ¿estasis bien? –Me vio de pies a cabeza y continúo con Shadow-

-por su suerte yo me encontraba aquí, si no sabe conducir no lo haga –sugirió molesto el erizo como la noche -¡pudo haberle hecho daño! –Gritó de nuevo-

-lo lamento y en todo caso no todo es culpa mía, tu amigo se atravesó –dijo en su defensa el adulto frente a nosotros-

Me incorpore con dificulta, notando eso, Shadow no dudo en ayudarme, cosa que me sorprendió, se notaba preocupado y muy molesto con el conductor de aquel automóvil. Regresando con el conductor, el de inmediato dejo de lado su actitud asustada al ver que nos encontrábamos bien, ahora, se mostraba agresivo.

-niñatos impertinentes, ¡¿porque no os fijáis por dónde vas?! –pregunto ahora molesto-

-a mí me trata bien –ordeno viéndole a los ojos el erizo de mirada rubí-

-par de locos, por poco os hago daño, largaros ya de aquí par de escuincles idiotas –ordenó con fastidio, realizando ademanes de coraje en señal de que nos fuéramos-

Me daba la impresión de que solo hacia eso porque se encontraba muy asustado y trataba de darnos un escarmiento para que jamás volviéramos a cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados pero Shadow no lo tomo de ese modo, por mi parte estaba bien pero a él le había disgustado aquella actitud.

-el único loco aquí es usted, fíjese por donde conduce –sugirió iracundamente, arrojando una mirada de molestia al señor-

-calla niñato –pidió del mismo modo –no me obligues a llamar a tus padres-

No sabía porque pero al momento que fueron liberadas esas palabras una ira incontenible se vio sobre la mirada rojiza del erizo a mi lado; se acercó al automóvil y propino una fuerte patada a modo de pisotón sobre la parte delantera de este, marcando el metal por sus zapatos tan peculiares. Aquel acto había bastado para enfurecer al hombre, quien, de igual modo, se acercó a Shadow.

-¡maneja con cuidado! –grito viéndole. Su mirada carmesí destilaba rencor-

-¡¿acaso te has vuelto loco?! –Pregunto con ambas manos en la cabeza al ver así su auto –me las vas a pagar –afirmo viéndole con enojo-

-nada de eso, tenemos que irnos-

Shadow tomo mi mano comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hacia ningún lado, solo corríamos vigilando que el tipo no nos alcanzara; yo lejos de oponerme a lo que me pedía le ayudaba corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas permitían, haciéndole sentir apoyado en la rápida huida que estábamos dando. Constantes miradas eran intercambiadas entre nosotros.

Nos girábamos de vez en cuando a observar si aún nos seguía, al percatarnos de que no era así, nos detuvimos sobre la plaza, yo vigilaba escondido tras un árbol, por si acaso aún se encontraba allí; no había percibido que Shadow se acercaba hacia mí de modo rápido, acorralándome entre el grueso tronco del árbol y su cuerpo, no de modo apegado, solo me cubría la salida.

-¿estas demente? –su mirada se posó sobre la mía, atrayendo mi atención-

-¿Qué? –desubicado, pregunté-

-¿acaso también eres sordo pequeño idiota? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no logro salvarte? ¿Dónde estaría yo ahora imbécil? –cuestionó molesto-

El enojo emanaba por su mirada, no solo eso, preocupación que también se hacía evidente, era liberado a través de sus pupilas. Un par de rojos rubíes me miraban fijamente causándome un suave escalofrió que recorría mi espina dorsal, acompañada de un fuerte estremecimiento en mi estómago.

-no lo sé –respondí titubeantemente. El par de esmeraldas que eran poseídas por mí solo le veían temerosas-

-estaría tirado a media calle junto a ti estúpido –dijo finalmente –para la próxima vez fíjate antes de cruzar grandísimo idiota

-lo are, lo juro –me apresuré a responder temeroso-

-bien, más te vale, vámonos –se alejó de mi para comenzar a avanzar-

El comenzó a apartarse de mi lado, dejándome con un pequeño temor que recorría mi ser; mi mente comenzaba a sacar conclusiones, realizándose preguntas, tales como ¿acaso Shadow se había preocupado por mí? Ante ello una suave sonrisa se plasmó sobre mi rostro, comencé a seguirle hasta ponerme a su costado y continúe indicándole por donde caminar.

-Shadow es por allí –señale con mi mano la entrada de mi hogar-

Apenas percibió esto levantó las orejas mostrando interés. Nos acercamos a paso uniforme y apenas entramos mi madre nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa, típica en ella, a esto Shadow respondió con una sonrisa de amabilidad que me dejaba perplejo.

-que bien que hayas regresado mi cielo –sonriente mi madre se acercó a mí –y este jovencito ¿Quién es? –Preguntó sonriéndole a Shadow-

-él es Shadow, un compañero de la escuela y vamos a hacer un trabajo que nos han pedido –respondí viendo al oscuro-

-un placer, Sonic no me dijo que tenía una joven hermana –dijo sonriente, cosa que me resultaba increíble-

-que jovencito tan adulador –menciono entre risillas mi madre –pero que simpático pilluelo

-solo le digo la verdad, se ve usted muy joven –agrego de modo amable y caballeroso-

-pero que joven tan caballeroso, quizá vengas más seguido por aquí –sugirió viéndonos a ambos-

-nada sería más placentero para mí –respondió ante eso-

Me estaban dejando fuera de la conversación y al parecer Shadow se estaba llevando muy bien con mi madre. La mujer que me había dado la vida era dulce por naturaleza pero la actitud de Shadow me intrigaba, dejaba perplejo y en cierto grado me gustaba.

Les vi a ambos, una sonrisa se dibujó sobre mi semblante para después continuar con una interrupción que no le agrado mucho a ninguno de mis acompañantes. Tome a Shadow del brazo en un movimiento rápido y le explique a mi madre que debíamos darnos prisa.

-madre sé que Shadow te ha agradado mucho pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, más tarde lo traigo –ofrecí sonriéndole-

-de acuerdo hijo, mientras tanto os preparare un bocadillo –sonriente, nos dejó el paso libre-

Conduje al erizo moreno hasta mi habitación, aun tomándole el brazo, al estar frente a mi puerta le solté y abrí paso indicando que el entrara primero. Me dedicó una mirada para después entrar a recorrer mi habitación con la mirada; se mantenía de pie frente a la puerta, por mi parte, entre posándome a su lado para continuar.

-muy bien, ya podemos comenzar –sonriente, propuse que se pusiera cómodo -¿Por qué no te sientas?

-he, si, más tarde –dio en respuesta ante mi propuesta-

-vale –dije acercándome a la puerta para cerrarla-

La situación era un tanto incomoda y se tornaría peor si ninguno hacia algo para remediarlo, me contaba que él no aria nada así que me toco comenzar con un tema de conversación, con pretexto de lo bien que se había tomado mi madre su llegada comencé con aquello.

-veo que le has agradado a mi madre –mencioné sonriéndole-

-eso creo, tu madre es una dama muy amable –respondió viéndome con una sonrisa suavizada-

-así es, es muy amable. Te portaste muy cortés con ella

-ahora veo por qué eres estudioso, es por ella ¿verdad? –preguntó viéndome-

-así es, se lo debo, además, estudiar podría servir para el futuro –sonriente, tome un libro de mi mochila-

-tienes razón –asintió viéndome-

-todas la madres son dulces con sus hijos, la tuya debe quererte mucho –sonreí-

-eso creo –dijo para bajar la mirada como si buscara algo –mejor comencemos –sugirió-

Retomando nuestro trabajo comenzamos a sacar unos cuantos libros para buscar información acerca de la estructura en la que deseaba el profesor que entregáramos el proyecto. En ocasiones giraba mi cabeza para ver a Shadow, él se mantenía con la mirada baja y su nulo interés sobre el tema me dejaba preocupado, sin mencionar la expresión de hastío que poseía.

-Shadow ¿ocurre algo? –pregunte viéndole-

-nada, solo me aburro de tanto estudiar, es todo –levantó la mirada para verme y después la bajó de nuevo-

-si quieres lo dejamos un rato –ofrecí amablemente-

De la nada un grito realizó presencia sobre mi hogar, era mi madre llamándonos de un modo dulce, esa mujer había sido mi salvación así no tendría que verle de ese modo, me preocupaba, de inmediato acudimos a su llamado. Nos encontramos, al bajar, con un delicioso aroma saliente de la cocina, mi madre, amablemente nos indicó que podíamos entrar en la cocina.

-os he preparado unas galletas –sonriente, señalo los bocadillos-

Acerco hacia nosotros un canastito que tenía dentro las galletas. De ellas se desprendía un delicioso aroma dulce. Mi madre tomo asiento junto a nosotros, invitándonos a comerlas.

-espero que os gusten porque he hecho todas estas para vosotros –sonrió mi madre viéndonos.

-oh gracias, no podría comer más de una –menciono Shadow sonriéndole-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que temes perder la figura? –burlonamente, dijo mi madre, dejándome pasmado-

-nosotros los hombres también tenemos vanidad –aclaro el erizo a mi lado del mismo modo que ella-

-pero si estás muy delgado, no te pasara nada. Si es cierto, el sexo masculino también tiene vanidad, por lo menos algunos –apenas dijo eso, me miro atenta-

A mi poco me interesaba eso de "vanidad", yo me encontraba comiendo galletas despreocupado. Pronto tenía la mirada de esos dos posada sobre mí. En mi boca tenía una galleta, o la mitad de ella, percatándome de que me veían, la saque de inmediato, apenado, limpie mis labios para preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté apenado-

-como ya verás Sonic no cuida su vanidad –sonrió burlonamente mi madre –él come tanto como no te imaginas pero sin embargo es delgado –afirmo viéndome-

-me lo imagino –apoyo Shadow viéndome burlonamente-

Los dos me veían atentos, mi madre de un modo burlón y el erizo a mi lado con picardía. Lograba apenarme al verme de ese modo y mucho más cuando percibí que la mujer que me había dado la vida y sabía todo sobre mi comenzaría a hablar.

_"no frente a Shadow"_ suplicaba en mi mente viendo hacia arriba, orando porque no se le ocurriera decir algo vergonzoso sobre mí, no frente a él, si fuera frente a Tails, Silver o incluso con Knuckles no habría problema pero no a Shadow, moriría de vergüenza.

-antes era más rellenito, parecía una linda bolita azulada –sonrió dulcemente –y sus mejillas parecían un rojo par de manzanitas –dicho esto colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, recordando mi infancia-

-mamá –llame apenado-

Una carcajada por parte de Shadow realizó presencia sobre mis oídos, me apenaba y mucho más cuando él se reía, sentía que se burlaba de las cosas que madre decía de mí. Mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, color similar a las betas del oscuro.

-muy tierno –agregó sonriente el erizo-

-oh sí, pero no me duro mucho tiempo, comenzó a crecer y como vez adelgazó –me vio negando ligeramente-

-así es, es muy delgado –menciono Shadow apoyando a mi madre-

-pero te juro que come incluso más que tú y yo juntos pero aun así Sonic es más delgado que el artista más sexy que conozcas –afirmo viéndome mi madre-

-eso es un hecho –respondió Shadow-

Tal comentario me había apenado, causaba un acelero en mi corazón, mismo que causaba un fuerte sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, me apenaba escuchar lo que ambos decían de mí y lo peor de todo era que Shadow se encontraba completamente de acuerdo con lo que mi madre pensaba, sin duda, lo que más me había avergonzado era que el erizo de mirada roja respondiera el ultimo comentario de mi madre.

-oh y no te imaginas lo que hacía cuando era pequeño –emocionada, coloco las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa mientras nos veía-

De inmediato intervine, tome a Shadow del brazo y le obligué a levantarse junto a mí.

-no queremos saberlo, tenemos que irnos porque el trabajo es mucho y estamos muy atrasados así que nos vamos –afirmé arrastrando al erizo-

-no se preocupe señora, volveré más seguido porque el trabajo es muy extenso, ya podrá contarme más de él y gracias por las galletas –gritó el erizo azabache-

Le arrojé dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Sonrojado, comencé a orar por que no dijera nada de lo que había oído a nadie. Él se mantenía carcajeando a mas no poder con una estruendosa risa, incluso le desconocía al escucharle reír de ese modo. Aun carcajeando se echó sobre la cama, tocando su estómago con ambas manos mientras sonreía.

-hay que guay "linda bolita azulada" –risoteo de nuevo, viéndome –no lo creo "bolita azulada"-

-ya, para con eso –pedí apenado-

-ha vale, vale –trato de calmar un poco sus carcajadas pero en lugar de eso comenzó con más fuerza –no puedo, es tan gracioso "bolita azulada"

Para ese entonces mi rostro ya no era de tez clara, se mantenía rojo a mas no poder, el color era similar al de mi amigo Knuckles, incluso mayor. Me acerqué a su lado, sentándome de igual modo sobre la cama.

-por favor, no se lo digas a nadie –supliqué viéndole-

-mis labios están sellados –respondió colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza –nadie se enterara, a menos que se me salga llamarte así frente a tus amigos, sería una pena ¿verdad? –Preguntó burlonamente, cerrando ambos ojos-

-te lo suplico, no se lo digas a nadie –imploré viéndole-

-¿Qué recibo yo? –Preguntó con picardía-

-¿Qué quieres? Solo dilo y te lo daré pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie –imploré sumido en el miedo-

-ya pensare en lo que quiero, por el momento, tienes mi palabra –me vio con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió –mejor continuemos con el proyecto –pidió incorporándose lentamente-

Estando de nuevo en mi habitación retomamos nuestra acción, tome un par de libros y Shadow otros, ahora se mostraba más interesado, su mirada era fija, revisando y releyendo un par de veces el libro con afán de encontrar algo que nos fuera útil.

Constantes miradas eran intercambiadas por nosotros, el me veía por alguna duda que tenía y yo lo hacía solo para poder verle ahora que se encontraba cerca de mí, que podía ver sus ojos rojos más de cerca.

Se observaba concentrado, sin saber porque, su mirada me intrigaba al mostrarse así, era intrigante, fija y profunda. Él se percataba que yo me mantenía observándole hace un buen rato por lo que levantó la mirada y preguntó.

-¿ocurre algo? –Preguntó viéndome mientras levantaba la mirada –no has dejado de verme desde que comenzamos con el proyecto –afirmo sereno-

\- he, no es nada, solo me intriga verte estudiar, es todo –con prisa, baje mi cabeza ocultando mi rostro apenado-

Me había pillado viéndole, era muy descuidado cuando le veía y una vez más, su mirada había tenido un encuentro con la mía, causando que mi asustada tez palideciera un poco solo para después teñirse de un rojo vivo, similar al que se posaba sobre sus betas.

-eres raro ¿sabes? –Colocó de nuevo la mirada sobre el libro –pero me agradas, eres muy raro pero aun así eres simpático –termino diciendo para después continuar leyendo-

Le parecía simpático. Le agradaba, en verdad lo hacía, esas sencillas palabras habían logrado plasmar una sonrisa sobre mi semblante, una muy cálida sonrisa se plantaba sobre mis labios. Le agradaba y creía que era simpático, quizá solo necesitaba conocerme para saber que en verdad le agrado, que para el no soy indiferente y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo se ha dado cuenta que es así y me lo dicho.

Sonriente, continúe ayudando a investigar sobre el tema, claro, sin dejar de dar una que otra mirada precavida a su rostro que se concentraba en buscar algo que nos fuera de utilidad.

Me encontraba muy feliz, solo sabía que era muy bueno agradarle a Shadow y que el mismo me lo dijera, mencionó esas palabras con su profunda voz; el simple hecho de escucharlo de sus labios era maravilloso para mí. Además del nerviosismo que me había invadido al escucharlo.

* * *

-Bueno, la inspiración no me ha dejado en paz estos días y he aquí el cap. Espero que os haya gustado, me demore más en publicar porque o sorpresa, tenía mi hermoso capitulo hecho y terminado, con un final más que lindo y la…torpe de mi computadora se le ocurrió no guardar y según esto deja una capia de seguridad por si acaso pero la jodida nunca apareció y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo, por desgracia no tengo disco duro en lugar de memoria y no pude recordar bien lo que el otro cap. tenía, así es, no me culpéis a mi si os he privado de las maravillas del antiguo archivo culpad mi computadora por tonta, loca y gilipollas.

-sí, sí, sí, bueno sé que estas semanas no he estado muy animada pero bueno, es que me intriga el modo de trabajar de mi hermana, ustedes digan ¿le dejamos review por el cap.? O ¿le damos tomatazo?


	4. Chapter 4

Los días en el colegio se me iban como agua, las horas y las cases se hacían nada y cada momento que pasaba parecía ser milisegundo. El tiempo no pasaba, volaba, esperaba solamente la bendecida hora de salir de clases ya que sabía bien que debía trabajar al lado de una mirada rojiza, acompañado de un erizo con pelaje oscuro como la noche, de tez morena y voz profunda; ese hecho era más que suficiente para alegrarme el resto de la tarde, la noche y la mañana siguiente a ese día.

En ese momento me encontraba en el aula de clases, sentado en mi pupitre como solía hacerlo, junto a mí se encontraban mis amigos, hablando con migo del modo habitual. Ya era costumbre que el grupo de Shadow, incluyéndole, llegara tarde por lo que daba constantes miradas hacia la puerta, buscando con lentitud al dueño de un par de piedras rojizas.

Como lo esperaba, el erizo había llegado a la hora que acostumbraba hacerlo, después de que la clase iniciara; junto a él llegaban sus compañeros. Al entrar me resultó sumamente extraño que ya no se sentara Espio detrás de él, ahora la murciélago tomo asiento en ese lugar mientras que el camaleón se sentaba en donde antes era el lugar de ella; no me gustaba ese cambio de último momento que se había realizado, me daba un mal presentimiento tenerla tan cerca.

Mi mirada seguía atentamente al dueño del precioso par de rubís, nada me gustaba más que su inexplicable mirada y su elegante caminar. Antes de sentarse sentí como una daga era lanzada hacia mi cerebro, la atractiva murciélago había propinado de nuevo un abrazo hacia Shadow y no solo eso, los labios disfrazados de color rosa de ella se colocaban sobre su mejilla; fue entonces cuando algo extraño me hacía asfixiarme, apenas habían trascurrido tres semanas desde que había llegado a ese lugar, el día de ayer Shadow y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa, realizando el trabajo y en ese día ocurría eso, simplemente no me lo explicaba.

Retiré la mirada velozmente y arrojé todo pensamiento hacia la concordancia de los acontecimientos que ocurrían, el porqué de mi ahogo, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba resolver nada y así pensando dejé de lado todo aquello y me dediqué a ignorarles al mismo tiempo que hablaba de nuevo con mis amigos.

Me resultaba casi imposible poder ignorar todo aquello pero algo me incitada a dejarles de lado y olvidar que por ese día existían. De inmediato, al notarme preocupado, mi fiel amiga Amy se sentó junto a mí, viéndome con una cálida mirada amistosa.

-¿te encuentras bien, Sonic? –preguntó viéndome-

-claro que si Amy, no te preocupes –respondí sonriéndole-

Bajé lentamente la mirada, perdiéndome en el poco, o quizás nada interesante piso del aula. En realidad no me era de interés nada que estuviese ocurriendo en el exterior, poco me importaba que todos hablaran aunque el tema fuera la cosa más importante del universo, lo único que reinaba sobre mi mente era un inexplicable cansancio mental que recorría cada rincón de mi cabeza, era insólito, me causaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, algo oprimía mi garganta y estrujaba mi corazón.

-Sonic –escuche decir a mis espaldas, era de nuevo mi mejor amigo, el zorro de dos colas-

-¿disculpa? –Pregunté de nuevo, apenado por perderme del mundo-

-Tío, tranquilo con tus viajes, cálmate –sorna era liberada por medio de sus palabras-

-perdona, no sé qué me sucede hoy –escudé apenado, bajando la mirada cual niño regañado-

-¿en qué o…en quien estás pensando? –me preguntó insinuantemente-

-en nada y mucho menos en nadie –aclaré de inmediato-

-vale, vale, no quieres compartir, yo lo entiendo –realizó uno que otro ademan con ambas manos, moviéndolas frente a él en señal de tregua-

No respondí ante ello, solo le ignore y continúe con mis pensamientos. De la nada me llenaron el pecho unas ansias de volverme hacia Shadow, claro, eso no fue necesario ya que momentos más tarde él se encontraba detrás de mí, llamándome con su imponente voz, el melodioso sonido que llenaba mis oídos de gloria.

-Sonic, creo que me llevé algo tuyo por accidente –mencionó con voz serena-

Inmediatamente mi giré para verle y deleitarme una vez más con su mirada perfecta. Parado justo frente a mí, se encontraba sosteniendo un cuaderno entre sus manos.

Mis manos se acercaban con lentitud a las suyas, solo necesitaba tomar mi cuadernillo, nada de otro mundo, o eso sería si hubiese sido uno de mis amigos o cualquier otra persona quien me lo entregara pero se trataba de Shadow, el erizo que en ocasiones invadía mis pensamientos sin previo aviso; mi mano temblaba ligeramente, cosa que notó de inmediato.

-¿te sucede algo? –Descolocado por mi tembloroso modo de acercarme a él, preguntó-

-no, no es nada –excusé de inmediato-

-deberías calmarte, estas temblando –afirmó señalando mi mano-

Como si el problema se acabara agitando mi mano con brutalidad, realicé esa acción, intentando vanamente evitar temblar otro poco. No conseguía muchos resultados pero por lo menos había disminuido momentáneamente. Apenas estaba tomando un poco más de confianza con él y la chica de ojos pintados se acercó a nosotros, susurrándole algo que no fui capaz de percibir pero apenas le dijo eso y me entregó mi cuadernillo para después alejarse de mí.

-toma, lamento habérmelo llevado –fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta-

No respondí nada ante ello, solo tomé mi cuaderno y con la misma opresión que tenía antes sobre el pecho, me volví hacia mi pupitre, notando a mis amigos que se mantenían entre risas y carcajadas.

-Sonic, adivina que ha pasado –pidió mi amigo de dos colas-

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunté viéndole sin mucho ánimo-

-a Amy le ha ido mal con Scourge. Pelearon durante todo el rato que se pondrían de acuerdo y Amy le arrojo su mazo –sonrió entre carcajadas divertidas-

-y después a Scourge le creció una montañita sobre la cabeza por el golpe –carcajeó mi amigo Knuckles, viéndome-

Debía admitir que verles me hacía sentir más confortado y olvidar todas esas sensaciones inexplicables que me ahogaban sin prisa. La mirada consoladora de mi rojo amigo me hacía sentir mejor y las carcajadas de Tails y Silver causaban una suave sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

-¿de verdad lo hiciste Amy? –Pregunté impresionado, tomando asiento al lado de mis amigos-

-sí, no soporté que me gritara –sonrió apenada-

Todos nos manteníamos riendo ante lo que nuestra amiga nos contaba.

Inesperadamente un pequeño descanso se había presentado entre clase y clase, al parecer la profesora que nos daría la clase se había ausentado por problemas personales. No nos alegraba nada de lo que le ocurriera a la profesora pero mentiría con cada molécula de mí ser si dijera que no me fascinaba la idea de descansar entre clases.

Todos salimos al patio en busca de algo mejor que hacer, aires más frescos y un mejor lugar para meditar y divertirnos. Como si fuera costumbre, mi mirada de inmediato comenzó a buscar al dueño de un precioso par de gemas rojizas; él se encontraba a escasos metros, acompañado de todos sus colegas.

Una sonrisa hermosa se dibujó sobre mi rostro, por lo menos sabia en donde se encontraba y eso bastaba por el momento. Me veía de nuevo con mis compañeros, riendo de las bromas que hacíamos. Así jugando, Amy me vio de un modo distinto, sonreía tiernamente y me veía con un resplandor sobre su mirada.

Hacia un par de días que mi amiga había dejado de comportarse como una amiga con migo, en esos momentos solo me sonreía y constantemente me insinuaba cosas en forma de preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿tienes novia? A lo que yo respondía negando, por supuesto que ella de inmediato me decía un "yo tampoco tengo pareja" para después decir "deberíamos quedar algún día". La charla ya era rutinaria, normalmente ella comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa mientras hablábamos.

Quizá ella solo se mantenía así porque no me conocía muy bien, por lo menos esa era la única respuesta lógica que se encontraba en mi mente en aquel entonces.

De antaño conocía a Shadow y la ida a mi casa solo me ayudaba a comprobar que tenía razón, era completamente distinto a como se pintaba en el colegio: en clases actuaba como…un patán, en ocasiones, mientras que fuera era distinto.

Mientras pensaba en Shadow, de nuevo. Mi amigo Knuckles se me acercó, rodeándome con su brazo por los hombros.

-Sonic, estaba pensado que podríamos quedar en mi casa uno de estos días ¿Qué te parece? Y así jugamos con mi consola porque ¿te gustan los videojuegos, verdad? –preguntó con amabilidad, sonriendo nerviosamente-

-claro, Knuckles, adoro los videojuegos –sonreí viéndole-

Ante esa inocente charla, note como Shadow nos veía con atención. De un momento a otro y antes de que se hiciera concreta la reunión, justo cuando Knuckles continuaría hablando, Shadow se acercó, me vio y después continuo, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Sonic, no olvides que quedamos hoy también para hacer el proyecto –dijo de un modo inesperado, viendo a mi amigo con recelo –yo creo que a la misma hora, para no perder tiempo como tú dices –dijo entregando una mirada retadora al de mirada violeta-

-claro Shadow –respondí, notablemente sonriente –no lo olvido

Después de dar una mirada al equidna a mi lado, partió dejando al rojo con un mal sabor de boca, por lo que veía sobre su rostro. Era más que seguro que no se agradaban mutuamente, el erizo azabache le miraba con recelo mientras que mi amigo se dedicaba a devolverle miradas serias y un tanto frías. Por cómo se comportaban me daba la impresión de estar en el medio de una batalla que se libraba salvajemente, una en la que el erizo como la noche y mi compañero de piel carmesí, se encontraban asesinando al otro con una sola mirada.

Después de aquel choque en el cual había salido herida una conversación y las esperanzas de mi amigo de que algún día quedáramos, contemplé como el equidna retiraba su mano de mis hombros. Aunque me había resultado bastante incomoda la situación en la que me había visto envuelto hacia poco, de cierto modo me gustaba ya que por primera vez, Shadow se había acercado a mí, buscándome para que no olvidara nuestra reunión y aunque solo fuese para realizar un trabajo, me emocionaba.

Viéndose interrumpido por el moreno, mi amigo no tuvo más remedio que dejar nuestra conversación para otro rato, pues, más tarde se nos acercaron el resto de nuestros amigos para continuar con nuestra charla del proyecto y de las aventuras que habíamos tenido con nuestros alejados compañeros que de otro modo difícilmente se nos acercarían.

Me fingía muy interesado en todo lo que decían o hacían mis amigos para evitar otro regaño de mi amigo el zorro, lo que no sabían era que mientras ellos hablaban de cosas graciosas yo solo sonreía por las miradas que daba a Shadow y la constante adrenalina que liberaba al faltar poco para que este me pillara. Ninguna de mis amistades se había percatado de mis constantes miradas hacia el erizo de piel bronceada y supuse que tampoco el. Todo estaba transcurriendo normalmente hasta que a la murciélago se le ocurrió gritar con una voz que me dejó helado.

-¡Fiesta en mi casa! –Gritó ella, levantando una mano –solo ira a ella la gente que sabe gozar la vida así que ¡Shadow, Espio, Mephiles, Scourge y Mighty No podéis faltar! Nos espera: música, baile y sobre todo diversión –exclamó de nuevo, haciendo que todos se emocionaran-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar de emoción ante tal cosa, todos excepto mis amigos y yo: yo no sabía nada de lo que se hacía en esas famosas fiestas y ellos, bueno, no sabía la razón por la cual no les emocionaba que hubiese un festejo al que acudiría la mitad de la escuela.

-¡no olvidéis! ¡Este lunes mi casa revienta ante la fiesta! –Sonrió de nuevo la murciélago-

Desconcertado, me gire a ver al resto de los presentes, todos festejaban y aplaudían muy alegremente mientras que mis amigos solo se dedicaban a ver con atención la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos, como si tuviera algo realmente impresionante; Amy se mantenía con el rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, viendo tediosamente la mesa, Tails se había recostado sobre sus brazos, Silver tenía su mano sobre su mentón y Knuckles garabateaba la mesa con un lápiz.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté desconcertado al verles de ese modo – ¿os pasa algo?

-no, solo es esa fiesta de nuevo –respondió mi amiga rosada-

\- y ¿Por qué no estáis felices? –pregunté de nuevo. Me coloque sobre mi asiento, viéndoles fijamente-

-no es que no nos guste o que no estemos felices por ello Sonic –continuo mi amigo el zorro-

Realizó una pausa. Podía verse a simple vista lo desanimados que se encontraban. No sabía la razón de sus malestares, lo único que sabía era que tenía algo que ver con esa dichosa fiesta.

-lo que pasa es que ella o cualquier otro de sus amigos organizan una fiesta por eso de cada cierto tiempo y solo invitan a la "gente divertida" –respondió viéndome el equidna carmesí-

-¿y eso? ¿Qué tiene? –curioso de saber más, pregunté-

-que nunca somos invitados a ellas Sonic –terminó diciendo sin mucho ánimo el de mirada dorada –las fiestas que ellos organizan son sin dudas las más divertidas de todo el maldito colegio pero para desgracia no somos de su nivel por lo cual jamás nos han invitado a ellas –un suspiro pesado escapó delos labios de mi amigo. Podía verle desanimado-

Todos ellos se veían mal, podía verles decaídos y las sonrisas se habían borrado de sus rostros; no podía permitir que se quedaran así como sin nada, debía hacer algo rápido. Lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza en esos momentos era restarle importancia a la celebración.

-¿Quién necesita una absurda fiesta? Estoy seguro que podemos pasarla en grande sin tener que ir a ella –afirme con afán de alegrarles-

Coloqué mis pies sobre la mesa mientras me recostaba un poco sobre mi asiento. Me encontraba mintiéndoles de cierto modo a mis amigos, yo también me encontraba interesado en la famosa fiesta; aunque no supiera de que se trataba o que se llevaría a cabo en ella, me intrigaba saber que era estar en una fiesta con todos ellos ya que seguramente sería divertido.

Ante lo dicho por mí, todos mis espectadores sonrieron, iluminándose sus rostros con alegría. Para continuar con ello, me sonrieron y así pudimos continuar hablando.

-tienes razón Sonic –sonrió el plateado – ¿Quién necesita una fiesta? Quizá nosotros pero no ese tipo de fiesta ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriéndome-

-por supuesto –respondí –además, podríamos hacer algo mientras todos ellos están en su boba fiesta –sugerí animado, cerrando los ojos para descansar-

Las cosas marchaban increíblemente bien: mis colegas se encontraban más animados, yo despreocupado y cierto erizo azabache me había pedido que no olvidara que había quedado con él, nada podía arruinar ese maravilloso momento, nada excepto quizá un molesto timbre que dictaba el final de nuestra hora de descanso.

Todos muy molestos caminábamos por los pasillos para llegar al aula correspondiente solo para tomar la clase que hasta ahora sería la más aburrida para la mayoría de todos: Matemáticas.

La profesora, como ya era conocida, era una coneja no muy joven pero tampoco de edad, su nombre era Vainilla: normalmente vestía con un elegante vestido largo, siempre de tonos café claros. De nuevo, con una sonrisa entusiasta, se dirigió hacia nosotros para comenzar la clase.

-muy bien estudiantes, hoy nos aguarda una lección muy importante, claro, no por eso es difícil. Ahora vamos a tomar nuestro libro y comenzar el diagnóstico del tema –hablo con voz amable y cariñosa-

Todos hicimos lo que nos pidió, o casi todos: del lado en que se encontraba la puerta y también el erizo azabache y sus amigos, todo era un completo desorden, no paraban de hablar y reír, haciendo que la profesora se impacientara un poco con ellos, llamándoles la atención un par de veces.

Los alumnos parecían no entender razones, por más que Vainilla se desgastara la garganta hablando con ellos de un modo sutil, simplemente no comprendían y preferían seguir con lo suyo.

No faltaba mucho para concluir con la clase. Incluso con el día de clases que estaba por terminar, gracias a dios ya se acercaba la hora de partir a nuestros hogares.

Justo cuando la clase había concluido y una vez que todos, a excepción de mí y de Shadow, habían abandonado el aula, la profesora se acercó al moreno de betas rojas, les vi, mientras guardaba mi cuadernillo de la clase, parecía que ella estuviese reprimiéndole por algo, fue entonces cuando agudicé mi oído para saber más de aquello. Sabía que no estaba bien inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas pero si tenía algo que ver con Shadow yo quería saberlo.

-joven Shadow –mencionó ella con voz serena –le pido por favor que se ponga atento con las lecciones, sus calificaciones van de mal en peor y si esto no se arregla pronto tendrá que repetir la materia –dijo, su voz sonaba preocupada y sobre todo decepcionada-

Ante eso, el erizo como la noche solo se limitó a rodar los ojos con pesadez, era más que obvio que le incomodaba hablar del tema con la profesora. La mujer frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-por favor joven, entienda que esto que digo es por su bien, no quiero molestar ni nada por el estilo, me preocupó por mis alumnos –sinceramente su mirada era maternal-

-ya se. Yo sé que si profesora. No todos somos buenos en ello –afirmó, restándole importancia al asunto-

-así es Shadow, no te pido mucho, por lo menos un siete, o un ocho. Si te interesa esto puedes reunirte con uno de tus compañeros, uno que si entienda los trabajos, si es que no logras comprenderlo de mi boca estoy segura que de uno de tus amigos si –dedicó una suave sonrisa al moreno –piénsalo Shadow, esto que te digo es por el bien tuyo-

-lo pensaré –desvió la mirada, como si tratara de ocultar algo en su rostro-

Después de eso la profesora se retiró con paso lento. El erizo movía su labio inferior como si tratara de acallar algo, aun con su rostro apartado. Las palabras de la profesora habían sonado más maternales que de una instructora y no sabia porque razón eso le disgustaba al erizo de betas carmín.

No pensaba mucho antes de hacer o decir algo, simplemente, he incitado por lo que veía, me acerqué al erizo azabache, posicionándome a su costado y con la voz más sincera que tenía, pregunté.

-Shadow ¿estás bien? –lentamente acerque mi mano hacia su hombro, tratando de averiguar que le sucedía-

-es obvio ¿o no, erizo? –Su actitud fría y su modo de hablar me helaba el corazón-

-es que…te vi cabizbajo y me preocupé –afirmé, retirando mi mano con velocidad antes de siquiera poder tocar su cuerpo-

-¿desde cuándo un extraño se preocupa por otro? –Cuestionó viéndome por encima del hombro-

El silencio me asfixiaba, no sabía que responder ante tal pregunta, él tenía razón ¿de cuándo a acá un completo extraño que conoce a otro solo de tres semanas se preocupa por él? Suficiente tenía con que mi cabeza me preguntara aquello como que para el colmo de mis males a Shadow también se le ocurriera preguntarme algo de esa magnitud.

Sin saber que decir o que hacer, respondí con lo único que me había llegado a la mente.

-no lo sé, yo solo…no pude evitar preocuparme, te he tomado aprecio, supongo –acerqué mi mano hacia mi cabeza mientras acariciaba lentamente mi oreja con nerviosismo-

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que el erizo me mirada con cierto grado de desconcierto. ¿Acaso no se lo esperaba? Me veía atentamente como si intentara descifrar algo en mi mirada. Una suave sonrisa se vio sobre su rostro y una vez más, llenó con su voz mis oídos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera me conoces –afirmó negando suavemente, aun con la sonrisa delicada-

-te conocería si me dejaras hacerlo –respondí atrevida y titubeantemente-

Necesitaba decirlo y me lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata como para no hacerlo. Era ese el momento para decirlo, si había estado hablando de un modo poco seguro era porque temía por su respuesta pero no por ello acallaría lo que pensaba.

De nuevo una sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño resoplo se hiso presente sobre sus labios, me inquietaba la razón de porque lo hacía: mi rostro se ruborizaba de miedo y pena al pensar que quizá se burlaba de mí y de lo que yo pensaba, nada era más doloroso que sentir todo eso.

-¿de verdad me quieres conocer? –Preguntó sonriendo como si le hubiese contado algo gracioso-

-no lo sé ¿me darías la oportunidad? –pregunte un poco nervioso-

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Me encontraba buscando una oportunidad de conocerle? Dios, todo aquello debía ser una vil mentira. No lo creía, parecería ser que trataba de ligarme a alguien ¿eso era? No, no podía serlo, apenas le conocía hacia un par o mejor dicho, tres semanas y ya me encontraba hablando con el como si fuera la persona más interesante y misteriosa del universo.

En cierto modo era verdad, era muy reservado y en escasas ocasiones le había visto hablar con alguien que no fuera su grupito de "rebeldes" como yo les llamo.

-esas cosas no se preguntan Sonic, es como cuando quieres darle un beso a alguien, no lo preguntas, solo lo haces –aclaró viéndome con una sonrisa-

Después de eso, dio media vuelta para salir del aula, dejándome con una gran duda en la cabeza y posteriormente con la esperanza de que eso fuera un "si" a lo que yo deseaba. Nuevamente, una sonrisa de ilusión se encontraba plasmada sobre mi rostro y un suave rubor acariciaba mis mejillas.

Era hora de reunirme con mis amigos así que al igual que el erizo, me retiré del lugar sonrientemente. Al salir del sitio me encontré con Scourge, sonriendo completamente, instantes después me hablo: algo inesperado ya que no solía hacerlo, era muy extraño que él me llamara por mi nombre y se dirigiera a mí.

De manera peculiar, se me acercó. Todo en él era desconcertante, para empezar: el modo en cómo me veía no me gustaba nada y su socarrona sonrisa me complicaba mucho el fiarme de él.

-¿Cómo te va con el proyecto? –preguntó sonriendo. Un montón de perlas afiladas se mostraban por sus labios-

-¿disculpa? –interrogué descolocado-

-sí, ¿cómo te va? Seguramente tú y Shadow deben estarse llevando bien, después de todo, me doy cuenta que le agradas… -dijo esto último en forma de un susurro, colocando ambas manos tras su espalda mientras me rodeaba con lentitud –y mucho –termino diciendo cerca de mí-

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunté notablemente nervioso-

-a nada –sonrió, colocando ambas manos extendidas hacia los costados –solo digo lo que veo. Que la pases bien pero no tan bien erizo –socarronamente, giño uno de sus ojos-

Me señaló con la mano y salió de mi vista, dejándome desconcertado mientras mi cabeza se esforzaba en buscarle algún sentido a sus palabras, era como si tratara de insinuarme algo pero no logara descifrar que ¿era verdad que le agradaba? ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? No lo entendía, al parecer a ese grupo de alumnos les encantaba hablar de tal modo que me confundieran porque lo mismo hacía Shadow y que el verdoso realizara una acción similar me dejaba perplejo.

Si había algo que odiara era ser confundido por otras personas, era una de esas personas a las que les gusta mantener el control de su propia vida, por desgracia para mí, había perdido el control de ella justo el primer día en que ese erizo había llegado a formar parte de mi vida.

Resignado y sin más que decir, me tomé la libertad de sacar a el erizo de betas carmín de mis pensamientos por lo menos durante ese par de horas y dirigirme con mis amigos. Como lo planeaba, me había encontrado con las personas a las que apreciaba y como era costumbre, nos encontrábamos de nuevo sentados en una de las mesas, comiendo, como de antaño, helado.

-muy bien Sonic, como veo por hoy no te has viajado –sonrió mientras se burlaba mi amigo el plateado-

-tienes razón ¿a qué se debe que el soñador tenga los pies sobre la tierra? –Preguntó con afán de burla el de mirada violeta-

-quizá…te han dejado plantado…no, no espera, eso no, te aria pensar en ello, te dieron una oportunidad, no tampoco, estarías emocionado, ¡ya se! –Gritó mi amigo el zorro –te decidiste a dejar de lado la existencia de ese algo o ese alguien por un día ¿verdad?

Joder, el tío había dado en el clavo ¿acaso era tan obvio? De inmediato lo negué, negué que por ese día había decidido decirle "no" a mi constante deseo de saber más del erizo negro y no porque no me importara sino porque en ese justo momento ya tenía seguro que tenía la oportunidad de conocerle.

-tío sí que vez mucha televisión –afirme mientras negaba aquello desviando la mirada-

-vale –ante ello, solo sonrió, viéndome con gracia-

Mentiría si dijera que no moría de ansias por volver a casa. No porque me vería con Shadow para trabajar…quizá en parte también por ello pero la verdadera razón era que quería estar en mi casa, solo eso, deseaba dormir un poco porque hacia un par de noches que no lograba hacerlo ya que no paraba de pensar y pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente y para mi mala suerte en todos y cada uno de mis jodidos pensamientos se encontraba un erizo negro de betas carmín.

Los minutos se iban como el agua por los alcantarillados de la zona, incluso pasando las clases que serían aburridas, el tiempo no duraba mucho y poco faltaba para decir "hasta mañana" al colegio y a los profesores. Por fin, y después de una media hora, la hora de salida había llegado y para suerte mía el erizo oscuro no había faltado a lo prometido, se encontraba esperándome fuera del aula de clases o eso deduje ya que segundos antes había tomado su mochila realizándome una señal con la cabeza, indicándome que le siguiera.

Me encontraba guardando todos mis libros en su lugar y justo cuando partiría me encontré con el de mirada violeta, mi amigo, quien me detuvo de un modo amable mientras me sonreía.

-Sonic, pensaba que si no tardabas mucho haciendo el proyecto con Shadow podría pasar por ti y vamos por una soda –sonrió viéndome-

El modo en que decía todo aquello sonaba un poco nervioso he incluso me causaba gracia cuando lo decía, podría decirse que me sorprendía verle de ese modo. Esto no duro mucho tiempo, antes de poder responderle algo, de un modo muy sorpresivo se acercó Shadow, portando una mirada fría hacia el individuo a mi lado; sin dar más explicaciones que un "se hace tarde" me tomo del brazo y tirando de él con cuidado me sacó al exterior del aula en donde procedió a hablar.

-lamento haber interrumpido la charla entre tú y tu amigo pero se hace un poco tarde, nos dejara el bus –desvió un poco su mirada de la mía, evitando que le viera-

-no hay problema, Knuckles entiende –sonreí-

Claro, para ese entonces no entendía nada de nada y no sabía bien el porqué de las cosas. La ida en el bus fue algo que no pasó mucho en mi cabeza, lo típico, me senté al lado del moreno y como siempre, le veía mientras él se descuidaba. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo y mucho más tratándose de alguien con su apariencia y físico.

Una que otra sonrisilla estúpida se dibujaba sobre mi rostro, más de alguna fue advertida por él, cosa que le desconcertaba pero prefería ignorarlo. Llegando a casa mi madre nos recibió como a un par de pequeños que regresan después de años, apretando mis mejillas frente a Shadow mientras este solo sonreía.

-hola cielo –sonrió mi madre tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –veo que trajiste contigo a un apuesto jovencito –le vio ella, plantándose un mohín sobre su rostro-

-mamá –susurré sonrojado-

Ante la aclamación de mi madre, el, de un modo muy cortés, realizó una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreía ampliamente; si mi madre no hubiese apartado mi rostro a donde nadie lo veía ambos hubieran visto mi rostro teñirse de más de mil tonalidades de rojo, una acción así solo merecía ser apreciada con lentitud y mejor como él se mantenía, parecía que me encontraba frente a un miembro de la realeza y su elegante caminar era algo con lo que me deleitaba cada mañana.

Uno de sus brazos se colocaba ligeramente inclinado sobre su espalda, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y su amplia sonrisa; me encantaba verle así, tanto que mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar. De inmediato desvié la mirada al percatarme de que levantaría la vista de nuevo. Tal acto no pasaba desapercibido ante mi madre quien se encontraba muy complacida con tal caballerosidad, ella sonreía dulcemente mientras veía como el erizo se incorporaba.

-pero que caballero –sonrió –Sonic ¿Por qué tu no haces algo así? –Me preguntó viéndome con gracia-

-ha, pues porque… -no sabía que responder o mejor dicho, que respuesta dar de las miles que se me ocurrían, claro, ninguna que ella o Shadow pudieran escuchar –yo, no soy muy bueno siendo tan caballero como Shadow –dije apenado-

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro y el de mi madre, después de que ambos me vieran con gracia el erizo como la noche continúo.

-él podría si lo quisiera hacer, después de todo, la apariencia ya la tiene –sonrió al momento que me veía-

¡Por dios! No podía ser verdad ¿me estaba alagando? ¿Eso hacía? ¿De verdad? No lo creía y si lo hacía me resultaba imposible, era quizá que yo me lo estaba tomando más a pecho de lo que alguien lo aria pero me resultaba demasiado para ser solo una coincidencia más. Mi corazón palpitaba con premura y velocidad, no era solo eso, por la velocidad de mis latidos mi rostro se pintaba de un tenue color carmín. Notando todo lo que me sucedía mi madre había creído que se encontraba ante un caso de fiebre o algo por el estilo, a lo que dijo muy preocupada.

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien? Estas rojo –apresurada por la preocupación se acercó hacia mí y con todo el cariño maternal, tocó mi rostro-

-estoy bien madre, no es nada te lo juro –me apresuré a responder con toda la pena que ese momento merecía-

-yo creo que solo necesita descansar unos momentos señora –así pues, Shadow me tomo la mano para llevarme hacia mi habitación –no se preocupe, quizá solo este asoleado –sonrió viendo a mi madre-

-¿tú crees? –preguntó incrédula y confusa-

-por supuesto que sí, no hay de qué preocuparse –sonrió confiado-

Ninguno de los dos me dejaba opinar, si mi madre decía "reposo" Shadow apoyaba su idea y si él decía "dormir" ella hacía lo mismo, no era justo, el del "problema" era yo y en su lugar me tenían allí como el pequeño que no sabe nada y todo por culpa de un sonrojo feroz que se había adueñado de mis mejillas.

Por la fuerza fui arrastrado hasta mi habitación, Shadow me llevaba con la mochila en mano. Una vez dentro, arrojó su bolso al piso mientras me pedía que tomara asiento sobre mi cama, momentos más tarde se encontraba a mi lado haciéndome compañía.

-bueno Sonic –dijo frotando sus manos un poco –lamento que no estés bien, creo que tendremos de dejar el trabajo para otro día –afirmó, tomando la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos-

Un helado vacío recorría mi ser al verle realizar esa acción, no quería que partiera así como sin nada, por más que no fuéramos mas que compañeros de clase, pero por alguna extraña he inexplicable razón que ni yo mismo entendía, necesitaba que se quedara por lo menos un rato más y verle partir me hacía sentir un hueco en el corazón.

Mi voz temblaba horriblemente, al igual que mi mano al tratar de impedir que se fuera de allí. Todo era muy un tanto estúpido, en primera, se marchaba solo porque creía que yo me encontraba mal cuando en verdad solo había sido un sonrojo que el mismo había causado pero eso no lo podía saber el.

-Shadow –dije temeroso –no, aun no te vayas, además, me encuentro perfectamente bien –afirmé, viendo cómo se detenía ante la puerta-

-Sonic, sé que te encuentras muy entusiasmado por el proyecto pero podemos quedar otro día, igual, falta un poco para entregarlo –dijo al momento de darse media vuelta para verme-

-pero… -insistí nervioso –no quiero quedarme solo, seria aburrido –excusé apenado-

-si eso era lo que querías lo hubieras dicho –afirmó con seriedad –no tengo nada más que hacer así que puedo quedarme un rato contigo

Se sentó a mi lado, no lo creía, se había quedado a mi lado mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa he incluso había mandado al carajo el trabajo. En esos momentos daba las gracias al feroz sonrojo que momentos atrás me había hecho la vida un mar de problemas pero que ahora me presentaba una muy buena oportunidad de abstenerme del proyecto y preguntar a Shadow cualquier cosa.

Me contaba muy pocas cosas de su pasado y de su vida actual, tal parecía que no deseaba revelarme mucho ¿y cómo no? Yo no era más que un nuevo alumno que se había vuelto agradable ente sus ojos pero solo eso y con el tiempo yo esperaba llegar a convertirme en un amigo del de pelaje oscuro y así poder conocerle mejor.

-¿Por qué has entrado al colegio? Según yo, tu eres nuevo también en la cuidad –dijo viéndome-

-a, pues, me mudé aquí junto a con mi familia porque mi padre encontró un muy buen empleo aquí, el colegio es bueno así que me inscribieron en él. Básicamente ese es el motivo –dije sonriente-

-supongo que si –se quedó pensando un par de segundos, con la mirada fija sobre mi cama –y bueno Sonic, por lo que veo te ha ido muy bien en el colegio. Ya sabes: tienes amigos y eso-

-la verdad que sí, no me ha ido excelente pero si, podría decirse que mis amigos son muy buena onda conmigo –sonreí viéndole atento –me gusta mucho la forma de actuar que tiene cada uno de ellos. O y también están los que me llaman "pollito" ¡Dios! Eso sí que es un problema –sonreí burlonamente –si mal no recuerdo tus amigos me han bautizado con ese apodo –una sonrisa de medio lado se plasmó sobre mi rostro mientras veía al erizo azabache con el rabillo del ojo-

-ha, bueno ya les conoces, Scourge es todo un gilipollas cuando quiere serlo, y Espio, o que decir de mi amigo, por nada del mundo le cuentes algo de lo que pueda reírse en el futuro –aclaró realizando ademanes con las manos, negando con sus brazos frente a el-

-eso creo –dije entre risillas –quiero decirte que el apodo no me ofende pero tampoco me simpatiza, es algo así como…una especie de disgusto agradable –trataba de expresarme del mejor modo posible sin obtener buenos resultados, por lo que veía, no me había dado a entender muy bien ante la mirada del moreno-

Realizaba acciones con mis manos frente a mi cuerpo, trataba de hacer que las palabras fluyeran por mis labios mientras agitaba las palmas de mis manos en son de tirar de una pequeña cuerda invisible que movería el molino dentro de mi garganta y aria fluir las expresiones correctas cual agua de río.

-¿disgusto agradable? –Levantó una ceja, viéndome con ironía-

-sí, es algo así como: es una cosa que no te es muy cómodo pero te sientes por lo menos familiarizado con ello y de algún modo te vincula con algo –solté seguro de lo que decía-

-¿sabes qué? No te entiendo una polla pero…viendo que te gusta o por lo menos no te desagrada dejare que te sigan llamando así, después de todo, a mis amigos no les eres muy molesto pero ojo, tampoco agradable –se encogió de hombros, riendo mientras hablaba-

-con eso me basta –dije sonriendo –por lo menos no me odian. Y sabes que, el apodo ese es mejor que el que mi madre usaba para referirse a mi ¿recuerdas cual es? –de un modo cortante, a mi cabeza llegó la imagen de la murciélago y de un modo sospechoso comencé a preguntar por ella –oye, ahora que mencionas a tus amigos… ¿Quién es la murciélago blanca que estaba a tu lado? –Pregunté cual colegiala celosa, colocando mis brazos frente a mi pecho, cruzándolos-

-¿Rouge? ¿Por qué tan interesado? –Realizó una mueca de disgusto ante la pregunta-

-¿he? No, no es nada. Ya sabes, soy nuevo y no conozco a todos y bueno…pensé que si te preguntaba cómo se llama tendría otro nombre de nuestros compañeros de clase dentro de mi cabeza –excuse de manera rápida-

No obstante, la respuesta ante ello no había dejado del todo satisfecho al erizo a mi lado. Su rostro reflejaba intriga, y poca conformidad con lo que había salido de mis labios.

-si solo era eso ya sabes que su nombre es Rouge –respondió después de rato-

_-"¿y a mí eso de que carajo que sirve?"_ –Pensé con molestia _–"si quisiera saber su nombre cualquier idiota me lo hubiese dicho" _–la intriga me abrumaba. No permitía que se asomara ni por un momento a ver la realidad, no, la escondía detrás de mí iris –oh, ya veo –respondí simplemente-

-si –dijo de igual modo-

Odiaba que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación cuando me encontraba a su lado, no era como los silencios entre mis amigos, a diferencia del resto, los momentos en que el sonido se esfumaba entre Shadow y yo, eran abrumadores, asfixiantes y luchaban por oprimirte lentamente con el peso de la incomodidad; eso mismo ocurría en esos momentos, pero gracias a mi poca o mejor dicho, nula capacidad para guardar silencio, comencé de nuevo.

-vaya Shadow, me sorprende que sea tu amiga, lo digo porque no te había visto con ella antes –dije intentando restarle importancia al asunto aunque por dentro me moría de curiosidad-

-¿Por qué te resulta extraño? –Preguntó –sí, somos amigos pero no muy, muy, cercanos, ella es algo así como…una amiga ¿Cómo se dice? –Posó su mano sobre su mentón, agachó la mirada pensativo y preguntó –no, no me llega la respuesta. En otras palabras, ella y yo somos como una especie de amigos con beneficios, claro, no demasiados –aclaro sonriéndome-

-oh, qué bien –una falsa sonrisa se plasmó sobre mi rostro mientras le veía-

Por dentro me encontraba teniendo pensamientos un poco psicópatas para alguien como yo, no sabía muy bien la razón pero sabía que eso que Shadow hacía no era correcto, necesitaba una fuerte reprimenda que claro, yo no se la daría gracias a que no era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Mi cabeza se encontraba atando cabos por ningún lugar, solo lograba hacerme un mar de ideas revueltas y como resultado: tenía una ligera repulsión y un poco de coraje hacia ese erizo.

-no Sonic, no es tan grandioso como piensas. Me refiero a que sí, ser amigos es súper pero con ella es distinto, tu sabes, me trata como si fuésemos algo mas o eso en ocasiones pero no es como si fuéramos algo formal, no –respondió con seriedad-

_-"cállate de una vez" _–pedía mentalmente –te entiendo, ¿pero ella quieres ser tu novia? –insistí viéndole-

-¡no tengo idea! –respondió negando-

-¿pero tú quieres que lo sean? –Insistí de nuevo-

-¿a qué viene eso? Sonic, creo que nos salimos del tema, el tema era que supieras como se llama no que te contara mi vida íntima o lo que ella desea. –Menciono restando toda importancia al asunto-

-vale, perdona –dije –pero bueno. Debes quererla si permites que algo así pase –dije fingiendo poco interés-

-o solo atracción física ¿quizá? –Complementó mi oración con esas palabras –tío sí que me causas gracia. Lo que pasa con Rouge es punto y aparte, no le doy importancia porque es una amiga, una muy buena amiga pero ella no sabe hasta dónde llegar, eso es todo, de ahí en más es muy buena –sonrió-

-claro, es como Amy conmigo, solo somos amigos pero ella es muy cariñosa –sonreí tratando de imaginar que así era-

-exacto –respondió finalmente-

Gracias a dios que era así, ya estaba a punto de lanzarme contra la pared a darme de topes por ninguna razón. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios por saber la verdad acerca de aquella chica, por lo menos sabía que solo era su amiga y que era igual que Amy con migo, solo un cariño entre amigos, eso era todo ¿verdad? Según el erizo azabache así era, gracias al cielo que era así.

* * *

-y ¡tada! El cap. Esta terminado, hay me tarde un poco más de lo planeado porque. Numero uno: no estaba en mi casa, Dos: no tenía mi lap, Tres: Sonic no se decidía se hablar o no XD no, hablando en serio, tenía un pequeñísimo problema con el cap. Pero ya se arregló y espero os haya gustado.

-Odios, si, esperamos que les gustara porque si que le fue mal a la hermana por terminarlo, ya sabemos, problemas, y bla, bla, bla.

-hasta aquí Nayi (por el momento) nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Después de todo solo es tu amigo… -susurraba una voz serena-_

_-no, no es así, no somos ni siquiera eso –respondía-_

Me resultaba ilógico estar como un completo idiota las veinticuatro horas del día por alguien que apenas y conocía, no era para nada común en mí, resultaba incoherente de mi parte pensar mucho en algo o alguien, normalmente no lo hacía y creía que jamás lo aria pero tal parecía que Shadow planeaba otra cosa.

Sus betas carmín me hacían suspirar del mismo modo que su elegante caminar y su extraño modo de ser; en pocas ocasiones me había deleitado con su sonrisa pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho eran para mí lo más maravilloso que pude encontrar al entrar allí.

Una semana era el tiempo trascurrido entre el día en el cual me encontraba con el erizo de piel oscura…una semana en la cual habían ocurrido sucesos extraños y un tanto reveladores, por ello me refiero a lo dicho por Scourge ¿a qué se refería ese erizo?

Mientras pensaba en ello una recuerdo se plantó sobre mi cabeza: hoy era la dichosa fiesta que se encontraban organizando Shadow y sus colegas, seguro que a mis amigos no les gustaría eso.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios, necesitaba decirlo, quería ir a aquella fiesta y no porque todos irían, sentía que alguien importante estaría allí, esa era la razón, era obvio que me refería a Shadow, a su mirada carmín, su piel tenuemente bronceada, su sonrisa que solo me había permitido ver un par de veces…solo por él.

Junto a mí se encontraban mis amigos muy sonrientes porque habíamos quedado para ir a tomar alguna malteada y de paso ir al cine, la plaza e ir a jugar video juegos a casa de mi amigo Silver. Caminábamos fuera del colegio, mis acompañantes sonreían conmigo tras cada paso dado, fue entonces cuando sin razón alguna giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándome con el erizo oscuro recostado sobre el barandal del colegio, apenas se percató de mí, se acercó a nosotros a paso lento. Verle caminar hacia mi hacia que me dejara de mover, acto que extrañó un poco a mis amigos pero todo valió la pena.

-Sonic –llamó viéndome a la cara – ¿A dónde te diriges tío? –Se unió al grupo colocándose a mi lado-

-nos dirigíamos a casa –respondí señalando a mis compañeros con el pulgar-

-¿no habíamos quedado para el trabajo? –Cuestiono dándoles una mirada fría a mis amigos-

-pensé que estarías con tus amigos…ya sabes, en la fiesta –dije viéndole mientras mi corazón temblaba-

-ha, eso, es curioso porque iré pero hasta más tarde, primero quería ir contigo como habíamos quedado porque…bueno te dije que iríamos –metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-

¿Era verdad lo que decía? ¿Se perdería más de la mitad de su fiesta por mí? ¡Dios! No podía serlo, me encontraba de nuevo haciendo conclusiones que solo me beneficiaban a mí pero quizá eso no era verdad ¿o sí?

Inevitablemente sonreí, quería que fuera conmigo pero luego pensé en mis amigos ¿Qué les diría a ellos?

-entonces ¿vas? –Pregunté atento a sus acciones-

-vale, hombre si ya habíamos quedado –sacó las manos de sus bolsillos en una acción rápida para después extenderlas-

-ha, verdad –sonreí torpemente –chicos –dije viendo a mis amigos – ¿os parece si adelanto el trabajo con Shadow y vosotros hacéis algo sin mí? –pregunte viéndoles-

Intercambiaron miradas, estaba claro que no deseaban eso pero si no había más remedio tendrían que aceptar. Tardaron un poco en responder, deduje que no era de su agrado, mas, aun así aceptaron.

-está bien, pasaremos por ti en un par de horas –respondió mi rojo amigo con desgano –espero que estés listo-

-nos vemos Sonic –sonrió Amy-

-hasta luego –dijo mi hermano el zorro y Silver-

-de verdad lo lamento chicos –traté de excusar con una sonrisa como la que se da a alguien cuando has hecho algo mal-

-no hay problema –respondió el plateado-

Aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas en ser pronunciadas por ellos ya que más tarde nos dejaron a solas, caminando hasta mi casa, habíamos perdido el bus escolar. Noté como una pequeña sonrisa realizaba presencia sobre el semblante de Shadow al ver como mis amigos se alejaban resignados, cosa que me disgustó un poco.

-¿tu madre estará en tu casa verdad? –inició preguntando-

-claro que si ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté viéndole-

-tus amigos dijeron que pasarían por ti en un par de horas, creo que en una hora podemos adelantar el proyecto y la otra descansamos yendo a tomar algo o dando una vuelta por allí ¿Qué dices? –me vio a los ojos, su mirada carmesí se plantaba sobre la mía-

Necesitaba un buen bofetón o que alguien me sacara de aquella ilusión, al parecer era verdad lo que mis oídos escuchaban y por dios que era una de las miles de cosas que había imaginado que podrían llegar a pasar. Sin dudarlo, respondí.

-claro, me parece perfecto –dije al instante-

-genial. Quería saber si estaría tu madre para que le pidas permiso y no se preocupe si no estás –dijo atento-

Yo le veía como un completo idiota mientras sonreía del mismo modo. Mi mirada delineaba el contorno de su rostro que se iluminaba por la luz solar, me parecía estar frente a la perfección he inevitablemente suspiré.

-ya le había comentado que no estaría en casa por unas horas y dijo que estaba bien pero ahora iremos allá así que está bien –sonreí viéndole-

-grandioso, podemos entonces fugarnos –comentó sonriendo-

Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las cuales me permitía apreciar su sonrisa y por dios que no desperdiciaría la ocasión echando a perder el momento con un de mis ya conocidos comentarios infantiles, tenía que comportarme bien ante él.

-al parecer podemos –crucé mis brazos tras mi espalda, sonriendo cual niño en navidad-

-¿de verdad quieres o me estas bromeando? –preguntó sin dejar de reír-

-si tú quieres yo quiero –respondí ruborizado-

-me resultas muy gracioso Sonic –dije viéndome con atención –eres diferente a las personas que conozco y estoy seguro que de igual modo te comportaras diferente –suspiró retirando la mirada-

Nada de eso parecía ser verdad, mi rostro se iluminada escuchando eso, suspiros erran arrancados de mi ser con solo ese par de palabras y yo sentía reducirme a nada dejándome moldear a su gusto, me sentía incapaz de reusarme a lo que me pidiera y estaba seguro que aria lo que el deseara en esos momento. Mi actitud era con él era algo extraño en mí, jamás me hubiese comportado de esa forma pero por algún extraño motivo que yo desconocía me rendía ante ello.

-¿te resulto diferente? –pregunté con afán de seguirle escuchando-

-pero claro, ningún tío me ha hecho preguntas por todo y actúas muy confiado con todos –respondió sinceramente –con todos menos conmigo, es como si tuvieras miedo ¿Por qué? –preguntó rascándose el mentón con el pulgar-

Era verdad eso: el primer día que le conocí me comporté con él al igual que con todos pero mientras el tiempo corría yo me arrinconaba en el pánico que deseaba abrazarme al estar junto a Shadow.

-no, no es así –dije intentando escudarme-

-venga tío que si, al principio no pero más tarde si y de hecho, al parecer ahora mismo lo estás haciendo –dijo burlonamente-

Era verdad, me encontraba de nuevo acorralado entre la ansiedad, los nervios, miedo y pánico. Rasqué mi oreja con el meñique para después sonreírle impulsándome por la confianza que me acompañaba en todo momento pero que por alguna razón se marchaba con la llegada de Shadow.

Mi sonrisa se agrandaba por lo apenado que me encontraba en esos momentos pero ante sus ojos parecía una de confianza, o eso creía yo.

-alguien como tu merece ser tratado diferente –dije tratando de sonar confiado-

-¿así? ¿Cómo? Alejándote diez kilómetros ¿verdad? –prepuso bromeándome-

-"de hecho no" –pensaba sonriente –la verdad, la verdad –dije sonriéndole al igual que el a mí –solo cinco, con eso basta –le sonreí viéndole con el rabillo del ojo-

-oh Sonic –realizó ademanes con la mano en son de juego –eso si dolió azulito

Me había llamado "azulito" y bromeaba conmigo, ya era oficial, éramos amigos y eso era justo yo quería. Sonreí viéndole divertido.

Faltaba poco para llegar a mi hogar, fue en ese momento en que Shadow se volvió más silencioso comenzando a cesar nuestras bromas y con ellas las risas; me extrañaba un poco que se silenciara al ver que llegábamos a mi casa pero no realicé ningún comentario.

Le obsequié una sonrisa, en lugar de entrar a mi hogar como él lo esperaba, le guie al patio trasero, cosa que le resulto extraña, más, no realizo protesta alguna y continuó siguiéndome. Al llegar a ese sitio nos encontramos con mi madre colocando algunas plantas en el jardín, si algo amaba mi madre, era la jardinería. Me acerqué a ella: portaba un pantalón color café claro y una blusa azul celeste, sin olvidar sus guantes de jardinería y su ya típico sombrero.

-hola cielo –dijo sonriente, dejando su trabajo de lado-

-hola madre –sonreí viéndola-

-buenas tardes señora –saludó cordialmente el erizo azabache-

-oh, has traído a Shadow. Qué bien, os prepararía un bocadillo pero estoy llena de polvo –golpeó ambas manos, mostrando que era verdad. Una nubecilla de polvo se revelaba tras la acción-

-no hay problema madre, Shadow y yo queríamos ir por una malteada así que despreocúpate –al escuchar eso, mi madre regresó a su acción-

-muy bien cariño solo no llegues tarde y por lo que más quieras, No comas chocolate de más –dijo suplicante mientras me veía-

-no hay de qué preocuparse, además, solo es una malteada –afirme seguro de lo que decía-

-bien –respondió –pero por si acaso. Shadow ¿arias el favor de cuidar que Sonic no coma mucha azúcar? –preguntó viéndole-

-le prometo que no lo ara –asintió sonriéndole-

-gracias. Bien, podéis iros-

Durante el recorrido de regreso a la calle, el moreno erizo de mirada carmesí no paraba de verme con cierto grado de duda, lo reflejaba su mirada, sin mencionar el cómo me veía como si tratara de examinarme con la mirada, fue en ese momento que me animé a preguntar.

-¿pasa algo? –dije viéndole-

-¿Por qué tu madre dice que no comas mucha azúcar? –soltó inmediatamente-

-…según ella, me descontrolo un poco después de una dosis indebida de azúcar –dije rascándome la nuca bastante apenado-

-¿es una broma? –Preguntó socarronamente –te entendería si fuera alcohol pero ¿azúcar? ¡Hombre! ¡No has vivido! –dijo burlonamente-

Me ruborizaba tras lo que él me decía, quería demostrarle a Shadow que yo ya no era un niño y que podía hacer cosas para personas mayores pero en realidad no era así, yo seguía siendo un niñato desorbitado que no sabía muchas cosas de la vida y que aun creía vagamente en los cuentos de hadas.

-he, no es eso –solté rápidamente en un intento de defenderme –eso cree ella porque me cuida mucho pero no es verdad –dije con rapidez-

-Sonic, no es malo si te ocurren cosas con el azúcar –dijo viéndome sereno-

-¿a no? –pregunte con ilusiones de que comprendiera-

-así es, solo te ves ante la sociedad como todo un niñato pero está bien –mencionó con sorna-

De inmediato una mueca de disgusto me invadió el rostro ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?! Después de que yo le había idealizado como un amigo que seguro después se convertiría en uno cercano y él me decía eso, estaba a punto de estallar, fue entonces que el detuvo su caminata y continuó.

-pero ¿sabes? No es tan malo, eres un niño en medio de una sociedad "adulta" por así decirlo. Toda la población esta degenerada y sería bueno que todos fueran un poco como tú, un niño, pero no es así y eso es lo que te hace especial –finalmente, una sonrisa se vio sobre su rostro-

El ceño fruncido que se plantaba sobre mi semblante se vio desvanecido al mismo tiempo que se sustituía por un rostro sonrojado y una mirada de ilusión que resplandecía sobre mis orbes verdosos.

-¿de verdad crees eso? –dije ruborizado-

-claro que sí, tu rostro se ilumina con aires infantiles –respondió susurrando, viéndome fijamente a la cara-

Yo me acercaba a él con lentitud, impulsado por un instinto autónomo que no preguntaba antes de actuar; mientras un movimiento casi imperceptible era realizado por ambos, noté como una flecha de neón regresaba a la realidad al oscuro, provocando que este se alejara con velocidad.

-sigamos –propuso volviendo a su actitud seria-

Sin poder emitir protesta alguna, asentí siguiéndole muy de cerca. Reacomodé un poco mis púas, echando hacia atrás algunas que se encontraban alborotadas por el viento que soplaba sin cuidado por ese rumbo. Suspiré pesadamente, pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Caminábamos por la plaza buscando un lugar en donde poder comer algún helado o probar una malteada, después, encontramos una heladería en donde encontrábamos variedades de dulces, helados, malteadas y caramelos macizos, un sueño para todo niño amante del azúcar.

Me senté junto a Shadow en una mesa cuadrada que tenía asientos en ambos lados de esta, se observaba que era para bastantes personas pero en ese momento solo éramos él y yo. Él se encontraba frente a mí, con la mirada fija en la mesa mientras yo intentaba hacer platica de donde no podía.

-Shadow ¿Qué vas a ordenar? –pregunté inquieto-

-en realidad no tengo ganas de nada, solo estoy aquí por ti –respondió levantando la vista-

-yo… -dije sin saber cómo continuar, realmente o tampoco deseaba nada –tampoco es como si yo quisiera, me refiero a que no tengo antojo de nada –respondí viéndole-

-entonces ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –cuestiono viéndome-

-yo lo hacía por ti, pensé que quería algo y… -fui interrumpido por el-

-no pienses, pregunta –dijo serio –si no vas a pedir nada será mejor que nos vayamos

No me había permitido decir más, en su lugar salió del establecimiento dejándome atrás por poco ya que después le seguí cabizbajo. Me sentía mal por el modo en que me había hablado, me resultaban un poco hirientes sus palabras y no solo eso, el modo en que lo decía.

Quería preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos pero algo me lo impedía, sentía miedo por su respuesta y no deseaba disgustarlo, era lo menos que quería en esos momento, que él se molestara por algo que no tenía importancia pero que ante sus oídos era molesto. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, pregunto deteniéndose en seco.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora? –Preguntó con seriedad-

Me encogí de hombros cabizbajo, realizando una mueca cual niño regañado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto serio notándome callado-

-no es nada –respondí después de unos momentos-

No dijo nada, en su lugar se acercó a mí mientras me veía detenidamente, después de eso me obligó a levantar la mirada tomándome del mentón para que le viera, una vez así, me sonrió cálidamente.

-no eres tú, mi carácter es así –susurro viéndome-

¿Él lo sabía? La respuesta era un definitivo si, se encontraba enterado que lo que me lastimaba era su implacable carácter que se encontraba repleto de seriedad y en ocasiones le volvía callado y malhumorado. Le sonreí de nuevo, devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Por lo menos sabía que él no lo había hecho para hacerme sentir mal, era simplemente su manera de ser y no podía reprocharle por ello. Le sonreí, me soltó y seguimos caminando por la plaza mientras él me contaba algunas cosas.

De verdad no sabía que a él simplemente le gustaba el estar solo pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con personas que le querían por lo que eran, ellos eran sus amigos, Scourge, Mephiles, Espio, Mighty y aunque me costara aceptarlo, también Rouge, no sabía porque me daban ganas de decirle a esa chica que se alejara de él cuando les veía juntos.

Nos encontrábamos sentado en una banca de la plaza, admirando el paisaje y ciertamente mis amigos se habían demorado mucho en llegar así que optamos por irnos. Durante nuestro recorrido pasamos frente a la casa de la murciélago de curvas pronunciadas, al instante nos advirtieron y ella salió tras nosotros con una sonrisa agrandada.

-Shadow, cielo ¿porque no habías venido? –se acercó hasta él y le tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la fiesta que a juzgar por el ruido era muy buena-

Me quedé para allí, estático hasta que él se acercó hasta mí mientras le sonreía a Rouge diciéndole:

-el viene conmigo –sonrió tomándome del brazo-

Antes de entrar a la casa de la murciélago pude ver como mis amigos pasaban justo frente a nosotros, ellos me veían fijamente con mirada de reproche y negación, sin dejarme explicar nada, Shadow me sonrió acercándome hacia el mientras ambos entrabamos a la fiesta guiados por Rouge.

Me encontraba tragando saliva en esos momentos ¿Qué dirían mis amigos mañana? Me preocupaba todo lo que ellos pudieran decir y lo peor ¿si se molestaban? ¿Qué pasaría? No podía soportarlo más me dolería que se molestaran conmigo, no quería que eso pasara.

El azabache se acercó a mí, en medio de los gritos, bebidas alcohólicas, la música y todo el desorden que se llevaba a cabo, yo solo podía distinguir su mirada y su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa y su precioso caminar mientras se me acercaba; antes que llegara hasta mí, uno de sus compinches le tomo por los hombros, rodeándole con alegría, era Scourge, a él se unió Mephiles y más tarde Espio.

-oh miren el pollito –Grito alegremente, señalándome con fervor-

-¿lo has traído? –Pregunto con picardía el erizo de betas plomo –mira que pillo tío

-ya calmaos ahora –pidió apenado el moreno-

Todos se me acercaron revolviéndome las púas, haciéndome bromas por el seudónimo que me había dado e insinuándole cosas a Shadow, mismas que no yo no lograba entender muy bien.

-Shadow por que no bailamos –preguntó guiñándole un ojo el camaleón-

-si Shadow, venga, sabes que quieres –dijo el erizo verde –eso sí, nada de reggaetón –murmuro burlón-

-vale –dijo Shadow con sorna –me habéis convencido-

Todo se dirigieron a la pista, la música del momento era rápida y alocada, no por ello dejaba de haber parejas que aprovechaban el ritmo para apegarse y frotarse con rapidez a los cuerpos de sus parejas.

-¿quieres bailar Sonic? –Preguntó haciéndome ademanes con la cabeza-

No me negaría, sería la acción más estúpida que podía realizar y no lo aria, me acerque a el sonriéndole con la piel rojiza por el ardiente rubor que trepaba por mis mejillas y me coloqué a su lado.

-claro –dije sonriéndole-

Nos encontrábamos en la pista, él se me aceraba bailando incansablemente. Su cuerpo se menaba con tal armonía y me deleitaba con cada movimiento que hacía, la música acelerada y los movimientos que se desplazaban acorde a los sonidos eran un espectáculo digno de admirar. Trataba de no perder el ritmo de la canción pero no me era muy sencillo por lo distraído que me encontraba, mis caderas se movían con torpeza y al parecer eso le divertía a Shadow porque carcajeaba lentamente levantando el rostro al techo para después tomarme del brazo, envolverme con el mismo y hacerme girar sobre la pista.

Sus amigos risoteaban al ver las acciones que realizaba y como respondía yo pero ante todo ello Shadow no se inmutaba, todo lo contrario, sonreía y con más ímpetu me invitaba a bailar a su lado; no me negaría, la música era un excelente estimulante y me acerqué de nuevo a él apegándome a su cuerpo mientras me meneaba con movimientos de cintura y cadera, de igual modo él se me acercaba rozando su pecho con el mío.

-¿te diviertes azulito? –pregunto sonriéndome-

-como nunca –grité extasiado por la música y el ambiente-

Las horas pasaban, no sabía cuánto llevaba bailando junto a Shadow, la luna abrazaba el firmamento al igual que yo al cuerpo exhausto del oscuro, ambos nos encontrábamos cansados por tanto bailar y la fiesta estaba legando a su punto más sexy en donde todos comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente he irse a lugares mas privados como la cocina, el patio, las esquinas de la fiesta, el… ¡¿el baño?! Este lugar sí que estaba tomando un curso extraño; claro, no podía quejarme, el ambiente era exquisito para mí y el moreno erizo que aturdía mis sentidos con su baile.

* * *

-muy bien, muy bien o me regresó –sonrió –espero os haya gustado, ya sabes, si te gustó comenta y si no te gusto…también comenta, es bueno saber si algo le falta a mi fic ;)

-hole…hole soy yo de nuevo…Nery :D ya sabemos, tomatazo, comentario bueno o preguntas aquí abajo está el formato para dejar reviews


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de mi sala, aturdido de más y con un suave dolor de cabeza, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente o me hubiese atacado una horda de jugadores de futbol americano.

No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido en aquella loca fiesta. Me percaté de la hora, faltaba poco para entrar al colegio así que como pude, me arreglé, tomé mis cosas y partí directo al cole.

Lo primero que vi fueron los rostro decepcionados de mis amigos, estaba a poco de explicarles que no me había divertido y que les había echado de menos sin saber si mis palabras eran verdaderas pero antes de hacerlo, frente a mí, se encontraba Scourge y Espio, palmeándome la espalda con gracia.

-veamos cuando te paras de nuevo en una de nuestras fiestas tío –sonrió animado el camaleón-

-así es amigo, los pasitos de baile que traes nadie los iguala –atendió el verdoso-

-gracias tíos –respondí en voz baja, aplastando mis orejas-

Una sonrisa de nerviosismo se plasmó sobre mi rostro, mis amigos habían escuchado todo y no desearían perdonarme, si es que se encontraban molestos conmigo: estaba casi seguro que así era.

Me les acercaba como un perro que había sido regañado por su amo, bajaba mis orejas con pena al verles tan tristes y que yo en lugar de ir con ellos me largara a la mejor fiesta de mi vida, aunque no recordaba mucho, pero había sido estupenda. Le sonreí a mis amigos, estaba a poco de sentarme junto a ellos cuando lo vi, majestuosamente realizaba entrada en el aula, sin previo aviso me flechó con una de sus perfectas sonrisa y se acercó a mi cual perfecta fiera.

Por un momento yo pensaba en: "mis amigos entienden si les dejo un rato, solo un momento, Shadow se acerca" pero borré toda posibilidad de hacerles eso, no podía, simplemente estaría siendo un egoísta y no podía hacerles eso, no a ellos. Por lo visto Shadow tenía planes opuestos a los míos, él se me aceraba, congelándome tras cada paso.

No me movía no un centímetro, esperaba a que se acercara más a mí. Como lo pensaba, me rodeó de los hombros con su brazo, me sonrió un poco mientras carcajeaba lentamente cerca de mi oído.

-me divertí mucho anoche –sonrió viéndome-

-estuvo guay la fiesta –dije riendo tontamente-

-¿quién lo pensaría? Te creía santo y te pillo diablito –musitó burlonamente –quizá y a la próxima te vengas de nuevo –ofreció serenamente-

-seguro –me apresuré a responder –no faltaría por nada –al decir eso de inmediato quería retractarme, la frase incluía también a mis amigos-

Bajé la mirada por vergüenza al verles a la cara, no me atrevía después de dejarles plantados y todo por mi impotencia de no poder negarle nada a Shadow. Me acercaba a ellos con la mirada baja, necesitaba hablarles pero no podía hacerlo si los amigos del erizo de mirada rubí y el mismo se me acercaban a cada momento a invitarme de nuevo a alguna de sus fiestas o palmearme la espalda mientras comentaban lo bien que la habían pasado. Debo admitir que no me desagradaba empezar a formar parte de su círculo pero también necesitada de mis amigos, de quienes creyeron en mi desde un principio.

Durante todas las clases no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar ni siquiera con Silver, que era quien se sentaba al lado mío. La razón de tenerles tan apartados era que Shadow no paraba de hacerme sonrojar y yo no detendría el bello momento en que el comenzaba a hablarme, no era capaz de decirle que no a nada que el gustara y si le gustaba hablar con migo yo hablaría hasta enmudecer.

La hora de receso apenas comenzaba. No tardamos en salir del lugar y Shadow se encontraba conmigo en el medio de una conversación así que nos fuimos juntos. De nuevo dejaba a mis colegas solos y una vez más el motivo era el erizo de franjas carmesí, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era muy irresistible su compañía.

Estando en la cafetería me pido que me sentara a su lado, lo cual por cierto acepté con alegría. En lugar de comer tranquilamente como acostumbraba hacerlo me dedicaba a verle y sonreír como un completo retrasado, no podía evitarlo y verle me lo impedía aún más.

-Shadow –tomé el cubierto con mi mano, jugueteando con mi comida -¿Qué opinas si…? –No había logrado terminar mi frase a causa de uno de sus amigos-

-Shadow –gritaba palmeándole la espalda –y trajiste de nuevo al pollito –socarronamente me señaló-

-no soy eso –murmuré tomando un bocado-

Se sentó junto a nosotros, tomando lugar al lado de Shadow. El erizo verdoso, que era quien se encontraba a nuestro lado, comenzó a comer rápidamente. Unos instantes más tarde se encontraban con nosotros el resto del grupo, yo me sentía bastante incomodo entre ellos, no comprendía muchos de sus temas de conversación y solo hablaba si ellos me lo pedían, no sabía la razón ni el porque me encontraba tan sumiso. Supuse que era a causa de que no les conocía muy bien y apenas comenzaba a tratar con ellos.

-Scourge, baja ese tenedor ahora –decía con seriedad el erizo de betas plomo, aun sin dejar de comer-

-ha vamos Mephiles, no seas aguafiestas. Solo déjame lanzarle un poquito de comida –pidió viéndole con un gesto de piedad-

Un pesado suspiro tomo lugar en los labios de Shadow, quien después respondió a lo que el erizo verde pedía.

-Scourge, por más que te lo pido sigues con lo mismo… ¿no te cansas de que te dé en la cabeza? –En sus manos sostenía su cubierto, comiendo con calma-

-hablas como si fueras mi padre –murmuro molesto-

-yo soy tu amo si así lo deseo –le volteo a ver, dándole una mirada de autoridad-

Amaba esas miradas por parte del erizo, hacían que se me erizara la piel al verlas. No se encontraba contento el erizo de ojos azules, no le gustaba mucho que le vieran así pero tratándose de Shadow lo mejor era "atarle de manos" para evitar que pudiera defenderse.

-oh bueno –susurró con picardía –ya que tú eres mi padre –esbozaba una sonrisa perversa viendo a Shadow a los ojos con un brillo retador en su mirada –supongo que tengo una madre ¿verdad?

-¿a qué viene eso? –Desvió la mirada, posando su vista el frente-

-bueno, Ya que eres mi padre tienes la obligación de decirme quien es mi madre ¿Quién es? –Le veía con una enorme sonrisa-

El azabache ignoraba lo que decía, de cierto modo un suspiro de alivio inundaba mis pulmones al ver que no le daba respuesta alguna. No conforme con no recibir respuesta, sonrió malvadamente, volteando a ver a Espio.

-¿dime… es Espio? –preguntaba pícaramente-

-púdrete –respondió el camaleón sin tomarle importancia-

-no espera ¿Mighty? –Su sonrisa se agrandaba tras cada nombre-

Shadow permanecía inmutable, comiendo mientras le ignoraba. El solo se dedicaba a comer lentamente.

-yo no le hago a eso –respondió lanzándole budín el mencionado-

-vaya, vaya, entonces debe ser ¿Mephiles? –Soltó una risilla burlona al decir ese nombre-

Como respuesta a su broma el erizo de betas plomo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, agachándole por el impacto.

-vete al demonio Scourge –murmuró molesto-

El azabache soltó una risilla burlona, había puesto al verdoso en su lugar eso le causaba gracia y como negarlo, a mí también.

-no era para tanto –gritaba sujetándose la cabeza. Después de un momento continuó impaciente –ya lo sé. No queda nadie así que la única opción es que sea tu nueva adquisición, el pollito azulado –susurraba burlonamente, señalándome al mismo tiempo que veía retadoramente a Shadow-

Esas palabras me habían causado un sonrojo inexplicablemente grande, cubría mi rostro entero e incluso mis pequeñas orejitas. Por parte del oscuro solo expandió su mirada, abriendo los ojos de par en par, después de eso se levantó tomando al verde de la camisa del uniforme y le llevó a rastras hasta afuera de la cafetería.

Por parte del resto, incluyéndome, solo seguíamos al erizo con la mirada, sin siquiera terminar de ver el rumbo que este tomaba todos sus amigos siguieron con lo suyo, dejando al verdoso a su suerte. Yo no lo podía evitar, necesitaba saber porque era que le había molestado tanto.

-¿no vais a hacer nada? –pregunté viendo a todos-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Dijo sarcásticamente el de betas plomo, levantando la mirada-

-no se…algo ¿es acaso que no os preocupa vuestro amigo? –les veía sorprendido-

Todos me vieron fijamente para después encogerse de hombros y continuar de nuevo con sus acciones. Espio y Mighty almorzaban mientras Mephiles hacia no sé qué rayos con su celular. Les vi desconcertado por unos momentos, más tarde, continúe hablando.

-enserio ¿ninguno va hacer nada? –me reacomodé sobre mi lugar, apoyándome de nuevo en mi siento-

-hay la verdad que no entiendo a Shadow –murmuraba tediosamente el de mirada salvaje, tocándose la frente –escucha Sonic, ¿te llamas así verdad? Bueno, el punto es que si Scourge "se metió en problemas" con Shadow lo mejor es dejarles a que lo arreglen como puedan –respondió tomando un bocado de su comida –además, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer-

-él tiene razón, primero abre la boca –continuo Espio-

-se nota que no conoces a Shadow –se rascaba la cabeza el armadillo, viéndome con gracia –no le aria nada, es como un par de locos que pueden decirse lo que no y luego perdonarse, así funcionan las cosas aquí, no sé cómo te llevaras con tus amigos pero aquí las cosas pasan de este modo –continuaba comiendo-

Bajé la mirada contemplando mi bandeja de comida como si fuera lo más magnifico del mundo. No para de pensar en lo que me decían, no comprendía la mayoría de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, el comportamiento de Shadow podía excusarlo en lo que me había dicho el día anterior: _-no eres tú, mi carácter es así –susurro viéndome_\- ese recuerdo vagaba por mi cabeza al pensar en lo acontecido hoy.

Suspiré pesadamente. Tenían razón, no podía entrometerme en cosas que no conocía y el carácter de Shadow era una de las cosas que no conocía para nada. No entendía con claridad a que se referían con "así funcionan las cosas aquí" no lo entendía y estaba seguro que no lo aria hasta que alguien me lo explicara con lujo de detalle pero ¿quién era yo para pedir explicaciones? Decidí callar y esperar a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Me dedique a almorzar.

Unos momentos más tarde ya se encontraba el erizo azabache de vuelta, llevando consigo a Scourge. Ambos entraron de un modo muy común y como si nada hubiese pasado. El oscuro llevaba las manos en sus bolcillos mientras que el verdoso tenía su mano colocada sobre su brazo, llegaba con una sonrisa boba que dejaba ver que le habían dado una lección de vida.

-muy bien ¿Qué le dijiste al bebé? –Preguntaba burlonamente el camaleón-

-no le dije nada solo nos paramos allí afuera y el comenzó a reír como un completo idiota, lo típico –aclaró encogiéndose de hombros-

-típico de Scourge –dijeron burlonamente al unísono-

Me sorprendí al verles de ese modo. Tenían razón, las cosas siempre se arreglan entre ellos y yo me encontraba preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrir al ver a Shadow molesto. Yo sonreía suavemente al ver todo solucionado, me quedaba claro que tenían una muy buena amistad.

El receso había terminado y después de un par de clases aburridas era turno de que fuéramos al gimnasio a practicar uno de los deportes más temidos por todos aquellos que no tenían buena coordinación y que carecían de reflejos rápidos: Quemados.

En el gimnasio el profesor comenzaba a recordarnos las reglas de los quemados, todos los amigos de Shadow, incluyéndole, sonreían sabiendo que nadie les vencería ya que eran los mejores en eso. Mientras tanto mis amigos se veían entre ellos, asintiendo en que estarían juntos, formando equipo. Cuando el profesor mencionó la palabra equipo me acerqué a mis amigos, viendo a sus rostros apenado.

-soy con vosotros –dije levantando mi cabeza un poco-

El partido había dado inicio sin permitirles a mis amigos darme una respuesta por lo que deduje que era un "si". Los quipos estaban conformados de esta forma: Shadow, Mephiles, Espio, Scourge, Mighty, Rouge y Sally eran el equipo uno mientras que Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mina, Blaze y yo éramos el número dos.

Todos nos colocamos en posición de inicio, tomando balones entre nuestras manos. Al sonar el pitido del silbato el juego comenzaba: de inmediato Espio y Scourge lanzaron balones a Silver y Tails, mi plateado amigo había bloqueado eso con ayuda de un poder mental que después me entere que tenía, ese don era llamado telequinesis y según me dijeron no estaba prohibido usarse ya que todos poseíamos habilidades.

Los más veloces se ocupaban de deshacerse de mi equipo. Rouge lanzaba balones contra Mina y Sally contra Amy, mi amiga rosada bloqueaba muy bien todos los ataques con ayuda de un enorme mazo que llevaba con ella y no sé de donde salía. El juego era intenso, Tails volaba con sus colas evadiendo los ataques y tomando entre sus manos el balón para después contratacar. El equipo de Shadow era cruel con el nuestro, nos atacaban sin piedad, yéndose Shadow contra Knuckles, mi amigo no le dejaba el trabajo fácil pero tampoco difícil, en un momento de descuido le propino un golpe en la cabeza con el balón mientras el maestro no veía, sacándole del juego.

-te creía más veloz –dijo con sorna al ver al rojo sobre el suelo-

Este sin decir palabra se puso de pie y se dirigió al banquillo. El siguiente en caer fue Tails, al parecer a Scourge se le había hecho fácil derribarlo dándole a sus colas. Mi equipo se acortaba, como si les gustara deshacerse del equipo, sacaron a Mina, Sally le había dado un golpe, sin permitir que siguiera con otra persona, Amy tomo su mazo, dio vuelo aun balón con las manos y lo lanzó contra la ardilla. La murciélago no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, lanzó un ataque hacia mi amiga, evitando que ella lo esquivara, Silver no estaba para nada contento, le arrojó el balón a ella sacándola también, ya no teníamos siquiera a la gata morada con nosotros. Le sonreí a mi amigo, dando un rápido balonazo a Scourge y él me apoyó lanzándole uno a Espio, el juego estaba parejo, Shadow y Mephiles contra Silver y yo.

Silver se apresuró a arrojar una pelota al oscuro de betas plomo pero este comenzó a desvanecerse por debajo del piso, evitando así los ataques de mi amigo. No había opción, el juego parecía un campo de guerra, al salir de nuevo Mephiles, mi amigo, el plateado, le atacó de nuevo con ayuda de su telequinesis, arrojando incontables balones que eran esquivados. Pronto mi amigo estaba fuera del juego, Shadow le había pillado distraído, antes de que pudieran notarlo yo ya les tenia contemplados, sacando de igual modo a Mephiles.

Quedábamos Shadow y yo, la tención era mucha y el ambiente espeso nos intentaba ahogar. Le vi por unos momentos, el correspondió la mirada, nos veíamos mutuamente y ninguno de los dos realizaba movimiento alguno. Nuestros espectadores se tensaban al igual que nosotros, sudaban al vernos allí, mi equipo me daba ánimos, el de Shadow a él y fue entonces que Scourge gritó algo que nos impulsó a seguir.

-¿Vais a quedaros ahí parados como nenas viéndose mutuamente o vais a jugar?-

Ese gritó nos había sacado de un trance, él se apresuraba a lanzarme lo que tenía a la mano, mi velocidad me ayudaba a esquivarle con facilidad pero él tampoco era lento, evadía todos mis ataques hasta que en un descuido le propiné un balonazo en el pecho ganándome así la victoria para los jugadores que me acompañaban.

Gritos de victoria se alcanzaban a escuchar, al parecer a mis amigos les emocionaba que le hubiese derrotado. Por otro lado, los colegas del moreno no se encontraban del todo satisfechos, viéndole con reproche le recibieron, el respondía ante ello con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-oh idiota –le dijo el erizo de mirada azul –te la pasare solo por hoy –refunfuñaba viendo a Shadow-

-Vale tío, te entiendo y lo sabes pero no era para tanto –afirmaba el de betas plomo -¿valió la pena?

-Toda la pena del mundo –dijo entre risas creídas y confiadas, viendo a sus amigos con una mirada típica en el, una de autoridad-

-sí, sí, vale eso y mucho más pero ahora camina, tenemos cosas que hacer –ordenaba empujándole el camaleón-

-bueno, bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –Preguntaba rascándose la cabeza el armadillo –yo que sepa no hemos quedado en nada…-

De inmediato le cerraron la boca propinándole un golpe a media cabeza, todos a la vez. Después de eso caminaron fuera del gimnasio, dejándome por fin hablar con mis amigos.

Me acerqué a ellos con la mirada apenada y un lento caminar, les vi unos momentos y comencé con mi explicación.

-lamento lo que paso –tragaba saliva, no podía verles a la cara –es que…Shadow me llevó con él y no pude salir después, planeaba quedarme solo un rato he ir a buscaros pero…-me interrumpieron-

-no es necesario mentir –dijo Amy, sonriéndome levemente-

-además Sonic, todos deseábamos ir, no te culpamos –me sonreía confiadamente el de mirada miel y piel albina-

-no hay problema Sonic, solo fue una fiesta –Knuckles me palmeo la espalda con cuidado-

-no estuvimos tan mal, paseamos un rato, vimos las pelis y jugamos, como verás nos la hemos pasado bien –sonrió el de dos colas-

-de verdad que sois los mejores –les regalé una sonrisa y continuamos caminando-

La tarde llegaba más rápido de lo normal, la semana para dar entrega el proyecto estaba terminado y por suerte para mí, Shadow y yo estábamos avanzando mucho, seguramente tendríamos el trabajo más que listo para entregar un día antes. No por eso dejábamos de quedar en mi casa, no sabía por qué pero nunca había puesto un pie en casa del erizo.

De nuevo en el aula, me recostaba sobre mi silla, posando mis manos tras mi cabeza mientras esperaba a que las clases terminaran. Sentado junto a mí, se encontraba Silver, quejándose no sé porque, hasta que le pregunté el porqué de sus pesares.

-Silver –me senté adecuadamente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo? –Mi seño se fruncía con preocupación-

-es Mephiles, ya no lo soporto, es un completo… -dio un gruñido apretando su mandíbula –de verdad que uno de estos días voy a ponerme de pie y entonces…entonces –su voz no sonaba más, había enmudecido-

Frente a nosotros se encontraba caminando el erizo aludido, al parecer eso había palidecido al erizo a mi lado, verle tan cerca nuestro era algo que claramente no esperaba y que causaría problemas si le llegaba a escuchar decir todo eso. Giré mi cabeza para ver al erizo de betas plomo, al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado en otros asuntos como para prestarnos atención pero por si las dudas Silver no dijo más.

Mi amigo plateado bajó la mirada con expresión de cansancio, me preocupaba su situación y no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, debía animarle; rodee con mi brazo sus hombros, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras daba un ligero empujoncito con mi puño a su mandíbula.

-He tranquilo –le obsequie una sonrisa -¿no congeniáis bien?

-para nada, somos más que incapaces de desenvolver una conversación sin necesidad de gritarnos o que él se enoje y no haga nada ¿sabes cuándo hemos hecho? No pasamos del primer párrafo –decía con frustración, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos-

-tío solo hay que dialogar, ponle los puntos sobre la mesa y dile que no lo haga por ti o por él, que lo haga por ambos, a ambos os va a ir mal si no lográis llegar a un acuerdo –le vi de nuevo, esperando una respuesta-

-gracias Sonic, eso are, hoy quedamos en su casa así que espero que salga bien todo –dio un resoplo tedioso, esperando a que todo se diera bien –pero y ¿Cómo vas con Shadow? Por lo visto bien –sonrió de medio lado-

-me encuentro bien, no hemos tenido muchos problemas si es a lo que te refieres, además, logramos concordar en algunas cosas y eso nos facilita el trabajar –le dije tranquilamente-

El sonrió ampliamente, me vio con el rabillo del ojo y continuó.

-¿sois amigos? –Acomodó sus manos sobre la mesa –os lleváis bien por lo visto-

Retiré mi mano de donde la tenía, le vi sorprendido por unos momentos y seguí.

-nos hablamos, solo eso –di en respuesta. Entrelazaba los dedos de mis manos-

-vale, hablando del rey de roma –susurró admirándose las manos-

Me volví a donde supuse que llegaba, entonces le vi, se encontraba de nuevo parado frente a la puerta del aula, esperando a que las clases terminaran. Como si lo hubiesen hecho para complacer al erizo, la clase concluyó. Todos salieron de allí de modo ordenado, justo cuando yo saldría, pasando junto a Shadow, este me tomó del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando.

-¿te olvidas de mí? –Cerró sus ojos hablando con calma-

-jamás lo aria –le vi dándole una tímida sonrisa-

-recuerda que quedamos hoy también –socarronamente sonrió-

Asentí ante su afirmación. Caminábamos de retorno a mi casa, en el trayecto nos manteníamos hablando de lo bien que había estado el juego.

-Vaya Sonic, que bien tiras –sonrió cruzando sus brazos –justo en el momento que yo ganaría

-gracias, no es nada en realidad, quizá te encontrabas distraído –excusaba sonriendo. Mis mejillas ardían suavemente-

-eso podría ser pero tú lo haces bien, correr rápido, quizá sea eso –me sonrió viéndome-

Bajé la mirada apenado, el sí que lograba ponerme nervioso. Escuché una risilla por parte del moreno, no sabía el porqué, levanté la mirada encontrándome con su risa divertida, cosa que me desconcertaba pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba verle reír.

-¿sucede algo? –Le vi unos momentos-

-me causas gracia –respondió simplemente, cubría sus labios con una mano –el modo en que te pones cuando te alagan me resulta gracioso –afirmaba sonriente-

No era culpa mía, eso no solía sucederme a menudo, solo él lograba ponerme de ese modo con sus palabras sin sentido y su elegante caminar, sin mencionar su mirada rubí que lograba ponerme rojo. Sonreí apenado ante lo que decía, no tenía más respuesta que esa.

-¿lo ves? Eres un tonto –sonrió haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que dobláramos la cuadra –de verdad Sonic, tú y tu modo de ser son algo que me hace reír, he, no te lo tomes a mal –me revolvió las púas-

Sus manos eran tan cálidas pero al mismo tiempo llenas de autoridad, la sensación de tenerle acariciándome la cabeza era algo que me gustaba y me hacía sentir muy bien, como si estuviese en un lugar confortable en donde el tiempo no importa. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar con mayor profundidad su suave tacto, disfrutaba estar cerca de él.

Encontrándonos de nuevo en casa todo marchaba de modo normal, mamá nos había cocinado unos bocadillos y ya que no podía quedarse con nosotros porque debía salir, nos dejó a solas haciendo la tarea; en lugar de terminar el proyecto como toda persona normal, nos encontrábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, en este caso hice mención del festejo.

-la fiesta estuvo divertida –le sonreí flexionando mis piernas sobre la cama-

-sí, sí que lo estuvo, y más porque un erizo azulado no dejaba de bailar cuan bailarín profesional –decía con sorna en la mirada-

-no lo hago tan bien –repliqué ruborizado. Bajé la mirada con cierta vergüenza-

-lo haces muy bien. Dicen que los serios son los más cabrones y lo que hiciste esa noche me lo deja muy en claro –tomó un cuaderno entre sus manos, abriéndolo al azar-

Me desconcertaba un poco lo que decía pero si él se lo tomaba como algo bueno yo debía hacerlo también.

-las personas dicen muchas cosas, también dicen que los burlistas son los más lindos cuando se enamoran –sonreí imitando su acción-

-¿me insinúas algo? –Levantó una ceja, viéndome con una sonrisa-

-yo solo digo lo que el resto piensa –le giñé un ojo, no sabía de donde sacaba el valor para hacer eso-

Una sonrisa de medio lado fue la respuesta a eso que yo decía.

-niñato –susurró sonriente mientras cerraba sus ojos- tú y tú peculiar modo de ser me causan gracia

Me recosté sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, me cubría el rostro con mi cuadernillo, escondiendo una risilla.

-espero que también te pares en la próxima fiesta que aremos –hablaba con voz calmada pero al mismo tiempo decidida-

-me encantaría ir –di en respuesta viéndole con el rabillo del ojo-

No sabía que esa fiesta iba a marcar huella permanente en mi vida, una marca que no se quitaría ni borrándome del planeta.

* * *

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que os gustara y también espero vuestros comentarios y observaciones. Agradecimientos a quienes dejáis un comentario, un abrazo psicológico y que paséis buen día

-adiós, también espero que lo disfrutaran y dejemos review. Recuerden que esto dependen no ustedes y de su capacidad de escribir cosas que alegren je, je


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaba una semana desde la fiesta en que había participado junto a Shadow. El día de entrega del proyecto por fin ocurría. Entregaríamos el trabajo ese mismo día.

En la clase del profesor todo transcurría de un modo notoriamente rápido, en realidad nos causaba gracia el cómo, al exponer sus proyectos, nuestros amigos titubeaban y cometían errores de principiantes, otros, como Amy, sufrían pánico escénico y resultaba gracioso hasta que te decían que tú eras el siguiente.

-Y…lo que sucedió después es que –titubeaba a más no poder mi ahora tímido amigo de piel albina-

No sabía la razón pero al parecer al erizo a su lado no le causaba ninguna gracia los comentarios sarcásticos del resto de la clase por lo que les dedicó una mirada helada a todos los socarrones y arrebató la palabra al plateado; decía las cosas con una prudencia admirable, claro, en ocasiones titubeaba pero lo hacía mejor que el erizo de mirada dorada, quien era mi amigo.

Todos le veíamos anonadados, no esperábamos eso de él y menos que lo hiciera de un modo más acercado a lo correcto. Por parte de Shadow solo había una sonrisa alargada.

Llegando a la conclusión de la exposición realizada por ellos el profesor habló con una voz imponente, para mi sorpresa nos indicaba que era turno de que Shadow y yo pasáramos frente a la clase a hacer posiblemente el ridículo.

No me esperaba que él me complementara los diálogos que se me dificultaban, me encontraba absorto tras cada vez que el erizo me ayudaba a continuar, nos complementábamos mutuamente, ayudábamos al otro a seguir adelante con la exposición, nos manteníamos a flote frente a todos, sin titubear éramos el ejemplo del grupo.

Al finalizar todo el trabajo el profesor sonrió, se puso de pie frente a la pizarra y comenzó a decir con voz imponente.

-vaya, no me lo esperaba pero al parecer el que yo formara vuestras parejas ayudó mucho con el desempeño, me sorprende que hayáis trabajado, debería poneros así más seguido –sonrió cruzándose de brazos –me sorprende que los jóvenes, Mephiles, Shadow, Espio, Scourge y Mighty colaboraran, cada uno a su modo pero lo habéis hecho. Al parecer trabajar con el nuevo te ha ayudado Shadow –vio al erizo –y que decir del resto, espero y os reunáis más seguido.

Concluido su sermón se sentó de nuevo, esperando a la entrega de proyectos para calificar. De mi parte solo había una sonrisa de satisfacción, la semana que pasaba me había servido para entenderme de un mejor modo con el erizo de piel oscura. Así mismo él me entendía mejor y se acercaba más a mí. En ese momento nos reunimos para felicitarnos mutuamente.

-¡joder! –Decía alegre –un nueve, no recuerdo la última vez que vi uno de estos en mis trabajos –sonrió de lado-

-bueno, puede mejorar más –le dije seguro-

-tampoco quiero ser el estudiante ejemplar, para mi está bien esto –dio en respuesta

Notaba una mirada sobre nosotros, mejor dicho, sobre mí, busque librarme de esa incomoda sensación aventurándome en busca del dueño de esa mirada, la respuesta me descolocaba, se trataba de uno de mis amigos, mismo que al parecer no toleraba estar cerca de Shadow, la mirada purpura que nos veía me calaba pero al parecer al erizo a mi lado no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Sonrió notablemente, su rostro mostraba orgullo, mismo que por alguna razón no se asociaba con la calificación obtenida. Se sentó en su pupitre, encontrándome a su lado nuestra charla continuaba, no por eso la mirada del equidna dejaba de incomodarme.

-Sonic, estaba pensando en que –me miraba cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza –ya terminó la semana en que debíamos trabajar juntos y puede que ya no tenga obligación de por qué quedar contigo pero… -hizo una breve pausa inclinándose hacia atrás –el profesor dijo que hacer mi trabajo contigo me ayuda así que creí que podíamos hacer alguna tarea juntos –se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada-

Estaba sorprendido, no me esperaba que el me pidiera algo como eso pero sería muy tonto rechazar la oportunidad que se me ponía delante, además, ¿Cuándo a acá Shadow se preocupa por su tarea? Eso me daba esperanzas de que le gustara mi compañía. Sonaba bobo cuando analizaba mis palabras pero mi cabeza se bloqueaba al estar con él.

-por mi esta excelente Shadow. –Di una sonrisa amplia – ¿Cuándo será? –Ansioso por la respuesta acerqué mi silla a su pupitre-

-hoy nos dejaran ¿verdad? –Sonrió de lado –y si no nos dejan podemos ir a pasarla a la plaza –me vio con el rabillo del ojo –el pretexto puede ser cualquiera

¿Pretexto? Eso quería decir que solo buscaba una excusa para estar conmigo ¿cierto?…no lo creía, estaba a punto de colapsar cuando la voz del profesor que se despedía llamó mi atención. Mi rostro se sentía ligeramente caliente en el área de los pómulos, podría jurar que tenía un sonrojo tenue sobre mi rostro y la cosa empeoraba en mis mejillas.

-claro –titubeantemente respondí –por mí no hay problema en que quedemos

Una sonrisa se plasmaba sobre su semblante. Me gustaba verle sonreír, era bastante serio pero cuando sonreía me deleitaba con ello.

Las siguientes horas estuve esperando a que las clases terminaran. Cuando por fin era el momento de salir a receso se me acercaron mis amigos, mejor dicho, Knuckles, quien de inmediato me tomó del brazo para guiarme a donde supuse que se encontraba el resto de mis colegas; antes de que nos alejáramos por completo del aula de clases escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¿A dónde? –la voz del erizo de mirada rubí penetraba mis oídos –

Un suave gruñido era emitido por el rojo, no toleraba la voz del erizo que por alguna razón siempre llegaba en el momento que estaba con él. Nos giramos, por mí no había ningún problema pero mi acompañante lo hacía solo por cortesía, podía verlo en el modo en como apretaba la mandíbula suavemente.

-¿quieres venir, Sonic? –Sonrió dejando ver sus blancos colmillos –no estas ocupado ¿verdad? –Dio una mirada retadora al equidna-

-de hecho si –no me permitió responder el de mirada violeta –antes ha quedado con migo

Me mordí el labio inferior, ambos se encontraban decidiendo lo que yo aria y lo que ocurriría en ese momento. No me sentía capaz para decirle que no a Shadow, amaba su compañía, pero tampoco le diría a mi amigo que me quedaría con el erizo: me sentía en el medio de dos fuegos y yo era la rama que los avivaba, no era más que el causante de todo; no habría mayor problema si se tratara solo de dos amigos que tratan amistosamente de elegir que hacer pero ellos se veían con odio ferviente que calentaba el aire con el solo roce de sus miradas.

Mi única opción era decirle que no a ambos, no podía darles un "si" ¿Cómo lo aria? Pero…me faltaba una persona, alguien que me sacara de ese embrollo y se convirtiera en mi salvación para no tener que presenciar esa guerra de miradas entre el de mirada violeta y el erizo de pelaje oscuro.

-creo que –titubeaba, mi voz no era más que un murmullo-

-no te preocupes Sonic, Knuckles entenderá, además, vosotros siempre estáis juntos. No le veo nada de malo en que le dejes plantado por una vez –me sonrió de lado-

Amaba ese tipo de sonrisa que tenía, era insinuante. Tragué saliva y giré mi cabeza hacia el equidna; solo me vio soltando mi agarre, me dio una suave sonrisa y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes susurrarme algo al oído, unas palabras que dejaban en claro que le había disgustado, no del todo pero se podía apreciar cierto grado de descontento.

-después te quiero solo para nosotros –dijo a mi oído para salir del lugar-

Di un pesado suspiro, por fin el aire se podía respirar de nuevo sin temor a que se quemaran los pulmones por el fuego que emanaba de la mirada de ambos. Le sonreí al erizo, realmente dudaba que tuviera algo que decirme, lo tomé como una excusa para que pasáramos juntos un rato pero no dije nada, solo le seguí.

-dudo mucho que te fueras a divertir –dijo secamente metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-

-¿disculpa? –ladee la cabeza descolocado-

-el equidna, es tu amigo pero de verdad, a veces es un cabezota –su mirada estaba fija hacia adelante-

-no es nada de otro mundo –le vi unos momentos –todos lo hacemos más de alguna vez –fije la mirada hacia el frente-

No me gustaba el que dijera cosas negativas de uno de mis amigos. Estaba claro que no se agradaban mutuamente y eso me ponía sobre la cuerda floja, era estar con uno o con el otro, no había vuelta atrás. Me interesaba el estar cerca del erizo porque sentía que debía estarlo pero también deseaba pasar tiempo con mis colegas, no podía dejarles así como sin nada.

-como digas –rodó los ojos con fastidio –yo solo pensaba que te divertirías más conmigo –se encogió de hombros-

-lo hago, me la paso muy bien estando a tu lado –bajé la mirada pensativo –me gusta estar con mis amigos…tu eres uno ¿no es así? –aun con la cabeza baja le veía-

-sí, si lo soy –sonrió de lado –muy bien colega, hay que tomar el almuerzo-

Le seguía hasta la mesa en donde él solía quedarse junto a sus amigos, realmente yo no tenía mucho que decirle, no conocía casi nada sobre él y a juzgar por cómo me veía, el tampoco. Se notaba bastante serio, no sabía la razón de ello hasta que más tarde decidió hablar. Sus manos estaban tras su cabeza, tenía una expresión de disgusto sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? –desvió la mirada evadiendo la mía-

-¿disculpa? –no entendía a donde quería llegar. Le veía atento, cual niño pequeño-

-con el equidna, te veía ocupado ¿Qué ibas a hacer? –de nuevo esa pregunta. Su mirada era un total caos, podía vérsele sombría-

-con Knuckles, no, nada, iríamos con los chicos –sonreí reacomodándome sobre mi asiento-

-¿solo eso? –espetó con su mirada fija sobre mí-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –me ponía nervoso la mirada tan insólita con que me veía-

Dio un suspiro. Ambos no reacomodamos; yo no sabía qué hacer para romper la tensión que se encontraba desarrollándose en ese momento por lo que me limitaba a tomar bocado de una comida que no deseaba comer y beber un jugo que no deseaba tomar. Tardó unos momentos en dar respuesta hasta que aclaró su garganta para responder con voz clara y firme.

-creí que había interrumpido algo importante –tomó su cubierto entre sus manos-

-solo me iba con ellos. Supongo que está bien, solo nos reuníamos a pasarla –sonreí un tanto preocupado por el modo en que lo decía-

Podía verse que le incomodaba el que pasara tanto tiempo con mi rojo amigo, era algo que no me quedaba muy en claro por qué pasar tiempo con mis colegas era algo que no podía evitarse, me gustaba pasar un día con ellos y no le veía nada de malo; en esos momentos mi cabeza no daba a entender razones por las cuales podía encontrarse así.

Para un simple adolecente como yo, esas situaciones eran incomodas, no le veía la razón por ningún lado, aunque buscara el motivo "por debajo de las rocas" no le encontraba.

No respondió, de nuevo dio un alargado suspiro y me vio fijamente. Nuestras miradas hacían una extraña combinación, la suya era una de seriedad, firmeza y dominio mientras que la mía era una de cohibición, timidez y, en esos momentos, fragilidad.

-Sonic… -podía verse que intentaba decir algo pero al momento acallaba su voz-

Mi mirada atenta intentaba resolver la madeja de enredos que tenía su mirada. Podía verse que estaba a poco de decir algo pero gracias a que algo estaba en contra de que mis oídos se enteraran de ello, el timbre sonó cortando nuestra charla. La mandíbula del erizo se cerraba apretando ligeramente sus dientes, también le disgustaba el que nos dejaran a la mitad.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, el ambiente incomodo podía sentir mientras caminábamos de retorno al aula de clases, era como si el aire intentara asfixiarnos a ambos. Podía verse que él también se encontraba incómodo con la situación en la que estábamos.

-te veo a la salida –fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al aula-

Asentí y tomé lugar en mi pupitre. La clase iniciaba, todo el tema parecía algo aburrido. Nos encontrábamos viendo el tema "la sexualidad" o algo así, nos daban el tema de por qué era importante el usar protección o directamente abstenerse de tener relaciones sexuales dentro de la adolescencia. Poco me importaba lo que sea que se estuviera tratando; mis manos se posaban sobre mis mejillas.

Murmullos se escuchaban detrás de mí, una que otra risilla y ruidos que hacían mis compañeros con sus cuadernos y lápices, deduje de inmediato que se trataba de unos críos inmaduros que le tomaban el lado pervertido a lo que el profesor nos decía, intenté ignorarles hasta que una pelota de papel cayó a un lado de mi pupitre, al parecer había impactado en la cabeza del erizo a mi lado derecho.

Este se dio media vuelta iracundamente. Por un reflejo voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás notando como sus colegas hacían señas a este intentando comunicarle algo mientras daban risillas que intentaban silenciar cubriendo sus bocas. El erizo se sonrojaba mientras emitía un gruñido silenciado, tomó la "pelota de papel" entre sus manos más que listo para arrojarla a estos. La suerte no acompañaba mucho al veteado, en ese momento el profesor le vio con la mano en posición y lista para darles a sus colegas con el papel y aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-joven ¿le causa gracia algo de lo que he dicho? ¿Oh es que poco le importa? –Cerró su libro al momento-

Shadow bajó la mano ocultando la hoja, de nuevo se giró sobre si para estar de frente al profesor.

-¿Qué planeaba hacer? A usted y a sus amigos os gusta causar alborotos ¿no? Espero que el proyecto bimestral sea de excelencia, de otro modo no aprobarais y a este paso vuestra calificación más alta con suerte será apenas aprobatoria –dio media vuelta colocándose frente a la pizarra –por lo menos espero que toméis con seriedad el tema y que respetéis mi clase –su voz severa dejaba todo a entendimiento, le disgustaban las bromas –por el momento os aviso, una más y os daré "vacaciones"

Por parte de los amigos del erizo seguían sus risillas acalladas mientras que el resignado dueño de los rubís se daba media vuelta gruñendo iracundamente. De mi parte solo había una mirada que le dediqué al erizo, unos segundos después me arrojaron una hoja similar a la que Shadow tenía guardada, dicho objeto impactó en mi cabeza, al voltear los colegas el oscuro reían cubriéndose la boca.

-¡Joder! –golpeó con su puño el pupitre al momento de dedicarles una mirada de coraje a sus amigos. Se puso de pie. Su mirada era de absoluto enfado–

-¡ya está! ¿Por qué ha gritado? –Decía molesto el profesor-

-¡¿es que no lo nota?! –Con ambas manos señalo a sus amigos-

-solo sé que si no tengo una buena explicación os suspenderé a todos –espetaba con voz seria-

El erizo dio un gruñido, bajó el rostro con impotencia y tomó de nuevo su lugar.

-No lo are de nuevo –abrió su cuaderno tomando unos apuntes vanos-

Lo dicho les extrañaba a todos, según el resto, lo normal era que este se encogiera de hombros o hiciera algún comentario sarcástico de lo que el profesor decía, ganándose así problemas que poco, o nada, le importaban. En ese momento aceptaba que se había equivocado y bajaba el rostro esperando a que se apiadara de él.

-preste atención –dijo finalmente el profesor para después seguir con la clase-

La clase continuaba con normalidad, nos diría como y cuando entregaríamos su proyecto pero antes de poder decirlo el timbre sonó anunciando el final de esa clase. Ignorando el sonido del timbrar el profesor continuaba explicando algunos detalles importantes.

-bien alumnos, no quiero que tomemos tiempo de la clase que viene así que para ahorrarnos el proceso para el día de mañana hoy formaremos parejas para la entrega del proyecto.

Esas sencillas palabras bastaban para que mis manos sudaran al mismo tiempo que temblaban con nerviosismo, lo primero que me llegaba a la mente era a Shadow trabajando a mi lado como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente pero me era difícil poder pedírselo al erizo, me apenaría que su respuesta fuera una de negación así que prefería quedarme con la intriga de si su respuesta era positiva o no.

-bueno. Las parejas en este caso serán conformadas por una de las jovencitas y un caballero. Necesariamente debe ser así. Para esto intentaré que sea lo más justo posible, será por "afinidad" así que las primeras en elegir serán las damas

La primera en elegir seria la gata morada, quien se sentaba al final de los pupitres. Ella eligió a mi amigo de dos colas, el siguiente era un caballero así que era el turno de que Mighty escogiera a una de las chicas, las analizaba a todas hasta pronunciar el nombre de la murciélago, eso era un alivio para mí, tanto que di un suspiro. La siguiente en elegir fue Mina, al momento dijo "Espio" y sin más demora Knuckles eligió a Amy, la única que quedaba disponible era Sally, quedándose con Scourge mientras que ambos veteados, Silver y yo nos mirábamos mutuamente, buscando una respuesta en los ojos del resto.

-ya que no hay más jovencitas vuestra pareja quedara conformada por dos caballeros –su voz serena era demasiado, reflejaba tranquilidad sin saber lo que nos implicaba –podéis quedaros con quien mejor os llevéis, pero –ese pero le daba un vuelco a mi corazón –viendo el comportamiento que han tenido en clases no quiero al joven Shadow con su amigo así que será el joven Sonic o Silver –finalmente habló-

No era verdad, mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo, mis mejillas se calentaban pintándose de una y mil tonalidades de rojo, no soportaría un momento más con esa tensión. Mi respirar era asfixiante y pesado, sentía que mis pulmones inhalaban aire insuficiente para mantener activo mi organismo, me costaba trabajo mantener mi respirar de modo adecuado; por lo que veía a mi amigo plateado le ocurría algo similar. Cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorarse para mi cuerpo, la voz del erizo de betas carmesí me corrigió bruscamente.

-me quedo con Sonic –dijo con serenidad-

-muy bien, entonces el joven Mephiles ara pareja con Silver. Alumnos nos vemos mañana, que paséis buen día.

Dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejándonos a todos en espera del siguiente profesor.

No lo creía, mi corazón daba vuelcos cada vez que el erizo me veía, era demasiado para mí, una y otra vez mi rostro se coloreaba de mil tonos de rojo, sentía que si las cosas seguían de ese modo me quedaría sin aliento y caería sobre el piso desplomándome al momento que me despedía por completo de la razón.

Al finalizar las clases el primero en salir fue el erizo de pelaje oscuro, podía apreciarse molestia en su mirada rojiza. Los siguientes en salir fueron sus colegas y el resto de la clase, me encontraba solo en el aula guardando mis cosas ya que mis amigos me esperarían en la parada de autobús como se los había pedido.

Podía percibir la voz molesta del erizo que reclamaba algunas cosas a sus amigos, sabía que espiar conversaciones ajenas no era de muy buena educación pero tratándose de él seguro quería escucharlo. Afiné mi oído alcanzando a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-¡¿Qué coño pasa por vuestras cabezas?! –gritaba de modo iracundo. Se reconocía la voz de Shadow-

-solo queríamos ayudar –la voz socarrona de Mephiles resonaba en el pasillo-

-¡¿ayudar?! ¡¿Cómo carajo ayuda que me arrojéis pelotas de papel en la cabeza?! ¡Joder! –Gritaba de nuevo-

-venga, amargado, que no es para tanto –se quejaba el camaleón-

-déjale Espio, está preocupado por la impresión que pueda tener de él ¿a qué es eso? –un silbido salió de los labios del erizo verde-

-¡cierra tu jodida boca! ¡Ábrela de nuevo! ¡Ábrela bien para que te la chape! –Dio un gruñido de molestia-

-qué lindo el Romeito –risoteaba el erizo de mirada salvaje –no es para tanto tío, no dirá nada joder

Después de eso la culpa de espiarles me carcomía lentamente, no por eso sentía arrepentimiento por haberles escuchado, la información que se podía obtener de ese modo era invaluable y la precisaba en esos momentos. Salí del aula con mi mochila en brazos encontrándome con una escena que hasta entonces dudaba que sucedería: el erizo de betas carmín acorralaba a sus colegas contra las paredes del aula, se veía bastante molesto. Al verme salir les dejó de lado, no sin antes decirle una última cosa.

-no creáis que lo olvide. Luego nos arreglamos gilipollas –les dio una mirada fría y salió del lugar posicionándose a mi costado-

Estos solo reían enfureciendo tenuemente al erizo. Caminábamos a la par, no era broma cuando me decía que nos veíamos a la salida; por una parte me agradaba que nos viéramos pero me ponía nervioso el estar cerca de él, no me imaginada un modo de verle sin que mis mejillas ardieran tiñéndose de rojo o que mis voz temblara haciéndome decir alguna idiotez.

Regresamos a casa juntos, él se sentaba frente a mí mientras que a mi lado iba Silver. No me esperaba lo que sucedería mañana. Aunque una parte mía deseara que de un modo extraño pasara más tiempo con el erizo, otra tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

-Eso fue todo, por hoy ha sido todo, espero que os gustara, si te gusta comenta, si no…también je, je. Doy las gracias: Ángela y Paola, Tías, la inspiración me dio un fuerte golpe al escucharos…mejor dicho, leer lo que me habéis pedido. Un fuerte abrazo por ayudar a que esto se realizara.

-gracias también a quienes dejan un comentario positivo o diciendo alguna cosa, también ustedes ayudan a que la inspiración le fluya a la escritora, gracias-

-mil gracias a todos y que pasen linda tarde-


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas llegamos al colegio me encontré con Tails tomando su cuaderno entre sus manos, se veía muy centrado en sus cosas: yo era muy pillo en ese entonces así que me acerqué por su espalda y le propiné un susto que seguro le cambio el tono de piel.

-chaval ¿en qué pensabas? –Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo –te he pillado desprevenido –sonreía de modo socarrón-

-¡¿de qué vas?! –se tocó el rostro con ambas mano en un intento de volver a su tono de piel normal-

Silver, que se encontraba a mi lado, se reía burlonamente, acompañándome en la juerga que hacíamos a costa de nuestro pequeño amigo. El zorro que no se quedaba atrás nos propinó a ambos un golpe a media cabeza con su cuaderno, mismo que no hizo más que hacernos reír por el modo tan simpático en que lo hacía.

-¿Qué hacías? –Pregunté curioso frotándome la cabeza por el golpe-

-revisaba unos manuales de uso de unos mini-robots para uno de los proyectos, es muy interesante y ya que mi madre trabaja con ellos en la empresa donde han sido creados yo tengo acceso a esto –sonrió mostrándonos unos apuntes bastantes extraños que se hallaban en su cuadernillo-

Les contemplamos por unos momentos. A decir verdad los "garabatos" sobre el papel eran bastante confusos y me sorprendía que el zorro les entendiera. Podía distinguir algo de entre todas las raras notas, un pequeño modelo de un robot de medidas pequeñas. El mono pedazo de metal tenía algunas características que no pude evitar ver: capacidad de percibir el ahogo (por agua o asfixia), alarma ante caídas, golpes, etc., percepción de cambios bruscos de temperatura…

Podría haber seguido leyendo todas las cosas extrañas que se veían en el aparato del cual mi amigo tenía un manual pero pronto entró el profesor al aula de clases, de nueva cuenta el profesor que un día anterior nos fomentaba la "salud sexual" misma que a nadie le interesaba escuchar ni nada por el estilo.

Mi compañero retiró el cuaderno de frente nuestro y tomó asiento sobre su pupitre, de igual modo, el erizo plateado y yo le imitamos. Una vez todos atentos el profesor comenzó a explicarnos de que trataría el proyecto que se encontraba inconcluso la clase anterior, se puso frente a la clase y con voz impetuosa, dictaba viéndonos cuidadosamente.

-buenos días alumnos –sin esperar a que respondiéramos continúo –no quiero perder tiempo así que vayamos al grano –frotó sus manos cerca de su rostro buscando como iniciar –bueno, antes que nada, las parejas están formadas así que lo único que falta es que os explique cómo estarán las cosas. Primero que nada, el tema que estamos tratando es la sexualidad, cuidar de otro ser a vuestra edad es algo sumamente difícil, sin embargo, vuestra capacidad de razonamiento aun no es muy concreta, es decir, aun os dejáis llevar por las emociones sin pensar en cómo repercutirá todo en el futuro –puso sus manos tras su espalda caminando de lado a lado del aula –es por eso que en este proyecto trataremos eso

No entendía muy bien el punto al que quería llegar el profesor, por mi parte, le seguía con la mirada atento a lo que decía. El resto estaba igual o más confundido que yo, siguiendo con una mirada boba al que hablaba frente a nosotros.

-para esto hemos traído algo que nos ayudara a la simulación. Pasad un miembro de cada pareja a coger uno de estos –de su escritorio sacó un objeto que nos dejó boquiabiertos-

Entre sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una muñeca de brazos. Todos, incluyéndome, veíamos con impresión el juguete; supuse entonces que deberíamos fingir que le cuidábamos, para mí era pan comido, le dejaría por allí mientras me dedicaba a lo mío pero entonces dijo algo que derribó nuestros planes de pereza.

-este de aquí no es solo una muñeca, tiene un mecanismo bastante complejo que os tratare de explicar: requiere de cuidados parecidos a los de un bebé real, necesita comida, "dormir" tiene simulación para varios malestares típicos en los niños pequeños, también va al baño, como todo ser humano, pide ser cuidado y tiene simuladores de llanto –nos mostró el objeto –pasad por uno cada pareja por que este será vuestro "hijo" durante lo que dure el proyecto. Una advertencia, no es solo apagarse y listo, se acaba la responsabilidad, ¡No! Para ser pagado tiene que ser controlado desde fuera –tomó lo que parecía ser un mando para consola de videojuegos pero más complicado, lleno de botones –no intentéis apagarle por que no se podrá.

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron con lo que decía: debería cuidar de prácticamente "un bebé real" junto a Shadow, lo peor era que ambos, como machos, seriamos vistos de modo raro ante todos los alumnos que nos acompañaban, sentía como mi rostro enrojecía ardiendo al mismo tiempo que mis manos sudaban temblando con nerviosismo; por lo menos había algo que me consolaba, no era el único, también Silver seria visto como bicho raro por tener que formar pareja con Mephiles. Ante eso, mi compañero palideció abriendo la boca ligeramente.

-contará cada error que cometáis, por ejemplo: al momento de darle el mamila, si ésta se da de un modo inadecuado y le causa asfixia, el contador timbrara emitiendo una luz brillante color roja que os indicara que algo anda mal pero eso ya quedará como un error. Cada señal ara que vuestra calificación baje o suba despectivamente, tened cuidado con eso. –hizo un ademan con la mano indicándonos que pasáramos por uno-

De uno en uno pasamos por ellos, cuando llegó mi turno me acerqué tomando el último que quedaba: era de piel clara, parecía ser un erizo bebé con cabeza llena de simulaciones de púas castañas, brillantes ojos azules y lindas pestañas negras. Su rostro tenía un ligero tono de rubor sobre sus mejillas, casi parecía un bebé real. Deduje que era una niña por la ropa rosada que llevaba, eso y un coqueto moño sobre la oreja derecha. Caminé a paso decidido hacia mi pupitre, admiraba la buena imitación de un erizo real, incluso la piel era suave. Estando en mi asiento le entregué la muñeca a Shadow para que la viera mejor.

Ante los ojos del erizo la pequeña muñeca era un poco extraña, la tomaba de los brazos mientras la veía como se ve a algo nunca antes admirado por nadie: con curiosidad, extrañeza y desconfianza.

Giré mi cabeza viendo al resto de mis compañeros para poder ver lo que ellos tenían en manos. Noté como Amy cargaba a un erizo rojizo de ojos café claro, Tails llevaba a un zorrito de color café claro, un café muy tenue, incluso parecía rubio. Seguía admirando a todos mis colegas, divisando lo que tenían en manos, justo momentos después noté como Silver tomaba a un erizo color gris de ojos claros, mi amigo tenía una mirada repelente hacia la muñeca que tenía en manos, no le agradaba la idea de cuidar de él junto a Mephiles.

Suspiré girándome de nuevo hacia Shadow solo para descubrir que tiraba ligeramente de las púas de nuestra erizo. No tenía la más remota idea de por qué lo llamaba "nuestro" pero lo estaba haciendo; con una mirada de desconcierto analicé sus acciones hasta que después le hablé.

-Shadow…no deberías hacer eso, podría marcarse como…error –me toqué la nuca con nerviosismo-

-vaya, la madre del año –murmurada dejando de lado el pequeño robot-

-¡¿Qué?! –Abrí los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras-

-no, nada –su sonrisa triunfante me dejaba saber que era claro lo que decía-

Un resoplo furioso realizó presencia sobre mí, me disgustaba ser llamado de ese modo, aun mas por quien lo decía. Me entregó la muñeca para que le cuidara en las clases que faltaban antes de salir a receso. Cuando este llegó por fin, los primeros en salir fueron ellos, Shadow y sus colegas, después salimos mis amigos y yo.

Junto a mis amigos, tomé lugar en la cafetería, veía como los que se hacían cargo de las muñecas éramos: Tails, Amy, Silver y yo. Cerca nuestro estaba Knuckles pero Amy insistía en que ella quería cuidarle un poco más.

Con fastidio en la mirada giré la cabeza hacia todos lados, buscaba al erizo azabache, yo también deseaba disfrutar un poco de mi receso pero él me había dejado a cargo del "bebé", al igual que yo, Silver buscaba frustrado al de betas plomo.

-esto…no es justo –acunaba lentamente su muñeca -¡¿Dónde está ese desobligado?! –Se palmeo el rostro con enfado-

-jugando futbol –respondió de modo similar el zorro-

-¿y Shadow? –acuné la muñeca para prevenir su "llanto"-

-jugando futbol –el zorro colocó el robot sobre la mesa – ¡me canse! ¡¿Dónde está Blaze?! Que cuide del bebé ahora, estoy cansado –se puso de pie buscando a la chica con la mirada-

La erizo que nos acompañaba le vio con seriedad, por lo menos ella no la estaba pasando muy mal, sabía por lo menos que hacer en uno o dos casos pero para mí y el resto de los chicos, todo aquello era nuevo. Nuestra rosada amiga nos dio una sonrisa suave y comenzó a explicar como si todo fuera una fortuna.

-vamos, no es difícil, solo hay que acunarle, darle la "comida" que nos ha dado el profesor para que pueda hacer el efecto de que en verdad está comiendo, le ponemos a dormir y ya está –sonreía confiadamente, acunando a su pequeño-

-si claro, yo sigo queriendo que venga a cuidarle él –me crucé de brazos molesto, colocando la muñeca sobre la mesa-

-¿Qué hay de mí? Dejaré que él lo lleve a casa para que no se le ocurra dejarme solo de nuevo –con cara molesta, vio a donde supuso que se encontraba el de betas plomo -¿Qué le pasa? Jugando como todo un querubín y yo cuidado de esta cosa ¡se ha vuelto loco! –resopló furioso el plateado-

Ya comenzaba a maldecir entre dientes: el aparato estaba pidiendo comida y estando solo con mis amigos (quienes no sabían nada de como alimentarle) temía cometer algún error; noté como Amy le daba con paciencia y cuidado, inclinándole hacia arriba para que no se ahogara, según me explicó después; imitando sus acciones, pude darle de comer al aparato escandaloso.

Veía dificultades en el albino, estaba a poco de lanzar la botella de simulación de leche cuando me puse de pie a darle una explicación de cómo debía hacerse, no obstante, seguía quejándose, esta vez porque según él "el desobligado de Mephiles le había dejado solo" mientras murmurada sin cuidado alguno mis ojos vislumbraron la llegada de ambos veteados.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Es un completo demente! Yo no sé cómo carajo hacer para cuidar de esto –levantó la muñeca frente a nosotros –si no viene en poco voy a…a –su voz temblaba-

Mi rostro intentaba avisar que detrás de él se encontraba parado el erizo mencionado pero este al parecer no entendía mis señas tan malas; la palidez de su rostro se debía a que instantes antes de que terminara su frase el erizo veteado habló con voz serena, incluso parecía escalofriante.

-¿Quién? –Tomó asiento a su lado pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de la muñeca-

-No, nadie, yo…lo decía por el profesor –una sonrisa de nerviosismo se plasmaba sobre su rostro –el bebé, tómalo es tu turno de…ayudarme –podía verse como tragaba salida con temor-

Enarcaba las cejas tomando lo que Silver le entregaba, le vio fijamente hasta que después levantó de nuevo la mirada.

-tu hazlo, yo no sé cómo cuidar de esto –sonaba muy sereno, entregando de nuevo el objeto-

-no, yo tampoco lo sé –rechazó lo que le daba alejando sus manos-

-bien, usemos lo que tú sabes y lo que yo sé, que no es mucho, y cuidémosle –recostó su cabeza sobre su mano-

Notaba el cambio de color del albino, se veía rojo, sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí. Asintió yéndose con el erizo de vetas plomo.

Junto a mí se encontraba el de betas carmesí, contemplándome atentamente. Su mirada me ponía nervioso, intercambié una mirada con él para después centrarme en mis labores, sentía su respirar cerca de mi oído, cuando intenté voltear su voz me lo impidió, se encontraba susurrándome al oído.

-dime que hacer –se alejó lentamente, viéndome con atención-

-yo…no –sin dejarme terminar habló-

-venga, estoy seguro que quieres que haga algo, solo diré algo, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo solo –me sonrió suavemente-

Mi pecho subía y bajaba intentando normalizar mi respiración. Creía que solo era mi imaginación pero me sonaba a una invitación, pensé que quería quedarse conmigo o que yo me fuera con él, entonces miré a mis compañeros y sonreí.

-vengo en poco –dije para ponerme de pie –nos vemos ¿vale?

Encerrados en sus propios problemas me dejaron marchar sin tomarme mucha importancia, cosa que agradecí, estando por los pasillos podía ver como las miradas de todos los alumnos del colegio se posaban sobre mí, me analizaban de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un insecto peligroso o algún extraño que jamás hubiesen visto.

-no te sientas incomodo –cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda –no te aran nada –sonrió al verme tan nervioso-

Suspiré tratando de que el tono rojizo de mis mejillas bajara un poco. Le di una sonrisa apenada bajando mis orejas a lo que este solo respondió sonriéndome tiernamente.

-está bien, no piensan que tú eres… -quedó en silencio tras lo que escuchamos-

-¡gay! –Gritaban entre risillas algunos alumnos mayores-

El erizo dio un gruido de molestia para después gritar simulando que poco le importaba.

-¡¿envidia?! –Se dio la vuelta caminando a mi lado-

-¡Shadow! –le regañé ruborizándome-

-¿Qué? No es para tanto, ignórales y lo olvidaran, si te pones a discutirles seguirán molestándote –me veía tranquilamente -¿lo ves? No te han molestado –sonrió acariciándome la cabeza-

Suspiré al ver que tenía razón, no por ello mi sonrojo disminuía, sentía como mi rostro ardía levemente. Le seguí el paso durante el receso, antes de que este terminara conversé con él un rato.

-Shadow… ¿podrías cuidarle de noche? –Acerqué a él la muñeca-

-¿cuidarle? –Dio un suspiro pesado –vale, pero si algo pasa pediré tu ayuda –aclaró viéndome fijamente-

-There is no problem –sonreí ampliamente-

Después de eso nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el aula de clases. Esperando tediosamente a que terminara el tiempo de estar en el colegio, o como el vetado le llamaba "reclusorio temporal". Esperaba a que por fin terminara el aburrido tiempo de las últimas clases. Cuando lo hizo, fui uno de los primeros en salir del lugar.

No demoré en ponerme sobre el autobús que daba a mi casa, no sin antes entregarle el "bebé" al erizo azabache. Imitando mi acción Silver se despidió de la muñeca para entregársela al de betas plomo. El recorrido a casa fue tranquilo pero al encontrarme en mi hogar fui recibido, como habitualmente, por las cariñosas manos de mi madre que me estrujaban contra su cuerpo en un interminable abrazo lleno de todo el amor maternal que yo podía pedir.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño? –me acariciaba la cabeza alegremente-

-muy bien, tengo que cuidar de una muñeca pero bien –reía apenado por lo que ella pudiera decir-

-¿Dónde está? –en manos llevaba un plato que momentos antes estaba acomodando. Su voz dulce me relajaba-

-hoy se quedara Shadow con ella –me rasqué la oreja con nerviosismo-

-¿Shadow? -hizo un pausa que duró unos momentos – ¿vosotros sois pareja? –A pesar de lo que decía su voz seguía sin cambiar de tono, era la suave caricia de una melodiosa voz-

-así es, nos ha tocado juntos y a mi amigo también le ha tocado con uno de los amigos de Shadow. –sonreí aliviado al ver que no se alteraba-

-está bien cielo. Después de todo es mejor si sois amigos –se sentó frente a la mesa acomodando algunos de los trastos-

-bueno, debo hacer la tarea –sonreí para tomar camino a mi habitación-

-claro cariño-

Después de eso me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en lo que ocurría durante el día, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea, solo pensaba en lo mismo, una y otra vez el erizo de betas carmín se adueñaba de mi pensamiento sin siquiera sospechar que lo hacía. Rodé sobre mi cama quedando boca abajo mientras suspiraba pesadamente, recosté mi cabeza entre las palmas de mis manos mientras pensaba…cuando me di cuenta de lo pasaba noté que parecía una colegiala pensando en su amor platónico, tal idea me causó un feroz sonrojo que me hizo caer de espaldas sobre mí. Me ahogaba la idea de tener un "amor platónico" y peor aún si este era Shadow.

Cada hora que transcurría era utilizada por mí para pensar en el erizo de una manera inconsciente. En una de mis más locas fantasías pensaba en que yo le insinuaba mis sentimientos, o lo que yo creía que sentía, para que después el me respondiera del mismo modo que yo, claro que eso solo podría pasar dentro de mi cabeza, no todos estamos locos así que solo podía imaginar.

Eran las ocho de la noche y mamá me llamaba a cenar, estando con ella, me encontraba disfrutando de mi merienda tranquilamente, papá aun no llegaba de trabajar así que nos dispusimos a no esperarle, ya que según nos dijo, llegaría hasta tarde. Cuando pensaba que por fin el día se había terminado el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar, como todo buen chico, me puse de pie permitiendo que mi madre siguiera cenando y respondí.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo para indicar que se encontraba llamando a mi hogar y podía continuar, una voz me enmudeció; tras la bocina sonaba la alarmada, pero inconfundible, voz del erizo oscuro, podía escucharle respirar agitadamente, a lo que deduje que estaba en problemas.

-Sonic, algo le pasa a esta cosa, no deja de emitir un pitido que ensordece y su jodida lucecita roja me está volviendo loco ¡tienes que hacer algo! –gritó esto último-

Por consecuente a su grito, tuve que alejar la bocina de mi oído para después decir que pronto me pondría en su casa…pero había un problema, yo no sabía dónde vivía Shadow y no podría llegar, mucho antes que yo dijera esto, el me interrumpió.

-no, está muy lejos mi casa…yo voy a la tuya –decía más calmado-

-¿Cómo? ¿A esta hora? –mis mejillas ardían mientras giraba mi cuerpo para que mi madre no lo viera-

-por supuesto Sonic, en poco estoy allí y me dices que hacer con esta cosa infernal –a lo lejos se escuchaba que efectivamente el pitido seguía-

-vale, te espero Shadow ¿tus padres no se molestan? –Jugueteaba con el teléfono, enrollando el cable entre mis dedos-

-para nada, a mis padres les da igual –podía escuchar su voz despreocupada y alegre –me pongo en poco, nos vemos-

Después de eso colgó el teléfono. Yo asentía como si el pudiera verme, cosa que no era pero el pequeño shock en el que estaba tenía mis pensamientos bloqueados. Era la mejor noticia que podían darme ¡Shadow vendría a mi casa de nuevo! Como un completo lunático deseaba gritar de emoción, correr y saltar por todos lados pero entonces recordé que no estaba solo así que me limité a sonreír ampliamente y en ocasiones morder mi labio inferior conteniendo la emoción del momento.

-¿Quién era? –mi madre me veía fijamente, preguntándose en que era lo que me pasaba-

-este…era Shadow…tuvo un problema con nuestro proyecto y viene para que le ayude –asentía rápidamente, se percibía mi nerviosismo-

-tu amigo…bueno, supongo que está bien. ¿Sus padres le traerán? Es algo noche –su rostro destilaba preocupación-

-no lo sé… -me toqué la nuca compartiendo su preocupación-

Era verdad, no lo había pensado, era de noche y la distancia entre la casa de Shadow y la mía era bastante, según me dijo el erizo momentos antes. Me mordía las uñas preocupado hasta que fuera el timbre de la casa sonó, yo corrí apurado y estando en la puerta pasé mis manos por mis púas intentando estar presentable. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el erizo parado frente a mí. No pude evitar sonreír, al ver hacia a tras de él buscando a sus padres me encontré con una flamante motocicleta negra, sobre esta estaba el casco del conductor, igualmente negro pero con detalles rojos, mentiría se dijera que no me imaginé al erizo sobre ella mientras tenía un derrame nasal interno.

Me mordí la lengua cerrando mis labios fuertemente, estaba a poco de babear por mis, hasta ahora desconocidos, pensamientos lujuriosos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a esta cosa? –Mostró la muñeca, acercándole a mí-

-no tengo idea –di en respuesta sin estar realmente enterado de lo que preguntaba-

A nosotros se acercó mi madre para ver si podía ayudar en alguna cosa a lo que rápido le explicamos cómo funcionaba; ella tomó nuestro robot en manos y acunándole como a un bebé real, le dio la botella y minutos después le cambio el pañal, estaba tan centrada en lo mono que era el "juguete" que nos dejó fuera a Shadow y a mí, agradecía eso ya que nos dio tiempo de que me entrometiera en su llegada.

-has llegado muy rápido –sonreí de medio lado-

-tenía que verte. No podía con esa cosa yo solo –cerro los ojos con una sonrisa sobre el rostro-

-¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido? –desvié la mirada. Sabia como lo había hecho, solo quería hacerle hablar de ello-

-en mi moto –sonrió tranquilamente –me gusta conducir rápido-

-guay… es linda –Veía atentamente la máquina que estaba en mi patio-

Se me quedó viendo fijamente, era como si analizara mi mirada, después me tomó la mamo llevándome hasta donde se encontraba su motocicleta; le vi desconcertado por un par de minutos a lo que el erizo solo sonrió suavemente.

-¿te has subido a alguna? –Sonrió tomando el casco en sus manos-

-no, no lo he hecho –mi rostro se ruborizaba tenuemente-

La hermosa luz de luna se posaba sobre nosotros, eso y algunas luces de la casa, que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Podía sentir mi rostro suavemente ruborizado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre el semblante del erizo que se encontraba frente a mí. Me colocó su casco, era algo grande pero me sentaba bien.

-móntate sobre la mía –sonrió viéndome a los ojos-

-¿Cómo dices? –Con ambas manos toqué el casco, acomodándolo sobre mi cabeza-

-nunca te has subido a una. Será divertido, además, soy buen conductor, no te pasara nada –una suave sonrisa se plasmaba sobre su semblante-

-¿y si caigo de ella? –le veía dudoso-

-por eso te sostendrás de mi –me regaló una delicada mirada-

Se puso sobre la moto; le observaba fijamente mientras me acomodaba el casco, si este no fuera oscuro delante seguro dejaría ver como literalmente babeaba por él, verle sentado sobre la motocicleta era una de las fantasías que tenía y él la había cumplido ese día.

-¿a qué esperas? –Encendió el motor acelerando sin permitir que avanzara –no tardaremos si es lo que te preocupa-

Asentí cuan niño pequeño y a paso rápido me monté sobre la moto, me apenaba tocarle por lo que solo pasé mis manos por sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Sentir mis manos sobre sus hombros fue algo que no se esperaba ya que comúnmente se colocan sobre el abdomen para así rodearle.

-tómame de la cintura –giró un poco la cabeza para verme-

-…así está bien –murmuré apenado-

-tendrías mejor agarre. Muy bien, recomendaría que te sujetes –aceleró una vez más-

-¿Por qué? –le miré atento-

Sin más respuesta que su rápido andar y el hecho de que partimos un poco rápido causando que mi cuerpo se echara un poco hacia atrás, seguí ignorando lo que me decía. Podía ver que no le gustaba ser contrariado pero estando conmigo tendría que soportarlo. Pasábamos por el pavimento oscuro de las calles, sin esperar lo que venía, el erizo dio un acelerón que causó que la motocicleta se echara hacia atrás, recostando ligeramente su peso sobre la llanta trasera. Cerca de allí me encontraba yo, al ver lo que hacía y del modo tan inesperado en que me lo hizo, me abracé a su cuerpo mandando al carajo la vergüenza, era eso o que callera al pavimento.

Noté como una risilla burlona hacia presencia en sus labios. Mis manos le tomaban fuertemente, intentando aferrarme lo más que podía para evitar caer. Pasado eso, sentí su abdomen, podía verse que estaba bastante firme por lo que me mantuve allí; esa era una oportunidad única, no la desperdiciaría con niñadas.

-¿te ha dado miedo? –sonrió socarronamente-

-claro que no –respondí enojado-

-¿entonces por qué te aferras a mí? –Sonrió girando levemente la cabeza para verme-

-tu vista al frente –dije para evadirle-

-siento el miedo que te da –alargó su sonrisa mostrando los colmillos –te aferras a mi como si no quisieras dejarme ir ¿te sientes seguro aferrado a mí? –Bajó notablemente la velocidad-

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su espalda para que no pudiera verme, a pesar de que llevaba el casco, sentía como su mirada penetraba la mía.

-claro que no ¿Qué dices? –giré la cabeza al lado contrario a donde el veía-

De la nada, aceleró más que la vez pasada, causando que de nuevo la motocicleta repitiera el efecto que había tenido anteriormente. Una vez más, me aferraba a su torso con ambas manos mientras que asustado daba un respingo.

-lo sabía, temes caer –aceleró una vez más-

-¡ya! ¡Para, para! –me abracé por completo a él-

Como si todo eso le causara gracia, levantó la motocicleta sobre la llanta trasera un poco más que las veces anteriores; me puse nervioso, creí que en ese momento si caería por lo que crucé mis piernas alrededor de su torso para tener un mejor agarre mientras gritaba asustado.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! –grité asustado-

Rio levemente bajando de nuevo la velocidad. Una vez que se hubo calmado todo aquello, bajé de nuevo las piernas temeroso de que se le botara de nuevo la canica y comenzara a derrapar o cometer alguna idiotez con su motocicleta mientras yo estuviera de pasajero.

-¿Por qué bajas las piernas? –Decía burlón-

-solo calla y detén esta cosa –ordené exaltado-

-¿te he asustado? Solo lo hice para que la próxima vez seas sincero conmigo –detuvo la motocicleta en medio de la calle –me gusta que seas honesto conmigo

-¡no tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡Poco más y me infarto! –dije aun sin soltarle-

-perdona "Big blue" ya que no lo vuelvo a hacer –sonrió tranquilamente –pero te ha gustado montarte en mi motocicleta ¿no?

-calla ¿quieres? –Recosté mi cabeza sobre su espalda –por poco me da algo

-no te pongas así. Para la próxima prometo no hacerlo ¿vale? -Me sonrió suavemente –tenía todo controlado. Si hubiésemos corrido el riesgo de caer sería la mayor estupidez de mi vida porque tú traes el casco, yo no así que si caíamos el que saldría lastimado seria yo. No tienes por qué ponerte así –me sonrió suavemente-

Suspiré aliviado por lo que decía, eso y que se había detenido.

-promete que no levantarás esta cosa de nuevo –dije entre susurros-

-te gustara que lo haga dentro de poco pero por el momento está bien.

Seguimos el camino de regreso a casa. Hacer eso fue algo notablemente torpe, sabía que Shadow carecía de aprecio o preocupación por la vida y yo me montaba a su moto como su fuera la idea más magnifica del mundo. Estando de nuevo en casa mamá se encontraba en la sala, no había notado nuestra ausencia pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya pasaba de las once, no podía dejar que se marchara por sí solo. Estaba claro que él llevaba una motocicleta pero desgraciadamente el combustible había terminado con la hora en que habíamos paseado por las calles.

-no hay problema. Me iré a pie, te dejo mi motocicleta aquí –sonrió tranquilamente-

-no puedo dejar que te vayas…no solo –dije preocupado-

-venga, peores noches he salido solo, no me pasara nada –afirmó viéndome-

-Sonic tiene razón, yo con gusto te llevaría pero mi auto está en reparación y el padre de Sonic viene hasta más tarde –dijo de igual modo mi madre-

Los tres nos veíamos pensativos aunque la idea que vagaba por mi cabeza era imposible. No podría decirle a mi madre y al erizo de mis sueños lo que pensaba.

-¿tus padres se molestan si te quedas? –Preguntó mi madre-

Justo lo que yo pensaba, que el durmiera conmigo; pronto me di un golpe mental, no podía ser eso, solo era mi amigo, solo eso.

-para nada. Ellos no están en casa este día así que me han dejado solo –decía viéndome-

-¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? –Ofreció mi madre contenta-

-si a Sonic no le molesta –su mirada era tan exquisita como tentadora-

-por mí no hay ningún problema-

Dicho aquello, nos encontrábamos ambos en mi habitación. Yo estaba recostado en la cama mientras él se sentaba sobre la misma. Por dentro gritaba de emoción y todo gracias a una muñeca escandalosa que no paraba de tocar su tono de alerta. Nada podía quitarme la felicidad del rostro, si bien Shadow no dormía en mi cama estaba en mi habitación y eso era más que suficiente para hacerme feliz. Recostada a mi lado tenía la muñeca, principal motivo de la estadía del erizo en mi casa, después el veteado hizo un comentario que me cambio el tono de piel.

-ya solo falta que me acueste en la cama y seremos el típico matrimonio que se queda despierto a cuidar un bebé –reía burlonamente –y yo como el padre seguro tendré que atenderle de noche

Puse la espalda recta tras lo que decía. Si verle de cerca me ahogaba ahora con lo que decía, sentía morirme.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Abrí los ojos de par en par-

-nada, solo digo lo graciosa que es esta situación, solo piénsalo: tenemos un "bebé" que cuidar, estamos en tu habitación, me quedare a dormir contigo esta noche ¿Qué más prueba? –Se recostó sobre la cama cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza-

Decir lo que pensaba seguro echaría a perder todo así que preferí tragarme mis palabras y seguirle la corriente de un modo más sutil.

-bien, duerme cariño por que si el bebé despierta tú le atenderás ¿suena bien? ¿Se imitar la pareja cansada? –dije burlonamente-

-te sale perfecto, en esta parte yo digo algo como: amor, estoy cansado, hazlo tú y mañana yo lo cuido todo el día –echó una carcajada –a que estamos locos "Big Blue"

Se alejó de mí para recostarse sobre el colchón que se desplegaba de mi cama.

-si Shadow, lo estamos. Duerme que mañana hay cosas que hacer –sonreí alegremente-

-o esta noche –bostezó cansado –buenas noches

Sin más se quedó dormido, yo le admire unos momentos hasta que después el sueño me venció y me quedé dormido con una hermosa sonrisa sobre el rostro, me sentía tan feliz ese día.

* * *

-hola. Este fue uno de los capítulos más largos del fic, hasta ahora, comenta si tienes alguna observación que hacerme, pregunta, aclaración, comentario simplemente o sugerencia. Todo es bienvenido, espero os haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, de verdad gracias, sin vuestros reviews yo creo que difícilmente sale el cap.

-adiós, que les vaya muy bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, pasen buen día


	9. Chapter 9

Podría decir que la noche era tranquila, solo la luz de luna, los suaves murmullos del viento y las ramas de los arboles meneándose con cuidado fuera de mi casa. La noche era perfecta, lo único que podía arruinar la paz de ese día era al aparato infernal que se encontraba a mi lado: no paraba de emitir su alarma, ese infernal sonido que nos quitaba el sueño a Shadow y a mí.

Sin más remedio, el erizo se puso de pie buscando a tientas el aparato; abrí los ojos notando la lucecilla roja que emitía, podía ver que el azabache aún tenía los ojos cerrados, no por eso detenía su acción. Me senté sobre la cama tomando el aparato en mis manos, después me percaté de que el erizo abría los ojos perezosamente, tomando lugar junto a mí.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa? –Emitió un sonoro bostezo mientras se frotaba el ojo con la mano-

-no tengo idea –imité su acción, me encontraba cansado-

-duerme Sonic, yo me hago cargo de esa cosa, se ve que tú estás cansado –su madura voz sonada cansada. Me sonrió suavemente-

Extendió sus manos para que le entregara la muñeca. Podía verle cansado, de vez en cuando bostezaba por lo que no le hice entrega de lo que me pedía.

-descuida, yo lo hago, tú duerme-

-que no pequeño torpe…estás cansado y yo ni sueño tengo, ahora dame eso y ponte a dormir –decía de modo mandón-

Sabía que me estaba mintiendo, se veía cansado pero intentaba simular que no era así todo para que yo durmiera cómodamente. Sin más remedio le entregué la muñeca a lo que él la recibió bostezando; apenas la tuvo en manos le colocó una manta encima para silenciar un poco la alerta que emitía, una vez así, comenzó a buscarle solución al problema.

-¿tiene hambre? –Se puso de pie-

Caminaba buscando en su mochila la "comida" que se nos había entregado para que le alimentáramos así pudiera hacer el efecto consecuente a la alimentación. Le entregaba la comida lentamente, esperando a que la muñeca dejara de emitir su alarma, poco a poco dejada de sonar hasta que se quedó en silencio de nuevo, una vez así, el erizo la entregó de nuevo a donde yo simulaba dormir.

Cuando por fin le vio en silencio y le dejó a mi lado el erizo tomó asiento sobre la cama, era como si esperara algo, fue entonces que la maquina comenzó a emitir un sonido de alerta, tomó de nuevo la muñeca entre su manos y comenzó a darle palmadas sobre la espalda, momentos después escuché como de la maquina salía un sonido parecido a un eructo, escuché como el erizo se quejaba de ello y le ponía una vez más sobre la cama.

-joder con esta cosa –bostezó una vez más-

Tomó su lugar sobre la cama plegable, por mi parte me acerqué a la orilla de la cama para verle mejor, parecía tan pacifico al dormir. Su rostro se veía tan calmado que se dibujó en mi semblante una hermosa sonrisa; daba las gracias a ese aparato infernal por todo lo que me había sucedido ese día y durante la noche, me gustaba mucho verle dormir y el que pensara primero en mi sueño antes que en el suyo me daba la ligera esperanza de que quizá tenía una oportunidad.

Me recosté sobre la almohada, pasando mis manos por debajo de ella y un suspiro salió de mis labios, sin más, me entregué al sueño, dejando grabados en mi mente los bellos momentos de ese día.

Al despertar me encontré con el erizo veteado preparando algunas cosas para el colegio, por alguna razón el día anterior había llevado su mochila con el así que podríamos partir de allí mismo. Me incorporé soñoliento, le vi plantándose a mi lado con una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

-así es como despierta el azulito –dijo burlón –ya veo por qué llegas tarde al colegio –sonrió viéndome-

-tu tampoco llegas muy temprano –señalé frotándome un ojo con el puño de mi mano-

-me cuesta llegar a tiempo –sonrió –prefiero alistarme tranquilamente, por cierto, faltan menos de quince minutos para entrar al colegio –me sonrió socarronamente-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, me incorporé de la cama lo más rápido que pude, rápido me puse a buscar mi uniforme académico seguido por la mirada burlona del erizo que me acompañaba, de inmediato me detuve y le vi fijamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –En mis manos sostenía el saco del uniforme-

-el modo en que corres para alistarte, me causa gracia –me veía sentado sobre mi cama-

Le ignoré por unos momentos, me ruborizaba lo que decía. Continué buscando mi uniforme, supuse que él no llevaba el suyo así que tomé el más grande que tenía y se lo entregué para que se lo pusiera, caminé al baño dispuesto a alistarme cuando de nuevo escuché una risilla por parte del erizo, di un pesado suspiro y me di la vuelta para verle.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –le veía seriamente-

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Te avergüenza que te vea? –Se puso de pie-

Se acercaba lentamente a donde yo me encontraba, mis piernas temblaban ligeramente, no sabía lo que estaba a poco de pasar y no podía resistirlo; ambas miradas se mezclaban, mis manos sudaban y sobre mi rostro se hallaba un terrible rubor rojizo, tan grande era mi vergüenza que mi labio inferior temblaba.

Le tenía justo frente a mí, a escasos centímetros míos, creía que no soportaría más la cercanía; pronto mi imaginación se encontraba jugando conmigo, incitándome a abalanzarme sobre el cuello del erizo y hacerle cosquillas con mis labios; justo cuando creía que todo se realizaba, el erizo entró al baño con la ropa en manos, evadiéndome por completo.

Me di un golpe mental, solo éramos amigos, solo eso, debería agradecer que lo fuéramos. Pasé mis manos sobre mi enrojecido rostro, sentía vergüenza por relacionar todo lo que pasaba entre Shadow y yo con un posible noviazgo o algo así.

-es tu casa, yo me visto aquí –escuché desde el baño-

-…vale –respondí colocándome la ropa-

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos de mi hogar sin preocupaciones al llegar tarde, por mí parte tenía la mente bloqueada, no tenía en mente más que una cosa: estaba perdidamente enamorado, con eso bastaba para ser un completo idiota, depreco-maniaco, alegre, romántico, aburrido, aguafiestas, parrandero…podía ser todo en un segundo y al otro ser completamente nada. Me sentía tan mal, una de las experiencias más horrendas y perfectas de toda mi vida, por momentos sentía besar la gloria y por otros comer lodo, odiaba mis sentimientos que solo lograban llenarme de confusión.

Estando en el aula de clases tuvimos problemas, el profesor no quería dejarnos entrar por lo que nos llamó a atención con bastante molestia; faltaba poco para que yo pidiera perdón y así me dejara entrar pero el erizo a mi lado no tenía esos planes, le habló en voz alta, motivo por el cual nos dejaron fuera del aula esperando a que la clase terminara para tener derecho de entrar.

Estábamos sentados cerca de la cafetería escolar, yo tenía los brazos sosteniéndome la cabeza mientras que él jugaba tediosamente con una pluma, pintando sin ton ni son la mesa de la cafetería.

-¿siempre te pasa esto? –le veía fijamente-

-no siempre, en ocasiones me tocan reportes, ir a hablar con el director, castigos y luego esta esto –decía muy tranquilamente-

Di un suspiro, se trataba de un completo indisciplinado…un erizo al que no le importaba lo que otros dijeran de él, era sencillamente perfecto; un rubor subió hasta mis mejillas por mis pensamientos, últimamente estaba pensando en él más seguido que antes, incluso llegué a pensar que no había más que decir, moriría si no le tenía en mi vida.

Seguía meneando a la muñeca lentamente; el erizo me veía como si tratara de encontrar una respuesta a algo, después me tomó del brazo mientras me llevaba a un lugar distinto.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté titubeante-

-solo sígueme –susurro viéndome a los ojos-

Asentí, sin oponer resistencia le seguía confundido; me llevaba a una parte que desconocía de la institución, era bastante grande por lo que no me era sencillo conocerla de pies a cabeza en el tiempo que llevaba allí, que no era poco pero tampoco mucho. En menos de lo que pensaba me veía en un estrecho sendero que podía verse repleto de arbustos, árboles y plantas ordinarias, incluso llegué a dudar que alguien atendiera ese sitio por toda la maleza que tenía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Ladee la cabeza buscando un modo de ver más allá-

-quiero mostrarte algo guay –Sonrió abriendo con las manos toda la maleza –más en el fondo no está así, de hecho parece un lugar lindo, pero ojo, nadie lo sabe –Realizó un ademan con la cabeza para indicarme que podía entrar-

No repliqué ni dije nada, simplemente obedecí pasando mis piernas por el lugar que Shadow abría para que yo entrara: al llegar todo era verde, con forme avanzábamos las cosas se ponían mejor, más claras, incluso el césped era más verde y el lugar más cómodo. Seguía admirando el modo tan oculto en que estaba, me parecía un lugar muy bello.

Me di cuenta que el erizo oscuro se posicionada a mi lado, sonriendo por la cara de impresión que yo tenía.

-a que es guay –Sonrió cruzándose de brazos-

-es muy guay –Dije volviéndome a donde él se encontraba -¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

-ya sabes, en un intento de encontrar un modo de fugarme del colegio, tropecé con este sitio –Me veía muy atento -

Se sentó recostando su cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol, imité su acción sentándome a su lado, el erizo se veía muy tranquilo estando allí. Cabe mencionar que en ese entonces tenía un problema llamado "Síndrome de no poder cerrar la boca" justo el nombre que le di unos días después; ya que mi "problema" era bastante grabe, comencé a hablar muy rápidamente, normalmente sucedía cuando me encontraba nervioso y quería sacar algún tema de conversación pero terminaba diciendo cosas realmente inadecuadas en el momento menos preciso.

-supongo que debes haber estado desesperado para entrar entre todos los árboles y de más –sonreí viéndole-

Momentos después me di cuenta que lo dicho no era lo más adecuado, suponiendo que el erizo que se encontraba a mi lado no era muy paciente, que yo quería impresionarle y sumándole que me encontraba sonriendo como un completo idiota, el resultado era: parecía que me encontraba burlándome de ello.

-no espera –sonreía con nerviosismo tocándome la nuca con la mano –me refiero a que –para ese punto ya titubeaba-

Bajé un poco las orejas, solo me esperaba a que el erizo se molestara conmigo y partiera del lugar dejándome a mí y a mi gran boca; cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido solo bajé la mirada, entonces escuché una risilla por parte del erizo mientras que me revolvía las púas con una de sus manos.

-mira cómo te pones –sonrió viéndome –me causas gracia

Levanté las orejas impresionado, le era agradable, sonreía como nunca, me encontraba ruborizado a tal punto de parecer ser rojo pero estaba bien, lo valía. El erizo me veía fijamente, nuestras miradas se encontraban fijas sobre la del otro; mis manos temblaban, no por eso me echaba para atrás, si estaba allí con él estaba dispuesto a continuar…todo habría salido maravillosamente de no ser por el aparato del carajo que estaba con migo, comenzó a pitar fuertemente indicando que necesitaba algo así que se alejó de mí.

El erizo sonrió alejándose para tomar su mochila en manos: él guardaba las cosas que nuestra muñeca necesitaba así que me acercaba lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó tomando su mochila en manos-

-tiene sueño –Sonreía acunando la muñeca – ¿lo ves? Está cerrando los ojos

-me han dejado de pareja a un experto con los niños –Sonrió poniéndose de pie –venga que ya no quiero que pierdas clases por culpa mía…por el momento –Me guiñó un ojo sonriendo-

Un suave rubor subió por mis mejillas con esa acción, él era perfecto a mi parecer; salimos del lugar que después se convertiría una habito visitar y partimos de regreso al aula de clases en donde apenas comenzaba el módulo de matemáticas, entramos al salón quedando cada uno en su lugar.

Durante la clase pudimos escuchar a uno que otro bebé emitir una alarma, la parte que más marcó ese módulo fue un olor bastante fuerte, desagradable y peculiar que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo, donde se sentaba mi albino amigo, los que alcanzaban a percibir el aroma se volvieron hacia él viéndole fijamente, incluso él mismo buscaba la fuente de tan desagradable hedor.

-Joder tío ¿qué es esa peste? –Preguntó el equidna cubriéndose la nariz-

-eso busco –Respondió molesto-

Momentos después descubrimos que la fuente de la pestilencia era la pequeña muñeca que al parecer necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Ese hecho dibujó una expresión de horror sobre el rostro del erizo de mirada dorada y sobre la mía, eso solo quería decir una cosa: me recordaba que en poco el mío también aria lo mismo; la única salvación de mi plateado colega era volverse hacia erizo de betas plomo.

Ambos cambiaron la expresión a una seria, se veían con aplomo, parecía una lucha entre ambos por decidir quién se haría cargo en ese momento del pequeño "bebé", mientras ellos discutían viéndose fijamente yo me dediqué a volverme hacia Shadow para verle con una hermosa sonrisa; sonreía de ese modo en un intento por convencerle de que él se hiciera cargo del cambio de pañales.

-Shadow ¿Sabías que eres uno de mis mejores amigos? –Dije mostrándole la muñeca-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Me veía fijamente, desconfiado-

Alargué la sonrisa dejando el pequeño robot sobre su pupitre. Voltee a ver de nuevo a ambos erizos, al parecer discutían de ello empujando la muñeca hacia el otro, forcejeaban en un intento de deshacerse del "paquete", de nuevo me giré hacia el erizo oscuro.

-verás, mi madre le cambio los pañales a nuestro "bebé" ayer por lo que hoy ara pronto del baño, eso quiere decir que necesitara que le cambien el pañal –Sonreí fingidamente –me encantaría hacerlo pero ya sabes lo que dice la gente… -Le veía suplicante-

La expresión de mi compañero rápido cambió a una de negación y reproche, colocó de nuevo la muñeca en mis manos mientras decía con voz diáfana un rotundo "no".

-no lo are por ti, no, sé que dije que te ayudaría con esto pero no pienso hacerlo –Con voz pueril dijo haciendo ademanes con ambas manos en son de negación-

-venga Shadow, después haré lo que me pidas ¿sí? –Le veía suplicantemente-

Le vía pensativo, podía verse lo concentrado que se encontraba, al parecer mi propuesta había sido de su interés, por desgracia no lo suficiente como para ceder ante lo que le pedía por lo que de nuevo se negó.

-no Sonic, nada vale tanto sufrimiento –Profirió mirándome-

-te daré lo que pidas –Junté ambas manos frente a mi rostro como lo haría alguien que esta rezado –anda ¿sí?

Podía verle maldecir entre dientes mientras veía mi rostro de súplica, fue entonces cuando alargué la sonrisa entrecerrando lentamente los ojos, después me vio mientras rodaba los ojos con notable disgusto, dio un resoplo.

-ya me debes dos –Afirmo serio-

-¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces! –Sonreí alegremente –bien, tómale

Le entregué la muñeca con una sonrisa en el rostro, él la tomó entre sus manos sin mucho interés, el punto era que lo estaba haciendo. Poco después sonó el timbre indicando que éramos libres temporalmente, para eso salimos en masa corriendo hacia la puerta.

Pude escuchar como de los labios de ambos veteados salía un sonido de protesta, al parecer nuestra muñeca estaba haciendo lo suyo y necesitaba un cambio de pañal; pasábamos por los pasillos del colegio que daban hacia una de las salidas de los jardines más pequeños, justo delante estaba la cafetería.

-venga que no es justo –Replicaba el veteado de mirada verdosa –esta cosa es pestilente

-ni me lo digas que estoy en las mismas que tú –Se quejaba el otro veteado-

-tu pudiste rechazarlo, yo no –Veía fijamente a su compañero, era como si le reprochara por la decisión tomada-

-en cierto modo no –Dijo apartando la mirada-

Era cómico verles con los "bebés" tomados del torso mientras les alejaban lo más posible de ellos; mi plateado amigo y yo nos encontrábamos caminando detrás de ellos, solo que en otra dirección, ellos se dirigían al baño de caballeros y nosotros a la cafetería. Giré la cabeza encontrándome con Amy, quien se acercó a nuestro lado, después vi como Scourge, el socarrón erizo de pelaje verdoso, caminaba en dirección a ambos veteados con la muñeca en manos.

Deseaba ver la cara de sorpresa del erizo de mirada azul al tener que hacerle el cambio de pañales al "bebé". Nos encontramos con el equidna y mi amigo zorro sentados sobre nuestra mesa, ya esperaban nuestra llegada. Me causaba un poco de remordimiento dejar a Shadow solo cuidando del "pequeño" y que para colmo al terminar de asearle tuviera que hacer fila para el almuerzo.

-Silver ¿crees que deberíamos dejarles el almuerzo? –Me pasé la mano por la nuca con nerviosismo-

-¿Qué dices? ¿A Mephiles y Shadow? –Su voz temblaba tras las palabras-

-seria lo justo, están haciendo un trabajo desagradable –me rasqué la oreja justificándome-

Apenas unos momentos después me encontraba junto al erizo caminado hacia el baño de caballeros, necesitábamos hablar con los erizos. Di un suspiro alargado, en un instante vi como el erizo veteado tomaba en brazos la muñeca, al parecer había terminado con su trabajo, me le acerqué tocándome la nuca con nerviosismo.

-seguro y tenemos que hacer fila –dijo desde dentro de uno de los cubículos el erizo de vetas plomo –solo espero que el idiota de Espio nos haya guardado lugar

-lo mismo digo –sonreía el de mirada carmesí-

-Shadow… -Me acerqué nervioso –yo, te he apartado el almuerzo por si terminabas tarde, ya sabes, para que no hagas fila –bajé la mirada mordiéndome el labio inferior, me encontraba respirando entrecortadamente-

Después noté como el otro veteado salía del cubículo, al parecer enterado de mis palabras o eso deduje después de lo que dijo.

-Gracias Sonic –Sonreía viéndome a los ojos-

-por lo menos te cuida –sonrió lavándose las manos-

Los dos nos volvimos hacia él, yo con un suave sonrojo y el erizo veteado con una mirada de reproche; para mi suerte y deleite, Silver se encontraba a mi lado, reía a mis adentros pues sabía lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco. Con cierto grado de fastidio y un poco de vergüenza el plateado se le acercó tocándose el brazo con nerviosismo y sin verle a la cara pronunció.

-he…para que no tengas que ir a hacer fila te he dejado el almuerzo con tus amigos –Desvió la mirada evitando todo contacto con la del otro-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción brotó sobre mi semblante al percatarme de lo apenado que se sentía el otro, era muy gratificante ver como su ambiente cambiaba a uno tenso. No había más que un veteado ruborizado, mi amigo albino incomodo, el de mirada carmín burlón y yo con una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

En poco nos retiramos, no sin recibir las gracias de ambos erizos y una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí por parte del erizo azabache. Yo regresaba con una sonrisa sobre el rostro, me sentía muy bien porque el de pelaje oscuro y yo nos estábamos acercando, era especial para mí, aunque no significara nada para él, para mí era perfecto.

Nos sentamos junto a nuestros amigos, almorzando tranquilamente, después notamos la llegada de ambos veteados que se sentaban junto a sus colegas; una sonrisa se asomaba a los labios del de betas carmín y era destinada hacia mí.

-pilla lo que tengo –Sonreía a mis amigos-

Todos me vieron atentos con rostros muy curiosos, entonces sonreí y del bolsillo me saqué cinco entradas para ver la película de estreno que se encontraba en taquilla en esos momentos; sus rostros brillaban, hacía mucho que no hacíamos nada juntos ya que me encontraba muy ocupado con el erizo de pelaje oscuro pero en esos momentos no, solo éramos nosotros.

-no es lo que veo ¿verdad? –Sonrió el albino-

-sí que lo es, el estreno del año primor –Les tendí las entradas sobre la mesa-

Veían los boletos con asombro, cada uno tomó el suyo entre sus manos, después me vieron agradecidos y con una amplia sonrisa sobre el rostro; volvíamos a ser amigos unidos ya que antes yo pasaba mucho tiempo con el erizo veteado.

-pasaremos al cine y de ahí a por un helado –Les di un guiño-

-claro que si –Respondieron al unísono-

Durante ese rato, después de almorzar, nos dedicamos a dar un paseo mientras buscábamos un lugar de descanso, pasamos cerca de unos arbustos, no presté atención y solo nos fuimos del lugar; algo que ellos no sabían era que detrás de ese montón de pastizal se encontraba un lugar esplendido para reposar, eso solo lo sabíamos Shadow y yo.

Las horas pasaban una tras otra, ya por fin el momento de salir de clases había llegado, partimos a casa pero algo me dejaba extrañado, el veteado había quedado de irse conmigo, supuse que estaba bien ya que tenía tres horas antes de reunirme con mis amigos para la película por lo que nos fuimos juntos, además, él debía recoger su motocicleta de casa.

Estando por fin en mi hogar el erizo y yo nos fuimos directo al patio trasero, que era donde supusimos que debía estar la motocicleta, la sorpresa fue grande cuando nos encontramos con el jardín vacío, corrimos hacia adentro solo para encontrar a mi madre en la cocina.

-madre ¿Dónde está la motocicleta de Shadow? –dije agitado respirando rápidamente-

-en la cochera amor –decía parsimoniosa, con una voz tan suave como el sonido de una brisa tranquila-

Di un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos se encontraba allí, agradecí a mi madre, tomé las llaves del garaje y ambos corrimos hacia el lugar; abriendo la cortinilla notamos su motocicleta en perfecto estado y asegurada.

-bien, aquí esta –sonreí señalándole con la mano su máquina-

-puedo verla no estoy ciego –bromeo sonriendo – ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? –enarcó una ceja sonriendo-

Una sonrisa alargada se plantaba sobre mi rostro, negando con la mirada posada sobre él, respondí.

-claro, cuando desee perder la vida pero por el momento estoy bien –le guiñé un ojo-

-no la haré levantare…por el momento –echó una risilla burlona-

-no gracias –me quedé pensativo, recordando que él me había mostrado un lindo lugar –Shadow ¿recuerdas el lugar que me mostraste? Bueno, conozco uno parecido

Me veía fijo, sonrió diciendo un "guíame" momentos después nos encontrábamos camino hacia el prado cerca de mi casa, el que una vez encontré en una de mis expediciones hacia el bosque; le guie hasta allí, al entrar y ver el hermoso lago que reflejaba el sol el azabache sonrió admirando todo a su alrededor, su mirada pasaba por los rincones del lugar, hasta topar de nuevo conmigo.

-esto es genial –se sentó sobre una roca –hay que venir aquí más seguido

-claro, cuando queramos escapar de todos porque nadie conoce este lugar más que yo –me señalé con el pulgar –así que es privado

La encantadora sonrisa del erizo veteado decía todo, se encontraba feliz; me senté a su lado, no me hartaba de admirarle una y otra vez al sonreír, es más, precisaba de esas encantadoras miradas para llevar adelante un día perfecto, nada me agradaba más que tenerle cerca mío y ese bello movimiento que realizaban sus labios para curvearse y causar en ambos una sonrisa.

De mis labios un suspiro escapó, me causaba tanto regocijo verme a su lado. Se recostaba sobre el pastizal, el viento golpeteaba delicadamente su pelaje mientras lo meneaba a un compás armonioso deleitando mi débil mirada, era débil ante él, le necesitaba, al erizo y su mirada.

El tiempo pasaba fugazmente a su lado, pronto era la hora en que me reunirá con mis amigos, para eso tuve que comunicarle al erizo, este a su vez solo sonrió mostrándome la mejor y más bella de sus sonrisas.

-no hay problema –respondió poniéndose de pie –ya te extrañan, todo este tiempo solo has sido mío –volteó a verme con una mirada comprensiva –vamos entonces

Caminábamos de retorno a mi hogar, estando sobre el jardín de la casa el erizo tomó su motocicleta en manos y me dedicó una sonrisa tan provocativa para mí, como el verle ponerse el casco y subir a la veloz máquina, antes de arrancar, me dedicó una mirada.

-yo te cuido a la nena para que puedas estar sin pendientes hoy –un mohín se veía en su rostro –te veo luego –giró su muñeca dando un acelerón a la máquina-

En poco le veía alejarse de mi casa, no me moví de ese lugar, permanecía estático con una sonrisa digna de una persona inmersa en el amor. Si necesidad de ir en mi búsqueda, mis amigos me encontraron parado en el patio, como mi madre ya sabía que a esa hora salía solo me limité a despedirme de ella e irme con los chicos.

-venga a mis brazos Knuckles, seguro que te asusta la nueva película de miedo –gritaba el albino extendiéndole ambas manos al rojo-

-¡cierra la boca! –le propinó un zape que casi le menea la cabeza –eso es para Tails –sonrió al albino-

-vosotros dos sois un par de nenas, en poco estaréis en mis brazos pidiendo protección –el zorro se señaló con ambos pulgares haciendo un gesto varonil-

Los dos mencionados solo se limitaban a verle con una expresión desconcertada, por mi parte y la de la erizo no había más que carcajadas y risas burlonas, acompañadas de gestos graciosos, era lo máximo, no pensaba que algún día llegaría a ver de ese modo al que sería mi hermano.

Al llegar al cine compramos las palomitas, sodas, caramelos, en fin, muchos de bocadillos para la película; apenas nos vimos en la sala nos sentamos los cinco juntos, junto a mí se encontraba Knuckles, después el zorro y por ultimo Silver, ellos se encontraban a mi lado derecho mientras que la erizo al izquierdo. Apenas comenzaron las escenas, como yo le llamo, "sorpresivas" donde las cosas están por demás tranquilas hasta que de pronto algo ocurre, en esos momentos cada uno de mis colegas tomaba una de las colas de mi hermano solo para cubrirse el rostro.

El albino no dejaba de realizar agraciados gestos de terror, por su lado, el de mirada violeta daba ligeros saltitos apretando entre sus manos una de las dos colas del zorrito, era cómico verles, de hecho, mentiría si digo que le presté atención a la película, solo les veía con una risilla escondida bajo la palma de mi mano.

Durante la película, mientras el resto gritaba y la erizo rosada se escondía en mi brazo, yo no paraba de reír, me provocaba tanta gracia el verles así que solo con eso mi temor se iba por un caño, para mí solo se encontraba la gracia del momento.

Por fin concluida la película nos retiramos del lugar en dirección a nuestro paseo; reconozco que era un completo socarrón cuando se trataba de mis amigos de confianza, no dejaba de mencionar lo ocurrido durante la película causando risa al zorro y la erizo.

-no podía creerlo ¡joder! –me ahogaba entre la risa, señalaba con gracia a ambos colegas –Silver, tío parecías… -mi risa burlona no dejaba que concluyera mis palabras –y Knuckles, ni Amy estaba así –afirmaba burlón-

Los otros dos solo gruñían levemente ante mis palabras, mientras tanto, el resto se dedicaba a burlarse de ellos, incluyéndome.

-venga amigo que yo te tenía por valiente –afirmaba la erizo tocándose el estómago-

-yo lo dije, yo lo dije, que en poco estaríais en mis brazos cuan nenas –se señalaba de nuevo el zorro-

El paseo era tranquilo, gracioso, divertido, en ocasiones callado, pero nunca incomodo; al terminar, cada uno partió a su casa, de retorno a la mía me encontraba pensando, para variar, en Shadow y como había salido a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, mis pensamientos eran en su totalidad amorosos hasta que algo me hizo pensar: observé como el erizo partía en esa máquina que conducía, después reflexioné, la noche anterior no se había marchado porque no tenía combustible, estuvimos fuera todo el día como para que lo rellenara y al marcharse tomó con toda seguridad la motocicleta sabiendo que el tanque de esta no se encontraba vacío, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que el erizo había mentido solo para quedarse conmigo.

Las cosas funcionaban así en mi mente ¿Qué otro motivo tendría? De cierto modo eso me alegraba, el que buscara un pretexto para quedarse conmigo me decía que le importaba y eso me era suficiente, por el momento, sin dejar de pensar me despedí de mi madre antes de ir a la cama, besé su mejilla, ella besó mi frente y me puse sobre la cama.

En poco solo me encontraba en la habitación, recostado boca abajo mientras pensaba en mí magnifico día junto a mis amigos y al erizo veteado que tanto me ilusionaba, sin más, quedé dormido.

* * *

-Bueno, ya está el cap. Espero que os gustara y si, sé que demoró pero tengo una explicación, tiempo, en fin, aquí esta, ya sabes, recomendaciones bienvenidas sean, observaciones, me ayudaran, críticas constructivas, me sirven de mucho.

-nos vemos en el próximo, por cierto, quizá el otro demoré un poco, esto es porque la semana de pruebas a comenzado y no habrá tiempo, desgraciadamente, para esto, pero no se preocupen, una vez finalizadas volveremos, esto va para ambos fics, si eres seguidor del otro sabrás de que hablamos, nos vemos.

-gracias a los fieles lectores que leen y comentan esto, abrazó psicológico y nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10

-mi madre llevara a casa a algunas amigas, no quiero estar cuando ellas lleguen, se la pasan acosándome apretando mis mejillas –Frotaba mi rostro como si pudiera sentir las manos sobre mi piel durazno-

-¿quieres decir que no podremos ir a tu casa? –Caminaba a mi lado, observándome con una mirada tan penetrante como encantadora-

-si, me refiero a eso, por lo menos no ahora –Aclaré mi garganta tocándome la nuca con la mano derecha-

Llevaba en mis manos la muñeca cubierta con una suave manta; caminando a mi paso se veía al erizo que llenaba de alegría mis sueños, de nuevo hablándome suavemente en camino de retorno a casa. Sentía mi corazón acelerar su ritmo con solo una mirada suya ¿tanto le quería? Al parecer sí, le adoraba completamente.

-¿quieres ir a la mía? –Respondió después de un rato posando la mirada sobre el asfalto y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos-

Le veía unos momentos, esa era la primera vez que él me invitaba a su casa pero…le percibí extraño, podía verse que le incomodaba, lo que yo menos quería era molestarle, solo bajé la mirada intranquilo, sentía que la razón del por qué se encontraba así era mi presencia, quizá era lo que le molestaba…

-no quiero incomodarte –Sostuve entre mis brazos la pequeña muñeca. Mi rostro se hallaba bajo, esperando su respuesta-

-no me molesta para nada –Sonrió dulcemente –me gustara que vayas

Esas palabras iluminaron mi rostro con esperanza, levanté la mirada alegre y sonreí cuan niño pequeño, me encontraba feliz pero seguía preocupado por él, si no le incomodaba yo ¿entonces que lo hacía?

Seguíamos caminando y él me indicó doblar en la esquina siguiente, ese lugar era uno completamente diferente a los que había visitado, era la primera vez que veía ese lugar y era diferente al sitio en donde yo vivía, para empezar: el lugar podía verse rodeado por casas grandes y algunas no tanto, esas eran del tamaño de la mía, los arboles estaban rodeados por cercas para evitar algún desastre con las mascotas; algo que capturaba mi atención era que al pasar frente a una elegante mansión rojiza nos detuvimos, admiré unos segundos la construcción, me veía maravillado.

Por un par de segundos pensé en dar media vuelta y seguir a Shadow hasta su hogar, la idea se esfumó cuando le vi entrar a esa enorme mansión, abrió las rejas y se adentró en ella invitándome a pasar, traté de no hacer caso a su majestuoso hogar y le seguí.

-bien, esta es mi casa –arrojó a un costado su mochila-

Me quitó la mochila dejándola junto a la suya. Me guiaba por su enorme hogar cuando una mujer uniformada se le acercó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro; llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un delantal blanco, me parecía que era la empleada doméstica.

-joven Shadow, ya ha venido. –Volteo a verme unos segundos –os avisaré cuando la comida este lista, con vuestro permiso –realizó un ademan con la cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo y salió del lugar-

Seguí por unos momentos a la mujer, parecía un poco mayor, podía decirse que era una adulta madura, sus hermosos ojos café mostraban cuan amable era. Después de un momento el erizo me dio una mirada penetrante pero tranquila y caminó seguido por mí.

-Shads creo que la niña tiene hambre –Acuné a la muñeca mostrándosela-

-tengo un poco de su alimento en mi habitación, ven, vamos. –Hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicándome que le siguiera-

No podía evitar dar una ligera mirada a su hogar, aunque era bastante amplio y rodeado de lujos y comodidades no captaba mi atención más que el erizo, podía encontrarse una pila de diamantes a su lado y lo único que yo vería serian un solo par de gemas que eran los hermosos rubís que llevaba por ojos.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a una puerta oscura, al abrirla me topé con la habitación de mi querido erizo: una gran cama donde fácilmente se recostarían tres personas sin problema, frente a esta un librero bastante grande, un par de muebles parecidos que sostenían una gran cantidad de videojuegos, sobre las repisas discos de música, giré la cabeza y me encontré con una puerta blanca, supuse que pertenecía al baño, sobre la pared una enorme pantalla; la cantidad de cosas era enorme, el closet que se veía bastante grande pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era la cama, era muy grande para el solo…

Un horrible rubor subía por mis mejillas, de nuevo me encontraba teniendo pensamientos extraños y una vez más el motivo era ese erizo de oscuras púas. Me invitó a sentarme mientras él buscaba el alimento así que me senté muy curioso, experimentando la textura suave de su cama; en instantes se sentó a mi lado entregándome la comida, le estaba dando el alimento a la muñeca, siempre con su mirada escarlata fija sobre mí.

Me ponía un tanto nervioso el modo en que me veía, era como si esperara a que realizara un movimiento para poder apreciarlo; era cotidiano que esto ocurriera solo al estar con él, mi rostro se pintaba de un tenue color rojizo, esperaba que no lo notara el erizo de vetas carmín pero era imposible no hacerlo si eso sucedía muy a menudo.

-¿ya has terminado? –Me veía cruzándose de brazos-

Asentí dejando la muñeca sobre la cama, en respuesta a ello me regaló una mirada abstracta, después se colocó frente a la repisa donde guardaba cientos de videojuegos y con una sonrisa mostró entre sus manos sus favoritos.

-¿quieres jugar? –Entre sus manos separaba los juegos cuan abanico-

-me encantaría –Sonreí ampliamente-

Tomó la muñeca con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía los juegos; caminamos por un pasillo, los pisos de madera resonaban tras nuestros pasos, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca bastante grande, al abrirla me encontré con una pantalla aún más grande que la que se encontraba en la habitación, un enorme sofá color naranja oscuro y frente a este una mesa de centro, bajó la gran pantalla había estantes que guardaban películas, música y demás, incluso bajo las repisas pequeñas tenía varias consolas para jugar videojuegos.

Me quedé perplejo por unos momentos, su hogar sí que era grande, podía verse que el dinero le sobraba puesto que el lujo de tener una sala de estar repleta de consolas, películas originales y videojuegos no cualquiera puede dárselo.

-jugaremos el que tú quieras –Sonrió tomando asiento sobre el gran sofá oscuro-

-vale, cualquiera está bien –Me senté a su lado observando sus maravillosos ojos-

Insertó el juego dentro de la consola; apenas iniciamos comencé con una mala racha: me consideraba el supremo en ese tipo de cosas pero al parecer esa afirmación resultaba errónea al enfrentarme al erizo ambos con mando en manos. No me resignaba solo a perder así nada más, una y otra vez pedía revancha, sin embargo una y otra vez terminaba perdiendo; mis mejillas se llenaban de aire mientras mi seño se fruncía ligeramente ante la irremediable derrota.

Mi azabache solo me veía con una sonrisa que podría calificarse como encantadora, en más de un momento me ofreció cambiar de juego por uno que me resultara más sencillo pero mi perseverancia pudo más que la razón y me negaba a que hiciera eso.

-quiero la revancha –Dije de nuevo con frustrada voz, quizá era la dieciseisava vez que lo decía-

-de acuerdo, esta vez te dejaré ganar mi azulito –Sonrió tomando el mando entre sus manos mientras veía fijamente la pantalla-

Tras sus palabras intenté desviar la mirada con una sonrisa apenada, él me había llamado "mi azulito" paso solo un instante después de darse cuenta de sus palabras, fu entonces que intentó retractarse, era la primera vez que notaba ese delicioso color rojizo deslizándose suavemente ahora por sus bronceadas mejillas; di una alargada sonrisa mientras que un fuerte rubor disfrazaba mi rostro, desvié de nuevo la mirada topándome con el mando, mismo que tomé entre mis manos.

El rostro de ambos se veía ruborizado, en especial el mío, mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo a una velocidad implacable; la respiración me era difícil debido a la incontenible alegría que me obligaba a exhalar más de lo que podía inhalar.

-he, Sonic –se tocaba la nuca con nerviosismo, su mirada se veía baja –yo…

Antes de poder decir siquiera una palabra más el juego comenzó así que dejamos nuestra recién iniciada conversación para otro rato; durante todo el juego no dejaba de dar ligeras miradas al erizo que se encontraba a mi lado, más de una vez le pille mirándome y eso, aunque fuera poco, llenaba de alegría mi corazón, sentía mi palpitar cada vez más y más veloz.

Por fin terminando la partida resulté ganador y muy alegre festejé poniéndome de pie mientras miraba hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que gritaba de emoción; cuando me percaté de mis acciones pude ver también como una risilla socarrona salía de los labios del azabache, en respuesta voltee a verle con una mirada de reproche fingido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Me senté a su lado llenando ligeramente mis mejillas de aire-

-el modo en que te pones solo por ganar –Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá –me gusta verte así –Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza –es gracioso

-no sé si alagarme u ofenderme –Crucé los brazos confundido-

-tómatelo como un elogio –Sonrió cerrando los ojos-

Dejé sobre la mesa de centró el mando y sonriendo imité su acción del lado opuesto, fue entonces que por mi pensamiento vagaba lentamente la idea de preguntar por sus padres porque para tener tantos lujos y comodidades había que tener también grandes ingresos.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –Pregunté abriendo los ojos con la mirada sobre el techo-

-trabajando –Dijo muy tranquilamente-

-puedo preguntar en que trabajan –Me incorporé del sofá quedando sentado-

-ya lo hiciste –Canturreó sereno –Papá es un inversionista que maneja varias empresas y mamá es una escritora y actriz que se la pasa de conferencia en conferencia o haciendo películas así que ahora mismo están de viaje ambos –Su grueso tono de voz cambiaba volviéndose un susurro tras cada palabra. Se incorporó sentándose sobre el sofá-

Por alguna razón sentía que ese tema no le era muy agradable, no podría serle muy cómodo si se ponía de esa manera: con la cabeza baja y una repentina expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Me acerqué a él lentamente; intentaría que se sintiera mejora así tuviera que vestirme de payaso, susurré su nombre suavemente sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Shadow –Toqué su hombro con el dedo índice de mi mano-

Dio una suspiro pesado girándose perezosamente a verme, recibí su tediosa mirada con una sonrisa alegre, le tomé de las mejillas estirando ligeramente su piel para simular una sonrisa sobre su rostro, ante mis acciones solo me veía confundido.

-sonríe ¿sí? Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes porque te ves muy bien feliz –Veía a sus ojos carmesí intentando hacerle feliz dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas, la más sincera-

Tenía la mirada atenta a la mía, después pude ver un suave brillo sobre su rojo mirar, sonrió sinceramente y acaricio mi cabeza con delicadeza; me hacía sonrojar con ese acto pero no le detenía, me gustaba sentir sus fuertes manos sobre mi cabeza mientras me acariciaba tiernamente.

-contigo se me va la tarde –Sonrió deteniendo su acto –me la he pasado genial –Susurró viéndome a los ojos-

-también yo, ha sido un día divertido –Sonreí alegremente-

-espero que quieras venir de nuevo –Bajó la cabeza viéndome con el rabillo del ojo-

-si toleras celebraciones monumentales por una simple victoria estaré encantado –le guiñé un ojo, sonriéndole-

De nuevo se recostó con una hermosa sonrisa sobre el rostro. Un suspiro profundo me inundaba, me gustaba verlo feliz, su sola sonrisa me causaba alegría infinita; aun recostado me llamó con una expresión de regocijo sobre el semblante.

-es la primera vez que me divierto así –colocó sus manos tras su cabeza-

-me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo –bajé el rostro ruborizado-

Apenas un instante después la empleada de servicio interrumpió nuestras acciones para llamarnos a la mesa, al parecer la comida estaba lista; asentimos y en poco ya nos encontrábamos caminando hacia el comedor, no pude evitar notar algunos de los cuadros que colgaban sobre las paredes pintadas de suaves tonalidades de celeste, en la mayoría podía verse a los padres de mi adorado erizo pero en ninguna de estas le vi junto a ellos, es claro que también tenían de él, pero se encontraba solo.

Decidí por primera vez reprimir mi pequeño "síndrome" y mantener la boca cerrada ya que deduje que tocar ese tema le haría ponerse mal y eso era lo último que yo deseaba; me limité a seguirle por los enormes pasillos, una vez en el comedor tomamos lugar sobre una gran mesa de caoba, al sentarme, las sillas tenían una textura suave, estaban recubiertas por suave forraje de piel color hueso, mismo que combinaba con las decoraciones del comedor.

Los platos estaban puestos a la mesa, para mi desgracia de extremo a extremo, supuse entonces que tendría que comer alejado de mi querido erizo pero corrigiendo mi error, tomó sus cubiertos, el plato de comida y se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa brillante; me ruboricé cuan cereza madura, sonreía alegre por verle junto a mí.

-has venido a acompañarme –Sonreí feliz mostrándole mi alegría por medio de una mirada –me sentía solo contigo hasta allá –señalé el lugar de modo burlón-

-sí, es extraño y no entiendo porque nos puso lejos el uno del otro –sonrió ladeando sus labios-

Nuestras miradas se encontraban fijas sobre la del otro, la sangre se acumulaba sobre mis pómulos vistiendo de alegres colores mi rostro, el corazón aumentaba su ritmo y mis labios pedían a gritos probar de los del oscuro, las ansias de abrazarle me comían vivo; estaba a poco de acercarme más a él pero en ese momento un fastidioso aparato comenzó con su ruidoso sonido de llamada, detestaba desde ese instante mí, antes, canción favorita (que no era más que mi tono de llamada).

Con la mayor cólera del mundo tomé entre mis manos el escandaloso aparato y a regañadientes observé el número que pedía ser atendido; la sangre se me heló al ver de quien se trataba, era mi amigo Knuckles. Pasé saliva y con una sonrisa atendí su llamada.

-Hola Knuckles –Eché una risilla volteando a ver al erizo que se encontraba a mi lado-

Sobre el semblante de mi compañero se observaba ligero fastidio, podía reconocer que intentaba camuflarlo pero le resultaba imposible; pensaba que quizá era por mis modales de estar hablando por teléfono a la hora de la comida.

El rojo solo llamaba para invitarme a pasar una tarde con él, supuse que también con el resto pero sería algo muy grosero de mi parte dejar a Shadow solo y mayormente en ese preciso instante; di una sonrisa nerviosa, misma que él otro notó.

-¿Ahora? –Titubee nervioso –es, no, no es que no quiera salir contigo en este momento pero… -La gruesa voz del azabache silenció mis palabras-

-Sonic ¿quieres helado? –Dijo en voz alta mientras se sostenía las mejillas entre sus manos con los brazos sobre la mesa-

Sus palabras llamaban mi atención y la del equidna, que estaba enterado de lo dicho, a lo que respondió con una pregunta hacia mi "¿Estas con Shadow?" bufó con aires de molestia: esa pregunta lanzada hacia mis oídos me dilataba la pupila, veía pasmado a la nada.

-sí, este, estoy con él –Sonreí nerviosamente a pesar de saber que no podía verme –estamos con lo del proyecto

El erizo sonrió socarronamente, desconocía los motivos pero aun así me daba mala espina: recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos, la sonrisa permanecía sobre su rostro. Un instante después el rojo me respondió diciéndome "Tails encontró algo con respecto a eso, nos ha pedido ir a su casa para que nos diga" esas fueron sus palabras.

Observé detenidamente al erizo, si le decía que quería irme seguro que pensaría que no quería quedarme con él; solté un suspiro pensando en que hacer, me toqué la nuca hasta que por fin respondí.

-de acuerdo, en poco estamos ahí –Sonreí con la mirada fija sobre el moreno-

"_-¿estaremos? ¿Cómo que estaremos? ¿Lo traerás a él?"_ –Preguntaba desde el otro lado de la bocina-

-es un hecho. No puedo cancelarlo como sin nada –Dije nervioso, pasándome una mano por la frente-

"_-bien, como sea, luego hablamos" –_Su voz era de entero fastidio-

-de acuerdo. Nos vemos –Respondí finalmente para después guardar el aparato que estaba entre mis manos –Oye Shadow ¿quieres quedar con los chicos un rato? –Mordía mis labios, ansioso-

Noté como abrió los ojos viéndome con el rabillo de estos; aun recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Con los dedos acariciaba el aparato entre mis manos, el nerviosismo me invadía al pensar en su respuesta.

-no sé, quizá se molesten si voy –Respondió cerrando de nuevo los ojos-

-venga, no dirán nada, además, Knuckles dijo que estaría bien y… -sin dar espacio a más palaras, me interrumpió-

-aguarda ¿Knuckles estará allí? –Enderezó la espalda como movido por un resorte –va, iré

Me daba la impresión que todo aquello, el hecho de que aceptara, tenía algo que ver con el rojo; de otro modo no tendría caso en que aceptara la propuesta con solo enterarse de que ahí se encontraría él. Comí un poco, meditando la extraña situación en la que me había visto envuelto hacia un par de segundos hasta que su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Sonic, la propuesta del helado sigue en pie –Arqueó una ceja sonriendo ampliamente-

-después de ir con los chicos –ofrecí sonriendo-

No sabía si eso que le proponía era cierto, después de todo, al estar con mis amigos y decirles que tenía que marchar con Shadow, seguro se molestarían.

Concluyendo con la comida nos pusimos en marcha hacia casa de mi amigo de dos colas; el veteado había ofrecido que nos montáramos en su motocicleta para llegar más de prisa así que viajábamos por la carretera de asfalto, como siempre, él me cedía el casco para que me encontrara protegido aunque yo sabía que a su lado seguro nada me ocurría.

Dentro de poco nos veíamos junto a mis amigos, yo aún tenía en brazos la muñeca y al ver al zorro este corrió hasta mí con su muñeca en manos.

-que bien que has venido. No lo creerás, papá me ha dicho que estas cosas tienen funciones distintas y me ha enseñado como usar algunas –Justo frente a mi rostro posó el pequeño robot mientras gritaba con emoción-

-dime por favor que es como apagarlo a distancia –Supliqué apartando con la mano el robot-

-se puede pero papá no quiere decirme como hasta que terminé el proyecto, pero descuida, lo averiguaré –Sonrió haciendo un mohín y continuó con voz entusiasta –mira, aquí tienen un par de sensores que se activan cuan neuronas, por así decirlo –Me vio a los ojos –el caso es que "aprenden" si así lo enseñas. De hecho solo son imitadores pero crean la sensación de que si se aprende –Estrujó la pobre muñeca con alegría incontenible-

Eché una risilla nerviosa al verle de ese modo, giré la cabeza hacia el resto solo para encontrarme con unas miradas iguales o más confundidas que la mía; dirigí una mirada atenta a las acciones del equidna y el erizo veteado, se veían el uno al otro, compartiendo la rabia mutua que se tenían, eso pensé por el modo en que entrecerraban los ojos, frunciendo al mismo tiempo el ceño. Me puse en medio de ambos para evitar que se siguieran viendo.

-si, al parecer Tails encontró algo genial –terminó diciendo el albino intentando romper el silencio que comenzaba a formarse-

Se acercó a mí y arrebató de mis manos mi muñeca comenzando a mover unas cosas detrás de la cabeza del robot y dentro de poco pidió que me acercara junto a Shadow para ver lo que ocurriría después; instantes más tarde pude escuchar algo similar a una voz delgada parecida a la de una persona: el pequeño aparato me estaba viendo.

-mamá –pude escuchar dentro de poco. La voz delgada era parecida a la de una niña de corta edad-

-¡¿Cómo?! –Grité exaltado alejándome un poco-

El veteado volteo a verme, ruborizándose lentamente; sus ojos bien abiertos me dejaban ver que se encontraba anonadado por las palabras de la muñeca, o simplemente le extrañaba que dijera eso al verme.

En segundos me ignoró para voltear la cabeza hacia donde el moreno veteado y pronunciar "papá" cosa que causó un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas ¿Por qué de la pareja tenía que ser yo la madre? Acepté que me gustaba el erizo pero no por eso debía ser la madre ¿verdad? A nosotros se acercaron el de ojos violetas y el albino.

-así que… ¿Sonic es la madre? –Carcajeaba el de mirada ámbar-

-puede que tenga defectos. Se suponía que reconoce rostros femeninos y masculinos, según lo que he investigado analiza las ficciones y de ahí define el sexo de la persona, quizá el vuestro esta averiado –se rascó una oreja con el dedo meñique-

Nos veíamos entre nosotros, mi expresión era sorpresiva y disgustada mientras que la del veteado era una sonrisa de lado, el rojo solo tenía el rostro ruborizado y Silver se estaba burlando con la mirada sobre mí.

-o quizá tenga rostro femenino –Me guiñó un ojo con una mirada socarrona-

Comenzaron a carcajearse los presentes, exceptuando al rojizo al de vetas carmesí y al de mirada violeta. Después de eso pasó a hacer lo mismo con el albino, encontrándose con una respuesta similar, por lo que yo era quien reía en esos momentos.

Ya dispuestos a marcharnos de nuevo, Knuckles me detuvo sujetándome la mano, yo le veía dudoso, cerca de nosotros se podía ver al veteado que veía con desconfianza las acciones de mi amigo.

-quédate otro rato –Ofreció viéndome a los ojos-

-Knuckles, créeme que lo haría pero –recorrí el piso con la mirada, ya eran muchas las ocasiones que lo decía-

Antes de poder completar mi frase soltó el agarre dejándome, me vio un par de minutos y después pasó la mirada al azabache que estaba a mi lado, sin más, se alejó de mí, dejándome un nudo en el estómago.

Me hacía sentir mal el dejar a mis amigos por irme con una persona que no estaba seguro si le gustaba, me encontraba ansioso de saber sus sentimientos hacia mí pero no era el modo correcto, no si dejaba de lado a personas importantes como esos amigos incondicionales que tenía.

Me debatía entre uno y otro, quedarme con mis amigos o irme con el erizo, me pasé las manos por la frente y decidí irme a casa, dejando la propuesta de Shadow de ir por un helado y también la de mis amigos de quedarme con ellos, pensé que por lo menos así no se verían preferencias por ninguno de los "bandos", claro que una vez más era un modo no muy correcto, me estaba aislando de ambos y a la larga eso perjudicaría mis relaciones con ellos.

En casa me quedé pensando en ello, incluso no dormí la mitad de la noche pensando en que hacer, si me quedaba a pasar más tiempo con el veteado seguro le conocería más, me acercaría a él pero los contras existían, me alejaría de mis amigos, dejaría de saber que ocurre con ellos y me perdería momentos invaluables.

Suspiré pesadamente, pasándome las manos sobre el rostro, era frustrante no tener una respuesta a todo, peor aún en esos momentos, en el instante en que lo necesitaba con urgencia; las horas pasaban y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, emití un quejido que procedí a callar cubriéndome la boca, necesitaba soluciones y para mi desgracia no podía confiarle esto a nadie, no por ahora.

Otra de las razones por las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño era pensar en la vida que llevaba todos los días el erizo al que adoraba, por lo que se veía sus padres no se encontraban en casa con mucha frecuencia y al parecer mencionar algo de ello no le era muy agradable, ahora más que nunca, creía que debía saber más de él ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo lograría sin alejarme de mis amigos?

* * *

-todo por hoy. Nos vemos de nuevo en el otro capítulo. Si tiene algún error el cap. No dudes en decírmelo, muchísimas gracias por comentar a quien lo hace y en abrazo mental para vosotros

-muchas gracias a los fieles lectores que sin duda capitulo tras capitulo me dejáis su comentario Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

De nuevo, lo no logré…

Pasé la mañana entera pensando en una posible solución y lo único que encontré dentro de mi cabeza fue estar con uno o con otro, realmente no sabía si me estaba preocupando por cosas sin sentido o era que todos teníamos ese problema pero por lo menos para mí era importante.

No sabia si lo que estaba ocurriéndome le pasaba a todos o solo era yo el raro que se paraba a ver eso, el punto era que me importaba, espero que no demasiado.

Durante el colegio presté mayor atención a mis colegas; la noche tenía que servir para algo además de ser tiempo para dormir, me la pasé pensando toda la noche en una posible solución y no había llegado a mi mente otra solución más que aquella: durante las clase me la pasaría con mis amigos y el con los suyos, después me encontraría con él después de clases.

La idea me parecía ciertamente brillante, era un plan infalible; después de todo, si yo le importaba aceptaría quedar conmigo y si no lo hacía seguro era porque no le importaba como yo pensaba, incluso me ayudaría a saber si el erizo se interesaba en mí.

Durante las horas de colegio pasé el día investigando junto al zorrito de dos colas: al parecer pensaba que juntos podríamos encontrar el modo de apagar esos robots para poder dormir cómodamente por las noches, desgraciadamente las cosas no siempre resultan como fueron planeadas.

Durante toda la "investigación" me la pasé moviendo cosas que no debía en el momento inadecuado causando así varias fallas, entre ellas que se le sumaran alarmas a la muñeca de mi amigo porque tenía más de las que había marcado originalmente.

-¿lo lamento? –Sonreí mostrándole una sonrisa apenada-

-en la ciencia se arriesgan cosas –Asentía lentamente –solo trata de no hacerlo de nuevo ¿vale?

Acomodé sobre mis ojos un par de gafas para laboratorio, teníamos que encontrar esa respuesta a toda costa y que mejor que nosotros dos, éramos los mejores amigos aunque a él le gustaran esas cosas extrañas de ciencia, robótica y a mí los deportes y tontear por allí.

Eso fue lo que hice durante parte del día, entre otras cosas charlé con Silver acerca de cómo le estaba yendo con el de mirada salvaje, por lo que me contó no la estaba pasando muy bien pero eso no quería decir que la estuviese pasando mal…

Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero del colegio, sentados sobre el verde pasto mientras disfrutábamos del delicioso sabor de un batido, fresa y chocolate respectivamente.

-lo cierto es que la paso bien cuando no está jodiendo con eso de querer que cuide del aparato ese –Levantó la mirada al cielo dando un suspiro-

-vamos, no puede ser tan malo, cuando estoy con Shadow yo llevo la muñeca en mis manos todo el tiempo –Aseguraba bebiendo lentamente el batido oscuro-

-no me refiero a eso. Quiere que yo le haga los cambios de pañal y esas cosas horribles, para eso está él ¿no crees? –Se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose con la mirada sobre la mía-

-bueno, supongo que tú puedes ayudarle con eso, después de todo para eso están las parejas ¿no? –pronuncié tranquilamente-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –Medio gritó exaltado- no es mi pareja, no me gusta, no nos gustamos ¡es mentira yo no le besé! –Pasaba la mirada con desesperación por todo el piso, como si intentara encontrar algo que había perdido solo para después dar rápidas y cortas miradas a mi rostro-

Su declaración me dejaba anonadado, yo no había hecho mención de nada por el estilo: solito se estaba delatando. No me pensaba que a mi plateado colega le fueran los chicos pero con ese modo en que me lo estaba diciendo me dejaba en claro que la verdad era otra.

-yo no dije nada de eso –Mencioné pausadamente, como si tratara de analizar mis palabras-

La respiración le temblaba, su rostro palidecía notablemente por lo que al notarle así intenté calmarle con lo único que me llegaba a la cabeza: compartiendo lo que me ocurría, me acerqué a él.

-Te gusta Mephiles ¿no? –Pregunté del mejor modo posible, teniendo una mirada comprensiva-

-¿Cómo dices? Yo no –Bajó la mirada, pude percibir como su voz se quebrantaba –te suplico que no lo digas a nadie –Empuñaba las manos como si se arrepintiera de algo-

-no es nada malo Silver. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie si no quieres que lo haga pero eres mi amigo y el que te guste Mephiles no cambiará el modo en que te veo –Le obsequié una sonrisa sincera-

Por lo menos ya no me sentía el bicho raro del grupo, al menos una persona compartía mis gustos y eso me hacía sentir más seguro. Pasé mi mano sobre su espalda, dándole a entender que le apoyaba en lo que quisiera hacer con su vida.

-¿de verdad no te incomoda tener un amigo así? –Su mirada se iluminaba con esperanza-

-¿un amigo así? –Le veía extrañado –es normal, por lo menos para mí –señalé ruborizándome lentamente por lo que diría-

-¿en serio? Que genial, gracias Sonic. No sabes lo mucho que aprecio eso de ti, pero solo hazme un favor ¿sí? No le digas a los chicos, temo lo que ellos piensen –Bajó lentamente la mirada-

Le tomé del mentón para que levantara el rostro y con una enorme sonrisa comencé a explicarle los motivos por los que no debía sentirse mal consigo mismo, entre ellos le dije que tenía gustos similares a los suyos a lo que me respondió con un fuerte sonrojo y una mirada perpleja.

-de cierto modo, me encontraba como tú –me tocaba la nuca. Mis mejillas ardían por lo rojas que se encontraban-

-eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien ¿verdad? –El rubor aumentaba en sus pómulos-

Bajé la mirada, aunque me sentía seguro de que ambos guardaríamos el secreto del otro, me apenaba decirle que me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de cierto erizo azabache que llevaba por ojos un par de brillantes gemas rojizas. Si el me confiaba su secreto seguro tenía derecho a que yo le confiara el mío ¿verdad? Después de todo, él ya se había arriesgado a que yo me burlara de lo que decía.

-Shadow –murmuré por lo bajo mientras que mis mejillas se ponían tan rojas como las betas del erizo de mis sueños-

Levante la mirada un par de milímetros, permitiéndome verle a los ojos, fue en ese entonces que noté como me veía sorprendido, sus ojos dorados se encontraban abiertos de par en par, algo me decía que una parte suya se lo esperaba pero ¿qué sabía yo? Me limité a esperar a que hablara.

-¿Shadow? –Me veía atentamente-

-sí, Shadow –Juguetee con mis manos por un par de segundos-

-pero ¿Por qué? No estoy juzgándote, no lo hago. Sonic yo creo que hay una personita a la que le gustas mucho…bueno, hay varias pero hay una en especial a la que le gustas –Fruncía el ceño notablemente mortificado, supuse que le disgustaba lo que escuchaba-

Mordí mi labio inferior pensando ¿Por qué decía aquello? ¿Quién se encontraría interesado en mí? Sabía que en el mundo podrían haber millones de personas pero para mí el único que tenía acceso a mi corazón era él, él y solo él me llenaba de emoción con las solas fantasías que noche tras noche tenia entre sueños, imaginando que me besaba dulcemente.

-Sonic piensa en eso, dudo mucho que a Shadow le vayan los chicos y… -Interrumpí bruscamente sus palabras, notando como me veía atento-

-a Mephiles le gustan ¿no? ¿Por qué no le habría de gustar a Shadow? –Me puse cerio cerrando casi por completo los ojos, debo admitir que no pensaba en lo que decía-

-eso es distinto –Se apresuró a decir con las mejillas rojas-

-no, no lo es –Me crucé de brazos cuan niño que exige tener la razón ante algo-

No soporté más de eso y pedí marcharme del lugar: me estaba haciendo ver que quizá mis ilusiones terminarían dañándome y eso me lastimaba, nadie me dijo que era bueno idolatrar tanto a una persona pero terminé haciéndolo; las crudas palabras de mi amigo lastimaban una parte mía al retirarme parte de la bien atada venda que tenía sobre los ojos.

Mientras caminaba cuando zombi por el colegio, a mi pasó me encontré con el rojo equidna, quien no dudó ni un momento en acercarse a mí, siempre con una sonrisa sobre el rostro y rodeándome por los hombros me guío por el patio hasta topar con la cafetería.

-Sonic ¿has visto a Amy? –Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, posando estas sobre la mesa-

-no, no la he visto –Pasé mi mano por encima de la frente, aplastando algunas púas que se veían alborotadas-

-mejor para mí, me estaba buscando para darme ese aparato escandaloso que no deja de gritar –suspiró aliviado al enterarse de que no se encontraba por los alrededores-

-Shadow se quedó hoy con el nuestro –Obsequiándole una sonrisa, respondí-

Rodó los ojos con notable fastidio contenido, al parecer le disgustaba el que mencionara al veteado mientras conversábamos, no entendía esa absurda rivalidad entre ambos, era como si todo el mundo supiera algo que yo no y nadie es capaz de decirme que coña sucedía con el equidna.

En un par de minutos se acercó la erizo rosada y a paso de rayo, dejó sobre las piernas del equidna aquella maquinita escandalosa y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, dejando a mi amigo con hirviente cólera y a mí con una risilla burlona.

Después del colegio Shadow me invitó a su casa accedí con gusto y marchamos juntos en dirección a su hogar, estando allí comenzamos hablando de cualquier cosa mientras que la conversación tomaba un rumbo más personal.

Comenzaban las preguntas de entrada, siempre en lo que me gustaba y por un momento en mis relaciones con otras personas, en nuestra conversación hubo cavidad para mencionar la existencia de mis amigos, entre los más destacados se encontraban la erizo y el equidna.

-¿Amy es tu novia? –Me contemplaba a los ojos, viéndome fijamente-

-solo es una muy buena amiga –Expliqué compartiendo su mirada-

-¿de verdad? ¿Tienes novia? –Desvió la mirada un par de segundos para después devolverla a mí-

-no, no tengo novia –Mis mejillas se ruborizaban suavemente, era como estar en un interrogatorio amoroso-

Una sonrisa se plasmaba sobre su rostro, cavia mencionar que no sabía la razón de ello, solo se acercó un poco a mí, quedando justo a mi lado.

-que bien que no tengas novia. Por cierto, Knuckles y tú no son más que amigos ¿verdad? –Tenía un brillo posesivo sobre la mirada-

-somos amigos –Afirmé sereno-

Supuse que si él se encontraba preguntando cosas acerca de mí vida amorosa yo tenía derecho a preguntar lo mismo, además, eso me serviría de mucho: si tenía pareja intentaría resignarme a que no sería para mí, en cambio, si se encontraba libre, en mí brillaría una luz de esperanza.

-pero y tu ¿tienes? –Puse las manos sobre mis rodillas, jugueteando con los dedos. Mi mirada estaba desviada-

-completamente soltero –Alargó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se me acercaba-

La alegría me era incontenible, estaba a poco de saltar por toda la habitación, la noticia no podía hacerme más feliz; evitando ser muy obvio con eso, giré la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal, regalándole una mirada llena de emoción al paisaje, así como una sonrisa repleta de felicidad e ilusión.

-que bien que ambos seamos libres ¿no? –Voltee a verle –lo digo porque no tendremos que preocuparnos por el día de San Valentín –Sonreí apenado, por poco se me salían las palabras de la boca-

-no me molestaría si la persona me hiciera feliz –Sonrió alborotándome las púas de la cabeza-

Me sentía tan pequeño entre sus manos, bajé las orejas ruborizándome, amaba cuando hacia eso, me hacía sentir bien el que acariciara mi cabeza; cerré los ojos disfrutando las amables caricias de sus impetuosas y oscuras manos.

Concluyendo el pequeño interrogatorio procedimos a ver televisión un rato; debo admitir que no prestaba atención, por lo menos no mucha, al programa, prefería ver los hermosos ojos del azabache. Para ese entonces era un poco tarde, el programa de televisión era tan aburrido que no pude evitar bostezar un poco, cubriéndome la boca con una de mis manos.

Me giré para ver al erizo, comenzaba a sucederle lo mismo que a mí, yo aún no quería irme, por lo que pelee por permanecer un momento más con él, viendo el tedioso programa, instantes más tarde me olvidé del exterior, no supe más de mí.

Lo único que me quedó de ese acto fue que durante un espacio en que me encontraba privado de los sentidos, escuché un incesante latir y una respiración tranquila y suave; los perpetuos sonidos me obligaban a abrir lentamente los ojos solo para sentir una suave tela en una de mis mejillas. Me percaté de que mis manos se hallaban enrolladas en algo, intenté despabilarme, en ese instante escuché un sonoro bostezo que me hizo voltear a dónde provenía.

Tenía abrazado al erizo, mi rostro había estado sobre su pecho y yo casi sobre él; intenté alejarme pero sus ojos al despertar me atontaban, su confundido mirar analizaba mi ruborizado rostro. No lo resistía, amaba su mirada, sus labios, todo él: mi rostro cerca del suyo me obligaba a percibir su cálido respirar y sus labios entreabiertos.

Lo siguiente me condenó, me acerqué a su rostro, volviendo nulo el escaso espacio entre nuestros labios, convirtiéndolo en un suave roce al que decidí llamar beso, mi primer beso, un delicado tacto entre ambos labios.

Cuando la razón volvió a mí, traté de alejarme, aunque el "beso" hubiese sido instantáneo y que terminara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no le parecía muy buena acción al azabache: me veía perplejo, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, como si intentara alejarme de él…

Me sentía tan estúpido, de inmediato me incorporé de aquel sofá y salí corriendo en busca de mis cosas para marcharme del lugar. Sí, estaba huyendo como los cobardes pero mi valor se había esfumado con la mirada del azabache, su rostro lo decía todo y yo era un idiota por tratar desesperadamente de confesarle mis sentimientos.

Paré en el recibidor, estando frente a la puerta cerrada bajo llave puesto que era algo tarde, giré de prisa mis pasos en el afán de escapar de allí e ir lejos de su hogar: intentaba salir por la puerta trasera pero mí agitado respirar me impedía caminar, no estaba cansado, me encontraba temeroso y exaltado.

Me sentía tan mal, tenía las manos incontrolablemente temblorosas, sentía que el aire me era insuficiente para poder mantenerme de pie; deseaba que la tierra se abriese y me tragase por completo, esperando que por lo menos así se olvidara de lo que hice.

Mi tormento no concluía, aumentaba: añadiendo a todo lo pasado el hecho de sentir como mi corazón pedía a gritos oxígeno, mi cabeza que dejara de pensar, pues sentía colapsarse y que mis piernas tiritaban con debilidad a causa del miedo. Estaba hecho un montón de remordimiento y temor, solo me esperaba a que el erizo me dejara de hablar y posiblemente me propinara un fuerte golpe por atrevido.

Apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa, respirando dificultosamente; bocanadas de aire eran haladas por mí en un intento vano de recuperar el aliento perdido. El nudo en mi garganta me asfixiaba y mis vidriosos ojos amenazaban con derramar agua salada en forma de cristales redondeados.

-"¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Soy tan tonto" –Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez-

Dentro de poco el sentido del tacto me comunicó la presencia del azabache: me estaba abrazando por la espalda, ese acto me dejó estático, me petrificaba tenerle tan cerca de mí; sus fuertes manos tocaban mí estomago mientras que el resto de sus brazos me envolvían con actitud posesiva.

Se me erizaron los bellos de la nuca, sentía que perdería la razón si las cosas seguían de ese modo: un cosquilleo me recorría las piernas, la espina dorsal y el estómago, me estremecía entre sus brazos, sin mencionar el ardor de mi rostro, me quemaba el calor de las mejillas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Susurré con la voz temblorosa y el ceño fruncido con preocupación-

Lentamente me soltó, tomó mis hombros y obligó a que me girara para poder hablarme a la cara; mi expresión era temerosa, me sentía la persona más débil del mundo estando ante él después de lo sucedido. Su rostro reflejaba un ápice de burla que no hacía más que causarme dolor.

-¿tú por qué me besaste? –Retiró sus manos de mi cuerpo, me veía a los ojos con una sonrisa-

Bajé la mirada, enmudecí, no supe que responder a su pregunta, al ver que no decía nada, continuó.

-¿te gusto? –Alargó una sonrisa-

Me resquebrajó el corazón con aquella sonrisa, sentía que se burlaba de lo obvio; curvé los labios hacia abajo ligeramente, mis ojos se cristalizaban llenándose de agua salina, amenazando con salir y hacerme ver más ridículo de lo que ya lucía. Realicé una larga pausa, me encontraba dispuesto a quedar callado hasta que me dejara marchar.

-con permiso –Evadiendo su mirada, afirmé la mochila intentando caminar-

-no hasta que respondas –Obstaculizó la salida con su cuerpo, evitando así que yo pudiera retirarme del lugar-

-quiero irme –Mascullé lastimeramente, mi voz se volvía un quejido-

-responde primero –Tomó mi brazo con firmeza-

Tiré de mi brazo para así liberarme de su agarre pero eso solo causó que me tomara con más firmeza, cerré los ojos conteniendo el llanto; me estaba comportando como un magnifico cobarde, yo no era un cobarde.

-yo te gusto ¿cierto? –Volvió a la seriedad, viéndome fijamente-

Abrí los ojos lentamente, dejando ver mis esmeraldas inmersas en lágrimas redondas. Si ya la había echado a perder parte de mi estadía en el colegio con ese acto, merecía darle un buen final a todo aquello.

-prometo no volver a besarte –Murmuré cerrando los ojos con miedo, halé de mi brazo para que me dejase ir-

-no me prometas eso –Susurró tomando mi mano entre la suya –Solo respóndeme porque te gusto ¿no es así? –Tomó mi mentón, obligándome a verle-

Me mordí el labio inferior en un vano intento de contener el llanto ¿era acaso que deseaba humillarme? Le obligué a soltar mi rostro, desviando la mirada intenté de nuevo escapar.

-responde –Me atrapó de ambos brazos-

-solo deja que me vaya –Bajé la mirada, posándola sobre mis zapatillas. Mi voz no eras más que un quejumbroso murmullo-

-que eres idiota –me abrazó, apegando mi rostro en su pecho-

El acto me dejaba perplejo, perpetuando el suave tacto, me quedé apegado a él, aunque sabía que debía cuidarme: por más que una persona me gustara tenía que darme mi lugar y aunque yo le hubiese besado primero, merecía respeto; me encontraba atento por si se le ocurría pasarse de la línea por qué no de la nada podría estarme abrazando, seguía dudando que no quisiera burlarse de mí.

Se acercó con lentitud a mis labios, haciéndome ruborizar por completo, sentía el corazón abandonar mi pecho por lo acelerado que se veía obligado a latir; sus suaves labios rozaban los míos con tal delicadeza que creí tener un pétalo de rosa junto a mí. Rodeándome por la cintura, me apegó a él, compartiendo así un mismo espacio y el aliento que comenzaba a faltar.

-parece que tengo que preocuparme por el día de San Valentín –Susurró apegado a mí, abrazándome-

Lentamente formé una sonrisa en mis labios, curveándolos hacia arria: el erizo de mis sueños me había besado, costaba trabajo creer que se trataba de algo real, al principio no me parecía más que una cruel y absurda realidad que debía afrontar pero en ese instante me sentía en un sueño maravilloso.

-¿estas bromeándome? –Murmuré apenado-

-sigues siendo tan tonto –Dijo entre risillas, alborotándome las púas de la cabeza-

-yo no soy tonto –Mencioné en un tono más elevado, sin dejar de ser un murmuro-

Mi rostro comenzaba a retomar su tono natural y mis ojos consumían las lágrimas acumuladas mientras que las que no podían ser eliminadas se quedaban atrapadas en mi parpado inferior.

-que sí, mírate –Sonrió pasándome las manos por la cabeza –estas rojo

Bajé la mirada intentando ocultar lo notorio: estaba ruborizado hasta la punta de las orejas, yo sentía que recuperaba mi color pero por cada tono de rojo que se eliminaba dos más aparecían a causa de la cercanía entre nosotros.

-no te burles…nada más estoy –No supe como continuar y al ver que me quedaba callado, completó mi frase-

-apenado –Su mirada posada sobre la mía, era lo que me comunicaba su seriedad –no tienes por qué estarlo, además, no te he rechazado ¿o sí? –Alargó una sonrisa-

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, mi sueño se estaba realizando; mas ruborizado imposible. Con timidez tomé su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y el me correspondía, levanté la mirada solo para encontrarme con su precioso par de gemas y estando así le robé un beso que me devolvió dulcemente.

-¿esto en que nos convierte? –Susurré con más miedo que vergüenza, temía por su respuesta-

-¿yo que se? No me has pedido nada –Enarcó una ceja sonriendo socarronamente-

-¿esperas que yo te lo pida? –Dije incrédulo, abrí los ojos con sorpresa-

-tú me besaste, tú proponlo –Mencionó sin ápice de vergüenza-

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero no se trataba de un cobarde, se trataba de mí, Sonic The Hedgehog y para mi nada era imposible, o eso pensaba hasta verme atrapado en ese embrollo. Recordando que se me ha conocido por mi valentía y mi espíritu inquebrantable, suspiré pillando confianza en mí mismo.

-Shadow ¿quieres…? –Pasé saliva en un intento de armarme de valor – ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Este cerró los ojos cubriendo una sonrisa y acallando una risilla que amenazaban con salir por sus labios, eso me puso rojo; se me ocurrían dos motivos, quería escuchar de mis labios lo tonto que podía sonar pidiendo algo que él no aceptaría o le era ponía feliz escucharme hablar de ese modo.

-Perdona –Sonrió intentando recuperar la seriedad –suenas más gracioso de lo que te imaginaba pero está bien, aceptaré –dijo como si su respuesta hubiese sido por compasión pero a leguas se notaba que estaba bromeando-

Pensé en ese momento si él también llevaba sintiendo algo por mí pero no podía solo preguntarlo, además de sonar extraño seria vergonzosa la pregunta así que preferí callar. Suspiré esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-eso es grandioso –Sonreía feliz por la respuesta dada-

-¿eso es todo? Cualquiera en tu lugar hubiese hecho algún cumplido o simplemente me habría besado –Aseguraba como si eso ocurriera muy seguido-

Rodé los ojos, más por nerviosismo que por enfado pero lo hice, me llevé la mano detrás de la cabeza buscando las palabras justas para continuar pero de nuevo me arrebató el turno de habla, pasando su dedo índice por mi mejilla izquierda.

-eres muy penoso ¿no? –veía fijamente mis ojos, como si tratara de corroborar lo mencionado –o ¿es que te da miedo?

-eso no es cierto, yo soy Sonic, no le temo a nada –Levanté la voz, enhiesto-

De nuevo echó una risilla burlona y se alejó un poco de mí, permitiéndome relajarme más; teniéndole un poco alejado suspiré con alivio: el día no podía ser más extraño. De repente me dieron inmensas ganas de observar el reloj, era muy tarde como para permanecer allí un minuto más, seguro mi madre estaría preocupada por mí y yo besuqueándome con mi sensual y nuevo novio.

-ya es muy tarde Shadow, perdona debo irme –Me aferré a la mochila dispuesto a salir del lugar a toda prisa-

Un par de brazos me detuvieron en seco, evitando que siquiera me acercara a la salida. Tomó mi mentón viéndome fijamente con una suave sonrisa.

-¿sin despedirte? ¿Por qué debes irte? –cruzó los brazos, dejándome libre-

-ya es tarde y debo correr o llegaré más tarde aun –Proferí evadiendo la primera pregunta-

-es de noche, no puedes andar tu solito por la calle a estas horas, podría ocurrirle algo a mi azulito –Guiñó un ojo sonriente-

El color se me subía, me mordí la lengua evitando gritar de emoción por lo que me decía: solo en mis sueños esas palabras eran mencionadas con su varonil voz.

-¿Qué dices si yo te llevo? –Se acercó a mí-

-no quiero molestar –Dije por cortesía –"¿A quién engaño? Llévame" –pensaba mordiéndome el labio inferior-

¿A quién engañaba? Yo deseaba con cada átomo de mi cuerpo que él fuese a dejarme a mi casa como hacían los novios, por lo menos era lo que yo consideraba que hacían los novios; simplemente dije aquello para no sonar muy desesperado y hacer que me insistiera un poco, es por eso que dejé la propuesta a su consideración, poniéndole en duda si quería o no.

-no molestas además, si no voy yo contigo algo podría ocurrirte –La seriedad emanaba por sus poros-

-de acuerdo –mencioné fingiendo que me apenaba-

Por dentro saltaba de alegría gritándole que si a un eco invisible que guardaba todos mis gritos para dejarlos salir cuando estuviese a solas. En un par de minutos estábamos sobre su motocicleta, él me colocó el casco como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, ese acto me causó un suave rubor pero no intervine, dejé que continuara.

Me abracé a su cintura en cuanto aceleró, podía percatarme como de vez en cuando me vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor, esbozando una suave sonrisa para mí y como después de unos momentos de viaje nos encontrábamos en la entrada de mi casa.

Bajó de la motocicleta acompañándome a la entrada de mi hogar, le invité a pasar y él gustoso aceptó; para mi sorpresa mi padre y madre se encontraban sentados en el sofá, mi madre preocupada frotándose las manos y mi padre abrazándola en un intento de tranquilizarla. Apenas llegué fui recibido con un abrazo de mi dulce madre y una mirada seria por parte de mi padre.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Me tenías preocupada –Estrujaba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos-

-perdona, sé me ha hecho tarde –Trataba de respirar-

-Hijo debiste avisarle a tu madre –Increpó firmemente mi padre-

-Perdón que me meta –Mencionó el veteado cortésmente –estaba en mi casa haciendo un proyecto para el colegio y la hora se nos pasó, lamento mucho que llegara tarde a casa, prometo que no volverá a suceder si se encuentra conmigo –Sus palabras sonaban tan creíbles que incluso yo me quedaba perplejo, eso acompañado de su rostro serio –de nuevo ofrezco mis disculpas

Mi padre veía atentamente al jovencito frente a él mientras que mi madre le regaló una sonrisa al erizo, yo, por dentro gritaba de emoción ¡era perfecto! Claro que por fuera solo le di una hermosa sonrisa, ofreciéndola como gratitud.

-descuida Shadow, que bien que se encontrara contigo, solo asegúrate de llamar por favor –Pidió mi madre con voz suave-

-no se preocupe, lo haré –Sonrió delicadamente, incluso parecía una sonrisa borrada-

Mis padres no dijeron más, al menos mientras él se encontrara y notando la tensión prefirió retirarse, le acompañé a la puerta, sonriéndole dulcemente y cuidando que ni mis padres ni nadie viera lo que ocurría le besé en los labios con ternura.

-te veo mañana –Murmuré sonriéndole –y gracias, te debo una

-son varias –Bromeó tomándome la mano –te veo mañana azulito –Guiñó un ojo-

Dio media vuelta caminando hacia su motocicleta, me dejó un saludo estilo militar y con una sonrisa se marchó del lugar, segundos después entré a casa; después del pórtico mi sonrisa se desvanecía notablemente, para cuando me encontraba en la cocina tenía una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Quién es él? –Fue la primera pregunta de mi padre – ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –Continuó con voz seria-

-se llama Shadow, es mi amigo –En mi mente modificaba la palabra a novio, arriesgándome a decirlo –y lamento haber llegado tarde, de verdad que no lo vuelvo a hacer, es que estábamos con un proyecto del colegio y me demoré de más, luego cenamos y la hora se pasó –Respondí con notable nerviosismo, mismo que intentaba ocultar detrás de una capa de preocupación-

-hijo sabes que debes llamarle a tu madre –Aclaró pasándome la mano por encima de la cabeza –que no se repita ¿vale?

Asentí alegremente, amaba que no me reprendiera firmemente, claro que la confianza se gana. Me dejaron retirarme a la habitación puesto que ya había cenado pero antes de encontrarme en ella pude escuchar como mi padre le preguntaba sobre Shadow a mi madre así que me quedé a escuchar más.

-¿Quién es ese tal Shadow? –Preguntaba con voz curiosa-

-cielo, es un amigo de Sonic, deberías tratarlo, es muy amable –Escuché como decía con voz alegre –es un buen chico, le conviene de amistad a Sonic

-yo no le conozco así que me fiaré de ti –La voz de mi padre era alegre-

-solo que es muy callado, por lo que me cuenta nuestro hijo sus padres son un poco desatendidos con él, se trata de un buen muchacho –Después escuché como mi madre echaba risillas-

Lo siguiente no fue de mi interés, dejaban de mencionar a mi Shadow así que ya no me interesaba y menos cuando ellos se ponían románticos, partí de allí recostándome en la cama de mi habitación.

Tenía novio y se tratada del erizo al que tanto quería, eso era lo que más feliz me hacía, que se trataba de él, mi veteado.

Lo que ocurre es que cuando te encuentras enamorado de una persona no ves más allá, el centro de todo es eso mismo, la persona especial para ti o por lo menos eso me ocurría a mí, solo quería estar con el erizo y conocerle más a fondo. Pero dejemos en claro que no es lo correcto, para mi desgracia lo aprendí de un modo no muy sutil.

* * *

-Muy bien eso fue todo por ahora. Me di cuenta que mientras estas fechas transcurren hay mucho que hacer y casi no hay tiempo para escribir pero lo hice ¡yeaa! – Echó un par de risillas –espero que fuera de tu agrado y ya sabes que un review nunca está de más –Levanto mi pulgar giñando – ¡muy felices fechas! Y oh, casi a tiempo para Navidad, pensaba hacer algo especial por aquellas personitas que sin falta me acompañan pero desgraciadamente el tiempo se me agotó ¡no! Quizá para el próximo

-muy felices fechas, que pasen una hermosa navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y un feliz y sensual año nuevo (por si acaso no llego a venir a tiempo dejaré esto) nos vemos luego –Sonrió –espero tu review hermoso lector o hermosa lectora


	12. Chapter 12

No creía que Shadow era mi pareja, le quería como a nadie en el mundo y mejor que ahora me había pedido que habláramos a la hora de receso, era lo mejor que alguien pudo haberme dicho y aunque solo tuviéramos un día saliendo a mí me encantaba la idea de estar con él.

A medida que se acercaba el receso mi mente comenzaba a hacerse varias ilusiones y ha divagar en como seria todo el día al estar con él; en una de mis maravillosas fantasías me imaginaba al dueño de mi corazón tomar mi mano mientras me decía lo importante que era para su vida.

Al fin, las clases se encontraban pospuestas hasta que de nuevo nos tocara entrar en el aula, era sinónimo de que mi reunión con Shadow debía comenzar; empecé a buscarle por el patio, viendo por todos lados para saber en qué lugar se encontraba, parecía que jamás le encontraría entre el mar de gente que se precisaba fuera de las aulas pero de pronto escuche su deliciosa voz entrando por mis oídos. Me encontraba buscándole hasta que no hubo más necesidad de hacerlo, él se encontraba casi frente a mí, acompañado de sus amigos, fue entonces que se me acerco.

No lo creía, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba más y más, como si tratara de asfixiarme por tal rapidez. Me mirada a los ojos muy serenamente, esa mirada me encantada, era tan agradable verle que me sentía incapaz de ignorarle y su respirar tranquilo me hacia una invitación a abrazarle. Mi cuento de hadas se había marchitado, se acercó hacia mí solo para pronunciar algo que me destrozó por dentro.

-mejor hablamos otro día –dijo seriamente, dándose media vuelta antes que yo respondiera nada-

No habían sido en sí las palabras lo que me hirieron sino el modo tan severo en que lo había dicho, eso y que se alejara antes de que mis labios dejaran salir algún sonido; consecuente a este acto, le seguí con la mirada solo para encontrarme al erizo que adoraba hablando con la murciélago de mis pesadillas, Rouge. La hermosa adolecente se mantenía tomándole la mano a alguien que era de mi propiedad y no tardaría mucho en reclamarlo.

Una hirviente rabia recorría cada extremo de mi ser, era como si deseara correr y tomar entre mis manos el rostro de Shadow y propinarle un fuerte golpe, ansiaba enterrar mi rodilla en su estómago y dejarle sin aliento sobre el piso por dejarme a un lado solo para ir y tomarse de la mano con aquella murciélago que para colmo era más pronta que la comida instantánea, o por lo menos a si era a mi parecer.

No era solo el acto, el modo en que la veía, y la singular forma de sonreír que tenía ella, todo me restaba puntos a favor, eso y sin mencionar lo atractiva que se veía, era obvio que cualquiera me dejaría de lado si ella se encontraba en medio. A pesar de todo no la culpaba, ella no sabía nada de lo que yo sentía hacia Shadow y seguro a ella también le gustaba él pero sentir amor hacia alguien no es ningún pecado, podía amarle, al que culpaba hasta el cansancio era a Shadow, deseaba explicaciones coherentes o seguro le golpearía.

Fastidiado y maldiciendo entre dientes me acerque a la cafetería escolar, en donde me encontré con Knuckles, Amy, Silver y Tails, se veían tan felices de que desee no amargar el bello momento con mis problemas personales, además, ellos no sabían que me encontraba perdidamente enamorado y menos del erizo veteado. Resté importancia a lo que pasara en ese instante, dejando también de lado la rabia que sentía al ver a Mi novio tomado de la mano con alguien que no era yo.

De a poco fui notando como se alejaban el plateado, mi amigo zorro y la erizo rosada, no sin antes despedirse de mi con una sonrisa; solo había permanecido el equidna de violeto mirar quien al sentarme a su lado me recibió con una flor pequeña que parecía un clavel rosado.

-para ti –Bajó el rostro ruborizándose tenuemente –espero que te guste –Susurró por lo bajo-

Su rostro se pintaba de un rojo parecido al de su pelaje, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan apenado y tembloroso, el solo mencionar una palabra me hacía apreciarle apenado; tomé con cuidado el clavel con la mirada más confundida que haya tenido en mi vida, olfateando su suave olor le regalé una delicada sonrisa al equidna: él me estaba tranquilizando y disipaba en mí la rabia contenida.

-¿Por qué? –Volví la mirada a la suya-

-es…que cuando la vi –titubeaba desviando la mirada-

Su rostro ruborizado me causaba gracia, se veía muy gracioso con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí y con la voz tan temblorosa que no lograba comunicarme nada. Sonreí suavemente, pidiendo con calma que continuara.

-me recordó al tono que tiene tu piel cuando te ruborizas –Cerró los ojos bajando la mirada con un rubor indescriptible sobre el rostro-

Tal declaración me hizo apenarme, le veía pasmado, con la mirada abierta de par en par y un rubor rosado que subía por mis mejillas, él levantó la mirada viéndome detenidamente y con una sonrisa me dijo.

-como el de ahora –Acercó su mano a mi rostro con mucha lentitud-

Parecía que estaba a punto de rozar mi mejilla con sus nudillos pero un instante antes de poder tocarme algo logró distraerle y francamente a mí también: de la nada un grito llamó nuestra atención, era el tonto erizo azabache que me llamaba; quizá se encontraba aburrido de estar con su "amiga" y deseaba bromearme un rato o burlarse por hacerme creer que de verdad me quería.

-Sonic ¿Qué haces? –Me veía con profunda seriedad-

Me incorporé del lugar, tomando de la mano a mi amigo para que también hiciera lo mismo, fijé la mirada en el veteado y con la voz más severa que tenía pronuncié unas palabras para después marcharme del lugar puesto que las clases comenzaban de nuevo.

-me marcho –Di media vuelta, empuñando el tallo de la bella flor-

Apenas deseaba cruzar palabras con el azabache, ese grandioso tonto que se atrevía a decir que me quería cuando en verdad no era así, deseaba gritar por lo molesto que me encontraba: él allí tomándole la mano a una hermosa mujer, dejándome para otro rato…era verdaderamente penoso

Pasé saliva tragándome parte de las miles de palabras que deseaba gritarle, después de todo no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo, no merecía la pena y seguro sería yo el perjudicado por ser tan ingenuo y bobo…

Sentado en mi pupitre pasé mi nariz por encima del clavel para deleitarme con su suave fragancia, el olor me calmaba, daba las gracias a mi amigo el equidna por haberme dado tan bonito obsequio, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Llamémoslo orgullo, dignidad o como deseéis: durante todas las clases no voltee una sola vez a ver al veteado y cuando él trataba de hablarme me fingía muy concentrado o que platicaba con el albino, quien era el más cercano de mis amigos estando al lado izquierdo de mi pupitre.

Estaba confundido, por una parte quería propinarle una fuerte bofetada por largarse como sin nada, pedirle explicaciones y por otra deseaba solo ignorarle y dejar que todo pasara, dejando también de lado mis sentimientos…

Giré la mirada al equidna y sonreí suavemente, después noté a mi fiel amigo rubio y de igual modo sonreí, desvié la mirada hacia mi cuaderno, tomé algunas notas sin sentido puesto que la cabeza no me daba para mucho estando tan preocupado, primero que nada por el veteado y luego estaba la pregunta del porque me daría una flor mi amigo. Ansiaba que las clases terminaran para poder quedarme en casa a meditar todo con mucho más calma.

-Sonic mañana entregaremos estas cosas lloronas –Medio gritaba alegremente el albino –si lo sé es grandioso ¿cierto?

-que lo es Silver –Di una sonrisa forzada-

-¿ocurre algo? –Su mirada se tornaba confundida-

-no es nada colega –Imité una sonrisa más alegre –aburrimiento es todo, ya quiero que este día termine, eso es le guiñé sonriendo-

-olvidaba que eres un ser libre –Carcajeó alegremente-

-si, nadie puede encerrarme en el colegio por mucho –Bromee-

Las palabras que decía eran para convencerme a mí mismo de que en verdad se trataba de aburrimiento y no de depresión: solo yo era tan tonto como para deprimirme por una tontería como esa, solo yo…

Cuando las tediosas clases concluyeron fui casi el primero en retirarme del lugar, empuñando el clavel que mi amigo me había regalado, claro, no sin antes haberme despedido del resto de mis amigos; caminaba hacia la salida del colegio con la mirada baja, contemplando mis zapatos escolares con nulo interés. Mis oídos estaban bloqueados a los sonidos del exterior, distrayéndome de lo que ocurriera en el exterior.

Sentí como alguien tomaba mi hombro, al girar la cabeza vi al veteado de ojos carmesí sujetándome; contuve las ganas de tirarle un manotazo a su brazo para sacármelo de encima pero no lo hice, me esforcé por no hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Espeté fríamente-

Se acercó a mi rostro, fijando su mirada a los costados corroborando que nadie nos veía, una vez así se aferró a mi brazo derecho llevándome lejos de la institución, por supuesto que me resistí a que lo hiciera, no quería estar cerca de él después de lo ocurrido pero a mi parecer él tenía otros planes; arrastras paramos cerca del bosque que se encontraba detrás del colegio.

-suéltame –Tiré con molestia de mi brazo para obligar a que me soltara-

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Me veía confuso, afirmando su agarre-

No toleré esas sencillas palabras, aunque me dolía el brazo por lo fuerte que me tomaba luché por hacer que cediera el modo en que se aferraba a mi brazo; le lancé una mirada fría, severa, misma que respondió con una de confusión y reproche.

-ya déjame –Dije entre dientes, dándole una mirada de advertencia-

-¿Qué te pasa? Primero me ignoras en clase, ignoras cuando te estoy hablando y luego ¡esto! –Sacudió mi brazo sosteniéndome con fuerza –dime ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Exploté…tiré con fuerza de mi brazo, lastimándome, aunque eso poco me importó, empujé levemente al erizo que me sostenía, procurando no lastimar el clavel que tenía en la otro mano, poco después el veteado me lo arrebató.

-¿Quién te dio esto? –Agitó en su mano la florecilla –espera, fue Knuckles ¿no? –Me veía seriamente –sabes que eres mi novio y no tienes por qué aceptar obsequios de otras personas –Levantó la voz-

Justo mi oportunidad para reclamarle acerca de su acaramelado modo de tomar la mano de otra persona y su tierna forma de sonreír, le miré atentamente, esforzándome por no voltearle la cara de un bofetón.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Ahora soy tu novio?! –Intenté arrancarle de las manos la flor rosada –pero cuando mi cancelaste para ir a hacer el imbécil con tu amiguita no lo era ¿verdad? –Grité con enfado-

-¿te refieres a Rouge? ¿Es eso lo que te sucede? Te creí más inteligente –Mencionó secamente-

Si de eso iba el juego yo también sabría jugar. Dejé de intentar tomar la flor al escuchar sus palabras, me alejé lo suficiente, viéndole severamente.

-¿Más inteligente? ¿De qué coño vas? –Realicé ademanes con ambas manos –Mejor olvídalo, no tengo porque ponerme a discutir contigo –Bajé mi tono de voz reacomodándome la mochila sobre los hombros-

-¿tan rápido te vas? –Medio gritó sorprendido -¿Qué pasará con esto? –Mostró el clavel, sosteniéndolo entre dos de sus dedos-

-quédatelo, seguro mañana me dará otro –Encogí mis hombros restándole importancia-

Di media vuelta dispuesto a largarme del lugar; estaba diciendo cosas que no eran verdad, todo por mantener mi dignidad intacta ante el estúpido de Shadow, ese tonto erizo que estuvo a poco de hacerme llorar por verle muy feliz con su amiga. Justo antes de partir el veteado me sujetó la muñeca, atrayéndome hacia él para apegarme a su cuerpo.

-no vas a aceptarla –Ordenó con aires de posesión-

-¿Por qué no? –Pasé ambas manos sobre su pecho, evitando que se acercara a mí-

-"Eres mi novio" ¿te dice algo? –Rodeó unos de sus brazos en mi cintura, el que estaba libre-

Rodé los ojos con sarcasmo; me encontraba realmente molesto con aquel torpe, encima de todo me trataba como si yo no tuviera los mismos derechos que él: si me regalaban una flor era el fin del mundo pero si él se tomaba de la mano con alguien estaba muy bien.

-te creí más inteligente, recuerda que no eres dueño de nadie y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –Traté vanamente de alejarle-

Pude notar como su rostro se tornaba sorprendido y después ligeramente molesto, algo me decía que lo que había escuchado no era de su agrado; nos veíamos retadoramente, en mi mirada poseía un brillo de coraje.

-en el momento que me pediste ser tu novio aceptaste que eres mío –Se aferró a mí –y no quiero compartir con nadie lo que es mío –Advirtió viéndome con seriedad-

-¡no me trates como a un objeto! –Luchaba porque me soltara, empuñando ambas manos –si te pedí ser mi novio fue porque me gustas, no tenías por que aceptar si al día siguiente ibas a estar de idiota con tu amiga –golpee levemente su pecho, retorciéndome para que me soltara-

-¡Que no hice nada joder! ¡Maldita sea deja de ser celoso! –Gritó viéndome a los ojos-

Eso bastó para dejarme inmóvil, su rostro molesto me causaba un notable escalofrío, bajé la mirada dejando de luchar porque me dejara en paz, al percatarse que no decía nada continuó.

-te dije que Rouge es un poco cariñosa ¿no? Una vez te dije que ella solo es mi amiga, solo eso –Aclaró serio-

Bajé lentamente las orejas, eso no me bastaba, sonaba ridículo, lo sé, pero había que entender que no podía tener la certeza de que eso que me decía fuese real; de nuevo me mostraba frágil ante él, tenía ganas de romper a llorar sobre su pecho y que él me besara suavemente mientras me decía que él era solo mío pero las cosas no podían ser así, en su lugar permanecí con la mirada baja.

-confía en mí. Es nuestro segundo día de novios y ya estas poniéndome la soga al cuello –Relajó su agarre, tomando mi mentón con la mano izquierda –niñato idiota, logras hacerme enfadar –Sonrió ligeramente-

¿Quién se creía? Me dejaba hecho un mar de dudas y ¿lo único que se le ocurría decirme era eso? Desvié la mirada iracundamente, todavía tenía asuntos pendientes con él, claro que no podía prohibirle estar en compañía de sus amigos pero podía ponerle un ultimátum indirecto ¿cierto? Entonces mordí mi lengua para evitar gritarle, sabía que ponerme así solo me causaría problemas a mí pero lo quería tanto que temía perderlo…

-y tu confía también en mí. Me será inevitable estar junto a Knuckles, es mi amigo después de todo –Le mire con el rabillo del ojo captando su respuesta-

Su mirada perpleja y ligeramente oscurecida me heló la piel, me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura adueñándose de mis labios con tal pasión que al final me veía jadeando levemente, aspirando aire por la boca y exhalando diminutos gemidos inentendibles.

-eso prueba que tú eres mi novio, mío –Su mirada inmersa en la mía y sus labios separados tenuemente-

No respondí, sencillamente desvié la mirada ignorando de alguna manera sus palabras; lo quería tanto, aunque fuese un gilipollas que me sacaba de la cordura y me empujaba a un mundo de locura, ira y perdición, aun así lo adoraba. Volví la mirada hacia él, percatándome de una suave sonrisa, tomó mi mano: supuse que notó mi molestia e inconformidad al no tener una buena explicación por lo ocurrido con su "amiga", de la mejor manera que encontró, procedió a hablar.

-joder contigo –Suspiró –sé que no estarás bien conmigo hasta que te diga que ocurre ¿estoy en lo cierto? –Pasó su mirada sobre la mía-

Respondí emitiendo un sonido que se hubiese confundido con un exhalo iracundo que se viera amortiguado o resguardado dentro de mis mejillas, algo parecido a un _"mm"_. Suspiró por lo bajo, rodando los ojos con resignación.

-me pidió que pasara ese momento con ella. Últimamente se ha encontrado un poco deprimida por razones que ni yo comprendo, ya sabes, cosas de chicas; así que me dijo antes de poder encontrarte, que se sentía mal una vez más por lo que tuve que ir con ella –Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad –tomó mi mano porque se sentía agradecida conmigo por escucharla. –Subió su mano hasta mi cabeza, en donde acarició mi oreja derecha – ¿me crees?

-¿Por qué a ti? –Evadí su pregunta lanzando otra al mismo tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos-

-Vamos Sonic, no seas así –Casi de modo suplicante, dijo, viendo mi rostro, pasmado-

– ¿así como? –Ladee la cabeza como si de verdad me encontrara confundido, es más, podría decir que era con sarcasmo-

–No cabe duda, eres tan…niñato –Suspiró pesadamente –lo que desees creer será decisión tuya. Considero que no está en mis manos –Cruzó los brazos con resignación-

-¿decisión mía? –Cuestioné reprimiendo un notorio tic iracundo que se posaba sobre mi ojo derecho – ¿Cómo esperas que logre decidir eso? –Rechiné los dientes –no puedo evitar sentirme así –Afirmé intentando no gritar -¡¿Pero tú qué sabes?! –bajé la mirada gritando-

Me sentía cuan niño pequeño siendo regañado por su ídolo; cerré los ojos lentamente obligándome a no comenzar llorando frente a él pero la técnica no me resultaba muy favorable puesto que en poco sentía como en mi garganta un nudo se formaba y en mis ojos el agua salina se acumulaba cristalizando mi mirar.

-¿tú qué sabes? –Mascullé de nuevo-

Me sentía tan ridículo que di media vuelta para largarme de allí antes de romper en llanto y verme aun peor: segundo día de noviazgo y por culpa de los celos yo estaba a instantes de gritar frustrado. Tragándome las inmensas ganas de partir llorando comencé a caminar deseando que él me detuviera. Caminaba tan lento como me era posible, necesitaba que me detuviera y me tomara entre sus brazos afirmando que nadie más que yo era tan necesario en su vida…

A poco de alejarme definitivamente, sostuvo mi muñeca desviando la mirada, viéndome con el rabillo del ojo susurró:

-y si te largas como sin nada sin decir una sola palabra menos sabré –Susurró con la voz más calmada que pudo imitar-

Me acerqué de nuevo a él y sin su consentimiento le abracé: si me rechazaba o algo así me largaría del lugar, en cambio, si lo correspondía me sentiría libre de decirle lo que me estaba ocurriendo y lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, claro, sin dejar muy a la vista la hirviente cólera que me causaba que estuviese cerca de ella. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, sujetándome fuertemente.

-Es extraño que te guste otro chico –Dije después de una larga pausa realizada. Comencé otra, esperando a que hablara-

-Nadie dijo que no lo fuera pero ten en cuenta que te sucede lo mismo. Si estas a la defensiva conmigo por eso estas en un error al creer que yo te estoy jugando una mala pasada –Suspiró de nuevo-

Bajé la mirada, eso era justo lo que yo pensaba, quizá él tenía razón, yo era un niñato inseguro que veía a su novio como una persona potencialmente peligrosa, pero, en mi defensa, se trataba de mi primer novio y ver películas de romance no me ayudaban mucho a saber cómo es que una relación debería llevarse ya que esas porquerías están llenas de ficción que me obligaban a pensar que las cosas serían color de rosa pero lo cierto es que no es así.

-Sonic, mírame ¿te parezco alguien de ese tipo? –Su mirada era atenta, sincera-

-No, no lo eres. Creo que comenzamos mal –Justifiqué titubeante-

Sin decir más besó suavemente mis labios, rodee con los brazos su cuello, disfrutando de sus delicados labios, era tan suave y me hacía sentir tan feliz respirar su aliento, era cálido y embriagante, amaba sus besos. Sin quererlo derramé lentamente una lagrima cristalina, presentaba una extraña mezcla de emociones: nostalgia y al mismo tiempo alegría. Sus fuertes manos me atrapaban…

-te quiero –Mascullé acallando mis jadeos. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, suspiraba lentamente-

Rodeó mis caderas con ambas manos, sujetándome al momento que me acercaba a él; di un leve gemido: él era tan dominante, firme, como si tuviera el control sobre sus emociones y mandara en el destino, me hacía sentir tan seguro entre sus brazos que moría de ganas por abrazarme y no soltarle jamás, al estar junto a mi erizo su aura era protectora, justo lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme seguro y tranquilo…

Besó mis labios con cuidado, pasando un roce delicado sobre mi labio inferior, era su lengua tibia; separé los labios lentamente, quería saborear la miel que se derraba de su boca. La primera vez que yo experimentaría algo como eso, mandé la timidez a lo más profundo de mí ser para permitirme sentirme más cerca de él.

Pasé ambas manos recorriendo su nuca, era como acariciar la suavidad misma; con cuidado entrelacé mis dedos en sus púas, era tan suave, su lengua pedía a gritos seguir dentro de mi boca y yo permitía su paso a todo rincón, tratando también de mover la mía, se aferraba a mi cintura con fuerza, ayudándose para estar más apegado a mí; al separarnos su aliento me empapaba, su delicado y tibio aliento. Nuestro beso era ansioso, comencé a dejar escapar un leve gemido, pasando mis manos por su gran espalda, por su parte en me envolvía entre sus brazos, aferrándose a mi delgado torso.

-Shads –Mascullé con los ojos inundados en lágrimas alegres –te quiero…

-yo también –Susurró abrazándome suavemente –mucho…

Estaba muy feliz, no deseaba apartarme de él, sentirme entre sus brazos era la experiencia más maravillosa y difícil de explicar que yo había sentido, me encontraba en el paraíso, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mis mejillas ardían y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos unírmele.

Sonreí, él me sonrió, besó mi frente y comenzó a explicar con voz suave.

-creo conveniente decir todo de una vez, Sonic, siempre me gustaste, desde que llegaste al colegio –Pasó sus pulgares con cuidado por mis mejillas coloradas –cuando te vi sentado en mi pupitre estaba a poco de hacer que te marcharas pero entonces vi tus ojos, tu rostro, tus labios…eso me encantó –Realizó una pausa –me gustaste y por eso te cedí mi lugar

Quedé pasmado, entonces ese era el motivo por el cual no me dijo nada. Prosiguió hablando y yo muy atentamente escuché.

-cuando derramaste helado sobre mi camisa, bueno…no fue un accidente y no fue culpa tuya, en realidad Scourge te vio con el cono. Yo le dije que me gustabas por lo que te empujó para que me dejaras marcas de helado sobre la camisa y así pudiésemos hablar, más tarde él mismo me lo explicó –Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y el bajó un poco la mirada-

-así que fue eso –Dije incrédulo-

-luego te vi en la biblioteca, ellos querían que fueras con nosotros pero les dije que no por qué…me apenaba tenerte cerca –Bajó la mirada-

No podía ser más feliz, mientras yo pensaba en él, él pensaba en mí, sonreí y besé sus irresistibles labios, pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

* * *

-bueno amigos esto por ahora, sé que he tardado y no lo hago casi nunca pero escuela, amigos, escuela, tarea, escuela, ya sabemos que el colegio es como una patada, siempre estará para quitarnos tiempo fujoshi pero ¡HEY! Yo vendré, tarde pero seguro ;) si quieres hacer feliz a esta chica no dudes en dejar review adorado lector o lectora. Goodbye! n_n


	13. Chapter 13

Esa tarde nos fuimos juntos a la plaza, buscando algo que hacer para distraernos, aunque después de lo ocurrido fuese difícil. Suspiré caminando a paso lento, en mi mochila aun tenía ese ruidoso aparato que simulaba ser un infante, recordé que en poco pediría "comida" y yo tendría que dársela pero lo importante en ese instante era el estar con mi novio.

Paramos cerca del parque, sentándonos en una de las bancas de aquel lugar tan colorido, tan verde y lleno de vida; bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, nos encontrábamos ambos, sentados sobre una banca color blanco. Frente a nosotros, a unos metros, se veía una gran fuente, rodeada por pequeños niños y algunas personas jóvenes.

Quité mi mochila de mis hombros, dejándola al lado contrario de donde se veía al veteado, este imitó mi acción. Suspiré posando mis manos sobre la banca, más tarde sentí una tibia mano deslizarse sobre la mía, al voltear vi a Shadow sujetado a mí con la vista perdida al frente; sonreí levemente, ruborizándome y le sujeté son fuerza, procurando no lastimare, era como si no quisiera que se apartase de mi lado.

-te quiero –Mascullé los más bajo que pude, fue casi inconscientemente-

-yo también –Respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento, me veía, muy tranquilo-

Sonreí, me encontraba muy feliz por escucharle tan dulce conmigo. Quizá estaba siendo cursi pero mentiría si dijera que no me emocionaba el que sujetara mi mano con cariño, me acerqué a él con un solo fin: quería un abrazo y no me importaba ya que el lugar solo tenía niños y a lo lejos uno que otro adulto ignorante de los acontecimientos. Enterado de mi propósito, me besó levemente los labios, casi un roce, después se alejó.

-¿quieres ir a comer algo? Es un poco tarde –Ofreció sonriendo con suavidad-

-¿tu quieres? –Susurré con timidez-

-me gustaría, si vamos juntos –Ladeó su sonrisa, viéndome a los ojos-

Sentí el corazón apresurarse, apreté con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar gritar cuan colegiala enamorada. Lo cierto es que me encontraba tan emocionado, mi corazón se llenaba de júbilo al escuchar tales palabras; no pude contener una enorme sonrisa que se estiraba en mi rostro llegando de oreja a oreja.

-en ese caso me gustaría –Sonreí intentando vanamente ocultar mi sonrojo-

Con más ímpetu tomó mi mano, llevándome a donde pudiéramos encontrar algo rico para comer; en varias ocasiones quiso que parasemos en un restaurante como los que él frecuenta pero me negué, no llevábamos la ropa adecuada para nada de eso. Paramos en una cafetería, ordenando nuestra comida.

En mis manos sostenía el menú, revisando cada platillo hasta encontrar algo que me gustara, opté por ordenar unos chilis, que después serían una de mis comidas favoritas, él pidió lo mismo y un capuchino para ambos. Nos veíamos mutuamente, de vez en cuando yo escapada de su mirada desviando la mía pero al percatarme mis acciones y volver de nuevo mis ojos sobre él, descubría que se mantenía inmutable, observándome a detalle.

Debía hacerlo, su mirada se veía tan seria que por instantes pensé que se estaba aburriendo y debía hacer algo para evitar que eso sucediese, teníamos que hablar de algo, según me dicen, la comunicación es la base de una buena y duradera relación por lo que me animé a iniciar algo de que hablar.

-Shads ¿te molestaría que preguntara un poco más de ti? –Empuñé las manos con nerviosismo, sujetando entre estas la tela de mi ropa-

-por supuesto que no –Susurró con voz apacible-

-entonces… ¿podrías contarme de tu vida? No si no quieres, no quiero que te incomodes –Pasé saliva, buscando con nerviosismo un punto que ver-

-¿Qué te gustaría saber de mi vida? –Puso su mano derecha sobre la mesa, recostando sobre esta su rostro, como si sostuviera su mejilla con la mano-

-lo que desees contarme estará bien, ya sabes…acerca de ti o tu familia –Sentía que desgarraba mi ropa, sujetaba con mucha fuerza y brusquedad la tela de mi camisa, cerca de los pantalones-

Un corto silencio nos acompañaba, después escuché como un suspiro escapaba de sus labios para hacerme saber que debía prestar atención a lo siguiente.

-en realidad no hay mucho que contar. Como ya sabes mis padres trabajan y salen mucho de casa por lo que me encuentro solo la mayoría del tiempo, nos vemos solo de vez en cuando –Realizó una corta pausa, viéndome a los ojos y continuó –no convivo mucho con ellos

Al parar de hablar, supe que debía hacer mención de algo para que no se sintiera mal. Pude ver en su mirada un brillo de nostalgia, me acerqué a él, sujetando su mano por debajo de la mesa y con aires de apoyo susurré.

-todo padre adora a sus hijos, seguro que te extrañan mientras están fuera. –Levanté la mirada posándola sobre la suya –y si llegaras a sentirte solo…yo…me gustaría que supieras que estoy contigo –Murmuré apenado, bajando la mirada con un fuerte rubor sobre el rostro-

Sonrió suavemente, pasando su mano libre sobre mis púas, haciendo que yo le mirara con nerviosismo que se desvanecía; uno solo de esos actos me daba la confianza suficiente para seguir hablándole como hasta ese momento.

-Gracias –Susurró suavemente, con voz profunda pero suave-

Me sentía tan feliz, sentí ganas de abrazarle hasta quedar fundido con él y así no soltarle jamás. Nuestros pedidos llegaron y como por arte de magia, y antes que comenzara a comer, la maquina fastidiosa comenzó a emitir sonidos –tenía hambre el aparato –me vi obligado a dejar mis alimentos para darle a esa cosa.

-rayos –Mascullé casi inaudiblemente –

De la mochila saqué un biberón morado que contenía la simulación de alimento y comencé a hacer que la bebiera lentamente. El veteado se acercó a mi rostro, notando el ligero enfado, yo tenía mucha hambre.

-¿tienes hambre? Puedo alimentarla yo si tú quieres –Ofreció extendiendo ambas manos-

-para nada, tu come, después lo hago yo –Las manos me temblaban levemente, al igual que mi voz-

Percibí una sonrisa de su parte, le vi extrañado por unos segundos, trataba de adivinar el motivo de tan repentina y hermosa sonrisa.

-entonces permíteme ayudarte –Esbozó una sonrisa aún más alargada-

El desconcierto se apoderaba de mí, dentro de poco me enteré de la razón: entre sus manos tomó mi alimento y con suavidad y lentitud la acercó hasta mis labios, indicándome que él me daría de comer en la boca; por supuesto que me puse nervioso, abrí los ojos de manera sorpresiva mientras que el rubor acosaba mis pómulos. Insistentemente continuó ofreciéndome la comida a lo que no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Abrí lentamente los labios, dejando que la comida entrara en mi boca, di una suave mordida y desvié la mirada apenado, sintiendo como el color rojo subía por mi rostro, cubriéndome las mejillas enteras, cerré los ojos momentáneamente, comiendo aquello que se me había ofrecido.

Voltee a verle, poseía una mirada cariñosa que me aceleró el corazón, sonreía con una suavidad indescriptible era como si todo estuviese bien y nada malo ocurriera a nuestro alrededor. Estando a su lado me sentía encapsulado en una burbuja que me protegía de todo cuanto amenazaba con dañarme…me hacía sentir seguro.

Unas miradas curiosas se notaban a nuestro alrededor. Capté la atención de varias personas, nos veían cuan bichos raros, importándole un bledo, el me besó suavemente sobre los labios, quitando más tarde, con ayuda de una servilleta de papel, una macha de salsa que estaba cerca de mi labio; ese acto había sido el definitivo para desatar murmullos de gente curiosa que nos veía, algunos reprobatoriamente, mascullando estupideces que me destrozaban el corazón, él, de manera muy poco interesada, volteó a verles con una mirada gélida…

No me sentía muy cómodo entre tantas personas, no si demostrábamos nuestro afecto. Cerca de nosotros estaba una pareja de enamorados, la chica muy linda abrazaba a su novio y este le correspondía, era amor, el amor no es malo, comprendí. No le veo maldad a nuestro amor, yo lo quiero y por lo que veo él a mí. Sujeté su mano, dejando de lado la muñeca a la que alimentaba.

-gracias –Sonreí delicadamente, viendo sus preciosos rubís-

-no es nada –Acarició mi cabeza con lentitud, sonriendo-

Instantes después nos marchamos del lugar. La noche amenazaba con caer pronto y las calles tomaban oscuridad, sujetó mi mano, acompañándome hasta mi casa para detenerse junto a mí unos metros atrás; me tomó por la cintura, abrazándose a mi mientras besaba mis labios dulcemente, intenté participar abriendo despacio mis labios, dejándole maniobrar a su antojo, era como besar la suavidad en persona. Rodeé mis brazos por su cuello, acariciando su nuca levemente, mientras que él, con sus fuertes manos, se deslizaba por mi espalda.

-te veré mañana en el colegio –Susurró a mi oído con una voz melodiosamente suave-

-cuídate mucho –Besé su mejilla -…te quiero –Murmuré-

-y yo –pasó sus manos por mis mejillas, besando de nuevo mi rostro-

Pasó hasta mi casa, dejándome frente a la puerta de esta. La alegría desbordaba por mis poros, una vez que se perdió de mi vista grité en silencio, saltando cuan lunático frente al pórtico de la casa, cubriendo mi rostro con emoción, después entré a la casa, saludé a mi madre.

-¿Dónde estabas hijo? –Cuestionó con dulzura-

-estaba con Shads –Mordí mi lengua tragándome un grito de emoción –fuimos a pasear después de clases y de paso vimos algo del proyecto –le estaba mintiendo, veía sus ojos azules, muy atento-

-¿dónde está? Siempre entra un rato –Afirmaba buscando detrás de mí con su mirada-

-no quería incomodar y decidió marcharse pero te manda saludos y te da las gracias por no molestarte conmigo por irme son avisar –Sonreí imitando una sonrisa angelical, levantando la mirada hacia ella-

Emitió una sonora risilla, pasando sus manos por mi cabeza, despeinándome por completo.

-Está bien, pero avísame ¿sí? Para eso te he comprado el móvil, no lo olvides –Advirtió con una media sonrisa –anda ve a tu cuarto –Con la mirada más dulce del mundo, me vio-

-Thanks –Sonreí alegremente-

Corrí por las escaleras, avanzando apresuradamente hasta llegar a mi recamara; apenas estuve allí me arrojé sobre la cama, cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada más cercana y comenzando a gritar emocionado, liberando toda la felicidad.

-me quiere –Abracé mi almohada, apegándola a mi pecho -¡Me quiere! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Es mío! –Cerré los ojos emocionado, cubriéndome el rostro con el mullido cojín-

Sin más cerré los ojos, esperando emocionadamente a que fuese de mañana para verle otra vez, besarle, abrazarlo y tomar su mano sin que nadie impida lo que queremos.

Los días siguientes a ese acto estuve recibiendo notas extrañas, no les daba mucha importancia pero la intriga de saber quién era el autor me recorría la cabeza cada vez que le era permitido; cada notita estaba entregada en mi casillero, sin firma, sin un autor y lo único que tenía como pista era una caligrafía hermosa. No sospeché de mi novio, él no era de las personas que escribían una linda carta de amor, supuse que se trataba de una chica ya que llegaban escritas sobre una hoja rosada.

La mañana empezaba tan tediosa como siempre, me alistaba acomodando mis púas, me observaba en el espejo dentro de mí baño .Una pequeñas ojeras estaban bajo mis parpados; hacia unos días que no lograba dormir, apenas conciliaba el sueño y comenzaba a imaginar al veteado, quedando despierto toda la noche…

Estando peinado salí muy pensativo de mi casa, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de mi madre, quien se despidió de mi como cada mañana.

De nuevo me vi en el colegio, encontrándome a mi adorado novio en la entrada de la institución; sonreí suavemente, me sonrió y se acercó a mí para ir juntos al aula de clases. Como un niñato pequeño, le seguí realizando enormes esfuerzos de contener una risilla estúpidamente cursi y lanzarme a besarlo.

-Shads –Mascullé apenado –tú crees que… -Realicé una enorme pausa, no sabía cómo continuar, bajé la mirada impaciente-

Quería que quedáramos por la tarde aunque la timidez se negara a dejarme decir palabra alguna; frustrado busqué escape mordiendo mi labio inferior, buscaba con la mirada, por todo el piso, alguna solución para mis pesares. Veía mis zapatillas, noté sus zapatos y una vez más levanté la cabeza.

-¿sucede algo? –Con voz apaciguada, buscando que continuara. Su mirada se fijaba sobre la mía, consiguiendo transmitirme calma-

-vamos a entregar hoy las muñecas y bueno…creo que por algunas distracciones no fuimos unos padres muy atentos y… -Mordí mi lengua acallando mis palabras-

¡Dios! Había dicho "padres" eso quería decir que todo el tiempo yo había intentado comportarme con él como si fuésemos ¡marido y mujer! Mejor dicho, y en este caso, marido y…marido. Me veía desconcertado, parpadeando un par de veces, yo giré la cabeza a otro lado, ruborizándome fuertemente.

-me refiero a… -Carcajeé por lo bajo, era más que nada una risa de nerviosismo-

Dudoso de si continuaría me veía atentamente, animándome cada vez más a continuar con mi oración. Pasé mi mano derecha sobre mi cuello, aspirando profundamente, como si ello fuese la solución a tal dilema.

-No, no era nada –Seguí con aquella risilla tan nerviosa, bajé la oreja derecha, posando la mirada al frente -¡He! ¿Ese no es Mephiles y Silver? –Dije señalándoles, buscando la manera de escapar-

-¿lo son? –Rebuscó con la mirada, viendo atentamente hacia donde yo señalaba-

Apegados al tronco del árbol más grande de la institución, se encontraban ellos, ocultos tras el gimnasio –que era también la ubicación del árbol –para mi sorpresa ambos estaban disfrutando placenteramente de los labios del otro, mi querido amigo abrazándose al cuello del de vetas plomo. Abrí la boca en son de sorpresa, enhiesto. Apenas mi querido amigo albino logró divisarme apartó al veteado con un certero empujón, dejando a la vista su incipiente nerviosismo.

Titubeante se dio vuelta, cubriéndose el rostro con tal vergüenza que sus orejas se tornaban rojizas; el azabache de ojos salvajes me volteó a ver, reacomodando cada vez más sus orejas, como si tratara de escucharme –aunque la distancia fuese bastante, tres o cuatros metros –La piel se me heló con tan perpetua mirada.

-¿son novios ya? –Titubeó el erizo a mi lado-

-¿tu sabias algo de esto? –Increpé cruzándome de brazos-

-somos amigos ¿Cómo no saberlo? Él también sabe de lo nuestro así que no te extrañe que lo sepa –Respondió con la mirada fija en el de verdoso mirar-

Un tenue rubor acosaba mi rostro; todo concordaba, las constantes insinuaciones, la vez que fuimos a la fiesta y ellos empujaban a mi novio para que bailásemos –en ese momento lo tomé como una broma pero ahora me parecía más una señal de que algo ocurría –entrecerré los ojos recordando aquello, dándome golpes mentales me acusé de idiota por no sospechar nada.

-¡Gilipollas! –Gritó agitando su mano, intentando llamar la atención del otro-

Aunque permaneciesen lejos pude notar la hirviente cólera que el comentario le causaba, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo, vaya que mi novio era todo un cabronazo.

-¡¿Qué coño quieres?! –Se escuchó después. Realizando ademanes el otro gritó, no llegando a la furia pero si levemente irritado-

-con una polla ¿quieres que lo grite? –Colocando sus manos a ambos lados de sus labios, respondió-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca y ven aquí! –Exclamaba poniéndose ligeramente rojo-

Una carcajada socarrona inundaba la voz del azabache a mi lado, hizo un ademan con la cabeza, indicándome que le siguiera, mientras que se mordía suavemente la lengua, aun carcajeando; avanzamos a paso rápido a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-vamos azulito, quiero joderle a Mephiles un rato –Un mohín fue lo que obtuve-

Ruborizado le seguí, encontrándonos dentro de poco frente a la nueva y feliz parejita; el veteado de ojos carmín dio un manotazo a la espalda del otro en señal de felicitación, aunque a juzgar por la expresión del de mirada salvaje, fue más doloroso de lo que parecía hasta el momento.

-muy bien, muy bien, felicidades, que te dure mucho el novio –Cerrando los ojos, dijo, asintiendo de vez en cuando-

-cierra la boca amigo –Pidió moviendo el hombro que había sido castigado con el golpe –por cierto, yo no te felicité –Sonriendo con malicia dijo-

-no es necesario ¿sabes? Eso era el primer día ahora ya no –Se excusó revolviendo bruscamente las púas de su veteada cabeza –solo quiero ver la reacción de Scourge, Espio y Mighty cuando se los diga –Levemente emocionado, sonrió-

-no. –Suspiró abatido –Tendré morados por toda la espalda –Bajó la mirada con aires de resignación-

-yo aún conservo los míos –Como si de apoyo se tratase, dijo –eres afortunado pequeño tenedor, cuídale muy bien ¿vale? –Viendo atento a Silver, mencionó, sin dejar de apalearle la espalda al otro-

-¿tenedor? –Preguntó incrédulo, poniendo su rojo rostro con expresión de duda-

-¡he! ¡Cállate! –Gritoneó el de vetas plomo –que yo no te jodo diciéndole pollito a tu pequeño azul –Cruzándose de brazos, cerró los ojos-

-¡yo no soy un pequeño azul! –Repliqué más quejumbroso que de costumbre-

-¡Mephiles! Deja de joderle a mi novio con eso –Le dio una colleja con molestia-

La cabeza se le puso al frente, bruscamente, gracias al golpe. Cruzado de brazos hinché las mejillas llenándolas de aire con aire pueril; pasé la mirada a mi apenado amigo, quien me veía con reproche.

-que cabrón –se quejó frotándose la zona del golpe –tener novio no te es útil

-mejor dime cuanto llevas con el tenedorcito –Sonrió alargadamente mi veteado-

-tres días y con una polla ¡deja de decirle tenedor! –Medio gritó-

-venga, tú y el trio de idiotas sí que me joden con eso de decirle apodos raros a Sonic –Como si de una excusa se tratase, dijo-

Me acerqué al plateado, ambos nos miramos: mi expresión era de apoyo, indicándole secretamente lo feliz que me encontraba al saber que su deseo de tener por pareja al veteado se habían hecho realidad, por otro lado, él me sonreía, mostrando timidez y nerviosismo al encontrarse con mis verdes ojos.

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Preguntó con ironía, dejando su verde mirada sobre la escarlata de mi azabache-

-muchas cosas pero me es más divertido joderte la mañana –Cruzando los brazos, sonrió socarronamente-

El imprudente albino rodó los ojos con fastidio, dado que su escenita romántica había quedado desecha al entrometer nuestras narices en actos tan apasionados, como eran los besos que se daban a escondidillas de los profesores y de todo el plantel estudiantil.

-Shads –Sonreí levemente –me parece que es mejor dejarles solitos –Pasé la mirada a la ámbar del plateado-

-tienes razón, ellos están ocupados –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, dando una mirada picara a su compinche-

Supe que mentalmente mi amigo me lo estaba agradeciendo, aunque su rostro dijese lo contario, yo sé que muy en el fondo era lo que deseaba: que nos largásemos de allí, devolviéndole la privacidad que tenían hacia minutos.

Haciendo un mohín dedicado a mi amigo salí del lugar llevándome conmigo a mi adorado azabache, cuando por fin estuvimos alejados sonreí con picardía, mostrándome interesado por la preferencia de su colega de vetas plomo.

-así que…son novios –Puse ambas manos tras mi espalda –eso me sorprende bastante ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué ha de hacerlo? Las personas tienen sus gustos, no es de sorprenderse –Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, hablando con tranquilidad-

-lo sé pero tampoco es de esperarse. El punto es que estoy feliz por ellos, además de que ya me siento menos presionado por no ser normal –la última palabra la mencioné acentuándola-

-siempre he dicho que lo anormal solo es ser diferente, lo diferente es especial y lo especial me gusta más –susurró a mi oído, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre mi piel-

Suspiré, me estremecía el calor de su respirar tan suave, hacía que mi piel se erizara, dejándome agitada la respiración. Nos detuvimos frente a los casilleros, en donde me recostó sobre uno de ellos, los del lado izquierdo, los más cercanos al aula de clases; corroborando con la mirada que nadie se encontraba allí, besó mis labios embriagantemente, despertando en mí un hambre voraz que me incitaba a morder sus labios, saborear la miel de su boca e impregnarle mi olor sobre la piel para que así se enterasen que era mío, solamente para mí. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello, dejándole el paso libre para que así hiciera con sus labios lo que deseaba, que me besara a su voluntad, claro, no sin perder la cordura.

-Te quiero –Susurré en medio de un corto gemido, entrecerrando los ojos-

Mi ruborizado rostro era sede de las caricias más estremecedoras que jamás haya probado, inclusive me tragaba los gemidos que amenazaban con surgir. Tales besos me estremecían haciéndome sudar, los brazos me temblaban y mi cuerpo cada vez estaba deseoso de más…

-y yo –Dijo como respuesta, haciéndose de nuevo de mis labios-

Cerrando cuidadosamente el espacio entre ambos, me apegó a su cuerpo, uniendo su pecho al mío, besándome con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo pasión. Acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar de la mano derecha y sonriendo levemente susurró.

-te adoro Sonic –Una vez más besó mis labios y revisando ambos pasillos con la mirada, tomó mi mano-

-Shadow –Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos –Te quiero mucho… -Susurré casi inaudiblemente-

Al estar con él las fuerzas me abandonaban me sentía tan sumiso, tan frágil y quebrantable que me ponía s su disposición, dejando mi suerte en sus manos, orando siempre por que tomase una buena decisión puesto que me sentía anclado a él, a su vida…le amaba.

Dentro del aula de clases no había nadie, posiblemente aun no llegaban, pues era muy temprano. Tiempo después se encontraban el veteado y mi amigo de ojos miel, haciéndonos compañía, y así siguieron llegando los alumnos.

Muchos llamamos a este sentimiento que yo tengo, amor, algunos un simple capricho e incluso hay personas que dicen que no se trata si no de una simple obsesión; para mí esto es amor, yo amo a Shadow y nada ni nadie podrían hacer que cambie de opinión, el necesitarle no quiere decir que esté obsesionado, para nada…

Las clases cotidianas se me hacían una tortura, no podía esperar un solo segundo, quería estar junto a Shadow, besarle, que me abrazara, estar a su lado, solo eso, quedarme siempre con él, ambos tomados de la mano. Posiblemente mis pensamientos sonaran cursis pero era lo que me gobernaba en esos instantes, la premura en mis latidos me asfixiaba, rezaba por que las clases terminasen rápido y poder irme junto a mi veteado.

Estando así no presté atención a la clase dada, me encontraba perdido en el mar de mis sueños, imaginando cada vez alguna escena tierna entre mi novio y yo, fantasías que soñaba se hicieran realidad.

* * *

-hola de nuevo amigos, su escritora ya está aquí n.n, trayendo para vosotros nuestro capítulo. Vaya creo que me estoy normalizando ¿verdad? En fin, este fue nuestro cap. Sí, mi querido o querida lector o lectora, de nuevo con lo típico: si me quieres hacer feliz, dar consejos o ayudar a mejorar *w* los reviews son la solución ;) solo por decir ¿Qué os parece? Yo subo temprano y a cambio me dejáis sus comentarios que tanto inspiran…lo sé ewe tentador xD nos vemos luego.


	14. Chapter 14

La mañana siguiente a esa ya me encontraba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero, dejé un par de libros en forma vertical, acomodándolos en la parte de abajo; saqué algunos más, para las clases siguientes, estaba a poco de marcharme en dirección hacia mi lado derecho cuando noté un papel rosado que segundos antes había estado entre mis libros, me agaché para recogerlo, tomando entre mis manos aquel papel. Me levanté extrañado, revisando con la mirada la carta de sobre rosa pastel y al girarme hacia atrás me topé con mi amado erizo, que me veía con una sonrisa.

-buenos días mi azulito –Sonrió dulcemente –me gustaría que hoy en la tarde fuésemos al cine ¿quieres? Tú eliges la película –sujetó mi mano-

-claro que sí, me encantaría –Le obsequié una sonrisa. En mi mano izquierda aun tenía el papel-

Supuse que su mirada se encontraba sobre mi carta, puesto que en poco su expresión cambió a una de curiosidad; pasó su mano suavemente por mi cabeza, acariciando mi oreja derecha.

-¿Qué es eso? –Curioso, me indicó con la mirada que hablaba del papel-

-ha, esto –En mis manos levanté la carta para que pudiese verla mejor –no lo sé, estaba en mi casillero –Expliqué viendo curioso la nota-

-¿puedo? –Acercó la mano a la mía, sin dejar de verme-

-sí, toma –Entregué la nota-

Sujetaba con ambas manos aquel sobre, analizándolo por fuera, pasando su mirada por la mía, decidió continuar, abriendo lentamente el sobre rosado de aquella carta. Ahora tenía la hoja, una peculiar hoja rojiza y sin más comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas del escrito, tras cada palabra podía verse como en su rostro la preocupación crecía, eso acompañado de una pizca de coraje.

-¿sucede algo? –Ladee un poco la cabeza, buscando apreciar mejor su rostro, siempre hablando con voz dudosa-

-no dice quien la envía –Susurró al momento –alguien trata de quitarme a mi azulito –Masculló viéndome-

Fruncí el ceño extrañado al ver la aversión con la que contemplaba el escrito. Entrelacé nuestras manos y él con una sonrisa dulce me respondió, besó mi frente. Yo todavía no sabía lo que decía en la carta así que la tomé comenzando a leer…

_Sonic…_

_Estos días he estado pensando en ti…aun no puedo decirte en persona lo que en verdad siento pero ¿sabes? Me voy a arriesgar a que te molestes conmigo porque en verdad me gustaría tener una oportunidad para estar a tu lado. No soy la mejor persona del mundo pero por ti voy a intentar serlo. Te aseguro que si me das una oportunidad no te defraudaré, yo no voy a lastimarte… _

_Sonic, sé que en las cartas pasadas ya lo he dicho pero quiero reiterártelo, Te quiero…_

Era lo que en la carta decía. Abrí los ojos, pasmado guardé la nota de nuevo en su sobre. Shadow suspiraba con pesadez, junto a mí fue a guardar sus cosas en el aula de clases, impacientes puesto que ya era hora de estar en receso. Me pidió esperar unos segundos ya que tenía un asunto pendiente con su amigo de ojos verde salvaje.

Sentado frente a la cafetería me encontraba esperándole, bebiendo sin mucho interés un jugo de manzana; con una mano sobre le mejilla me encontraba, reposando el brazo sobre la mesa. Algo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, mi rojo amigo se sentaba a mi lado, palmeando mi espalda con suavidad, le dediqué una mirada y una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan solo Sonic? –Sonrió viéndome-

-estoy esperando ¿y tú, por qué estás solo? Pensé que estarías con los chicos –Afirmé poniéndome el sorbete en la boca-

-dejé a los chicos, quería, mejor dicho, quiero estar contigo –Su tono comenzó titubeante, pasando la mirada por la mesa –Sonic, hay algo muy importante que yo quiero decirte –Jugueteaba con ambas manos, frotándolas-

Bebiendo mi jugo con aire pueril, le veía, esperando cándidamente a que continuase. Yo tenía una mano sobre mi pierna, sujetando sin interés el pantalón que utilizábamos para uniformarnos, más tarde sentí su mano sujetando la mía, justo esa que tenía sobre mi pantalón. En esa misma mano depositó un clavel rosado, igual al primero que me dio.

Su rostro ruborizado me desconcertaba. Con la mirada acosé la pequeña flor, segundos después le vi a él, dejé de lado la bebida, dedicando exclusivamente mi atención a sus actos.

-Sonic, sé que somos amigos pero…me gustaría mucho que supieras que yo –Suspiró realizando una pausa prolongada –disculpa, estoy un poco nervioso –Sonrió levemente –antes que nada mantén la mente abierta ¿vale?

Sonreí suavemente para que dejara de tener miedo de continuar. Desde el momento en que sus palabras comenzaron para mí se trató de una conversación extraña y me preocupaba mucho lo que tuviese que decir, solo me esperaba que no se tratara de alguna mala noticia o algo que fuese a conseguirnos problemas a ambos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que desde que comenzamos a ser amigos me di cuenta que eres una persona diferente –Suspiró de nuevo-

No supe si continuó hablando, mi mirada estaba ocupada observando a quien con aplomo se encontraba cerca de nosotros; el corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, dejándome ruborizado puesto que denodado, mi amado erizo se acercaba, sujetando en sus manos una hermosa rosa roja, tan roja como sus vetas.

-el punto es que todas esas cosas lindas que tienes me gustan…Sonic, tú me gustas –Susurró después-

Mi rostro palidecía, esas palabras no eran esperadas por mí. Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver como, sobre la mesa, el azabache dejaba la rosa, pasando su gélida mirada por encima del equidna.

-¿Qué demonios haces declarándotele a Sonic? –Espetó con voz helada-

La incipiente rabia se detonada por sus ojos. Por un reflejo me alejé lo más que pude del equidna, quien de inmediato se puso de pie, dedicándole al veteado una mirada que destilaba rencor.

-eso no te importa –Enhiesto, respondió con firmeza-

-el problema es que me importa más de lo que piensas –Le señaló –aléjate de Sonic o voy a darte problemas –A forma de advertencia increpó-

-¿por qué? ¿Temes que se dé cuenta que eres un imbécil que esta tras él? –Ufanándose de bueno, empujó por el pecho al erizo-

Yo contemplaba todo eso horrorizado, mis manos temblaban como si el ambiente se encontrase helado, con los labios entreabiertos estaba dispuesto a intervenir pero el tiempo en que tardé pensando fue mucho, justo un milimétrico segundo después.

-¿de qué coña vas? –Imitó su acción empujándole de igual modo –te advierto pedazo de idiota, ¡No te metas donde no te corresponde! –Su penetrante mirada carmesí le observaba mientras que con voz profunda gritó-

Le atención del resto estaba comenzando a ser atraída, dejándome en apuros. A ellos –el erizo y el equidna –parecía importarles poco, por no decir que su interés era nulo. Al poco rato pude ver a Knuckles propinarle un puñetazo a media mandíbula al erizo azabache, cosa que me dejó helado: de antaño sabía que ellos no se soportaban pero nunca pensé en verles así.

Lejos de aquietarse por el golpe, el veteado le propinó una potente patada sobre el estómago, mandándole lejos de él, para ser más precisos, dejándole sobre una de las mesas más cercanas. Me aterroricé al ver como de la comisura de los labios del de piel canela se observaba un poco de sangre, lo mismo ocurría en el equina.

-venga ¡¿eso es todo?! Rouge pega más duro que tú –Acercándose a pasó decidido, gritó al equidna-

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se veía a mi amigo se despojaba del saco del uniforme, al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba los puños de la camisa y doblaba esta hacia arriba para permitirse tener mayor movilidad, imitando su acción el de mirada violeta lanzó su saco lejos de ambos, incorporándose de golpe.

-¿Qué hay de tu patada? Estoy seguro que una niña pega mejor –Se acercó peligrosamente al azabache, empuñando ambas manos-

Ambas posiciones de batalla me resultaban peligrosas, por un lado estaba el veteado, quien con mirada furiosa preparaba golpes certeros mientras que el de mirada violeta tenía bien planteados los puños, dispuesto a lanzar golpes iracundos sin ton ni son.

-paren –Pedí poniéndome de pie a paso presuroso-

-quítate Sonic, el imbécil este va a saber con quién se está metiendo –Frunciendo el ceño furioso, dijo, sin retirar su roja mirada del otro-

-veamos si tanto como presumes golpeas –Su voz era incitante-

Los espectadores hacían bulla, poco después se acercaron los colegas del erizo e instantes más tarde pude notar a mis amigos, viendo todo aquel desorden con los ojos bien abiertos y ganas de detenerlo todo. Los golpes del azabache jamás fallaron, a donde se proponía golpear los golpes llegaban, no obstante los del equidna no eran en sí malos, no lograba atinar muy seguido pero cuando lo hacía era con tal brutalidad que incluso sus nudillos terminaban rojos por la hinchazón.

-¡ya déjense de tonterías! –Grité conmocionado al verles así-

Acercándome a ellos intenté pararles, sin embargo se apartaron de mí, el veteado pateándole el pecho a mi amigo, dejándole tirado sobre el piso mientras se acercaba a él; parando un golpe más, el equidna trató de incorporarse, sujetando el puño del de vetas rojas.

-¡Tú no lo conoces como yo! –Apretaba la mandíbula, viéndole con ojos de furia –No sabes nada de él y ¿aun así pretendes ser tú quien se le acerque? –Entrecerró los ojos-

-no tengo porque explicarte nada a ti –Rechinaba los dientes poniendo firmemente sus manos contra las del otro, reteniéndole por si acaso deseaba golpearle –y creo que llegas tarde

Zafándose del agarre que ambos sostenían el erizo propinó otro fuerte golpe sobre su rostro, causando que su rojiza sangre emanara por la comisura de sus labios, perdiéndose al llegar a su pelaje rojo. Me interpuse entre ambos sosteniendo por el pecho al de vetas carmín, bajé la mirada frustrado, todo aquello era culpa mía.

-¡ya basta! ¡Estáis peleando como bestias! –Grité con la mirada en el piso, cerrando fuertemente los ojos-

Con las manos sobre el pecho de mi novio, le empujé levemente en un intento de alejarle lo más que se pudiera de mi amigo. Caminaba sujetando al azabache. Mis ojos se llenaban de cristalina agua salina, verles pelear era algo que no deseaba y sentir que pronto destrozaría el corazón de uno de ellos me partía el alma haciéndola añicos.

-¡¿El motivo lo vale?! –Sollocé apretando los dientes con impotencia-

-¡que deje de meterse con lo que no es suyo! –Atendió a mi llamado, sujetando suavemente mis brazos-

-¿es que tú mereces algo tan bueno? Eres un estúpido y tarde o temprano terminarás lastimando sus sentimientos ¡entiende! Nadie te tolera por tu maldito carácter –Gritoneó incorporándose lentamente-

Pasé la mirada sobre el que yacía en el piso, topándome con una mirada frustrada y triste, incluso, el solo verle, me despedazó, cerré los ojos abatido, dejando libres un par de lágrimas, indiqué al resto de mis colegas que le ayudasen mientras yo me encargaba de mi veteado.

-¡cierra la maldita boca o yo mismo te la cerraré! –Advirtió señalándole con la mano derecha-

-¡Nadie va a hacer nada! –Le sujeté a modo de abrazo, alzando la voz –tú vas a venir conmigo y vas a calmarte –Más que petición sonó como una orden-

Abriéndome paso entre la gente traté de salir de allí, tomando fuertemente el brazo del azabache puesto que ambos deseaban continuar peleando; del otro lado estaba Tails, mi amigo de dos colas sujetando al equidna, al igual que el plateado.

Detrás de nosotros caminaban los colegas del de ojos carmesí, ayudándome a retenerle. Nos detuvimos lejos de todo aquello, cerca del bosque que estaba detrás del colegio, una vez allí le soltaron, dejándole libre.

-¿por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto su amigo de vetas plomo-

-Shads eso no ha estado nada bien –Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, revisando con la mirada su labio-

Parecía que mis palabras no hacían si no molestarle; se giró para ver mi rostro, dándome una expresión de desagrado. El resto de los presentes estuvieron a poco de intervenir con sus preguntas hasta que la voz cargada de fastidio del azabache nos dejó helados.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía como otro se ponía manos a la obra con mi novio? –Me veía a los ojos. Su voz era de total seriedad-

-¿Knuckles quería que? –Boquiabierto el camaleón medio gritó, lleno de indignación-

-como lo oyes. El grandioso idiota se estaba ligando a mi novio –Dio en respuesta, sin dejar de verme a los ojos-

-yo en tu lugar si le daba –Se quejó el veteado de ojos salvajes -¿Qué mierda le pasa? –Dijo esta vez levantando la voz-

-sí, en serio que algo malo le pasa por el cerebro ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! –El armadillo realizaba ademanes de enfado –y ahora con Sonic

-no es culpa suya…uno no elige a quien quiere –Mascullé revisando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos-

Todos se volvieron hacia mí, viéndome con aires de reproche, en especial el veteado de ojos carmesí, quien además se mostraba serio, distante y frio. Instantes más tarde pasaron la mirada sobre el azabache y como si de telepatía se tratase se vieron mutuamente, yéndose lejos de nosotros, no sin antes verme con seriedad.

No había visto rostro más serio en mi vida. La expresión de mi novio era por completo tediosa, amargada y por unos instantes reflejó melancolía. Respiré con dificultad, esperando a que dijese algo y como por arte de magia mi deseo se cumplió.

-¿Vas a aceptarle? –Desvió la mirada, perdiéndola entre el pastizal que pisaban nuestros pies-

-¿disculpa? –Susurré desconcertado-

-a tu amigo ¿Vas a aceptarlo? –Su sonora voz se convertía en un hilo-

Me acerqué a él, anonadado e intenté tomar su mano entre la mía; le sujeté con fuerza. Estaba consciente de que se trataba de uno de mis mejores amigos pero no por ello cedería, mis sentimientos hacia el erizo de piel canela estaban más que claros y no me haría flaquear una propuesta ni siquiera de mi mejor amigo.

-yo te quiero a ti –Respondí frunciendo el ceño con seriedad –te escogí a ti

Acerqué su mano a mi pecho, donde mi corazón palpitaba a velocidades increíbles y obligándole a sentirlo susurré mientas le hacía verme a los ojos.

-a ti…porque tú haces que mi corazón reaccione así, eres la única persona que ha logrado que esto suceda –Con la voz serena y los ojos fijos sobre los suyos, susurré-

Bajó la mirada a donde se posaba su mano, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón, después la regresó a mi rostro, en donde yo aún le veía con seriedad, una sonrisa hermosa se plasmó lentamente sobre sus labios y por un impulso se abrazó a mí, apegándome a su cuerpo.

-Sonic –Con la mano derecha tomó mi cabeza, apegándola a su frente –me haces feliz…inmensamente feliz

Emocionado le tomé por el rostro, besando suavemente sus labios, entrelazando sus púas entre mis dedos, siempre cuidando no lastimarle. Me abrazaba por la cintura, enredando sus manos mientras me deleitaba con sus embriagantes besos.

Me sentía tan feliz entre sus brazos, una felicidad incontenible, deseaba gritarle al mundo entero que mi novio me adoraba y que su amor era correspondido con la misma o mayor intensidad. Nos separamos lentamente, viéndonos a los ojos con una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

-eres hermoso Sonic –Susurró con la mirada más sincera que he visto-

-Te quiero –Acercándome levemente a él, murmuré-

Regresamos al aula de clases, encontrándonos con el profesor, no dimos explicaciones solo recibimos la "sanción" con el rostro en alto, nos volvimos cada uno a su pupitre; sentado en mi asiento volví la mirada a mi amigo, viéndole con una expresión de tristeza, misma que me destruyó por dentro, giré la mirada a mi querido novio y este me sonrió suavemente, viéndome con alegría.

De nuevo me encontraba escuchando la tediosa clase, claro, sin prestar mucha atención puesto que estaba muy ocupado pensando y reflexionando con todo lo ocurrido durante el día: lo que más me desconcertaba era la declaración tan apresurada de mi amigo rojo, de él nunca me esperé algo así; después estaba la pelea entre mi veteado y el equidna que era colega mío, me sentía terrible por ello.

Yo nunca hubiese deseado algo así porque yo no quería verle triste o que cambiara conmigo de ningún modo, solo deseaba que fuésemos amigos como hasta ese entonces aunque yo sabía perfectamente que en este tipo de eventos siempre hay alguien que sale lastimado, el problema era a quien debía lastimar y francamente Shadow no era mi opción…

-¿Qué pasó? –Susurró el albino, viéndome con ojos preocupados-

Cuidando que el profesor no viese nada de aquello me acerqué más, dispuesto a contarle lo que me aquejaba.

-Shadow y Knuckles se golpearon –Realicé una alargada pausa, respirando pesadamente –el motivo es que Knuckles dijo que yo le gusto…y a Shads no le causó gracia y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes –Toqué mi nuca con preocupación-

Le observé pensativo, bajaba la mirada tocándose el mentón mientras analizaba todas y cada una de las situaciones que yo vivía, segundos después volvió la mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó después de unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación-

Su tranquilidad al mencionarle las declaraciones del de mirada violeta me dejaron pasmado ¡No le sorprendía! fue entonces que la respuesta cayó en mi cabeza cuan balde de agua fría: él sabía algo entonces, y nunca se dignó en hacer mención del tema.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Queriendo corroborar pregunté-

-los amigos nos contamos cosas –Como si de una excusa se tratase, dijo, desviando la mirada a la derecha-

-¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada? ¡¿Qué tal si hice algo que le ilusionara?! –Dije frustrado intentando no gritar-

-me ha pedido que no te dijera nada. No iba a decirte si él me dijo que no lo hiciera –Sumándole seriedad al asunto frunció el ceño, viéndome fijamente-

Suspiré abatido, me sentía tan mal: primero uno de mis mejores amigos se creaba ilusiones conmigo sin saber que yo me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de un erizo veteado y quien en ese momento era mi novio, después estaba lo mal que había hecho sentir a mí adorado azabache, haciéndole pensar que podía dejarle por otra persona.

En instantes como ese yo solía sentirme el ser más desafortunado del mundo entero, causándole falsas ilusiones a uno de mis mejores amigos y terminar lastimándole me dolía también a mí.

-rayos no me esperaba esto –Con expresión de frustración, le miré-

-vamos Sonic, todo estará bien, habla con él –Suspiró pesadamente –es un buen sujeto, seguro y lo entiende aunque ¿sabes? Hacía mucho que no se ilusionaba así con alguien… -Sonrió nostálgicamente-

¡Maldigo sus palabras! Eso me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, era como hundirse en el fango y lamber los zapatos con los que pisaste esa bazofia, en vista de mis tribulaciones, bajé la mirada implorando porque todo fuese un tremendo error.

-en realidad puede ser una buena pareja cuando se lo propone y estoy seguro que no será un mal pretendiente –Con una sonrisa me animó a probar-

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo lo que tanto me había costado conseguir solo para probar el sabor de una relación que a la larga lastimaría a muchos, incluyéndome.

-tengo novio por si no lo recuerdas –Secamente advertí, cambiando la mirada a una severa-

-yo solo digo que no lo dejes con un rotundo "no" y nada pierdes si le das una oportunidad ¿verdad? –Levantó una ceja, viéndome tentadoramente-

-no lo pierdo pero lo pongo en riesgo –Afirmé –es que sería algo estúpido si lo hiciera, no puedo simplemente –Confundido levanté ambas manos –por más que sea mi amigo no puedo, tengo a mi novio y es…es hermoso conmigo, hacerle eso sería como arrojarle una roca a la persona que me da pasteles –Golpetee levemente mi frente con la punta de mis dedos-

Giré la mirada a donde estaba el aludido, quien no dudó en sonreírme suavemente, imité su acción con alegría. Durante una clase entera me la pasé pensando, pensando en cómo haría para explicarle a mi amigo que no podía darle una oportunidad, siempre ideando el modo más conveniente de no dañarle.

Enfrascado en mis pensamientos no noté que alguien me llamaba, no lo hice hasta que al sentir un toque en mi hombro y girar la cabeza me encontré con el par de gemas rojizas más perfecto que vería en mi vida entera.

-Sonic –Llamó tocando mi hombro suavemente-

-perdona, estaba distraído dime Shads –Atentamente escuché-

-estas pensativo ¿algo te aqueja? –Acarició mi cabeza con cuidado-

-no es nada Shads. Bueno…es solo lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana, me desconcertó bastante –Toqué mi frente con frustración –pero no es nada, seguro y todo está bien –Sonreí para él-

Con una mirada comprensiva tocó mi mejilla sonriéndome dulcemente.

-no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que todo irá muy bien de ahora en adelante. Por lo menos entre nosotros todo está de maravilla –Se acercó ligeramente a mi oído -¿verdad mi lindo azulito?

Se me coloraron las mejillas y cerré los ojos levemente. Me emocionaban sus palabras y los cortos cumplidos que me hacía, me ponía feliz de solo escuchar un te quiero de sus labios y los constantes halagos aún más. Levanté la mirada en dirección a sus ojos, sonriendo.

-todo está muy bien –Sonreí –Shads eres la persona a la que quiero –Besé su mejilla, procurando que nadie nos viera-

No sé si mi acto fue presenciado o no pero eso ya poco me importaba, yo le quería y me daba igual lo que el resto de la multitud pensase de ambos. Tomó mi mano entre la suya y dejó sobre esta un beso corto; abrí los ojos anonadado, no me esperaba un acto así, en cuanto lo hizo –después de alejarse –sonreí ruborizado, mis ojos emitían un brillo especial tras aquella acción.

Sentí las manos como temblaban, estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que podía gritar pero contuve las ganas de hacerlo, en su lugar dejé una expresión de cariño.

-Mi Sonic –Sonrió de lado –no sabes cuánto esperé para tenerte a mi lado –Tranquilo, mencionó-

-También esperé. Creo que fue lo que me impulsó a acercarme a ti –Ruborizado bajé la mirada-

-no soy de las personas que saben cómo tratar a alguien más pero ten por seguro que intenté decírtelo antes –Con una mirada seria pero tranquila, dijo –pero creo que no supe cómo hacerlo –Mencionó con voz grave-

Rozó mi mejilla con sus nudillos, viendo atento a mis esmeraldas. Con una sonrisa intenté seguir hablando pero el nerviosismo me invadía, impidiendo que las palabras salieran de mis labios, dejándome mudo; por largos instantes pasé la mirada por encima de cualquier objeto que se me presentara en frente, buscando algo que decir pero inevitablemente mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Eso era lo más frustrante del todo ello: quedarse sin palabras o alguna conversación para seguir y entonces adquirir un silencio incómodo para ambos y que ninguno siguiese con algo que decir. Ese fue uno de mis mayores problemas, quedarme sin habla.

De ese día en adelante traté de hacer algo que hasta antes de ese día siempre consideré patético…

Nos alejamos el uno del otro, acosados por la mirada del profesor, quien amenazaba con castigarnos con trabajo extra.

De la nada noté sobre el piso una hoja de papel arrugada de tal modo que parecía una pelota; no la hubiese tomado en mis manos si esta no tuviera la punta fuera y esta no tuviese el nombre del veteado escrito. Al abrirla ante mis ojos pude leer lo siguiente.

_Shadow, dile a Sonic que quede contigo, se te ve ansioso ¿a qué si? Y quizá te ayude a relajarte para los exámenes ja, ja. Para joderte hoy y siempre: ¡Tus amigos! _

Un fuerte rubor rojo subía por mis mejillas, incluso sentí mis hombros y orejas arder ¡¿así que esa era una de sus tontas notas?! Ahora entiendo el porqué del enojo de mi novio, no le culpo.

* * *

-Hola! Un poco tarde lo sé. Pero aquí estoy y esta el cap. n.n espero que os guste y que lo hayáis disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias a quienes sin falta me dejan su ya conocido comentario ¡Gracias! ¡Un beso! Es gratificante saber o recibir mención de algún fallo o críticas constructivas. Nos vemos en el capi siguiente vuestra amiga Nayi se despide ;)

-Adiós. Espero que les gustara. Si te gusta ya sabes, si tienes preguntas también. Nos vemos, Nery fuera xD


	15. Chapter 15

Después de desechar esa hoja de papel me volví molesto hacia donde los autores de la satírica nota, que ante sus ojos no era más que una broma pesada. Solté un resoplo de enfado y cerré los parpados en un intento –poco o nada efectivo –de bajarle color a mis mejillas, que se teñían cada vez más de un rojo muy presente en cuanto a color.

Cruzándome de brazos inhale aire para recuperar la tranquilidad perdida mientras que en mi pupitre reacomodaba las piernas sobre la silla, dándole nula importancia a que alguien me viese, después de todo cada uno hacía lo que quería en ciertas clases… una vez que todo se vio despejado para mí –mis pensamientos y el fuerte tono de mis mejillas –pude continuar con mis acciones, pudiendo concluir con el trabajo que nuestro profesor nos indicaba.

Algunas horas después la salida de clases por fin llegaba; guardaba mis útiles escolares con mucho cuidado, pensando siempre en lo que debía decirle a mi amigo para no lastimar sus sentimientos. De la nada y como un rayo, sentí el tacto helado de una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro derecho, dejándome como recompensa un gélido escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo entero. Antes de darme la vuelta una escalofriante voz llenó mis oídos, murmurando.

-Queremos tener una palabra contigo, Sonic –Con voz profunda, severa y nada cálida, escuché como, a modo de murmullo, me comunicaba el de ojos salvajes-

Cuando por fin me di el valor suficiente para poder volverme hacia el propietario de la fúnebre voz, me di cuenta de que sus ojos opacos se posaban sobre mí cuan armas sobre un infractor de la ley; sin dar crédito al resto de sus colegas que comenzaban a rodearme, dejé una temerosa sonrisa sobre mi rostro a manera de afirmación.

-no creas que no nos agradas –Cruzado de brazos a mi lado derecho se encontraba el camaleón, privándose de la visión al cerrar desinteresadamente los ojos-

-es solo que creemos conveniente el tener una charla contigo –Su espesa voz resonaba a mi lado izquierdo, el erizo de ojos azules se sostenía de mi pupitre, viéndome con una penetrante mirada de seriedad-

Estar rodeado por ellos no me era lo suficientemente cómodo para no estar nervioso, por lo que de inmediato mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pidiendo a gritos que saliese de ese embrollo, que era como yo veía la situación en la que estaba.

-por supuesto –Sonriendo nerviosamente asentí lo más rápido que me fue posible –solo hay que buscar a Shads –Titubeante, dije frotando mis manos con cierto grado de miedo-

-no, sin él –Con la voz más siniestra jamás escuchada por mí, respondió poniendo su helada mirada verde sobre mis esmeraldas-

Pasé saliva de inmediato; mis sentidos de pánico se alteraron aún más cuando uno de ellos rodeó mis hombros mientras me conducía hacia la salida del instituto, el resto nos seguía cuan custodios, uno a cada lado de nosotros.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Tratando de no parecer un llorica, dije, imitando una voz calmada-

-a un lugar más tranquilo, donde nadie pueda interrumpir nuestra charla –Con un tono siniestro susurró el de ojos miel-

La piel se me erizaba, sentí que debía salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes pero justo cuando estaba por darme media vuelta y marcharme, me topé con el armadillo frente a mí, quien además estaba cruzado de brazos, como si se hubiese mantenido esperándonos hacia tiempo.

-hasta que llegas ¿Ya le dijiste de que hablaremos? –Increpó serio, refiriéndose al erizo verdoso-

-para eso estás tú ¿no? –Tomando mí brazo me obligó a acercarme un poco más a ellos-

-primero que nada hay que poner algunas cosas en claro. Para eso debemos hacerte algunas preguntas –Suspiró cerrando momentáneamente los ojos-

Le vi extrañado por un par de instantes, el ambiente tenso en que me encontraba se disipaba dejando ver las cosas diáfanamente. Me relajé mucho más cuando todos mis "custodios" se retiraron para hacerle compañía al armadillo frente a mí.

-no queremos ver sufrir a nadie aquí –Cruzándose de brazos con aires de tedio, susurró el de pelaje verde –entiende que ver feliz a Shadow es lo único que queremos –Se encogió ligeramente de hombros-

-Es claro, de alguna manera, tú le has hecho feliz estas semanas y eso nos alegra mucho, en verdad – Sonrió levemente el armadillo-

Presentí que después de ello escucharía algo que no sería muy de mi agrado puesto que entendí su sonrisa como un "perdón por lo que vas a escuchar pero es cierto".

-el punto es que si llegáramos a verle triste porque al pollito le diesen ganas de probar suerte con su amigo y lastimara a nuestro Shadow te verías envuelto en grandes problemas –Retomando un tono macabro, murmuró el de pelaje oscuro, fijando su gélida mirada sobre mí-

Todos soltaron un suspiro pesado, interceptándome con la mirada. Me dieron ganas de carcajearme en ese instante: estaban seguros de que yo cometería una estupidez de ese grado y eso me causaba gracia ya que yo podía jurar de que jamás estaría dispuesto a destrozar el corazón de la persona a la que amaba tanto. Desgraciadamente no estaba en posición de burlarme de ellos, cosa que me desanimaba ya que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Con una sonrisa ladeada les miré a todos.

-es claro que jamás haría algo como eso –Sonreí confiado –No seamos tontos, yo no soy un completo imbécil que lo arriesga todo por solo probar –Encogiendo mis hombros cerré los ojos momentáneamente-

-de eso no estamos seguros –Murmuró el de mirada verdosa –esto solo queda como advertencia, no, ni eso. Dejémoslo como una observación –Centró su mirada en la mía mientras hablaba con voz fúnebre-

-vale –Sonreí respondiendo titubeantemente-

Segundos después dejaron que me marchara de allí, dejándome como tarea reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a poco de hacer. Caminaba con la cabeza inundada en mis pensamientos, tras cada paso que daba por los pasillos del colegio un pensamiento más se acumulaba en mi cerebro, acosando mi mente. Estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba, impactando con alguien, ambos seguíamos de pie puesto que la velocidad de mis pasos era casi nula pero aun así debía disculparme.

-lo lamento, no he visto por donde iba –Excusé levantando la mirada-

Palidecí, frente a mí, la última persona a la que deseaba toparme, justo ahí, justo en ese instante en el cual no quería verle: mi amigo Knuckles me veía con su típica mirada amable, lo cual me dificultaba las cosas para poder negarle lo que me pedía.

-Sonic…yo, lamento lo de hace rato –Bajó la mirada momentáneamente-

-olvídalo, está bien no es problema. –Sonreí levemente –y Knuckles, acerca de lo que me dices… -Suspiré abatido-

Bajé la mirada pensando, titubeaba con mi respuesta aunque ya la tuviese en mente; se acercó a mi bastante intranquilo, podría decir que se veía ansioso, fue cuando supe que tenía que hacer algo.

-eres lindo y eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Sería estúpido de mi parte arriesgar nuestra amistad –Sonreí suavemente –me gustas pero como uno de mis amigos –Mi sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente –espero que lo tomes a bien y que nada cambie entre nosotros –Dije casi a manera de súplica-

Bajó la cabeza en son de tristeza, pude notar un brillo de resignación en su mirada, resignación y sobre todo esa sensación espantosa que conlleva la decepción de no tener a su lado a la persona querida. Un pesar terrible acosaba mi mente: verle sufrir hacía que yo también sufriera, yo creía que esto en parte era mi culpa; suspiré abatido, acercando lentamente mi mano hacia su hombro para tratar a toda costa de animarle.

-sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos –Sonreí lentamente –te aprecio mucho por ello…

Pasó saliva realizando una mueca de tristeza, curveando los labios ligeramente hacia abajo mientras sus ojos se vestían de nostalgia; levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía y lentamente alejó mi mano de su hombro.

-me hubiese gustado que me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz de otra manera –Susurró conteniendo las inmensas ganas de alejarse-

-Knuckles, es que…no puedo –Bajé la cabeza –No es que tenga algo que ver contigo, cualquiera desearía tenerte de pareja pero es… -Sin saber cómo continuar dije, levantando momentáneamente la mirada –de verdad lo lamento –Mordí mi labio inferior bajando nuevamente la mirada-

Escuché un suspiro de su parte, tomó mi mano entre la suya y dejando para mí una linda sonrisa dijo:

-no es culpa tuya, en los sentimientos no se manda –Suspiró pesadamente –solo quiero que sepas que no puedo verte solo como un amigo, te trataré como a uno pero… -Su sonrisa de desvaneció lentamente –me habría gustado ser algo más

Sonreí con suavidad, sin saber que decir a lo que yo escuchaba; deseaba que fuese una tonta broma, desgraciadamente no era así y tenía que soportar sentirme mal conmigo mismo por no poder darle una respuesta afirmativa.

-será mejor que me marche ya –Dijo caminando lentamente de espaldas –nos vemos –Sonrió nostálgicamente-

Me sentí mal por él, sé que no merece algo como eso, él merece ser feliz pero por desgracia yo no puedo darle un "sí" ya que mi corazón le pertenece a una persona, a mi Shadow. Caminé en dirección a la salida, topándome al frente a mí azabache de rojizas vetas; parecía estar pensando puesto que su mirada se veía perdida, me acerqué y toqué su hombro.

-¿pasa algo? –Cuestioné buscando su mirada con la mía-

-Sonic –Sonrió dejando de lado su ensimismamiento –no es nada, hace unos momentos recibí una llamada de mis padres –Dijo tomando una posición recta-

-¿así? –Reacomodé la mochila sobre mis hombros –eso es bueno ¿cierto? –Amplié una sonrisa suave, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos-

Escuché como suspiraba, cosa que me obligó a borrar de mi rostro la alegría: su respiración era de abatimiento, de inmediato me preocupé, pensando negativamente.

-De alguna forma –Sostuvo una mirada que se entrelazaba con la mía –detesto que solo me llamen cuando están cerca mis exámenes, lo hacen solo para advertirme que debo elevar mi promedio

Maldición, era verdad, los exámenes bimestrales estaban cerca –yo no me preocupaba puesto que no me era difícil aplicarme en las materias –tenía que ayudarle, era mi novio y no me gustaría que sus padres se molestasen con él por tener malas calificaciones, después de todo ¿Qué tan mal podía estar su boleta? Y con mi ayuda seguro mejoraría. Le tomé la mano, viéndole tranquilamente.

-voy a ayudarte –Sonreí –tus padres se llevarán una buena impresión porque mejoraremos tus calificaciones o mi nombre no es Sonic –De manera optimista besé su mejilla, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que mencionaba aquello-

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –Sonrió viéndome apaciblemente –gracias por tu ayuda

-es lo menos que puedo hacer –Asentí viéndole dulcemente –es claro que mis lecciones serán severas –Cerré momentáneamente los ojos, plasmando sobre mi semblante una enorme sonrisa-

Girando la cabeza a ambos lados y después de confirmar que nadie nos observaba besó mis labios tiernamente, acariciando mi mejilla con el pulgar de su mano libre. Me gustaba mucho estar a su lado, era como si nada me hiciera falta, sentía mi corazón saltando de emoción cada vez que me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos, incluso me estremecía.

-comencemos ahora –Propuse sonriente –hacemos la tarea y luego te ayudo a estudiar para el examen ¿Qué opinas? –En la mirada poseía un ligero ápice de picardía que no pude evitar hacer evidente-

-me encantaría –Sonrió ampliamente –pero esta vez recuerda llamar a tus padres antes, no quisiera que se molestaran por que llegues tarde –Besó mi mejilla-

-vale, vale, te preocupas más que yo –Afirmé sonriendo socarronamente-

-francamente sí –Pasó su mano suavemente por mis púas –tengo que hacerlo si no podría ocurrirte algo –Soltó una risilla por lo bajo-

Amaba su sonrisa, era tan elegante que me tentaba a besarle desenfrenadamente. Nos pusimos en marcha, yo tomándole la mano y besando su mejilla como respuesta a lo que me decía. Avanzamos hasta topar con la motocicleta de mi querido novio, como siempre me cedía el casco, en ocasiones me preocupaba que él no llevase protección en la cabeza, aún más viendo como conducía…

Pasamos tranquilamente a su casa, en donde con más comodidad caminaba por ella, siguiendo a mi lindo novio que me llevaba hasta una habitación donde tenía un escritorio de caoba, bastante elegante, podría decirse que era la "biblioteca" ya que poseía libreros rebosantes de obras literarias de famosos escritores, me acerqué a él, dejando mis libros a un lado.

-qué lugar más chulo –Sonreí observando a mi alrededor –debe serte muy fácil estudiar aquí –Afirmé con la mirada sobre algunos libros-

-¿estudiar? –Enarcó una ceja –Sonic voy a confesarte que esta es la primera vez que intento estudiar o hacer algo con mi vida académica –Suspiró apenado-

Me acerqué a él con la mirada más comprensiva que haya tenido y besé su mejilla para después tomar un libro entre mis manos.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo –Afirmé sonriendo –garantizo resultados fascinantes –abrí la palma de la mano que tenía libre en señal de afirmación-

-no lo dudo ni un poco, profesor –Sonrió con gracia, cerrando levemente los ojos-

-muy bien comencemos –Abrí el libro en la página de la tarea –las ecuaciones son algo muy sencillo una vez que las entiendes –Comencé a revisar el problema matemático con la mirada-

-eso es fácil para ti, has estado en las clases –De manera relajada se estiró sobre un asiento, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza-

Intenté explicarle de manera sencilla, esperando a que fuese comprendido todo lo que decía pero entonces noté como recostaba relajadamente su cabeza sobre su silla, sonriendo levemente, fue algo que no me gustó ¡Tenia que aprender! No podíamos darnos el lujo de fallar.

Me puse de pie tirando ligeramente de su oreja, obligándole a sentarse bien y a ponerme atención cuando estaba hablando –sé que no es una manera muy sutil de enseñar problemas matemáticos a tu novio pero me desespera ser ignorado cuando estoy hablando de algo importante –puse el libro frente a él y continué, sintiendo su mirada absorta.

-pon atención –Pedí seriamente –si queremos que apruebes con notas altas debes prestar atención a lo que explico –Advertí serenándome-

-tranquilo –Parpadeó un par de veces –eres peor que un profesor, al menos ellos no tiran de mis orejas –Frotó su negra orejita, viéndome fijamente-

-yo lo advertí. Como te decía, debes comenzar con… -Después de una larga explicación le cedí los problemas matemáticos-

De vez en cuando llegaba a preguntar alguna cosa que no comprendía, la cual con gusto yo llegaba a responder, pacientemente le saqué de dudas y al momento de darle una hojeada descubrí que estaban resueltos perfectamente bien –solo le faltaba instrucción pero era inteligente, no le gustaba aprender en la escuela, era lo que sucedía –tomé su cuaderno y sonreí al ver los resultados de dos horas de trabajo. Suspiré sonriendo y entregué su cuadernillo, guardando a su vez el mío.

-eso ha sido genial, aprendes rápido –Afirmé sonriente-

-gracias –Sonrió de igual manera –debo decir que tengo un profesor estricto –Dijo tocándose la oreja-

-tenía que hacerlo –me acerqué lentamente a su orejita lastimada-

Besé su oreja, pasando mis labios dulcemente por encima de esta, noté como mi erizo abría lentamente los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro que llegaba a confundirse con un débil gemido, seguí acariciando lentamente su oreja con mis labios, entreabriéndolos un poco; ni yo me creía lo que estaba haciendo pero al parecer eso le gusta a mi azabache.

Despacio me alejé de él, dejando un corto beso en sus labios, me alejé lentamente cruzando las piernas una vez que me vi de nuevo en mi asiento; él me veía sorprendido, abriendo ampliamente los ojos mientras me seguía con la mirada, como si custodiara mis movimientos.

-bien eso ha sido todo por hoy –Sonreí cerrando momentáneamente los ojos –mañana te enseñaré nuevas cosas –Dije con aires de picardía-

Me veía con los ojos bien abiertos, analizándome como si se tratase de algo extraño; terminó sonriendo levemente al momento que se me acercaba un poco más.

-quiero seguir estudiando…–Ofreció viéndome a los ojos-

-podría ser…deja que lo piense –Golpee levemente mi mentón con el dedo índice, inmediatamente después carcajee un poco -

Me abrazó por la cintura, besando dulcemente mi mejilla, de igual forma le abracé por el cuello, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras suspiraba suavemente. Escaso tiempo más tarde nos retiramos a la sala de juegos, a ver una película en su inmenso televisor. Sentado junto a mí se encontraba él, yo prestaba muy poca atención al programa, me dedicaba a observarle, siempre sonriendo cuan niña enamorada.

-Shads –Llamé con la mirada baja, pensativo -¿Tus padres vendrán? –Pregunté curioso-

Realizó una pausa, viéndome para después responder, con la mirada confusa.

-no lo sé, eso creo, solo vienen cuando me meto en problemas –Dijo por lo bajo, desviando la mirada-

Entonces supe que ese era el motivo por el cual su comportamiento era así, me sentí mal; abracé a mi erizo, besando su mejilla y continué hablando.

-es porque les preocupas –Justifiqué en medio de un susurró-

-sería mejor que se quedasen conmigo –Dijo de inmediato –como sea –Respondió con voz monótona. Volteó a verme –y bueno dime ¿Cómo vas las cosas con tu familia? –Sonrió delicadamente-

Me estaba cambiando el tema, yo quería seguir escuchando acerca de sus padres, sin más opción decidí responder a su pregunta.

-Todo va bien, papá se pregunta quién eres –Sonreí con ápice de burla-

-vaya –Mencionó tomándome la mano –eso me preocupa, tu padre se ve muy serio –Se rascó la oreja izquierda –si decide que no soy una buena influencia me echará a patadas de tu hogar –Bromeó sonriente-

-puede ser –Sonreí para molestarle un poco-

Ambos reímos en voz alta, tomándonos de la mano mientras carcajeábamos por lo que decíamos. Pronto la tarde comenzó a caer y en ese instante mi querido Shadow me recordó con mucha paciencia que debía llamar a mi madre avisando que me quedaría con él un rato más así que saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo, comenzando a teclear el número telefónico de mi casa, a donde mi llamaba fue atendida casi de inmediato.

_-¿Sí? –Cuestionaba una linda voz femenina al otro lado de la línea-_

-Soy Sonic. Mamá llamo para decirte que estoy en casa de Shadow –Pasé mi mano libre sobre mi nuca-

_-Hola hijo, vaya ya pareciera que no vives aquí –Burló riendo por lo bajo –está bien, solo no te metas en problemas y no llegues tarde. Seria lindo que trajeras a Shadow, hace mucho que no viene –Ofreció con voz suave-_

-no lo sé, no creo que quiera –Un fuerte rubor acosó mis mejillas–

_-¿pierdes algo con preguntar? –Cuestionó insistentemente-_

-no –Respondí con resignación, cerrando los ojos –tu ganas

Pude escuchar algo parecido a un "_wiii"_ por parte de mi madre; voltee a donde se encontraba mi novio, quien me veía con expresión de duda puesto que se había mantenido escuchando atentamente mi voz.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Quiere que te vayas? –Prepuso con voz entristecida-

Bajé la mirada apenado, no era como si fuese cosa del otro mundo pero me apenaba demasiado hacer mención de esas simples palabras, aún más si era mi madre la que lo pedía. Claro, invita al chico guapo que es tu novio en secreto y que le agrada mucho a tu madre ¿difícil? Por supuesto que sí ¿Cómo iba a ocultar algo como eso a mi madre? Suspiré aun con la bocina encendida.

-pregunta si quieres ir a casa un rato –pasé mi mano sobre mi nuca, con el rostro fijo sobre el piso-

-encantado –Sonrió ampliamente-

Coloqué de nuevo el celular en mi oído y respondí a mi madre.

-vamos para allá –Dije más tranquilo-

_-genial, no tardes mucho cielo –Sin más cortó la llamaba-_

Sonreí con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a mí novio, quien con una sonrisa pícara me abrazó por la cintura, besando mis labios suavemente; sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a deleitar mi paladar con la miel que emanaba de ellos, fue así como terminamos en medio de un apasionado beso, él acariciaba mis púas suavemente, abrazándome con cariño.

-te quiero mi azul –Susurró divertidamente a mi oído –mejor démonos prisa –Propuso con una sonrisa-

-y yo a ti mi lindo azabache –Bajé la mirada ruborizado-

Sentí caricias suaves en mi mejilla, seguido de una risilla acallada por parte del erizo frente a mí, ese acto me apenó, causándome un fuerte sonrojo sobre el rostro, dejando incluso mis orejas teñidas de rojo.

-eres tan lindo –Dijo sonriendo con un suave rubor sobre las mejillas –sigue diciendo cosas lindas –Besó mi mejilla-

-para –Pedí apenado –haces que me ruborice –Afirmé sonriendo ligeramente-

Frotó las púas de mi cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente. Me abrazó por la cintura, apegándome a su pecho, en donde pude sentir como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, el igual que el mío… Después de ello salimos de su casa, aún era temprano, seguramente papá todavía no regresaba de su trabajo así que por hoy estaba salvado. Antes de tomar camino mi erizo besó mi frente colocándome el casco, partimos en su motocicleta a mi casa y justo antes de entrar besó una vez más mis labios, dejando sobre estos un corto beso, sonreí tomando su mano y después le solté para tocar el timbre, mi madre abrió la puerta rápidamente, viéndonos con una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

-muy bien ya estamos aquí –Sonreí viendo a mi novio-

-buenas tardes –Realizó una reverencia-

Su lindo acto causó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de mi madre y francamente también en el mío, amaba la elegancia con que lo hacía, me sentía tan torpe viéndole fijamente, incluso dudé no babear pues mi mirada atenta delineaba lentamente su silueta, era una pose perfecta.

-ya se te extrañaba Shadow –Afirmó mi madre –dime ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó con dulzura-

-bastante bien, un poco preocupado por los exámenes bimestrales. Disculpe si me robo a Sonic después de clases pero me ha estado ayudando a estudiar –Sonrió pícaramente para mí –lamento si le he causado imprevistos –Fijó su mirada en mi madre-

-no te preocupes Shadow, por mi está bien, siempre y cuando me de aviso de ello. Además, si es para estudiar mucho mejor –Alargó una sonrisa amable –pasa a sentarte Shadow –Ofreció con amabilidad-

-se lo agradezco-

Pronto todos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, yo junto a Shadow y mi madre en uno individual, allí continuamos con nuestra conversación mucho más tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo se ha portado Sonic? –Preguntó mi madre viéndome con burla-

-¿Cómo decirlo? Sonic es casi perfecto, en mucho sentidos –Me vio con el rabillo del ojo, notando mi rubor –es muy dedicado con el estudio y muy respetuoso e inteligente –Afirmó viendo a mi madre-

-ese comentario es halagador –Dijo sonriente – ¿no es cierto Sonic?

-sí que lo es –desvié la mirada apenado –pero exagera, yo solo trato de hacerlo bien –Sonreí ruborizándome-

Bajé la mirada avergonzado, sentía por completo mi rostro arder en el calor de la sangre que se acumulaba con inmensa velocidad sobre mis pómulos.

-es muy modesto –Concertaron viéndose-

Fijé la mirada en mi lindo novio, al parecer mi rostro avergonzado le complacía, desvié la mirada esperando a que no dijesen nada más…

Tuve un día ajetreado, aún tenía planes con mis amigos para el día de mañana, solo esperaba a que nada estuviese fuera de lugar entre Knuckles y yo, de ahí en más podría apostar a que todo estaba perfecto…

* * *

Hola, mejor dicho, adiós mis queridos Sonadow-fans nwn espero vuestro comentario que tanto me anima n.n o alguna observación/ sugerencia. Todo es bienvenido, su escritora Nayi, nos vemos :3

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les gustara y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperamos tu comentario, paz x3


	16. Chapter 16

La semana de exámenes apenas comenzaba, yo me la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca "estudiando" algunas veces con mi lindo novio y otras con mis colegas, aunque no sé cuánto de eso era cierto ya que en las horas me pasaba haciendo bromas con mis amigos y con Shadow…bueno…

Me encontraba con el rostro entre mis brazos, esperando a que mi tedioso tormento terminase de una vez por todas, es más, lo único que faltaba para que pudiese salir de ese infierno era un simple par de minutos. Estando en la biblioteca una vez más, escuchaba como a mi alrededor las personas comenzaban a susurrar al momento de leer –bastante incómodo por cierto –era como si no pudiesen cerrar la boca y simplemente seguir una lectura en silencio pero no, querían forzosamente comunicar a los cuatro vientos que por una vez en sus vidas leían algo.

Sé que sonaba disgustado pero el día anterior a ese mi querido Shadow había estado completamente desatendido conmigo, no porque no le interesara, la razón es que se ha pasado los últimos días completando trabajos y tareas inconclusas y aunque el proyecto lo entregáramos un día antes no con ello se terminaban sus labores.

Recuerdo que cuando por fin nos deshicimos de las fastidiosas muñecas todos saltábamos de emoción, bueno, por lo menos la mayoría ya que a algunos no les fue muy bien con su proyecto y es que el modo en que descuidaban su muñeca terminó pesándoles, es más, podría decir que a Shadow y a mí tampoco nos fue muy bien; sesenta y tres, era el número de descuidos que habíamos tenido para con el proyecto, siendo ese mismo número las veces en que le dejamos llorar por distintas razones, cuando al bañarla le dejamos mucho tiempo bajo el agua, en fin, motivos fueron muchos ¿Así digo que nos fue bien? Claro, viendo como a comparación del puntaje de mis amigos la mía no era elevada entonces me atreví a decir que nos fue bastante bien –una puntuación alta fue de ciento treinta y ocho faltas-.

-Sonic, para ser la primera vez que tratas con niños supongo que está muy bien –Sonrió alegremente el plateado-

Sentado a mi lado se encontraba mi amigo, ambos esperábamos a que la hora de descanso comenzara, yo tenía grandes planes para esa hora ya que mientras todos se marcharían seguramente a juguetear por allí o a retozar sobre los verdes paisajes yo me encargaría de quedarme en la biblioteca, que, aunque tediosa sería cede de mis locos planes y terminaría más alegre que nunca.

-la verdad que no he sido solo yo, Shadow ayudo también –Alargué una sonrisa, bajando la mirada ruborizado-

-¡pero claro! –Gritoneó cubriéndose inmediatamente después la boca –vaya, se nota que le quieres –Susurró después de verme a los ojos-

-sí Silver –sin levantar la mirada dije –le quiero

-eres tan gay –Dijo dándome con un libro sobre la cabeza –suenas como una chica –Afirmó riendo por lo bajo-

-¡calla imbécil! –Ordené cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos, tenía un enorme rubor sobre las mejillas-

Escuché como risoteaba por lo bajo, instantes después su silencio, golpee su frente con la palma de mi mano y solo para incomodarle un poco continué yo, haciendo señalamiento de su noviazgo con el amigo de mi novio.

-mejor dime cómo vas con tu lindo Mephiles –Imité una voz fastidiosamente tierna-

Abrió los ojos cuan platos de cristal, desviando la mirada negó rápidamente mientras que su rostro se vestía de rojo, fue en ese instante que me fue imposible evitar carcajear, aunque tuviese que callar mi risa por el lugar en que me encontraba.

-está bien te dejo en paz –Aceptó bajando las orejas con un notable rubor rojo-

-no, ahora que lo pienso si quiero saber más de vuestra relación amorosa –Enarqué ambas cejas con una sonrisa socarrona-

-que entrometido –Bajó la mirada apenado –vamos bien –Cerró los ojos desviando la mirada –creo que nuestras diferencias no eran tan grandes después de todo –Aceptó viéndome-

Busqué con la mirada a donde supuse que se encontraban ambos veteados, y sus amigos; pillé por sorpresa al de vetas plomo, quien veía atentamente a mi amigo plateado, burlándome por lo bajo le di un leve golpecito en el brazo al albino, quien siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada hasta topar con la persona a la que yo estaba viendo, de inmediato desvió la vista, bajando la cabeza hacia el escritorio, donde prosiguió a fingir una lectura.

-que eres tonto –Susurré burlón-

-solo cállate –Puso el libro frente a su rostro, cubriéndose más de la mitad de la cabeza-

Riendo levemente decidí no molestarle más, aunque siendo sinceros me encantaba verle apenado. Ambos realizábamos una investigación sobre un trabajo ¿Por qué en libros? ¿Acaso los profesores no sabían nada de la internet? Nos dieron una hora de clases para concluir con ello, inmediatamente después tendríamos hora libre, misma que ya tenía ocupada con planes para mi azabache y yo; moría de ganas porque esa hora llegase rápido.

Daba constantes miradas a donde mi veteado, quien también me veía, siempre regalándome una sonrisa dulce y en ocasiones pícara. No terminé el trabajo a tiempo, sabía que eso me traería problemas si no lograba concluir a tiempo con ello pero contemplar a mi novio lo valía, incluso yo perdía la concentración por estar tan centrado en él, sin más, imágenes de mi erizo llegaban a invadir mi mente cuan flechazos con perfecta puntería.

Suspiré jugueteando con el lápiz en manos, lo pasaba entre mis dedos y de vez en cuando garabateaba la mesa de la biblioteca, importándome ya poco el trabajo, sostenía mi cabeza en la mano izquierda, estaba mal sentado en la silla, casi recostándome sobre el escritorio, era tedioso estar así. Giré la cabeza hacia mi amigo, quien se encontraba igual o peor que yo, solo que este se hacía señas con el veteado, ambos aliviando un poco de su estrés.

No lo entiendo, hace poco que no soportaba al azabache de ojos verdosos y ahora hasta lenguaje personal tenían, eso era algo que me desconcertaba, estaba muy feliz por ambos pero me dejaba perplejo la manera en que se desarrollaba todo, muy rápido a mi parecer. Dejé de meterme en asuntos que no eran de mi interés y me dediqué a acomodar un poco las púas de mi cabeza, acoplando una con la otra –debía estar presentable para mi lindo novio –rápidamente me ruboricé, ya pasaban semanas que no parada de arreglarme entre clases para verme mejor ante los ojos del erizo, al percatarme de eso me detenía en seco, desviando la mirada, aunque nadie me viera.

Como si mis súplicas al cielo hubiesen surtido efecto la hora por fin pasó, cediéndome el paso a la hora libre que nos fuera asignada. Como rayo, todos salieron del lugar, dejando los libros en desorden sobre los estantes, los cuadernos mal acomodados en sus mochilas y la biblioteca completamente vacía, exceptuando mi presencia y la del erizo que me esperaba para pasar esa hora conmigo. Me quedé esperando un momento mientras guardaba con lentitud mis cuadernos, inclinando mi cuerpo ligeramente, sabía que el azabache me estaba viendo, mis planes comenzaban justo allí.

-Sonic –Llamó instantes más tarde – ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó acercándose a mí-

Me incorporé lentamente, abandonando mi asiento; esbocé una ligera sonrisa, muy pequeña y no muy notoria, le veía fijamente mientras me acercaba a él.

-planeaba ayudarte a estudiar durante esta hora –Dije seguro de mis palabras-

-¿estudiar? –Su voz sonaba sorprendida-

Él tenía una mirada desconcertada, supe que se preguntaba la razón por la que yo desperdiciaría una valiosa hora de descanso en estudiar todavía más. Para aclarar sus dudas me senté sobre el escritorio donde instantes antes me había mantenido "trabajando".

-como lo escuchas –Fijé una brillante mirada tentadora sobre él –los libros tienen mucha sabiduría –Esbocé una sonrisa de medio lado-

Me veía confundido, podía notarlo en sus expresiones faciales: sus ojos atónitos, sus cejas ligeramente enarcadas y sus labios levemente separados. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, seguramente pensando que le jugaba una broma.

-¿de verdad quieres quedarte a estudiar? –Se pasó la mano sobre la nuca –porque yo más bien pensaba en dar un paseo por el campus y… -sin dar tiempo a que continuara acallé sus palabras-

Le uní a mí en un beso duradero, sostenía su rostro entre mis manos mientras le besaba lentamente, acariciando sus labios con los míos, noté como mis acciones eran inesperadas para él, habían sido sorpresivas, no por eso se negó a corresponder, en su lugar me rodeó de la cintura, cerrando los ojos mientras me besaba. Nos separamos después, pasé la mirada por sus confundidos ojos y sonreí.

-me gusta aquí –Rodee mis brazos por su cuello –la biblioteca es muy tranquila ya que nadie la usa –Acentué las últimas palabras-

No era bueno para mí que el veteado me abstuviera de sus besos por tanto tiempo: hace una semana que no pasaba sus labios sobre los míos, siempre estaba ocupado haciendo tarea, misma que le pedí que hiciera para elevar sus calificaciones, yo solo quería lo mejor para él pero creo que eso no era lo mejor para mí. Sé que eso solo era temporal pero sus besos me embriagaban tanto que ya extrañaba sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Un beso dulce y corto no era suficiente para calmar mi sed…

-Sonic… -Dijo sorprendido, abriendo aún más los ojos – ¿dices lo que creo?

Un fuerte rubor subió por sus mejillas, sonreí ante ello mientras que sobre mi rostro ocurría algo similar; bajé la mirada, aun con mi sonrisa y ligeramente levanté la vista para verle.

-bueno, no tengo nada que hacer ahora –Bajé una oreja tiernamente-

Después de esas palabras pude ver una sonrisa brillante por parte suya, se acercó aún más a mí, apegando su pecho con el mío mientras susurraba algo en mi oído.

-en ese caso permite que te agradezca el ayudarme a estudiar todo este tiempo –Río por lo bajo-

Lentamente comenzó a adueñarse de mis labios. La semana de estudio había sido difícil, complicada, no solo porque tuve que ayudarle a ponerse al corriente con aprendizajes de dos meses si no porque también tuvimos que hacer tareas y trabajos de la misma cantidad de tiempo, dejándonos exhaustos a ambos, no solo eso, también nos vimos en problemas cuando él se negaba a trabajar y yo terminaba regañándole y en mayor parte hundiéndole la cabeza en los libros.

Me dejaba jadeante tras una horda de hambrientos besos apasionados, jugueteaba a su antojo con mis labios, mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior mientras se abrazaba a mí, tomando mis caderas; mi posición me era bastante cómoda, a ambos quiero pensar, separé ligeramente las piernas para tenerle aún más cerca de mí, le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

El tiempo no pasaba en vano, unos meses era lo que yo llevaba en ese lugar, el año se iba cuan agua, llevaba por lo menos algunos meses con Shadow y ya tenía toda la confianza de incluso golpearle la cabeza cuando se negaba a prestar atención, claro que esto era por su bien y procuraba siempre no excederme, simplemente llamaba su atención con un leve golpecillo. Amaba a ese erizo, desde que llegué hace seis meses, de los cuales cuatro pertenecían al tiempo que llevaba mi noviazgo con el veteado, mi lindo veteado.

-Shadow, te quiero –Susurré apegando mí frente a la suya, tocando su mejilla con mi mano mientras que mí mirada se fijaba sobre la suya-

-Sonic –Sonrió dulcemente –te adoro, te quiero mucho –Dio un veloz y corto beso a mis labios –

Recuerdo perfectamente que toda la hora se nos fue en juguetear, acariciándonos ligeramente, sin propasarnos claro, en ese aspecto yo era un poco tímido, en mayor parte todo eran apasionados besos que terminaban dejándonos jadeantes a ambos, en especial a mí; con el azabache había aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas besar.

Me recostaba sobre su pecho, abrazándome a él, todavía me mantenía sentado sobre la mesa, él acariciaba mis púas con cariño, sonriéndome dulcemente. Besó mi frente y con voz encantadoramente profunda susurró.

-Sonikku, te propongo algo, hoy en la tarde demos un paseo, tú y yo. Hay que ir al cine ¿Qué te parece? –Besó mi mejilla-

-es una cita –Afirmé sonriendo tiernamente-

-paso por ti a las seis –Sonrió besando mi frente-

Agitaba mi colita rápidamente, me emocionaba la idea de salir con él, solo pensaba en cómo arreglarme –de nuevo esa vanidad que me acosaba –me di un golpe mental, me preocupaba mucho por lo estético, últimamente.

-amo esa sonrisa que tienes cuando estas feliz –Alargó una perfecta sonrisa, viéndome alegre-

Rápido le abracé, cerré los ojos hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, era tan feliz a su lado, agitaba mi colita, estaba muy emocionado, esbozaba una sonrisa brillante, añoraba tenerle conmigo por siempre.

-Shads –Susurré –no sabes lo mucho que te quiero…

-me imagino que menos de lo que yo te quiero a ti –Susurró a mi oído-

-puedes apostar a que no –Reí por lo bajo-

-¿quieres apostar? –Besó dulcemente mis labios-

Solté una carcajada, acaricié su nariz con la mía y le robé un rápido beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-tomaré ese riesgo –Enarqué una ceja sonriente, con la mirada sobre él-

-te apuesto mi celular… -Dijo decidido-

Metió su mano a su bolsillo, sacando de este un móvil de pantalla táctil, color negro mientras que las orillas tenían un brillante rojo, jugueteaba con su celular, manteniéndolo entre dos de sus dedos. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-tengo celular nuevo –Risoteé besando sus labios-

-eso ya lo veremos. Si pierdes debes besarme –Dijo decidido-

-eso es fácil –Para comprobarlo le besé-

-…frente a tus amigos –Terminó diciendo con una ceja enarcada-

Me puse de un fuerte tono de rojo, desviando la mirada lo más rápido que me fue posible intenté evitar ver esos preciosos ojos carmesí que él tenía, cerré los míos apenado y rápidamente asentí sin pensarlo.

-hecho. –Concluí-

Terminando aquello sellamos el trato con un beso, el jugueteaba con mi lengua de una manera muy lenta, como si quisiera hacerme pedir más. Terminada la hora de descanso nos fuimos del lugar, gracias al cielo ya era hora de partir a nuestros hogares así que partí a mi casa lo más rápido posible, aunque tuviese mucho tiempo quería arreglarme lo mejor que pudiera.

Al llegar me encontré con mi madre, pasaba la aspiradora por la alfombra, muy pacientemente, al verme llegar me abrazó con fuerza, estrujándome entre sus brazos.

-hola mi amor –Besó mi frente –déjame adivinar, vas a salir –Se alejó lentamente, regresando a su trabajo-

Abrí los ojos, atónito y ruborizándome fuertemente desvié la mirada: ella me conocía muy bien, era como tratar con alguien que te lee el pensamiento. Me acerqué dejando de lado mi mochila, suspiré apenado y comencé a decir.

-Shads me invitó a salir al cine –Rasqué con nerviosismo mi nuca – ¿puedo verdad? –Le vi con el rabillo del ojo-

Mi cabeza permanecía baja, a pesar de que no dejaba de obsérvala. Ella llevaba un pantalón azul celeste con una camisa holgada mientras que sus cortas púas moradas eran sostenidas por una diadema, con una sonrisa tan brillante como sus hermosos ojos azules, se acercó a mí.

-bien, lo mereces. Te has estado esforzando en ayudarle a estudiar y eso es algo muy noble de tu parte así que largo de aquí –Palmeó sus manos con gracia, me alborotó las púas de la cabeza –mis condiciones ya las conoces: no llegues más tarde de lo debido y llama de vez en cuando –Advirtió realizando una seña-

Ponía los dedos cerca de sus ojos, comunicando a señas que me estaría vigilando. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se me escapó, me encontraba sumamente feliz, corrí hacia ella y le abracé fuertemente, besándole fugazmente la mejilla.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –Medio gritaba por la emoción –Shads vendrá a las seis

Corría escaleras arriba, emocionado a más no poder, de pronto escuché la dulce voz de mi madre, quien gritaba entre risitas.

-no corras por las escaleras –Continuaba con sus acciones-

-muy tarde –Sonreí-

Sin decir alguna otra palabra subí a mi habitación, muy emocionado preparaba mis cosas para salir con el veteado, había solo un diminuto problema: ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! Era mi primera cita…no sabía cómo ir vestido, si arreglarme mucho estaría mal ¿ir casual? ¿Formal? Me desesperé y me senté sobre la cama, me alborotaba las púas de la cabeza en mi desesperación.

Suspirando pesadamente elegí tomar un baño; al pasar justo frente al espejo me vi bastante desarreglado, mis púas alborotadas por completo y que aún llevaba el aburrido uniforme académico. Me despojaba lentamente de mis prendas de vestir, deslizando la ropa por mi suave piel melocotón, entré a la tina, misma que antes ya había llenado de tibia agua, solo entonces comencé a relajarme y a pensar con claridad.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no vestirme como es mi estilo? –Me pregunté a mi mismo, hablando en voz alta –Sí, después de todo Shads dijo que solo iríamos al cine y a dar un paseo ¿cierto?

Puse mis brazos a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, recostándolos sobre las orillas de la enorme tina blanca mientras me dedicaba a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el tiempo pasara. No podía relajarme por completo, sentí la necesidad de tomar mi celular en manos y comenzar a teclearle un mensaje al erizo pero me negaba a hacerlo, suspiré viendo el móvil justo a mi lado, estaba a poco de tomarlo.

Recordé que nunca es bueno llamar antes de una cita, pierde el misterio; eché una risilla ante lo que estaba pensando, continué con mi baño, siempre pensando en ese erizo. Cuando por fin terminé tomé una toalla blanca, misma que me coloqué en la cintura, con ayuda de otra secaba lentamente mis grandes y azuladas púas, las cuales se veían ligeramente caídas por el agua. Salí a mi habitación y comencé a buscar la ropa que me pondría. Abrí las puertas de mi closet de madera y comencé a busca primeramente los pantalones.

No encontraba algo hasta que de la nada y frente a mi rostro vi la oscura tela azul de unos jeans, de inmediato los tomé entre mis manos y los puse sobre la cama, después me encontré con una playera roja con detalles negros en las mangas, las cuales dejaban a la vista mis brazos.

-bien, casual –Suspiré aliviado al ver la ropa que había elegido-

Después de estar una hora dentro de mi habitación, arreglándome por fin estuve listo –lo cual fue sorprendente ya que solo me acomodaba las púas –sin duda era un record, por lo menos para mí, era la primera vez que me llevaba tanto tiempo arreglándome, solo para poder salir, sorprendido me di cuenta que faltaba simplemente media hora para mi encuentro con el veteado, para aliviar mi nerviosismo comencé a jugar con mi celular.

Mientras me perdía en la nada recordé que los exámenes serían realizados la próxima semana, suspiré de alivio puesto que ya estaba preparado para ello. Faltaban solo dos bimestres más –contando el que venía –para por fin pasar de año, me sentía muy bien, estar con mis amigos por casi siete meses era algo genial, lo cual me recordaba que pronto cumpliría un mes más con el veteado, me ruboricé ligeramente y con una sonrisa comencé a caminar por la habitación.

No me percaté que la media hora pasaba hace cinco minutos, bajé las escaleras esperando a que el veteado no se retrasara y justo antes de poder encontrarme en la sala escuché como el timbre sonaba varias veces; me emocioné y quise correr a atender pero en su lugar me detuve, esperando a que alguien más atendiera –cabe mencionar que solo mi madre se encontraba conmigo –ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, dejando ver lo guapo que se veía ese erizo que se adueñaba de mis sueños.

Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de piel negra y detalles rojizos en las mangas, unos pantalones del mismo color y sus típicos zapatos. Me centré más que nada en la parte de arriba: la chaqueta ligeramente abierta dejaba a la vista que la camisa que llevaba no cubría por completo su pecho, dejándome apreciar ese esponjoso pelaje que tanto me enloquecía.

-Sonic baja en un momento –Sonriente dijo mi madre-

-No se preocupe, yo le espero –Afirmó sonriendo-

-pasa por favor –invitó ella-

Le vi adentrarse en la sala, solo para hacerme esperar un poco me quedé en las escaleras, arreglando mis púas lentamente. Logré escuchar algunas cosas que comentaban ambas personas en la sala, curioso me quedé a escuchar un poco más.

-Gracias por dejar salir a Sonic conmigo –Decía con voz alegre el azabache-

-creo que ambos merecen salir a relajarse, veo que os habéis esforzado bastante en estudiar, me alegra mucho que ambos os llevéis muy bien. Tu ayudas a que mi Sonic se mantenga responsable –Escuché una risilla por parte de mi madre-

-no señora, todo lo contrario, él es quien me mantiene aplicado en el colegio. Sonic me ha ayudado mucho, lo menos que yo puedo hacer por él es tratar de ser su mejor amigo y ayudarle cuando me necesite –Escuché después –gracias a sus regaños me he puesto a estudiar con él –Risoteaba lentamente-

Sin esperar más bajé, sonriendo dulcemente. Apenas realicé presencia en la sala mi perfecto novio se puso de pie, viéndome de arriba abajo con una mirada atónita –quizá el que mi ropa delineara perfectamente mi cuerpo era algo que le dejaba perplejo –el veteado se aproximó hacia mí, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Sonic –Sonrió ampliamente, acercándose aún más a mí-

Estaba ansioso de lanzarme contra él y besarlo pero estando en presencia de mi madre me limite simplemente a sonreír radiantemente; ambos dimos una mirada a mi madre y esta nos sonrió dulcemente.

-vendré a dejar a Sonic temprano –Afirmó mi veteado, asintiendo lentamente-

-cuidaos –Sonrió ella-

-nos vemos madre –Dije por fin-

Apenas cerramos la puerta tras nosotros me abalancé sobre él y le besé apasionadamente, el me abrazó por la cintura, cuidando que nadie nos viese para después besarme los labios con pasión contenida.

-permíteme decir lo hermoso que te ves hoy –Susurró a mi oído-

-y tu muy guapo –Dije por lo bajo, desviando la mirada, fue inaudiblemente –gracias Shads

-muy bien, vamos mi azulito –Sonrió tomando mi mano –voy a llevarte al cine –Besó mi mejilla -¿Qué tipo de película te gustaría ver?

-alguna que sea de miedo –Dije moviendo mi colita alegremente –esas me gustan

Terminamos en el cine, ambos tomados de la mano mientras veíamos la película: la sala a oscuras nos permitía besarnos y abrazarnos sin que nadie nos prestase atención, era lo mejor de tomar uno de los asientos más alejados de la pantalla. El veteado pasaba sus manos por mi cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo mientras me besaba apasionadamente, mordiendo de vez en cuando mis labios.

No le presté mucha atención a la película, estaba más ocupado dando besitos robados a mi azabache; durante una parte de la película él tomó mi mano, comenzaban las partes de suspenso, entonces di un salto asustado cuando de la nada el sujeto culpable de los asesinatos decide salir de manera sorpresiva, sujeté su mano con fuerza, cosa que causó una risilla en él.

-¿te has asustado mi azulito? –Preguntó abrazándome –nada va a pasarte, yo te cuidaré

-calla tonto –Me ruboricé apenado, me había asustado por tan poco-

-no te enojes hermoso –Susurró para besar mi mejilla –que lindo

Le abracé besando su mejilla. Cuando terminó la película nos retiramos, caminando alegremente hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba su motocicleta, habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde que salí de casa. Iríamos a dar un paseo, él tenía planeado llevarme por una malteada y después a cenar.

-Te veías tan lindo asustado –Sonreía tomando mi mano-

-no me asusté…me sorprendí –Excusaba ruborizado-

-y esa linda carita que pusiste –Rió por lo bajo –acompañado de tu gritito, eres tan lindo –Besó mi mano-

Desvié la mirada ruborizándome, me acerqué a sus labios y le besé dulcemente, solo por el alago y la acción tan romántica. Me abrazó pidiendo que me colocara el casco para mi protección. Antes de subir a la motocicleta me dieron ganas de pedirle caminar en lugar de utilizar ese transporte pero preferí ignorarlo. Me detuve en seco antes de subir y frunciendo el ceño subí lentamente a ella, abrazándome al erizo frente a mí.

Cuando comenzamos a avanzar sentí algo extraño, quería que nos detuviésemos, era miedo…sentía miedo sin razón aparente, me abracé con fuerza al azabache, la fuerza que yo aplicaba fue notada por él, quien me dio una ligera y rápida mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

-Sonic ¿pasa algo? –Cuestionó volviendo la mirada al frente-

No pude siquiera responder, segundos después un sujeto que conducía a toda velocidad se acercó a nosotros, el azabache intentó evadirlo pero la velocidad de reacción no fue la suficiente. El auto que venía en el carril contrario terminó rozando nuestro costado izquierdo con brutalidad, empujándonos, el erizo sabía que de intentar evadirle desviándose fuera de la carretera el auto terminaría golpeándome directamente por lo que siguió de frente, intentando escasamente inclinarse de lado pero la llanta trasera del automóvil terminó impactando con la parte delantera de la motocicleta, lanzándonos fuera de la carretera, el sujeto que conducía el coche también se desvió, terminando de frente cerca de nosotros; era como si el auto hubiese derrapado.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podía escuchar el metal rallando en el asfalto, los gritos de personas y chillidos de las llantas, aún más mi cabeza impactando directamente contra el piso mientras que la motocicleta aun avanzaba, emitiendo un sonido que me perturbaba, el metal sobre la carretera sonaba apocalípticamente, a nuestro alrededor los automóviles intentaban frenar de manera brusca, impactando unos contra otros. Vislumbré al azabache que quedaba bajo la motocicleta, esta terminaba golpeándole el tórax; ambos terminamos en sitios distintos, yo me encontraba lejos de él, alejado también de todo ese disturbio. Me encontraba aturdido, el golpe me había dejado desubicado, mis sentidos no estaban del todo activos, apenas pude levantarme, sintiendo un fuerte dolor sobre mi pierna y brazo derechos.

-¡Shadow! –Grité con la voz echa un murmuro delgado-

Minutos después pude reaccionar, fue entonces que le vi tirado, sangre emanando de su cuerpo, en el piso se creaba un circulo carmesí, intenté levantar ese pedazo de metal mientras mis ojos se empañaban bajo una capa de agua salada, en mi garganta sentía un nudo enorme, estaba a poco de pedir a gritos que alguien retirara esa basura de encima de mi novio.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien haga algo! –Grité arrojando con fuerza el casco que tenía sobre mi cabeza-

No quiero decir que yo me encontraba intacto, tenía raspones en mi brazo y pierna, la sangre recorría hasta la palma de mi mano pero eso no me importaba, yo estaba de pie gracias al casco que mi azabache me había cedido. Me arrodillé en el suelo, frente a él, empujaba su motocicleta, tratando de quitarla de encima de su cuerpo inerte.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ayuda! –Suplicaba entre llantos, mis gritos eran agudos – ¡Mierda no solo me vean! –Exasperado, grité con impotencia que se volvía furia-

Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, no se movía, eso no hacía si no alterarme, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, esa máquina era muy pesada para mí solo. Su inexpresivo rostro empapado ligeramente por la sangre que emanaba de mis manos era algo que me dejaba sin aliento, después noté sus púas teñirse de rojo en partes dañadas de su cabeza.

-¡Shadow!

Cuando por fin recibimos ayuda una ambulancia pasó a recogernos, algunos ayudaron a retirar ese pedazo de porquería de encima del azabache; mis ojos se empapaban de llanto, lloraba apretando las mandíbulas para evitar gritar, él no reaccionaba, sangraba de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío me recorría entero, me helaba la sangre tener que verle lastimado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, la sala de espera me refugiaba, durante mi estadía en el hospital me vendaron el brazo, atendiendo mí herida, aunque eso poco me importaba, necesitaba que alguien me dijese que mi amado erizo estaba bien y que dentro de poco estaría junto a mí, caminando a mi lado. Mis lágrimas impactaban contra el piso, mis labios se curveaban hacia abajo en aquella deshabitada sala. No me encontraba tan ensimismado como para no notar la presencia de la persona culpable de tan atroz escena, ¡el conductor idiota que manejaba a exceso de velocidad en una curva! Se acercó a mí, viéndome.

-Lamento lo ocurrido –Dijo viéndome-

Él llevaba un par de puntadas en la frente y mejilla, de ahí en más el hombre se veía perfectamente bien; podía decir que su edad no era mucha, aparentaba no rebasar los treinta años de edad, llevaba una chaqueta gris y pantalones azul marino. Fruncí el ceño exasperado ¡se atrevía a verme a la cara después de lo sucedido por su culpa! Me acerqué peligrosamente al sujeto, importándome un carajo el lugar en donde me encontraba. Mi rostro detonaba miedo que se convertía en ira, estaba furioso, emití un gruñido, amenazándole con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Grité aproximándome hacia él –por tu maldita culpa Shadow está en este maldito hospital ¡Por tu maldita culpa! ¡Por tu idiotez! –Empuñé ambas manos, gruñendo mientras le veía –Todo es tu culpa ¡Conduce bien idiota! –Le empujé iracundamente-

Para evitar que yo continuara dando un buen espectáculo y alterando la paz del lugar un guardia de seguridad se acercó a mí, pidiendo que me calmase o se vería en la penosa situación de tener que sacarnos a ambos: yo no podía darme el lujo de que me echasen, dejaría solo a mi erizo, solo por eso acallé mis palabras y dedicándole una mirada de profundo odio a ese sujeto me retiré de nuevo a mi asiento. Tiempo después una enfermera se acercó a mí, dejándome por fin entrar a la gélida habitación donde se encontraba el erizo al que tanto amaba.

-mi amor –Susurré derramando lagrimas abundantes-

Me acerqué a él a paso rápido: sobre la camilla se encontraba el erizo de piel bronceada, en su cabeza una venda que dejaba solo a la vista sus orejitas negras, su brazo derecho tenía una aguja que le aplicaba suero vía intravenosa, en su cuello poseía un collarín que le mantenía la cabeza recta; no pude evitar morderme los labios en un intento de ahogar mis dolorosos sollozos. Mis ojos me impedían distinguir los objetos puesto que el agua salada que emanaba de ellos se acumulaba en mis parpados, empapándome por completo las mejillas. Gimiendo entre llantos me puse frente a él, tomé su mano, pasando mis dedos por ese delgado tubo de plástico, repasé la mirada sobre su inconsciente rostro.

-Mi amor –Gemí cerrando los ojos, estaba llorando pesadamente –vas a estar bien mi amor –Resoplé apretando los ojos-

El no gritar me era casi imposible. Tomé su mano y la pasé por encima de mi mejilla, besándola un par de veces, sentía esas gotas de agua salada que impactaban contra la piel de mis mejillas y por encima de su oscura mano. Mis ojos verdosos poseían brillo gracias a mis lágrimas porque sin ellas lo abrían perdido por completo.

-Shads –Pasé saliva apretando los dientes con impotencia-

Intentaba deshacerme de ese nudo que tenía en mi garganta pasando saliva, a pesar de saber que eso de nada me serviría. Besé su mano desesperado porque él abriera los ojos, me sonriera y dijera que estaría bien, que nada le ocurría, pero en su lugar solo veía ese aparato que comunicaba su pulso cardiaco, tan pacifico que me aterraba. Pasé horas dentro de la habitación, esperando con temor a que él diera señales de estar despierto, la media noche ya había pasado, por preocupación tuve una y mil llamadas realizadas por mi madre, afortunadamente mi móvil seguía conmigo, pudiendo responder la décima llamada.

-Estoy en el hospital –Susurré intentando contener mi llanto-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estas bien?! –Escuché que gritaban al otro lado de la línea-

-yo estoy bien, no tengo nada –Derramaba lágrimas que intentaba fuesen silenciosas, aun sin soltar la mano del erizo-

-dime que pasó –Suplicaba mi madre-

-te cuento cuando llegue a casa –Dije besando de nuevo la mano del inconsciente azabache –ahora no puedo. Llegaré más tarde –Pasé saliva, acariciando con mi pulgar los nudillos de su mano-

-nada de eso, voy para allá, pásame la dirección –Desesperada, mi madre pidió-

Yo aún me encontraba con él, deseando que nadie me moviese de ese lugar, me sentía terrible, impotente, por completo un inútil al no poder hacer nada, lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que nada malo le estuviese ocurriendo. No supe como habían encontrado la habitación, solo sé que una media hora después ya estaba mi madre y mi padre parados detrás de mí.

-hijo ¿Qué pasó? –La voz quebrantada de mi madre me obligó a voltear-

Antes de hacerlo limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro, obteniendo resultados no muy favorables. Mi padre me veía perplejo, revisándome con la mirada y después al jovencillo sobre la camilla, supuse entonces que ya era tiempo de que le conociera, mal momento y una situación que hubiese preferido fuese otra.

-estábamos por dirigirnos por una malteada –Bajé la mirada tragando aire –todo estaba bien, todo… -Comencé a sollozar, bajando la cabeza para que mi padre no viese mi rosto que amenazaba con empaparse de nuevo por gotas saladas –Shadow conducía muy bien, un sujeto que conducía a exceso de velocidad terminó impactándonos –La voz se me quebrantó y comencé a derramar lágrimas lastimeras –yo estoy bien gracias a Shadow –Sollozaba cerrando los ojos-

-en primer lugar estas así por él –Señaló mi padre, viéndome por completo asustado –pudo haberte sucedido algo peor

-pero gracias a él no fue así –Interrumpí apretando los puños –el me dio el caso y se quedó sin nada…yo debí haberme negado… -Me fue imposible continuar hablando, mi voz se había vuelto un murmuro-

Les di la espalda, conteniendo mi llanto. Mi madre se acercó a mí y abrazándome fuertemente dejó que sus cristalinas lágrimas cayesen sobre mi hombro, besó mi frente y con un suave tono dulce increpó.

-Mi amor, lo bueno de todo esto es que estas bien… ¿Qué te dijeron sobre Shadow? –Susurró sin dejar a abrazarme-

Me recosté sobre su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza mientras intentaba detener mi llanto, segundos después me permití continuar, realizando pausas involuntarias al momento de hacer mención de algunas palabras.

-Mamá…Shadow se fracturó dos costillas, se ha lastimado los primeros dos discos de la columna, al inicio y se golpeó la cabeza, tiene múltiples heridas por el cuerpo –Cerré los ojos sollozando –Mamá, dicen que no saben cuándo despierte –Gemí con un nudo en la garganta, mismo que me impedía hablar-

A esto mi madre me atendió con una mirada tan asustada como la mía, abrazándome intentó esperanzarme a que todo estaría bien, fue entonces que mi padre tocó mi hombro suavemente, le dediqué una mirada y después volví a ver al azabache.

-deja que me quede –Suplicaba lloroso –Dicen que pueden pasar días, semanas, meses… -Derramé una lágrima mientras decía con la voz quebrantada –antes de que él pueda despertar…

-no puedo dejarte aquí como sin nada –Dijo mi madre, acariciándome la cabeza-

-por favor…no puedo dejarlo solo mamá… -Bajé la mirada-

Ambos se veían, como su se comunicaran con la mirada me vieron, y pasando sus manos al mismo tiempo por mi cabeza dijeron:

-te traeremos de visita después del colegio –Concertaron al unísono-

Asentí con rapidez y abrazando a ambos dejé que mi llanto cesara. Debía explicar muchas cosas, tales como la razón por la que el azabache me había cedido el casco, arriesgando su propia seguridad. Yo sé que los secretos se revelan tarde o temprano, prefería que fuese más tarde que temprano pero algún día mi secretito debía salir a la luz…

Esa noche me vi obligado a abandonar el hospital, no me dejaron permanecer con él toda la noche, evitando que velara por su sueño. Diciendo que necesitaba dormir me llevaron a casa casi a rastras, aunque al llegar me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, estaba tan preocupado por él que me mantuve despierto casi toda la noche, implorándole al cielo que se recuperara pronto…

* * *

-espero que os gustara n.n…sé que fue un poco inesperado lo que sucedió. Si ves algún errorcito por favor comenta y hazme saber de ello o si simplemente te gusta hacer feliz a quien te hace feliz (o en este caso te hace ponerte triste :T) ya sabes, comenta que tu review es inspiración.

-muchas gracias a quienes sin falta comentan, abrazos, besos y Yaoi para quien deja un review.

-nos vemos amigos lectores, chao ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Llegué sin ánimos al colegio, estaba desganado, con notables ojeras oscuras, estaba un poco desalineado: mi uniforme mal colocado, mis púas alborotadas, sin mencionar el rostro de mal genio que me cargaba. Estaba sentado en mi pupitre, con el brazo y la pierna derechos envueltos en un vendaje que llamaba la atención de mis compañeros, en especial de mis amigos, quienes después llegaron; lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse a mí, con una mirada de preocupación.

Frente a mí rostro estaba el plateado y el zorro de dos colas, ambos analizándome con una mirada atónita.

-Sonic ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntaba con aires de preocupación el albino-

Levanté la vista, encontrándome con su mirada y sonriéndoles forzosamente intenté explicar las cosas de una manera que no me afectase. Relatar la historia completa me resultaba difícil, no solo porque los recuerdos que me acosaban eran crueles y me lastimaban, sino porque el hecho de pensar en que no podía hacer nada para ayudar terminaba por frustrarme, haciéndome entrar en pánico y terminaba por hacerme llorar como un niño.

-tuve un accidente ayer –Suspirando pesadamente, comencé, cerraba momentáneamente los ojos –salí con Shadow por una malteada y…un sujeto impactó con la motocicleta en donde íbamos –Bajé la mirada sintiendo algo que me asfixiaba-

-¡¿Cómo?! –Pasmado, el zorrito titubeaba-

Poseían una mirada de sorpresa, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir su agitada respiración. Ambos se sentaron a mi lado, esperado a que les contara un poco más de lo sucedido, fue cuando de la nada se acercaron a pasos presurosos los amigos de mi azabache, al frente llegaba el de vetas plomo, apartando de golpe a mis acompañantes.

-¿Qué? –Me veía, perplejo-

Sus manos se apoyaban en mi pupitre, colocando su rostro frente al mío. Atisbé un brillo de preocupación, me contemplaba con la mirada más turbia que yo hubiese visto, su pupila se dilataba con miedo, algo similar ocurría en el resto de sus colegas.

-¿Qué le pasó a Shadow? –Preguntaba con voz profunda-

Mis labios temblaban, curveándose hacia abajo, de mis ojos unas cristalinas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, bajé la mirada, ocultando mi rostro e intenté continuar a base del amor que le tenía a mi erizo, el cual me impulsaba a conseguir ayuda ya que posiblemente ellos sabían un poco más de su vida que yo y eso me haría falta para que sus padres lo supiesen en dónde se encontraba.

-se encuentra en el hospital –Dije, pasándome un nudo que se formaba en mi garganta –Shadow está en coma –Cerré los ojos-

Sentía como el llanto me acosaba al hacer mención de ese simple trio de palabras, vi como ellos me veían, pidiendo que mis palabras fuesen una absurda broma, yo mismo intentaba creer que lo era.

-déjate de estupideces –Ordenó el de pelaje verdoso, su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse-

-saliendo de aquí voy a ir a verle –Por mis mejillas resbalaban un par de lágrimas-

No pude evitarlo, dejé que esas perlas de agua salada corriesen por mis mejillas. La vista de todos me acosaba, de inmediato escuché como la respiración de sus colegas se tornaba dificultosa, todos ellos intentaron guardar sus lágrimas, fingiéndose fuertes, aunque yo sabía que esto les dolía mucho, no como a mí pero se acercaba.

-esto debe ser muy difícil para ti –Susurró el de vetas plomo, acariciando mis oídos con su atribulada voz-

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, mi rostro estaba bajo, mi mirada posada sobre un punto muerto; a pesar de mi ensimismamiento sentía la mirada de los presentes, acosándome, me observaban detalladamente, como si quisieran decirme algo pero en su lugar se tragasen sus palabras. De la nada escuché la voz del camaleón.

-¿Sus padres lo saben? –Escuché que decía, su voz sonaba titubeante, como si tuviese miedo a preguntar-

Reacomodé mis orejas, eso era algo que me importaba mucho, un tema del cual debía preocuparme, levantando la vista abrí lentamente los labios para susurrar.

-no y no sé cómo voy a decirles –Dije simplemente-

Después de eso bajé de nuevo la cabeza, suspiré con abatimiento, estaba preocupado, solo quería llegar al hospital a verle. Escuché de nuevo la voz de sus amigos invadiendo mis oídos, les atendí elevando un poco la mirada.

-estaremos contigo cuando vayas a visitarle hoy –Con voz lastimera, masculló el de vetas plomo-

Asentí viendo a todos ellos, giré la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban mis colegas, el plateado me palmeaba suavemente la espalda mientras que mi amigo zorro me daba una mirada que pedía me tranquilizara, sonriendo levemente, intentó calmarme.

-¿Sabéis cómo puedo contactar a sus padres? –Pregunté dirigiendo la vista hacia ellos-

-no tengo idea –Rápido, respondió el de pelaje verde –no hablamos mucho de sus padres

-lo cierto es que no sabemos dónde vive, no conocemos a sus padres –Terminó diciendo el camaleón-

Me sentía abatido, suspiré pesadamente e intenté calmarme, ya arreglaría todo aquello…

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos; giraba la cabeza hacia el pupitre del oscuro de ojos carmesí, le extrañaba, estaba preocupado por él, sentía inmensos deseos de largarme del colegio, escapar solo para poder verle, siempre manteniendo mi esperanza en que él despertaría, me sonreiría y me diría que todo está bien.

Me desconcertaba el hecho de que nunca les hubiese hablado de sus padres a sus mejores amigos, lo que más me sorprendía era que no conocieran su casa, ni siquiera eso, me dejaba atónito, pensando en el motivo, aunque en esos momentos la cabeza no me daba para muchas opciones.

Shadow siempre era reservado con sus cosas, eso era un hecho pero jamás pensé que lo fuese tanto como para no decirles nada de su vida personal –cosa que me podía en aprietos –suspiré continuando con posibles soluciones.

Lo último que pensaba que ocurriría en ese día era que mi amigo se acercara a mí, el equidna rojo se sentó a mi lado, sobre el pupitre del erizo que había faltado a clases, el equidna me estaba sonriendo amablemente mientras llamaba mi atención mencionando mi nombre.

-Sonic –Sonreía suavemente-

-hola –Dije sin mucho ánimo de responder, cosa que inmediatamente notó-

-¿te pasa algo? –Se acercó un poco más a mí-

Suspiré abatido, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sonreí forzadamente, él no merecía que yo le tratase mal.

-la verdad sí. Shadow está en el hospital y bueno –Me encogí de hombros realizando una mueca de tristeza-

-animo –Sonrió –ya sabes lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere –Dijo para animarme-

Ese comentario no me fue muy agradable pero ¿Qué más daba? Era mi amigo y yo sabía que entre ellos había cierta rivalidad y no se llevaban bien pero ¿tenía que comentar eso justo ahora? Simplemente desvié lentamente la mirada.

-Y tengo que ir a verle después de esto, ya sabes, para ver cómo sigue –Suspiré abatido –solo espero realmente que nada malo le pase

-nada va a pasarle –Sonrió levemente –de ello puedes estar seguro

Asentí más animado, por lo menos conseguía devolverme el ánimo, aunque fuese un poco.

Esa tarde ya me encontraba de camino al hospital, seguido por los amigos del azabache, antes de poder llegar envié un mensaje a mi madre, avisando que llegaría más tarde. El erizo de vetas plomo caminaba a mi lado, notando que no me encontraba muy bien.

-Sonic, estoy seguro que estará bien –Esbozó una sonrisa fingida –él es muy fuerte

Le vi a los ojos, sabía que ni él estaba seguro de sus palabras. Suspiré intentando sonreír.

-confío en ello –Asentí levemente-

Cuando por fin llegamos pasamos directamente a donde se encontraba el erizo, discutiendo antes que nada quien entraría primero puesto que dejaban entrar un máximo de dos personas. Decidí amablemente cederles el paso, con la condición de que no tardasen mucho, en mis planes estaba quedarme con él por bastante tiempo, hasta que anocheciera si fuese mi decisión.

Desde fuera pudimos ver y escuchar lo que el azabache y el de pelaje verde decían y hacían, ya que fueron los primeros en entrar y al hacerlo dejaron la puerta completamente abierta.

-Eres imbécil –Masculló el de ojos azules, viendo al azabache que yacía sobre la camilla –Shadow te prometo que cuando despiernes voy a golpearte por ser tan idiota

Escuché como su voz se quebrantaba mientras susurraba eso, no le culpo, yo me encontraba igual o quizá peor que él, me dolía mucho ver a mi amado erizo en ese estado. Después pude ver como el otro le tocaba la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Scourge, todo va a estar bien, estoy seguro que en poco Shadow va a estar acollonándote como siempre –Dijo para animarle–

-¿En serio crees eso? –Volteó a verle con la mirada anegada por unas cuantas lágrimas-

Se apresuró a ocultar que sus ganas de llorar invadían sus azules ojos, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, por su parte el de vetas plomo se apresuró a asentir, aunque pude escuchar como sobre su garganta se percibía el momento en que sus palabras flaqueaban.

-te apuesto a que así será –Suspiró –Shadow, espero que despiertes pronto –acercó su mano hacia la camilla –o te juro que no volveré a hablarte –Para ese punto su voz ya estaba hecha un hilo-

Sentí ganas de romper en llanto, ellos le apreciaban mucho, supe que se querían cuan hermanos, me causó inmensas ganas de llorar, después de eso se acercaron los otros dos, mandando al carajo lo que la enfermera nos había indicado, después de todo esa helada habitación era grande, lo suficiente para albergarnos a todos cómodamente.

-no seas llorica Mephiles –se quejó el armadillo dejando que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos-

Apenado, el armadillo se dio vuelta para evitar que le viesen así, a mí poco me importó y acercándome a Shadow tomé su mano, recorriendo su inexpresivo rostro con mi mirada, dejé que redondas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, bajé la mirada, instantes después sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, al voltear vi al camaleón.

-esto debe ser muy difícil para ti Sonic –Una mueca de tristeza estaba en su rostro –debo decir que pensé que era una broma pero… -se quedó callado, se le dificultaba mencionar las palabras puesto que su voz sonaba quebrantada y profunda –Shadow dice que tú siempre ves el vaso medio lleno –Realizó una pausa, volteando a ver al mencionado –no le hagas ver como un mentiroso ante esta situación…

Retirando su mano de mi hombro se acercó a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos, quienes no decían palabra alguna. Me quedé pensando ¿Cómo podía verle el lado bueno a algo así? Posiblemente y si teníamos suerte despertaría en unos días pero…me costaba creer que así fuera…

La tarde llegó rápido, sus amigos tuvieron que retirarse dejándome solo en la habitación, presentí que poco faltaba para que fuese de noche así que de mala gana saqué mis cuadernos y sentándome sobre un banquillo al lado de la camilla comencé a hacer la tarea, en ocasiones hablaba con el erizo, aunque no sabía si en verdad él podía escucharme.

-Debes darte prisa y despertar –Tomé su mano –no sé si puedes escucharme –Dije lastimeramente –pero si es así quiero que sepas que yo me voy de aquí porque me obligan no por mi voluntad –besé su mano tomándola fuertemente entre la mía –quiero ser el primero al que veas cuando despiertes, por eso… -Susurré –por eso tienes que darte prisa y recuperarte rápido –Acaricié su mejilla –te extraño –dije por lo bajo-

Me senté de tal modo que pudiera ver su rostro con solo levantar la mirada. Continué haciendo mis deberes, al concluir con mis tareas me quedé hablando con el erizo, como si pudiese escuchar lo que yo decía.

Los siguientes días continué yendo a la misma hora, y regresando hasta que la noche caía, mis padres consideraban esa actitud extraña y que mis acciones eran peligrosas pero a mí poco me importaba, solo quería verle y estar con él. Al tercer día regresé a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual, cosa que extrañó a mi padre, quien ya se encontraba en casa cuando yo regresé. Me encontraba en la sala, hablando con mis padres acerca de eso.

-¿Por qué tan tarde Sonic? –Preguntó mi padre con seriedad-

-padre estuve en el hospital, fui de visita a ver a Shadow –Respondí después-

-pero no es correcto que llegues tarde a casa. Hijo ¿Por qué lo haces? Es normal que vayas a verle si es tu amigo pero no tienes por qué quedarte después de las nueve de la noche –Aseveró-

Pude percibir un ápice de molestia en su voz, bajé un poco la mirada, quería decirle la razón por la que debía estar con él en todo momento pero el miedo se apoderó de mí e intenté evitar a toda costa que mi padre se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el veteado de ojos carmesí.

-me siento mal porque en parte fue culpa mía –Dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

En esos instantes mi madre interfirió, se acercó a nosotros e intentó que desviáramos el tema de una manera suave, aunque logré percibirla.

-yo creo que está bien que te preocupes por él –Acarició mi cabeza con dulzura –pero no debes quedarte más tarde, podría ocurrirte algo y eso es algo con lo que yo no podría vivir –Me contempló a los ojos –

-Lo lamento madre, no era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas –Dije por lo bajo –entiende por favor que no puedo dejar solo a Shadow en un momento así –Pasé saliva-

Sin más me marché a mi habitación sin que me importara mucho lo que fuesen a decirme, me recosté sobre la cama contemplando el cielo por mi enorme ventanal y finalmente quedé dormido, suspirando pesadamente mientras entraba al extraño mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me presenté a casa del veteado, cabe mencionar que no fui a clases por ello; extrañamente yo me encontraba fugándome de clases, desgracia. Fui a su casa solo para avisar a sus empleados lo que ya la mayoría sabía.

Al encontrarme por fin en la entrada amablemente fui atendido por la mujer que conocí la primera vez que llegué a casa de mi novio.

-lamento decir que el joven Shadow no se encuentra, lleva tres días y una noche sin aparecer –Susurró notablemente afectada-

-no he venido a buscarlo, he venido a decirle donde está –Dije finalmente-

Pude ver su mirada atónita, debo admitir que después de decir aquello yo me sentí la persona más maligna del mundo entero, era estar en los zapatos del verdugo, cosa que no disfrutaba, no me complacía ser el portador de malas noticias.

-Lamento decir que se encuentra hospitalizado –Bajé un poco la mirada –me gustaría que usted le comunicara esto a sus padres –Con la voz más amable que tenía intenté decir-

Sus ojos detonaban preocupación, le vi durante unos momentos, en los cuales, pude apreciarle un tanto confundida, veía que estaba deseosa de más información y no esperé a que ella preguntara, simplemente le informé. Entregué sus pertenencias, mismas que las personas del hospital me habían dado a mí ya que era el único con él cuando eso sucedió –entre las cosas que le di se encontraban sus zapatos y prendas de vestir, además de su billetera, entre otras cosas; ella recibió todo aquello, llevando la vista primeramente a lo que se le entregaba y después a mis ojos.

-sufrimos un accidente en su motocicleta, al parecer debe permanecer en el hospital hasta que despierte –Susurré esto último-

Ella no dijo más, simplemente asintió, deduje que mi noticia le había afectado. Tuve que marcharme sin decir nada más, acepté el "gracias" que ella pronunció y sin más me fui de allí, esperando que los profesores del colegio no les dijesen a mis padres que falté a clases.

Me marché al hospital, al llegar recosté mi cabeza sobre la camilla, suspirando con abatimiento, tomé la mano del azabache y la besé, comencé entonces a hablar solo, esperando realmente que él me escuchara, aun con la cabeza recostada sobre las blancas sábanas.

-hoy falté a clases –Susurré frotando sus nudillos con las yemas de mis dedos – quería venir lo antes posible a verte –Cerré los ojos momentáneamente –te necesito ya a mi lado, no sabes lo difícil que es tener que asistir al colegio y darme cuenta que tu no estas allí, mis amigos dicen que todo estará bien, que no me preocupe más pero yo sé que no puedo quedarme y solo esperar –bajé la mirada, perdiéndome en la nada –diablos, te amo tanto Shadow –Mascullé-

Instintivamente giré la cabeza hacia la entrada, en donde el chirrido producido por las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse era emitido, me encontré con una enfermera uniformada con su atuendo de bata blanca, en manos llevaba una tablilla, revisando con la mirada unos documentos.

Noté a la chica un tanto distraída, mantenía la cabeza baja. Levanté la mirada solo para distinguir únicamente su roja cabellera, momentos después apartó la mirada de los documentos solo para verme.

-¿tan temprano de visita? –Sonrió amablemente –no tiene nada de qué preocuparse –Dijo acercándose a la camilla – ¿es familiar del paciente? –Me veía atenta-

Ignoré su primera pregunta y pasé directamente a responder la segunda. Ella desvió la mirada a donde el azabache, procuraba revisar que el suero conectado a su muñeca fluyera con naturalidad y en porciones adecuadas, dejé de prestar atención a sus acciones y respondí.

-soy su amigo –Dudé un poco en responder eso pero en ese momento sonó lo más razonable - ¿Cómo está Shadow? ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Se recuperara pronto? ¿Cuándo despertará? –Me apresuré a bombardear con mis preguntas-

La enfermera sonrió amablemente y se apresuró a calmarme, me vio con una dulce sonrisa. Comenzó a explicar las cosas de una manera calmada y paciente.

-son muchas preguntas y solo tengo una boca –Me sonrió dejando los documentos de lado –verás, él se encuentra muy bien, en cuanto a su recuperación estoy segura de que jamás había visto a alguien recuperarse de esa manera tan veloz.

Mi mirada se iluminó con esperanza, sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad, sobre mi rostro se plasmó una enorme sonrisa de alegría al escuchar sus melodiosa voz comunicado esas celestiales palabras.

-¿cree que despierte pronto? –Suspiré emocionado-

-yo pienso que sí. Quizá en unas semanas, el día de ayer, mientras le revisaba movió la mano derecha, la que usted está tomando ahora –Sonrió suavemente-

Sonaba como mentira, no era verdad, seguro me debía estar mintiendo para que me sintiera mucho mejor. Pronto vi como ella me veía, seguro sospechaba de mi desconfianza.

-sabe, el medico cree que esto es imposible, las fracturas de su cuerpo llevan un progreso de semanas aunque lleva aquí apenas tres días. Estoy fascinada con ello, creemos que es imposible que esto suceda –Dijo expresándose por medio de una mueca de asombro-

Me estaba mintiendo, pensé; después de eso se retiró, dejándome solo con mi azabache. Suspiré abatido ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Me estaba mintiendo? Acaricié el rostro inconsciente del erizo junto a mí y besé su mejilla, deseando con ansias que lo que me dijo fuese verdad. Pronto vi cómo se movían sus dedos, inevitablemente dejé que un par de lágrimas saliesen, me emocioné demasiado con eso.

-¡Shadow! –Derramé algunas lágrimas-

Estuve a poco de salir corriendo en busca de la enfermera que me había atendido al principio pero pronto me topé con algo que me dejó sin aliento: el azabache abrió los ojos lentamente, respirando calmadamente, le encontré con la mirada confundida, buscaba con los ojos cualquier rastro de vida.

Pude notar como intentaba aclarar su vista; de inmediato me acerqué hacia él y tocando su rostro comencé a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Sonic? –Sus ojos se centraron sobre los míos. Su voz sonaba cansada, casi un susurro-

-sí, soy yo –Tomé sus manos entre las mías –soy yo Shads

Inevitablemente comencé a derramar lágrimas alegres, me percaté de ello hasta que sentí las manos del azabache posarse sobre mis sonrosados pómulos, me veía atento, desconcertado y confundido.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede? –Intentó aclararse la garganta, pasó la mirada por encima de su mano derecha, encontrándose con la aguja insertada en su vena –esto es un hospital…

-Shadow, todo está bien… -Besé su mano derecha, aun derramando lágrimas cristalinas-

-recuerdo…que chocamos ¡¿estás bien?! –Comenzó a alterarse-

La máquina que medía su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, emitiendo sonidos más frecuentes, sonidos que taladraban mis oídos. Intenté tranquilizarle antes de que llamase la atención de las enfermeras, puse ambas manos sobre su rostro y le sonreí dulcemente, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

-me encuentro perfectamente bien, deberías preocuparte por ti –Sonreí ampliamente, estaba sumamente feliz-

-¿Qué paso? –Se quejó tocándose el torso del lado derecho –me duele un poco esta zona –Ejerció suave presión allí-

-no te toques –Exigí tomando su mano, realicé una mueca de reproche –te fracturaste, estoy muy contento de que hayas despertado –Besé la mano que estaba sosteniendo mientras le veía a los ojos–

Aprecié una linda sonrisa sobre su rostro, me acercó hacia él, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, yo moría de ganas por apretarle fuertemente y no dejarle ir nunca pero evité hacerlo, podía lastimarle, me limité únicamente a corresponder su abrazo. Se acercó lentamente a mi oído y susurró algo que me desconcertó.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Cuando algo me sucede me recupero rápido –Me alejó lentamente de él –los médicos no saben la razón de esto, lo cual califican como "milagro" pero yo sé que no es nada en especial, quiero decir, todos en la cuidad somos extraños, por ejemplo la telequinesis de tu amigo cabeza de cubierto –Sonrió divertido-

-idiota –Curvé los labios hacia abajo, dejando que unas cristalinas lagrimas saliesen –no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé cuando dijeron que no sabían si despertarías…

Su mirada estaba atónita, le vi sorprendido, después sonrió ampliamente, relajando la mirada, me abrazó con fuerza, sujetando mi cabeza para que no me alejase de él, era como si me estuviese consolando.

-¿te has preocupado? –Acarició mi cabeza-

Asentí ligeramente, me alejé de su abrazo y robé un beso de sus labios, acto seguido, retiré las perlas de agua salina que restaban sobre mis mejillas.

-sí, y no deberías estar orgulloso de algo así, ahora estoy molesto contigo por hacerme pasar unos días jodidos –Dije sin ápice de verdad en mis últimas palabras, lo único cierto era que en verdad había estado preocupado por él-

-¿en verdad lo estás? –Se acercó un poco –porque yo pensaba que estarías feliz, has ganado la apuesta –Me sonrió tiernamente-

Le vi desconcertado ¿era acaso verdad? Él había puesto en peligro su vida por salvar la mía, yo solo había pasado esos tres días con él, despierto hasta tarde esperando a que despertase. Yo consideraba que él era el ganador de nuestra apuesta.

-no, tú eres quien ha ganado –Dije de inmediato –y a todo esto ¿Por qué metes algo asó ahora?

Pude escuchar su risa, besó mis labios y se alejó, después de eso una enfermera llegó junto a nosotros. Por un momento me dejaron fuera de la habitación, al parecer tenían que revisarle, al terminar supimos que le darían de alta ese mismo día, me puse muy feliz, no solo porque ya le tendría de regreso conmigo si no por el corto tiempo que había durado en ese estado de sueño y que recuperación había sido igual corta.

Según los médicos, aunque se recuperase rápido, debía cuidar de sí y no hacer mucho esfuerzo por cargar cosas pesadas hasta estar seguros de sus huesos fracturados estaban sanos por completo.

-¿has escuchado? –Dije en son de reproche –voy a encargarme de que obesas las instrucciones del médico, es más, yo mismo te mantendré en cama si es necesario –Advertí tomando su mano. En mi rostro mi expresión era una sonrisa tierna-

-sí, sí, por supuesto mi querido enfermero –Sonrió ampliamente –voy a llamar a casa para que vengan por nosotros ¿Quién lo diría? Yo necesitando de los servicios del chofer –Sonrió con ironía-

-sí, y es que eres un espíritu libre que conduce como demente por las calles –Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas, viéndole irónicamente-

Carcajeó unos momentos, después me pasó la mano por encima de las púas, dejándome por completo despeinado; cayó en la cuenta de la hora –era muy temprano y yo no estaba en el colegio –a esa hora por lo menos yo debía estar en la tercera clase del primer bloque de materias.

-ahora que me detengo a pensarlo ¿Qué haces tú aquí tan temprano? –Me vio con los ojos entrecerrados-

Desvié la mirada al lado contrario, no podía permitirle que notase lo mucho que me importaba, incluso que falté a clase por estar cerca de él. Tomó mi mano y sonriendo me obligó a voltear tomando mi mentón.

-¿te fugaste? –Reía por lo bajo-

-eso no importa –Me ruboricé tenuemente –el punto es que vine a verte ¿o no? –Dije, aun sin verle-

Escuché una risilla de su parte, tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos, dejando su agarre anterior a un lado y me obligó a darle un corto beso. Bajé la mirada como todo un niño avergonzado, más que nada por el sitio en que nos encontrábamos, donde las personas podían vernos.

-ya, voy a llamarles de una vez –Sonrió –por cierto ¿Dónde está mi móvil? –Preguntó viéndome atento-

-a, claro. Bueno, fui a tu casa y dejé tus pertenencias con tus empleados –Unos instantes me quedé pensativo –y si mal no recuerdo tu celular también estaba entre esas cosas. Shads, creo que vas a tener que comprar otro –Sonreí ligeramente ruborizado-

-¿por la apuesta? Vale –Sonrió-

Mi expresión seguía siendo una un tanto seria, cosa que al notar causó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera lentamente y que fijara su mirada en mí.

-no, lo cierto es que tu celular esta…como decirlo –Toqué mi nuca –se le ha jodido la pantalla –Solté después –y ni mencionar como se ha quedado, lo único que impide que se parta por la mitad es la funda flexible color negro y rojo que le has puesto –Terminé diciendo-

Se quedó pensando unos momentos, más tarde levantó la mirada ligeramente hacia el techo, como si allí se encontrase una respuesta. Instantes más tarde escuché de nuevo su voz.

-puedo llamarles a mis padres, contarles lo que pasó y pedir uno nuevo –Dijo volviendo la mirada hacia mí-

¡Qué fácil! Si yo hubiese perdido el mío tendría que esperar meses hasta tener uno nuevo, suspiré sonriendo y buscando la salida hacia la puerta dije.

-en ese caso puedo llamar con el mío –Sonreí –increíblemente el mío ha sobrevivido –Llevé mis manos a mis bolsillos buscando mí móvil-

Mi expresión cambió segundo después, al parecer había salido tan de prisa que me había olvidado del móvil en casa, suspiré viendo al azabache que esperaba.

-creo que lo he dejado –Me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo-

-no te aflijas. Podemos encontrar un teléfono público –Tomó mi mano-

Asentí, en cuanto pude salí del hospital y llamé a su casa pidiendo que fuesen a recogerle, diciendo también que llevasen ropa limpia. Media hora después ya se encontraban con nosotros un par de extrañas personas a las que no había visto nunca antes, por alguna razón la sangre se me heló al ver como al hospital entraban una erizo rubia, de lindos ojos verdes, vestida tan elegante y fresca como le era posible, llevaba zapatos altos, vestida de un celeste con blanco, su vestido llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, sin mencionar el elegante –y a mi parecer costoso –bolso de distintos tonos de café; a su lado llegaba un hombre de púas negras, no tan oscuras como las del azabache, podría decir que eran un gris oscuro, portaba un traje negro, acompañado de una corbata color gris claro con pequeñas y delgadas líneas plateadas, sus ojos turbios perturbaron la paz que yo tenía, sus azules ojos.

Ambos me vieron unos segundos e ignorándome siguieron con su camino, yo me dirigí a paso rápido hacia la habitación de mi azabache, aunque por alguna razón me sentí acosado por ese par de extrañas personas. Entré en la habitación, detrás de mí se encontraban ellos, las personas que había visto en el pasillo, todo concordaba, eran los padres del erizo azabache, lo supe al verles introducirse dentro de donde nos encontrábamos.

Una mirada de sorpresa invadía la mirada carmesí del erizo, supuse que no esperaba la insólita visita de aquellas dos personas; viéndoles sin mencionar palabra, dejó que entraran.

-nos dijeron que te encontrabas en el hospital –Con una voz refinada y dulce, dijo la mujer de rubio pelaje-

-Hola, también los extrañé –Respondió secamente el veteado-

Pude percibir un cambio notable en su voz, no era aquella voz suave y gentil que utilizaba al hablar conmigo, me recordaba a cuando le conocí, era un tono frío y distante, podría decirse que incluso llegaba a causar escalofríos después de haberme acostumbrado a su amable, sin dejar de lado varonil, manera de hablar.

-… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Acercándose un poco más, preguntó su padre-

Escuché un suspiro por parte del veteado, me sentía un poco incómodo con las constantes miradas de ambos presentes sobre mí, llevándome las manos a los bolsillos intenté alejarme –ya que me encontraba al lado de la camilla donde aún se encontraba el erizo de vetas rojas –sentí como sujetaba mi muñeca, dando una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo dulce.

-puedo irme, según los médicos. Llamé para que trajesen ropa y poder marcharme –Puso su mano sobre su mejilla, recostando tediosamente su cabeza sobre esta-

-claro –acercó su bolso a la camilla de hospital –aquí esta lo que necesitas –Dijo con voz suave la erizo-

-sí, gracias –Bajó la mirada al bolso-

Tomando las prendas entre sus manos comenzó a inspeccionar; sentí sobre mí una acosadora mirada que me dejaba intranquilo, al buscar solamente con la mirada pude ver como sus padres me veían, recorriéndome de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que me incomodó, me puse nervioso solo con su mirada, tanto que sujeté las sábanas blancas que adornaban la incómoda camilla.

-por cierto –Dijo seriamente el azabache, sin elevar la mirada –considero que es de mala educación inspeccionar a las personas –Entre sus manos acomodaba una camisa-

Desviaron la mirada de mí, dejando que por fin respirara tranquilamente, pensé rápido en algo que decir, no era muy educado estar solamente viéndonos entre nosotros, fue entonces que mi erizo de ébano habló.

-Se llama Sonic –Levantó por fin la mirada –Sonic, ellos son mis padres –Volvió hacia mí la mirada-

-un placer –Sonreí amablemente, aunque mi nerviosismo me impedía no titubear, cosa que intenté ocultar debajo de una nerviosa sonrisa, seguida de mi primera expresión-

-¿Eres amigo de Shadow? –Cuestionó su madre, fijando la mirada sobre mi cuerpo-

-Si –Respondió por mí el azabache-

-supongo que es uno de tus muchos "amigos" –Realizó un extraño énfasis en la última palabra, uno de desagrado, su padre entonces, me vio-

Me sentía tan pequeño estando allí, inevitablemente una mueca de pánico acosó mi semblante: sería difícil convencerles de que soy una buena persona y que es conveniente que Shadow esté conmigo, si bien no podía decirles que era mi novio, podía decir que soy un buen amigo y una buena influencia para él.

-Sí, claro –Rodó los ojos con sarcasmo –apuesto a que ya saben que las pruebas bimestrales son pronto –Dijo serio –créanlo o no Sonic me ha ayudado a prepararme para ello –Sonrió suavemente para mí-

Sus padres se vieron entre sí, como si realmente se tratase de una broma. Fue entonces que encontraron un punto en mi contra: yo me había fugado de clases.

-si es así ¿Qué hace fuera del colegio a esta hora? –Preguntó con ligero sarcasmo, su padre-

-eso puedo explicarlo –Me animé a hablar –yo estuve con Shadow cuando sucedió el accidente, durante esos días le he estado visitando después de clases. Hoy falté a clases porque la enfermera encargada me dijo que había tenido un progreso al despertar y tenía que estar alguien presente con él para cuando despertara. No tengo problemas en faltar a clases un día –Dije poniendo sería la mirada –voy bien en el colegio así que no me hace mucho mal faltar a una clase, los apuntes los puedo conseguir después pero no podía dejar a vuestro hijo solo –Pasé saliva tras mis últimas palabras-

No se esperaban algo así de mí, no sé lo que pensarían. Supe que nada bueno puesto que me veían calculadoramente, como si ellos adivinaran lo que recorre en mi mente, sus miradas me acosaban cuan cazadores que van tras una presa. El azabache sonrió ligeramente y suspirando comenzó a hablar.

-hoy quedamos así que vendrá a casa –Dijo serio –a, ahora que recuerdo mi móvil quedó desecho en el accidente así que necesito uno nuevo –Mencionó sin darle importancia-

-claro, cómpralo y que lo carguen a la tarjeta –Dijo su madre sin apartar la mirada de mí, como si no representara importancia ese pedido realizado – ¿tus padres saben que has faltado a clases? –Cuestionó-

Fue entonces que consideré necesario utilizar un arma peligrosa para mí, la valiosa "mentira blanca" ya que me sacaría de problemas y de un embrollo que yo solo armé.

-sí, mi madre lo sabe –Pasé saliva rogando que se tragasen mi mentira –en realidad a ella también le preocupa lo que pasó así que me ha pasado esto por alto, claro, con la condición de ponerme al corriente con lo de hoy –Suspiré aliviadamente-

-¿podemos irnos ya? Este lugar no me gusta –Mencionó el erizo de ébano-

Al salir vimos un auto azul oscuro, bastante moderno quiero decir, era lindo y parecía costoso. Me sentía mal con tanto lujo rodeándome, sentía que las miradas de sus padres me subestimaban prejuzgándome antes de conocerme. Subimos al auto y Shadow me dejó entrar primero; sus padres se encontraban en los asientos delanteros mientras que el azabache y yo nos veíamos en la parte de atrás.

A mí alrededor se encontraba un ambiente incómodo, todo se tornaba turbio, el aire me ahogaba, intenté distraerme viendo por la ventana, tenía mucho miedo de cometer un error ante los padres de mi novio.

El viaje me parecía eterno, por demás prolongado. Cuando por fin llegamos el erizo bajó del auto invitándome a seguirle al interior de la casa, sin esperar a sus padres. No me era muy cómodo encontrarme entre ellos, era como si sus padres y él no se llevasen muy bien, incluso me parecía que el veteado estuviese en contra de ellos.

-ven, vamos a mi habitación para que me pases los apuntes –Me veía paciente-

-vale –Toqué mi nuca con nerviosismo-

Subimos directo a su habitación. El veteado tenía que tomar un baño por lo que me dejó en la recamara junto a sus libros, buscando las páginas de actividades por realizar. De un momento a otro escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando a la vista a la erizo de púas rubias, quien al entrar y verme con los libros se acercó a donde me encontraba.

-me gustaría que hablásemos unos momentos –Pidió-

-por supuesto –cerré el libro que estaba revisando y poniéndome de pie le vi – ¿Qué quiere decirme?

-no, aquí no –Sonrió ligeramente-

Califiqué su sonrisa como una fingida y con un mal presentimiento fue con ella en dirección a la sala, donde se encontraba su esposo. En la mesa de centro podía ver como se encontraban sirviéndole café al señor

-¿gustas? –Preguntó con falsa amabilidad la erizo-

-muchas gracias, estoy bien así –Negué con la mano-

Me invitaron a sentarme frente a ellos en un pequeño y elegante sillón color chocolate mientras que ellos se sentaban en el sofá al frente.

-escucha, no eres el primero que se dice amigo de Shadow y luego resulta ser una persona que no vale la pena –Dijo secamente la erizo, imitando un tono dulce – ¿entiendes esto cierto? Y es que me disgustaría que mi hijo tuviese amigos que le perjudiquen

-por supuesto que sí –Respondí a prisa y sonreí casi de manera burlona –me importa mucho esto ya que mis padres buscan lo mismo para mí, señora, puedo asegurarle que puedo ser todo menos una mala persona que afecte a Shadow. Incluso puedo decir que me preocupo por él –Dije viéndole sinceramente y suspiré –le considero uno de mis mejores amigos –Susurré olvidando lentamente que me encontraba hablando con ellos –y él no lo sabe pero también me preocupa que su estudio se vaya abajo y es por eso que nos hemos puesto a repasar las cosas juntos, no os estoy mintiendo para quedar bien con vosotros, señores, pero bueno, los resultados estarán en las pruebas –Sonreí lentamente, elevando la mirada-

Ellos me vieron unos momentos, colocándose de pie comenzaron a hablar.

-bueno, si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer. –Dijo su padre, serio-

Asentí y me puse de pie al igual que ellos. Apenas se fueron me fui en busca del erizo, antes de entrar llamé a la puerta y entré, no se encontraba a la vista así que pensé que había salido a buscarme puesto yo me había marchado sin decir nada. Me puse manos a la obra con los libros hasta que sentí unos tiernos brazos rodear mi cintura desde atrás.

-y ellos son los padres del año –Besó mi mejilla – ¿Qué te parece? –Susurró con profunda voz-

-me parece que tengo miedo –Realicé una mueca de pánico –y me da miedo porque piensan que te invito a fumar, a probar drogas, beber alcohol y tener sexo con prostitutas –Mi seño se frunció con ligero horror-

Escuché una carcajada por su parte, soltándome lentamente se recostó al lado donde yo me encontraba sentado; puede además ver lo que llevaba puesto, unos jeans azul marino y una playera celeste.

-¿Fumar? ¿Probar droga? ¿Alcohol? –Rio por lo bajo –estoy más que seguro que tus cigarrillos son las baritas de caramelo, tus drogas el azúcar y tu alcohol el jugo de manzana –Carcajeó – ¡no puedo creerlo! Antes que tú me impulses a hacer eso seguro que a mí me salen alas –se sostuvo el estómago ante la incontenible risa-

Me puse rojo incluso de las orejas, me hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, cruzando mis brazos con aire pueril respondí.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, yo puedo hacer todo eso si yo quiero –Excusé ruborizado –

-¡sí! ¡Claro! La única vez que has bebido fue en esa fiesta a la que te invité –Lentamente detuvo sus carcajadas –y cree que te veías animado. Por cierto y ahora que lo recuerdo, las lámparas no son barras para sostenerse y bailar break dance –Sonrió acariciando mi mejilla-

Mis mejillas se pintaron de un rojo más fuerte ¡¿yo había hecho que?!

-¿Cómo? –le vi sorprendido-

-sí, ya sabes, yo no sabía que podías hacer algo así y como estabas tan prendido con la sola copa que te bebiste incluso me retaste a bailar así, la gente estaba loca –Sonrió –hasta a Scourge le gustó –Se incorporó sentándose a mi lado –te volviste una moda después de eso, y pensar que llegaste tan tímido

-me estas bromeando –Dije sorprendido-

-espera… ¿no recuerdas nada? –Anonadado, preguntó-

-no, no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo ni siquiera como llegué a casa –Puse mi mano sobre mi frente-

-¿hasta ahora te preocupa? Bueno, te llevamos a casa entre todos y simplemente le dijimos a tu madre que te habías golpeado la cabeza pero que te habíamos atendido y que nada malo te pasaba. Ella se veía tan cansada que nos dijo que sí y simplemente se fue a dormir un poco abrumada –Sonrió –que es loco ¿no preguntó nada?

-no, pienso que confía en ti –Sonreí sorprendido por lo que escuchaba-

Me acerqué un poco más a él, seguramente sería difícil conseguir algo así en todo el día y ese momento parecía el adecuado para hacerlo; acercándome lentamente pedí un beso de sus dulces labios, mismo que no dudó un momento en darme, tomó mis mejillas y acercándome a sus labios acarició mi labio inferior con los suyos, uniéndose a mí en un duradero y apasionado beso, en donde nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban, su lengua pedía entrada a mi boca y sus manos se deslizaban tiernamente por mi cintura, abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

Vaya día, mi erizo despertó, conocí a sus padres y casi fui amenazado por ellos, joder, desde que le conocí mi vida se tornó interesante, no solo porque él me importa mucho si no porque me trajo muchas malas y buenas experiencias…

* * *

-¡Hola! ¡Después de mucho! X3 Espero que os gustara cariños míos n.n besos a quienes me dejan un kawaiisisimo comentario (el cual me pone contenta y muy inspirada o3o) y beso así bien tierno para las personitas kawaiis que dejan su review cada capi y lamento que os tuviera esperando por más de lo que tardo. Algún fallito por favor decidme nwn

-nos vemos en el capi siguiente, abrazos para todos, ya sabes, si eres de esas personitas a las que les gusta inspirar a las escritoras que hacen cosas que te gustan (o por lo menos te entretienen) tu review es muy bienvenido ;) nos vemos kawaii-amigos.


	18. Chapter 18

Ese día en su casa realmente no hicimos nada de tarea –yo no llevaba mis notas conmigo así que tuvimos que tuvimos que improvisar y terminamos haciendo prácticamente nada –además de darnos uno que otro beso a hurtadillas, no hicimos más que hablar.

-¿Qué te parece? Mis padres sí que son dulces –Sonriendo, dijo irónico –parten hasta que lleguen mis calificaciones así que me estarán vigilando –Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama-

-Vamos Shads, no es tan malo –Sonreí de modo alentador-

-sí, claro –Sonrió con sarcasmo –voy a decirte que hace tres años faltaron durante la nochebuena así que festejé mi navidad y nochebuena yo solo –Suspiró pesadamente –y eso no es lo peor de todo, lo que más me cabrea es que digan que van a hacer algo para que al final salgan con su típica excusa después de enviarme regalos costosos para suavizar el impacto de su noticia. Esa nochebuena por ejemplo, me pagaron un viaje a Europa mientras ellos pasaban nochebuena, navidad y año nuevo con ejecutivos –Volvió la mirada hacia mí-

Realicé una mueca de nostalgia, no me gustaba el tono en que decía aquello, podía percibir la decepción en su voz; tomé su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus nudillos con mi pulgar.

-te quieren –Sonreí –solo que nadie le enseña a los padres como ser buenos, yo sé que te adoran y solo quieren lo mejor para ti –Le regalé una de mis más sinceras sonrisas-

-vaya que eres dulce –Cerró los ojos sonriendo ligeramente –podrían por lo menos dejarme un "feliz cumpleaños Shadow" en lugar de pedirle a la secretaria que me envié algo costoso cuando ese día llegue porque si te soy sincero ellos no recuerdan cuando es –Suspiró de nuevo-

Joder, que no eran muy buenos padres, era como si él fuese solo un…un negocio que debe atenderse con trabajadores; Shadow no es ninguna clase de androide para no tener emociones, está claro que le duele que sus padres no se preocupen por él y que le dejen solo todo el tiempo.

-pero claro, siempre están allí exigiendo cosas como si de verdad se preocupasen, las únicas veces que me prestan atención es cuando meto la pata, odio cuando eso sucede…–Acarició mi mano –pero…basta de eso que no hago más que aburrirte –Desvió la mirada después de ver mi rostro un poco perdido-

De inmediato volví la mirada hacia él y acercándome más le besé suavemente para después alejarme, tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos. Le veía a los ojos, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Shadow –Susurré con la mirada en sus ojos, esos ojos que se mostraban ligeramente cristalizados –yo jamás podría aburrirme de escucharte hablar, te amo demasiado y saber lo que te aqueja es necesario para mí porque yo quiero ayudarte, en todo lo que pueda –Dije de modo dulce, acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares-

Escuché un suspiro, se acercó hacia mí y envolviéndome entre sus brazos susurró a mi oído, pude sentir sus manos apegadas a mi cuerpo, una en mi cabeza y la otra en mi espalda, acariciándome lentamente.

-Eres la cosa más bella que ha estado en mi vida y la única persona que me ha sacado la verdad con solo la mirada… -Frotó su mejilla en la mía, dulcemente –te amo…

Nos recostamos sobre la cama y el aún me abrazaban, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y al separarnos pude ver como una diminuta lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos pero se detuvo evitando que sucediese, estuve a poco de protestar pero escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta y por un reflejo ambos nos alejamos. Después, en la habitación realizó presencia su padre, viendo cómo nos encontrábamos sentados sobre la cama, fingiendo haber estado hablando, el azabache se pasaba las manos por los ojos, desviando la mirada para quitar toda evidencia, cualquier cosa que pudiese decir que había estado triste.

-Shadow, vamos a salir, posiblemente regresemos hasta mañana así que nos vemos –Dijo su padre como si se tratase de algo común y corriente-

-está bien –Sin muchos ánimos, dijo el erizo de pelaje negro-

Sin decir más se retiró del lugar, manteniendo su móvil en manos, unos minutos después escuchamos como de la cochera salía el auto perteneciente a su padre y en él se marchaban ambos progenitores de mi novio; una vez solos este suspiró un poco cansado y dirigió la mirada hacia mí, regalándome una sonrisa tierna.

-¿lo ves? –Suspiró –si no me dejasen contigo a solas ahora mismo estaría como loco llamando a mis amigos para distraerme –Sonrió un poco burlón de su propio comentario-

-lo bueno de todo es que estás conmigo –Me recosté sobre la cama, acercándole a mí, besando suavemente sus labios –y de eso estoy feliz –Sonreí ampliamente-

-me gustaría que las cosas fuesen un poco diferentes, quiero decir, nunca puedo hablarles porque me ignoran –Me abrazó por la cintura, viéndome a los ojos-

-mi lindo Shads, yo sé que ellos te aceptan y te quieren como eres, con tu forma de ser y todo –Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello-

-si se enteraran de lo lindo que es mi novio estoy seguro que te adorarían –Sonrió ligeramente-

-no vas a decirles ¿verdad? –Le veía a los ojos, ganándome una mirada nerviosa por su parte –no, no, está bien que no lo hagas, tampoco le he dicho a mis padres, ni siquiera a mi madre… -Dije al ver que se sentía presionado por mis palabras-

Me gané un beso dulce por su parte, me acariciaba la cintura subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a mis púas, acariciando lentamente, al separarse sonreímos el uno para el otro. Volví la mirada al techo de su habitación, su enorme habitación y suspiré.

-Shadow, esto no está mal ¿verdad? –Le vi de nuevo-

-por supuesto que no Sonic, si tú me quieres y yo te quiero todo está bien… -Me vio, obsequiando una pequeña sonrisa –las personas pueden decir y pensar lo que quieran, yo te quiero y es todo… -Terminó susurrando-

Comencé a reír por lo bajo, él era tan lindo cuando me veía de esa manera que le besé en los labios, sonriente, me recosté sobre su pecho y él me abrazó, acariciando mi cintura con cuidado.

La noche llegaba y suspiros inconscientes escapaban de nuestros labios, cuando fue momento de volver a casa me incorporé, viéndole con una suave sonrisa y besando su frente comencé a hablar.

-creo que ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa, mamá se preocupará si no –Le sonreí suavemente-

-deja que te lleve –Tomó mi mano, viendo mis ojos-

-no lo sé, no me gustaría que regresasen tus padres y que tú no estés –Le veía ligeramente ruborizado-

Sonrió y tras echar una risilla me invitó a seguirle a la cochera. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en que le pediría a su chofer que nos llevase pero mi sorpresa al escucharle fue grande.

-vamos Sonic, sube al auto y te llevo –Abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándome a subir-

-no, no lo sé –Puse la mano sobre la puerta del coche negro-

-vamos, se conducir –Rio levemente-

-no, en serio no lo sé. Es que no me gustaría que te ocurriese algo de nuevo –Fruncí el ceño levemente-

-nada va a pasarnos –Sonrió soltando una risilla y pasó su mano sobre mi cabeza –pero si te da miedo podemos pedirle al chofer que nos lleve –Acercó mi rostro al suyo-

Sonreí ampliamente y besé sus labios, sujetando sus mejillas. Accedí a que él me llevase pero llevamos precaución. Nos detuvimos en la entrada, él aún conservaba los vendajes del torso, lo bueno de todo era que la camisa ocultaba eso, afortunadamente las heridas de su cabeza habían desaparecido por completo. Bajamos del auto y le invité a pasar a mi casa seguro mi padre ya se encontraba allí pero igual quería que pasara un rato más conmigo.

Dentro de la casa, al abrir la puerta fui recibido con los brazos de mi madre, quien de inmediato notó la presencia del azabache y le sonrió alegremente, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura, sujetando mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Shadow! –Sonrió alegre mi madre -¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! –Titubeó feliz, acariciando su cabeza con euforia-

-hoy, por eso tuve que demorar un poco más –Sonreí ruborizándome al ver cómo me sonreía el erizo-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos? –Le revisó de pies a cabeza, sujetando sus mejillas mientras me liberaba-

Ahora entiendo de donde saqué esa manía de tomar su rostro entre mis manos mientras le observaba, mi madre estaba haciendo algo similar solo que este tacto tendría un final distinto puesto que ella se alejó sonriéndole.

-me encuentro perfectamente señora, aun debo guardar reposo por la fractura pero voy a estar bien, lo peor ya pasó –Me regaló una mirada-

-me alegra mucho que ya estés bien ¿Tus padres que dijeron? –Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina –Disculpa pero preparé una tarta, la favorita de Sonic y es que hace mucho que no come, no muy bien –Desvié la mirada apenado-

-descuide –Se encaminó a mi lado-

-vuelvo enseguida para seguir hablando y es que seguro el tiempo se me pasó –Sonrió un poco apenada, se fue de allí-

Ella caminaba muy a prisa hacia la cocina, esperando a que su postre no se hubiese quemado o que la base se mantuviera con la cocción adecuada. Estando solos sentí unos brazos sujetando mi cintura, tironeando lenta y cuidadosamente de ella para llamar mi perdida atención.

-¿Cómo que no estas comiendo bien? –Me veía –no estarás haciendo una de esas estúpidas dietas ¿Verdad? –Alborotó mis púas, viéndome con reproche-

-claro que no –Un suave rubor en mis mejillas creció –simplemente no me da mucha hambre, es todo…

Liberó mi cuerpo de su agarre y sujetó mi mentón, dio una mirada alrededor para verificar que nadie se encontrase cerca y besó mis labios por escasos segundos, siguió viéndome y lentamente se alejó un poco de mí puesto que unos pasos se acercaban.

-come bien o yo te obligaré a que lo hagas –Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, despeinándome por completo-

La verdad de todo era que no me daban muchas ganas de comer algo desde que dejé a Shadow, forzosamente, en ese horrendo hospital pero las cosas ya habían cambiado, él estaba de regreso conmigo y espero que sea por un muy largo, largo tiempo.

Con nosotros estaba mi madre, pillando la escena de las manos de Shadow sobre mis púas, despeinándome sin cuidado mientras reía ligeramente, acompañado de mi rubor y mi suave risa.

-que lindos, vamos, no podemos quedarnos en la entrada por siempre –Carcajeó ligeramente mientras nos hacía una dulce seña para ir con ella.

Una vez con ella, estando en la sala, todos sentados, como siempre yo al lado del guapo erizo de ojos rubí y mi madre frente a nosotros. Como por arte de magia la conversación siguió, ella realizaba preguntas que cualquier madre haría.

-Shadow ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres? –Le sonrió suavemente, cruzando sus piernas-

Escuché un pesado suspiro por parte del de piel canela, se llevó lentamente la mano a la nuca y respondió, no sin antes darme una mirada.

-están felices… -Realizó una pausa prolongada –de que yo esté bien –pude sentir como si por su mente pasase otra cosa –lo cierto es que se enteraron hace poco y pudieron venir hasta hoy –Incorporó otra pausa a la conversación –pero dicen que está bien que nada me haya ocurrido, por lo menos nada grabe –Sonrió fingidamente-

Pude notar una mueca de disgusto y un poco de nostalgia en el semblante de mi madre, después de eso ella también le sonrió, intentando ahuyentar lo que sea que le aquejase.

-supongo que como todo padre ellos debieron haber estado preocupados –Sonrió ligeramente-

Pasé la mirada sobre el erizo, supe que tratar ese tema siempre le sería incomodo por lo que me dediqué a buscar algo más de que hablar, dispuesto a desviar el tema de la conversación.

-Hey madre –Sonreí ampliamente –a que no te imaginas como se ha quedado el móvil de Shadow –Sonreí dando una mirada al aludido-

-no, no puedo imaginar –Contagiada por mí alegría ella también sonrió-

-lo que pasa es que quedó hecho añicos, lo único a salvo fue el protector que nada le protegió en este caso –Rio ligeramente el azabache-

Nos reímos por unos momentos, le di otra mirada al de negros cabellos y sonreí dulcemente para él. De un momento a otro nuestras risas cesaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando entrara seguramente a mi querido padre.

Sin decir nada mi madre se levantó con una sonrisa y fue a su encuentro, ganándose un abrazo y un beso por parte de mi padre. Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la sala por lo que pudimos ver todo, en poco ya se encontraban con nosotros, el erizo mayor fue directo a donde yo me encontraba y frotó mis púas, nuevamente -¿Qué manía esa de despeinarme? Ya era mucho con que el azabache y el lindo veteado, me despeinase como para que mi padre también lo hiciese –me limité a sonreír.

-¿Cómo estás campeón? –Caminó a mi lado, sonriendo-

-Muy bien –Le sonreí alegremente-

Regresó sobre sus pasos al percatarse de la presencia del azabache con nosotros, se acercó un poco más y sentándose frente a nosotros nos interrogó con su curiosa mirada.

-Buenas noches –Saludó cordialmente el erizo de cabellos negros-

-¿Cuándo saliste del hospital? –Dijo sin poder evitarlo el erizo a cargo mío, ignorando el saludo-

-hoy –Se limitó a responder el azabache-

Noté las cosas tensarse un poco, mi padre no era ciertamente de esas personas que se pasan el día conociendo alegremente a mis amigos si no que en su lugar les realizaba un pequeño interrogatorio, una vez que lo concluía determinaba si era buena compañía para mí o se trataba de mala influencia –ahora recuerdo porque mis amigos no van a mi casa –desde siempre he evitado que mis amigos le conozcan puesto que se ponen nerviosos y titubean, prefiero ahorrarles todo ese nerviosismo que hace sentir con solo su mirada.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres? Estoy seguro que preferirían que te tomaras un descanso –Dijo serio-

Esto no terminaría bien, de ello estoy seguro, las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensas cuando la mirada del erizo de ébano se profundizó, poniéndose igual de serio que mi padre. Sentí ganas de intervenir pero entonces llegó mi salvación y creo que también la del erizo azabache, mi madre.

-Bueno ¿Mejor porque no vamos a cenar? –Sonrió alegre mi madre -¿Te quedarás verdad? –Preguntó refiriéndose al azabache-

-no lo sé señora, quizá deba regresar a mi casa ya –Dijo con la voz apacible que tenía como característica-

-¡Venga! –Dije –No seas aguafiestas y quédate –Le di una mirada tierna –además, puedo mostrarte algo de lo que me di cuenta hace poco –Guiñé sonriente, vigilando que mi padre no lo notase-

Era mi novio, claro, le estaba chantajeando, por supuesto y estaba coqueteándole frente a las narices de mis padres, no voy a negarlo. Sin más opción por mi parte él tuvo que aceptar, momentos más tarde nos encontrábamos en el comedor, como siempre, él estaba a mi lado, mi padre en la cabecera, mi madre a su lado derecho y yo al izquierdo.

-Bueno –Mi madre sonrió –comencemos –Río ligeramente –espero y os guste –Dio una mirada al azabache-

-todo se ve muy apetecible señora –Sonrió ligeramente el azabache-

Mi madre soltó una risilla, la mesa estaba puesta por lo que la cena comenzó: en el menú de hoy podíamos ver pechuga de pavo acompañada de un mus de zanahoria, patatas y espárragos adornaban el platillo, de postre, adelantando, se trataba de mi postre favorito, tarta de arándanos con decoración de frutos rojos, acompañado de una salsa de fresas con esencia de extracto de coco.

Intenté no babear, hace mucho que no comía bien y que se me presentara en frente el delicioso olor de la comida era algo irresistible. Con la comida en mi plato le di una mirada al erizo, sonreí y comencé a comer; no quiero decir lo ya obvio pero debo hacerlo, yo parecía fiera hambrienta, apenas di el primer bocado mi apetito despertó cada vez más voraz, evitaba pasar la comida sin antes haber masticado puesto que a mi lado se encontraba el erizo al que yo tanto amaba y no podía quedar mal ¿cierto? Entonces solo metía grades bocados de comida por mis labios, procurando mascar lo más lento que mi hambre me permitía.

-Sonic, vas a atragantarte –Burlona, dijo la erizo que se hacía llamar mi madre-

Pasé lo que tenía dentro de la boca y la miré apenado, ruborizándome, di una mirada al erizo de preciosos ojos rojos, quien se había reído levemente y sin más desvié la mirada de nuevo, escuché una risilla por parte de ambos, voltee a ver a mi veteado, quien apenas y había tocado su comida –lo cual me resultó increíble después de no haber comido nada durante tres días –percatándose de mi mirada sonrió, pasando su pulgar por sus labios un par de veces, aun viéndome, no lo comprendía hasta que con una sonrisa tomó una servilleta y la pasó por mi labio, cosa que me apenó por completo, desviando la mirada, intenté ignorar el hecho de que mi rostro parecía la roja salsa del postre.

-Dime jovencito –Escuché decir a mi padre con voz estruendosa – ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida? –Dio un bocado a su comida después de hablar-

¡Joder! Mentiría si dijera que la piel no se me erizó, volví la mirada al azabache, quien con una ligera sonrisa intentó calmarme, continuó fingiendo que en su boca había comida y pasando imaginariamente esta, habló.

-bueno, planeo hacer lo mismo que hace mi padre, así que debo dedicarme a estudiar administración empresarial –Se aclaró la voz –eso es algo que tengo en claro –me vio-

Suspiré, por lo menos mi novio era un buen mentiroso o ¿en verdad haría eso? Mi padre daba constantes miradas al erizo de pelaje negro, como si intentase descifrar la verdad en sus palabras y en su apariencia, nos veíamos entre mi madre y yo, ella me sonrió un poco y yo realicé una mueca que se traducía en un _"dile que pare"_ cosa que comprendió de inmediato.

-eso me parece grandioso Shadow –Sonrió ella –Sonic quiere dedicarse a cantar en el autobús –Risoteó burlona-

-eso no es verdad –Me quejé con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo, aunque fue preferible ese comentario a seguir soportando el sofocante ambiente-

Escuché una risilla por parte de mi erizo y mi "adorable" madre, después de ello, mi padre sonrió, vaya que mi madre sabía cómo calmar a mi estricto padre –aunque en realidad él era diferente al estar con mi madre y conmigo –después de todo sé que me arrepentiría.

-dijo que quería hacer una banda de rock –Agregó mi padre-

-¿Cómo sabéis que no funciona? –Dije aun apenado-

-cielo, no es por desanimar pero ¡Venga! Eso es complicado –Dijo mi madre-

-y si no triunfas quedarás sin un peso –Advirtió mi padre-

-Puede tocar por placer –Me veía el erizo azabache, acentuando extrañamente sus palabras-

Es un maldito pervertido, un idiota y perfecto erizo, tarado que se insinúa frente a mis padres –cosa que he de admitir, me encantó –mordí mi labio inferior, sin dejar de verle, momentos después sonreí, asintiendo.

-¿ves madre? Alguien cree en mi –Cerré los ojos simulando estar ofendido-

-bueno esa persona no cuenta porque es tu mejor amigo, no vale –Burló la erizo-

-debo apoyar sus ideas –Asintió el erizo –si no lo hiciera seguro y Sonic me apalea –Guiñó sonriéndome-

-¿Qué? –Pregunté haciéndome el inocente –pero Shads, yo jamás… -Rodee sus hombros con mi mano tomé el primer cubierto que vi, como si le amenazara –te advertí que no lo dijeras –Dije en son de estar advirtiendo algo-

Instantes más tarde él soltó una sonora carcajada, a mí me dieron ganas de besarle pero solo me alejé, carcajeando igual, mi madre y padre también reían. Por fin, las cosas se habían aligerado y al parecer mi padre ya había bajado la guardia por lo que me animé a pedir que se quedase un momento más antes de partir, cosa que aceptó.

-bueno, hora del postre –Sonrió mi madre al ver que todos habíamos terminado con la cena-

Poniéndose de pie comenzó a recoger los platos, sin dejarla terminar el veteado y yo nos pusimos de pie para ayudarle: siendo sinceros, yo lo hacía para quedar como el niño bueno frente a mi novio y él para hacer el mismo papel frente a mis padres, o eso pensé.

-gracias –Dijo ella –pero yo puedo hacerlo –Sonrió compresiva-

-no –Sonriente, le dije –nada me cuesta hacerlo –Quité el plato que el erizo tenía en manos-

El azabache, quien seguramente ya se sabía mi truco me siguió con los platos en manos, a lo que de inmediato respondí.

-hey Shads ¿Por qué mejor no vas a por el postre? –Dije en un suave tono –después de todo eres un invitado y los invitados se dedican a relajarse, por lo menos si soy anfitrión –Sonreí guiñando-

-no, deja que te ayude, lamento decir que no soy ese tipo de invitados –Se puso a mi lado, acercándose un poco a mi oído –y menos en casa de mi lindo y azul novio –Susurró solo para mí, sonriendo coquetamente-

Me distraje tanto que cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba adelantándose para lavar los platos, a paso rápido me puse a su lado, ayudándole al ver que tenía dificultades para hacerlo; sin perder oportunidad de reírme un poco, recalqué que lo estaba haciendo mal –era más que obvio que no supiese hacerlo, después de todo él no tenía la necesidad de ponerse a lavar platos con el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado- mi sonrisa se alargaba cuando él derramó un poco de jabón por accidente.

-Shads, así no se hace –Sonreí burlón –Deja que te ayude –sostuve su mano por debajo de la enjabonada agua, viendo sus ojos-

La voz de mi madre nos asustó a ambos, haciendo que nos alejásemos el uno del otro.

-chicos, eso más tarde, es hora del postre –Sonrió ella, tan dulce como siempre-

Nos acercamos sin replicar, ya me haría cargo de los platos en otro momento porque he de decir que no puedo echarme para atrás tras una propuesta tan tentadora para mi madre –como es lavar esos trastos-. Estando en la mesa y una vez que ella sirvió en nuestros platos el postre que yo tanto amaba puse los ojos más dulces que pude imitar y le vi, suplicantemente lindo.

-mamá ¿Podemos Shads y yo comer el postre en mi habitación? –Bajé mis orejitas azules mientras mencionaba en tono dulce-

Ella realizó un sonido adorable, sonriendo ampliamente –a ella le encantaba que yo realizara gestos de ese tipo puesto que siempre decía que le recordaba a lo tierno que era cuando se trataba de solo un pequeño de ojos brillantes e inocentes –asintió dulcemente, viéndome.

-claro que si mi linda bolita azul –Río por lo bajo, tan dulce como siempre-

Me levanté de mi asiento con una sonrisa linda, me acerqué y besé su frente.

-gracias madre –Sonreí ampliamente –vamos Shads –Le invité tomando mi plato en manos-

-gracias por todo señora, la cena ha sido deliciosa –Sonrió amable, dio una mirada a mi padre mientras tomaba su plato en manos y dijo con respeto –Con permiso señor

Caminaba a mi lado escaleras arriba, yo le observaba dándole una sonrisa amplia, mostrándole mis blancos dientes. Abrí la puerta al topar con esta, dejando que él entrase primero, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse sobre la cama, esperando a que yo llegase a su lado, cosa que realicé de inmediato. Dejó de lado su plato con el postre y retiró el mío de mis manos solo para poner ambos sobre la cómoda mientras me veía con una ceja enarcada.

-déjame ver ¿estabas coqueteándome? –Se acercó peligrosamente a mí-

Pasé saliva, no porque le temiese, para no babear por lo sensual que se veía acorralándome contra su cuerpo y la cabecera de mi cama, sumando esa penetrante mirada carmesí que brillaba atenta, sus labios entre abiertos que suspiraban, su profunda voz…todo él…

-si lo he hecho ¿Tienes alguna queja? –Le veía a los ojos, posicionando mis manos sobre su pecho-

-una, así es –Susurró con esa voz sensualmente masculina que le caracterizaba –no vuelvas a hacerlo si no quieres que pierda el control y te bese frente a tus padres –Se apropió de mis labios, acariciando mi rostro con sus manos, una linda sonrisa se veía en su rostro-

Me sujetaba de una manera suave, pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas. Besaba mis labios con cautela, su piel deslizaba por la mía de una manera tan delicada como tierna, sus besos me entregaban todo el cariño que yo deseaba tener. Mis oídos quedaron momentáneamente sordos a los sonidos del exterior, aunque pude escuchar como en la plata baja se escuchaba un risoteo, supuse que por parte de mis padres. El veteado se alejó lentamente de mí, viendo mis ojos.

-Voy a decirte una cosa… -Susurré cerca de sus labios –te adoro –Sonreí-

Riendo levemente acarició mi cabeza, despeinando mis púas con cuidado, yo le amaba tanto y con tanta pureza. Puedo decir que daría mi vida por la suya sin pensarlo una sola vez.

-¿Por qué no finges una de esas lindas miradas que haces para conseguir las cosas con tu madre? –Acarició mi orejita derecha –linda bolita azul –Echó una risilla-

-Shads –Llamé fingiéndome ofendido –no entiendo que les gusta de todo esto –Sonreí un poco burlón –pero como mi lindo novio guste –Guiñé sonriente-

Me puse frente a él, sonriéndole ampliamente para luego bajar mis orejas de una manera dulce, levanté la mirada hacia arriba, viendo a sus ojos como si suplicase algo, ante su mirada atenta, me apené un poco, haciendo que sobre mis mejillas trepase un dulce rubor rojizo, vi como sus ojos se expandían ligeramente pero evité sonreír o de lo contrario mi "teatro" se echaría a la basura.

-¿Me quieres? –Dije con voz dulce-

Noté su rubor, un fuerte rubor que vestía sus pómulos, sonrió ligeramente, aun embobado en mi rostro, segundos más tarde rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura, me acercó a él, causando que ambos quedásemos sobre la cama y riendo ligeramente susurró a mi oído.

-más de lo que crees –Besó mi azul orejita-

Me sentía muy bien a su lado, nos incorporamos quedando sentados sobre la cama, tomé mi deliciosa y hasta el momento olvidada tarta y comencé a disfrutarla, siempre observado por esa perfecta mirada rojiza que tan loco me volvía. Imitando mis acciones dio un bocado a ese manjar y sonrió.

-tu madre cocina muy bien –Dijo dando otro bocado a la tarta-

-sí, lo sé es muy buena. –Amplié una sonrisa-

La hora ya estaba de más, yo estaba completamente perdido en sus ojos, si no fuera porque mi madre llamaba a la puerta no me habría dado cuenta que las once estaban a poco de pasar; él tuvo que marcharse, ya nos veríamos en el colegio, le dejé irse no sin antes saborear sus dulces labios –literalmente dulces –y dejar que se fuera.

Era maravilloso, no me imaginaba una vida sin estar al lado suyo, sin quererlo él ya formaba parte de mis días, de mi vida, me completaba, era esa cosa que me impulsaba cada vez más. Quedé dormido con una enorme sonrisa.

Al día siguiente me encontré con él en la entrada del colegio, sonrió y sonreí, ambos estábamos tan felices de vernos, con cautela tomó mi mano y sonriendo entramos en el aula de clases, en donde lo primero que vimos fue a sus preocupados amigos –quizá debí haber llamado a alguno de ellos para decirle que ya estaba bien –llamé la atención de todos los presentes –quienes no eran más que sus amigos y los míos –por medio de un silbido.

Todos voltearon a verme, primero seriamente pero al ver quien llegaba a mi lado los amigos de mi veteado saltaron –literalmente –de sus asientos, viendo como si fuese un espejismo, después de ello se acercaron a él, emocionados y un tanto sorprendidos, sin dejar de lado la molestia por no haber llamado.

-¡Shadow! ¡Desgraciado! –Gritó el erizo de pelos verdes mientras le veía con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente cristalizados-

-¡¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?! –El de ojos salvajes le tomó de los hombros-

Después de cerrar la boca ligeramente abierta, sujetó su mano derecha con su izquierda, empuñándola fuertemente para luego abrazarle con una sonrisa, a este abrazo se acercó el resto de sus colegas, retirando al de vetas color plomo solo para abrazarle uno por uno, ganándose un quejido por parte de mi amado novio.

-cuidado –Les sonrió –aún me duele el torso –Les vio, sonriendo ligeramente-

Una vez que comprobaron que se encontraba bien y que estaba realmente con ellos comenzaron sus "dulces" reproches que todo amigo le daría a quien considera su hermano, comenzando uno de los más callados de toso, el camaleón.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? –Se quejó el de ojos ligeramente miel –no sabes lo mucho que estuvimos pensando en si estarías bien –Con su mano color purpura acarició sus púas a modo de zape-

-solo quería salir un momento, yo conducía muy bien –Vio al camaleón-

-que torpe –Dijo el armadillo, sonriendo al azabache –no sabes, no tienes idea de cómo la pasamos –Suspiró feliz de verle bien-

-venga, si solo fue un accidente –Se excusó sonriendo-

-y pasaras a tener otro si vuelves a ponerte en peligro –Advirtió el erizo verde empuñando su mano frente al erizo veteado-

Rieron por un rato, no supe que más pasó con ellos puesto que yo me encontraba con mis colegas, quienes con una mirada y una sonrisa de alegría me recibían, inclusive el equidna, quien me sonreía. Me acerqué a ellos, con una amplia sonrisa –yo no quería que el equidna se sintiese mal porque mi felicidad por tener de nuevo a Shadow conmigo era incontenible –les dediqué una sonrisa más suave, viendo en especial a mi rojo amigo de ojos violetas.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –Silver rodeó mis hombros con su brazo-

-Ayer –Le sonreí imitando su acción, rodeando con mi brazo sus hombros-

Nuestros brazos quedaron cruzados, uno con el otro mientras tocaban los hombros del contario, le di una mirada, alboroté los cabellos del zorro y sonreí al de mirada violeta.

-Los médicos no se lo explican –Dije feliz, un ligero brillo se atisbaba en mi mirar –lo bueno de todo es que Shads ya está bien –Sonreí ampliamente, cerrando por corto tiempo los ojos-

-y justo a tiempo para los exámenes –Sonriendo, dijo el más inteligente del grupo –esperemos que pase esta vez –Rascó su orejita derecha-

-¡Venga! –Clavé mi mirada en él, hablando en tono de voz elevado pero no molesto –ha tenido un buen profesor todas estas semanas…, imposible que no pase –Me señalé con la mano, ufanándome-

Reíamos cuan locos, momentos después se incorporaron a la clase el resto de los compañeros, entre ellos el profesor de clase. Los exámenes comenzaron, cada uno se concentraba como podía, giré la mirada al resto de mis compañeros, algunos intentaban resolverlo, a otros les parecía pan comido –me refiero a Tails –mientras tanto, mi novio y yo nos dedicábamos a resolverlos de manera lenta, quizá nuestros conocimientos eran parecidos ya que yo le había ayudado a estudiar, por otro lado estaban quienes no intentaban siquiera hacerlo –los amigos de mi lindo erizo de ojos carmín –espero realmente que nos vaya bien.

* * *

-Capi nuevo, un poco tarde por los exámenes pero el punto es que he venido ¿a qué si? Bueno, espero que os gustara, error, ya sabéis, y si solo deseáis dejar un lindo review para animarme a continuar también son bienvenidos.

-Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos de nuevo el ya conocido de las personas que cada capi comentan.

-alguna duda o aclaración. En este capi hemos visto que Shadow ha salido del hospital recuperado casi por completo, la cosa es que he decidido conservar esa propiedad que le hace sanar de manera muy veloz.


	19. Despedida temporal

**Hola a todos…bueno, en esta ocasión quiero dejar mi introducción muy anticipada, y una noticia que espero que no os vayáis a tomar mal…la cosa es que no creo que esto me esté resultando como lo estaba planeando, por es emotivo estoy pensando en posponerlo…sé que dije que voy a concluir mis o historias dándole un final debido a cada una pero creo y la cosa es que al final decidí cambiar un poco las cosas, y no encaja muy bien para el grado de avance que tiene cada una…la verdad, y he estado planeado poner en estado pospuesto todo mi trabajo, cada fic y dejar pausados nuevas ideas para otros que tenía, no digo que me voy de la página, si voy a continuar con esta y todas mis historias pero no por el momento, no ahora, quizá al pasar ya unos meses y es que no tiene caso que yo me esté tardando en subir un capitulo que al final no va a encajar bien por todo el avance, mejor prefiero que al pasar unos meses pueda ordenar todo de nuevo. **

**Por el momento quiero decir que estará pospuesto mi trabajo, espero ver de nuevo a todos mis lectores dentro de unos meses, más tardar espero volver en las siguientes fechas que serían –en los inicios de los meses a continuación –septiembre de 2015, diciembre de 2015 enero de 2016, espero estar en una de esas fechas, la más cercana es en septiembre, si no se pude ya vendré en una de las otras y como última opción es enero, vaya creo que voy a ausentarme por mucho tiempo…en verdad que esta medida tomada fue mi último recurso y quisiera hacer las cosas bien. **

**Nos vemos hasta entonces, no olviden que no me voy por siempre, os quiero, vuelve pronto su escritora Nayi…**

**Naiara**


	20. Chapter 20

Dejaré de lado la frustración que muchos sintieron al tener la entrega de calificaciones, pasaré directo a ese momento en que pasábamos a casa de mi novio –genial, y parecía incluso que vivía con él en lugar de vivir con mis padres puesto que solo llegaba a dormir a mi casa –él llevaba sus calificaciones en mano, no se podía creer que realmente hubiese obtenido notas tan buenas. A casi una semana después de haber tenido las pruebas nos dieron los resultados, alegrando a muchos, frustrando a algunos.

-no lo creo, Sonic, esto es la ostia –Sonrió –estoy seguro que con esto ya puedo ufanarme de niño bueno –Dijo burlón-

-te lo dije, no es tan difícil mantener tus buenas notas, además, nos divertimos estudiando… ¿cierto? –Dije insinuante-

Noté un rubor creciente en sus mejillas, aunque esto no logró inhibir la sonrisa cómplice que llevaba en labios, viéndome con una ceja enarcada y esa sensual y exquisita sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

A pocos metros estaba su casa, yo aún le veía, él era tan perfecto que incluso llegué a sentir celos por las personas que se le acercasen –he aquí algo de lo que no os he hablado, mis celos por mi amado erizo –y es que como todo adolecente con las hormonas a mil kilómetros por hora puedo decir que llegué incluso a querer golpear a alguien –rememorando mi pasado celoso, puedo mencionar a cierta amiguita blanca –y normalmente eso repercutía en mi estado de ánimo, llegando incluso a ponerme furioso por cualquier cosa.

Suspiré, estoy seguro que mi conducta al tener celos no era buena, era reprobable, aunque yo mismo lo diga, poniéndome a indagar estando a solas podía llegar a la conclusión de que debía procurar no hacer rabietas por cosas insignificantes…

-¿Qué piensas? –Dijo una suave voz masculina al verme tan perdido-

-nada Shads –Sonreí volviendo en mí –estaba solo un poco distraído por tus buenas calificaciones –Di como excusa-

Ante mis palabras solo pudo reír por lo bajo, viéndome cuan pequeño mientras se cubría ligeramente los labios.

-perdona, me causa gracia que te pongas así y es que no será el fin del mundo –Me vio –quiero decir, tampoco soy un cabezota como tu amigo rojito –Me analizó con la mirada-

Sin saber porque, sentí en esas últimas palabras algo de recelo por lo que me lancé sobre él en un abrazo empalagoso, rodeando su cuello al estar frente a su casa y estrujándole contra mi cuerpo mientras quedaba ligeramente levantado del piso por él.

-es que me emociona que vayas mejorando –Desvié el tema para aliviar la tensión –y además que seas tan buen alumno –le dije riendo-

El me habría besado, sentí sus manos envolver mi cintura mientras sonriente, me miraba. Gracias al sonido de la puerta abrirse tuvimos que alejarnos el uno del otro y es que se trataba de uno de sus empleados que solicitaba la presencia de mi azabache para comunicarle un mensaje que sus padres habían dejado para él. Se trataba solo de lo típico, según mí amado _"quizá no lleguemos a casa hoy"_ fue lo que dejaron para el de preciosos ojos rubí con el empleado.

Caminando al interior de su casa me detuve a ver el jardín, tan frondoso, lleno de vida y bien cuidado, era algo maravilloso de observar. Sujetó mi mano, sonriéndome dulcemente.

-veo que te gusta mucho este tipo de ambiente –Besó mi mejilla-

-me hace sentir libre –Reí un poco, volviendo mi mirada a esa preciosa mirada rojiza que tanto brillaba-

Me llevaba de la mano en dirección al interior de su hogar, sonriéndome: los planes del día eran estudiar un rato y de ahí irnos a mi casa a pasar el día, por lo menos unos momentos –lo mejor de todo era que ahora a mi padre parecía agradarle un poco más mi lindo novio, mi lindo y dulce novio –y dejaríamos un momento para ir de paso por un helado.

Estar juntos mucho tiempo no parecía afectar mucho a mi novio, ya era una rutina bastante bien elaborada, terminaban las clases y de ahí nos marchábamos a su casa o a la mía, normalmente a su casa –por lo menos en los siguientes días –y era bastante lindo, al menos para mí.

-claro, y como a mi novio le fascina andar por aquí y por allá –Sonrió de lado –bueno azulito, vamos a dar un repaso rápido a la tarea para poder marcharnos de aquí –Me alborotó las púas suavemente. De un momento a otro su mirada cambió, parecía analizarme –Sonic… -Susurró casi de modo inconsciente-

Me acerqué con lentitud a sus labios, me moría de ganas por saborearlos un poco, su mirada fija sobre la mía me advertía que él deseaba lo mismo que yo, sujetó mi mano lentamente y con cuidado se acercó, ese hubiera sido un beso muy romántico con la luz del sol reflejando suavemente sobe nuestros cuerpos mientras el viento soplaba meneando con cariño las hojas de los arboles pero debía haber alguien que rompiese la magia de nuestro precioso momento, la mujer de servicio llamaba al "Señorito Shadow" para que pudiese saber que la comida estaría lista si él lo pedía –normalmente nos marchábamos a esa hora gracias a mí o simplemente la ignorábamos –por lo que terminamos alejándonos al ver el ambiente roto.

-Vamos Shads, hay que ir a terminar con la tarea –Le sonreí dulcemente–

-de acuerdo –Alborotando mis púas comenzó a avanzar conmigo a su lado-

Estábamos sentados en la biblioteca de la casa de mi novio, estudiando, o mejor dicho, repasando la tarea como otras veces solo que en esta, especialmente, yo había tomado la decisión de besarle apasionadamente, la vez anterior esto no fue posible por la presencia de sus padres pero ahora estábamos solos y él era todo mío.

Rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, pasando mis labios sobre los suyos de una manera insistentemente suave, sentía comenzar a levitar con su cuerpo apegado al mío, sus labios dando un increíble masaje con esa piel que parecía la suavidad misma.

No quise arruinar el momento con palabras, simplemente le abrazaba, sonriendo, él me vio, sonriéndome con cariño mientras sujetaba suavemente mi cintura, acariciando con suavidad mis púas; a poco de seis meses con él yo había decidido estar con él por siempre, quería estar junto a él todo lo que me restaba de vida.

-Al diablo la tarea –Susurró sonriendo al momento de perder su mirada en la mía-

-al diablo –Besé sus labios, alejándome –pero, como no quiero que tus padres piensen que soy una mala influencia voy a ayudarte con ello, vamos, a terminar ya –Toqué con la punta de los dedos el cuaderno más cercano, buscándolo a tientas –solo es una tarea

-bien, como desees –Mencionó un tanto decepcionado –pero después de hacer los deberes vamos a salir a hacer algo divertido juntos –Unió su frente con la mía-

-de ello puedes estar seguro –Reí levemente –y no es que yo quiera hacerte estudiar, es que… -Sin dar permiso a que siguiera trazó mis palabras con su voz-

-"Tus padres deben ver que soy una buena persona" –Dijo con monotonía –ellos no se dan cuenta de nada, pueden tener a un ángel frente a ellos y no lo notaran –Me veía a los ojos, aun con nuestras frentes unidas-

-nada pierdo con intentarlo ¿verdad? –Sonreí separándome un poco al momento de encogerme de hombros –vamos Shadow, será divertido

-¿Hacer la tarea? ¡Claro! –Su mano se acercó al respaldo de la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentado –eso mismo dijeron mis padres cuando me dejaron vivir solo aquí –Incorporó aquellas palabras utilizando un tono de sarcasmo –pero tú ganas, a trabajar –Sonrió-

-y solo por eso decido que en tu cumpleaños voy a permitir que te embriagues con jugo de uva –Dije en son burlón, riendo al momento de sentarme-

-aun sin tu permiso pensaba hacerlo –Revolvió mis púas energéticamente-

Emitió una sonora carcajada, quedando a mi lado, bajamos la cabeza a nuestros respectivos cuadernos, procurando darnos prisa, por lo menos no era mucha. Lo sé, solo un idiota desperdiciaría la oportunidad de disfrutar de un buen rato con un novio como el mío, no es que fuese el novio trofeo pero por lo menos sé que me ama y solo por ello creo que cometí el error de desperdiciar ese momento haciendo tarea pero como le dije a él, lo hago por la aceptación de sus padres, por lo menos como el amigo de Shadow.

No me di cuenta de unas miradas sobre nosotros, por lo menos unos minutos después, escuché el ruido de la puerta, las bisagras chillaban, captando mi atención y al volver la mirada me encontré con ellos, los padres de mi querido novio, nos estaban observando como si fuese algo prohibido lo que estábamos haciendo.

Pronto la mirada del erizo veteado abandonó su cuadernillo y pasó a verles, sofocando con su fría mirada la expresión de sorpresa de sus padres.

-veo que volvieron –Al decir eso, volvió la mirada al cuaderno, restando importancia a los recién llegados-

-la reunión terminó por hoy –Aclarando su garganta, dijo su padre con voz monótona-

-voy a salir –Con suaves movimientos trazaba letras sobre el cuaderno mientras hablaba con monotonía-

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó su madre dudosa más no preocupada-

-…por ahí –Dijo sin despegar la mirada de donde la tenía-

Los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron con eso, no esperaba que comenzaran a hablar como comenzaban a hacerlo y mucho menos con la respuesta dada por el erizo de ojos carmesí, creía que las cosas se pondrían feas si seguían hablando de esa manera.

-como sea, vamos a estar ocupados hoy, solo pasamos a avisarte porque saldremos de nuevo y quizá regresemos dentro de unas semanas…–Sin prestarle mucho interés, su padre mencionó-

Aquello me causó remordimiento, algo en mi estómago molestaba, era pena, sus padres realmente no sabían cómo ser unos padres muy buenos, verdaderamente pude sentir como la frialdad de sus palabras helaba el ya frío corazón de ese al que yo tanto amaba. Caminaron a paso rápido, como si escapasen de algo, al no verles más, volví la mirada a aquel que llenaba mis días de alegría y obsequiando una sonrisa le vi.

-terminamos con la tarea –Susurré-

-vámonos de aquí entonces –Se incorporó al momento –también yo estaré ocupado –Dándome una pequeña sonrisa, me vio con una pequeño brillo sobre la mirada-

Me puse de pie, guardé mis cuadernillos y sonriendo le di una mirada coqueta. Debo admitir que en estos meses yo había tomado la seguridad de un par de cosas…

No es que diga que soy un consuelo por ocasiones como esas en donde sus padres se muestran tan fríos con él pero quería animarle, mimarle con mi cariño para que olvidase el mal rato, tenerle más tranquilo; tomé su mano y realicé para él una propuesta entretenida para ambos.

Nos pusimos en marcha, no a mi casa, no al cine ni a ningún lugar con personas, nos marchamos al bosque, llevábamos lo necesario como para hacer un día de campo, mi parte favorita era el mantel a cuadros. Decidimos andar a pie, no porque mi erizo hubiese perdido su hermosa motocicleta si no porque yo me reusaba a subir a algún otro vehículo junto a él…

-¿Sabes qué? Mis padres salieron por tres días, contando el día de ayer –Sonreí para él, mascullando insinuantemente, aunque no sé si mis palabras iban en serio –además, no creo que le moleste para nada el que nos vayamos…y demos de paseo, después de todo va a llamar a mi móvil –Guiñé sonriendo coquetamente-

-Sonic –Se acercó a mi oreja, atrapándola entre sus labios –eso quiere decir que puedes quedarte en mi casa este par de días ¿verdad? –Canturreó riendo-

Asentí sonriéndole, estaba ruborizado, pero no por eso reprimí la mirada picarona que tenía en mis verdes ojos.

-convénceme –Susurré haciéndome el difícil-

Dio una mirada decidida y una sonrisa como última insistencia. Caminamos un rato hasta parar en donde comenzaba el bosque, a donde estaba el inicio del lugar en donde supuse que nadie entraba allí. Caminaba tomando su mano, mi mirada evadía la suya y mi vista estaba fija sobre el hermoso paisaje que estaba alrededor, el pastizal verde, un color tan lindo y suave, el aroma a hierba fresca. Frente a nosotros estaba el brillante pastizal y a nuestro alrededor los arboles más grandes que pudiera haber visto antes, corrí a recostar mi cuerpo contra el enorme tronco del árbol, apenas cerré los ojos ya tenía los labios del erizo sobre los míos, me estaba besando despreocupadamente, posicionando ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza. Ambos olvidamos la canasta a un lado, restándole importancia.

Le abracé, me abrazó separando sus labios de los míos y con una pequeña sonrisa apegó su frente con la mía, viéndome; mi rostro estaba tenuemente rojizo, él era perfecto para mí, solo con él me sentía seguro, dándome la vuelta, aun sin soltarle, ahora fui yo quien le apegó al tronco del árbol, sonriéndole a manera de un tierno reto.

Y pensar que se trataba de mí, un inmaduro engreído que terminaba rindiéndose ante su perfecta mirada, todo mi valor se esfumaba cuando sujetaba mi cintura y mis nervios aumentaban cada vez que besaba mi frente con cariño, solo a mí se me podía ocurrir la maravillosa idea de dejarle ver lo indefenso que llegaba a ser estando a su lado porque con él mi valor estaba de más, el me hacía sentir seguro y lo mejor de todo es que nunca pidió más de lo que yo estuviese dispuesto a dar…

-Sonic –Manteniendo sus ojos apaciblemente cerrados, susurró, su rostro era iluminado perfectamente por los cálidos rayos solares-

Mis ojos brillaban con emoción, estaba profundamente enamorado de él, de su sonrisa tan encantadoramente sincera y su voz al momento de susurrarme. Sonreí escasamente, esperando a que prosiguiera pero no lo hizo, en su lugar tomó mi mano; su acción hizo que mi corazón palpitase, amplié una sonrisa.

-este sitio será algo así como una base secreta –Propuse cuan niño, inevitablemente, estaba tan feliz que mi voz salió de mis labios por sí sola-

Aún recuerdo la inocencia de mis palabras, lo pueril que sonaba mi voz, más, él me hacía sentir la seguridad de actuar así, sonrió ladeando los labios, solo entonces abrió los ojos, dejando escapar una risilla.

-si así lo quieres –Ocultó su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro –debemos personalizar el lugar –Besó mi mejilla-

Era tan perfecto que parecía irreal, bajé la mirada, cerré los ojos sonriendo; yo era tan tonto que entregaba mi corazón a él si me pedía sacarlo de mi pecho como prueba de amor. Sentí su cuerpo alejarse del mío, sonrió; segundos después pude ver como llevaba su mano a uno de sus bolsillos delanteros, sacando el puño cerrado. Vi algo que brillaba, parecía metal, un instante más tarde me encontré con una navaja de bolsillo, realmente era hermosa, color negro en una de las partes, rojo de otra, como franjas que atravesaban su empuñadura y entonces pensé: "Es de Shadow" solo por ello dejé escapar una risilla.

-Tu nombre va en este árbol y el mío en el de al lado –Ofreció enarcando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa-

Analicé el paisaje, llevé una mano a mi mentón, los troncos eran grandes, entre ellos se interponía a la lejanía uno más, desde mi perspectiva –caminando sobre mis pasos para alejarme –una idea pasó por mi cabeza al encontrarme con esa imagen.

-por supuesto –Guiñé sonriente-

Apenas comenzó a escribir mi nombre al lado izquierdo noté como imitaba letra manuscrita, su caligrafía era genial, al pasar a poner su nombre al lado –ambos de un tamaño razonable, acaparando casi por completo el grosor del tronco –noté que la letra de su nombre era distinta, muy su estilo según yo, olvidando la delicada escritura comenzó a hacer letras dobles.

-Listo, este lugar es nuestro –Levó sus manos a sus caderas, observando los frutos de un buen trabajo-

Negué sonriente, tomé de su mano la navaja, yendo al tercer árbol, seguido por su mirada, coloqué en este una notable _"Y",_ pidiendo que se alejara, a donde estaba mi perspectiva, una par de metros detrás, pudo leer lo que yo leía _"Sonic y Shadow"_ le vi, ruborizándome escasamente al mostrar una sonrisa. Sus dientes brillaban a través de su sonrisa cómicamente dulce, nunca le había visto tan ruborizado como en ese momento, cerraba los ojos, llevando su mano a su nuca.

-Ahora sí es nuestro –Relajé la sonrisa, acariciando la hoja plegable de la navaja-

-sí que lo es –Volvió su mirada hacia mí. Sonó alegre, aunque posiblemente fuese su nerviosismo-

Quiero decir que nos sentamos en aquel tranquilo prado, últimamente me perdía mucho de casa, eso no podía seguir así, mi madre era muy cariñosa y se preocupaba por mí, según ella, debía pasar más tiempo entre ellos y no andar vagueando por las calles como últimamente lo hacía. Con las piernas cruzadas, estaba frente al erizo, ambos sentados en el pastizal, sobre el mantel a cuadros, le explicaba las razones por las que debía quedarme en casa, algo así como un castigo…

-¿En serio? Venga –Extendió sus manos al aire, a pesar de que no estaba molesto –solo hemos estado saliendo del colegio y perdiéndonos por allí como dos meses –Llevó sus manos a su rodillas, sentándose al igual que yo-

-Shadow, es lo mismo, estoy castigado –Elevé una ceja –debo volver a casa temprano, normalmente me quedo contigo hasta tarde, no puede seguir así –Negué suspirando-

-¿Por qué no? Nada malo te pasa –Frunció el ceño justificante-

-eso lo sabemos pero si queremos que papá no esté molesto por que me voy por mucho entonces debo volver temprano, es un castigo por llegar tarde sin avisar –Le señalé mientras hablaba-

Ello causó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada solo para seguir hablando.

-mm…vale –Volvió a verme –pero te digo ¿Qué voy a hacer sin verte? –Imitó su mejor tono sufrido, pude notar el son de juego-

-andar con tus amigos, ya quieren cortarme la cabeza porque cada vez que os veo juntos te alejo de ellos –Risotee por lo bajo –ya tengo un ultimátum de Scourge

-ese tío –Frunció el ceño viendo hacia arriba –son como mis hermanos, tan gilipollas como uno real –Negó sonriendo-

Sin ese último comentario todo habría sonado tan dulce como la miel pero con quien estaba hablando era con Shadow, él solo era dulce si sabías por donde llegarle, me limité a sonreír de nuevo, vaya que era lindo.

-oye Sonic, y si… -Se acercó un poco a mí, pillándome por sorpresa su rostro frente al mío –vamos al cine –Sonrió de lado-

Suspiré con alivio para después dar un pequeño gruñido monótono, acababa de explicarle que debía volver antes de las cuatro a casa y el me invitaba a pasar una tarde entera con él, algo que difícilmente podría rechazar, él lo sabía, lo hacía solo para molestarme.

-Shadow, ya había dicho porque no puedo –Apoyé mi mejilla sobre mi mano, dejando que mi rodilla fuese tomada como punto de apoyo para mi brazo–

-¿Y si te escapas? –Ofreció con picardía-

Reí negando, empujé su rostro con la palma de mi mano, mordía mi labio mientras reía, él era bueno soportando mi carácter y yo el suyo, todo a base de palabras que intercambiaba conmigo, todo era confianza, compartiendo cuan amigos pero amándonos como pareja…

-eres mala influencia para mí –Carcajee a son de broma-

-y así aceptaste que me adoras, ya lo habíamos discutido –Recordó sonriendo –haber, recuerda –Dijo con alegría-

-así, sí –Asentí fingiendo recordar –y es que no dijimos también que no lo harías para mantener mi postura de niño bueno –Rodé los ojos divertidamente-

-no prometí nada –Sonriendo, enarcó una ceja –así que ¿después de estos dos días solo nos veremos en el colegio? Que aburrido…

-solo hasta que termine mi castigo –Recordé sonriéndole-

-entonces intentaré aprovechar bien estos días –Besó mi frente con cariño-

La hora terminó por recordarnos que ya debía marchar, el sol bajaba su intensidad y por fortuna ese día pararíamos en su casa, estaría en casa de mi amado erizo. Estaba ligeramente nervioso, era la primera vez que me quedaría a dormir con él, quiero decir, en su casa…estaba tan nervioso pero ansioso al mismo tiempo; recogí un par de cosas que necesitaría de mi casa, como ropa para el día siguiente, que era el uniforme, la mochila y mi cambio de zapatos. Cuando llegamos me invitó a pasar, con la calidez que emanaba de sus ojos al verme, sonreí cuando me invitó a pasar a una habitación distinta, aunque estaba ligeramente decepcionado estaba feliz de que no fuese una de esas personas que solo deseaban terminar sobre la cama y eso de cierta forma me puso feliz.

Me instalé, dejé mi mochila y los cambios de ropa para partir al colegio de allí. Fuimos a encontrarnos antes de la cena, en donde él me abrazó, impidiéndome avanzar.

-¿Cenamos en el balcón? –Besó mi frente sonriendo –el de mi habitación es más amplio que cualquiera, la vista es hermosa allí –Acarició mis brazos-

-claro –Asentí con alegría-

La cena estaba puesta y no pude evitar ver el ambiente romántico, la cena era ligera y en realidad yo no estaba cenando adecuadamente, estaba más ocupado viéndole, viendo como su rostro se iluminaba con los tonos rojizos del ambiente, agregando un brillo especial a su hermosa mirada...

Dentro de poco preferimos dejar a un lado la cena, y cuando los empleados pasaron a llevar los platos que utilizamos nos dejaron a solas con la hermosa vista, al final ni él ni yo habíamos cenado mucho.

-estoy feliz –Susurró con la vista puesta en el atardecer-

Casi por inercia me acerqué a él, abrazándole mientras respondía con una dulce sonrisa en mi rostro.

-yo también lo estoy… -Levanté la mirada para verle, mis ojos brillaban con añoranza cada vez que le veía-

Se acercó a mis labios, abrazando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro sujetaba y acariciaba mi mejilla con cariño. Entrelacé mis manos entre sus púas, acariciando su nuca. Nuestros besos se volvieron apasionados, mi lengua entrando en su boca y la suya en la mía, no supe cuando mis brazos actuaron por su cuenta, acariciando su espalda, ambos parados en ese balcón, en ese amplio y enorme balcón. Nuestros pasos nos llevaron al interior cuando sus caricias sobre mi cintura iniciaron. No supe cuando terminamos cerca de la cama y aunque nervioso no vi la necesidad de parar…

Recorría mis brazos con cautela, sus brillantes y penetrantes ojos carmesí encendían una vibrante llama en mí. Apresaba mi cuerpo sobre esa enorme cama que poseía, bajo nuestros cuerpos una suave sábana que vestía para nosotros ese enorme colchón. La noche llegaba lentamente, dejándonos como iluminación un precioso ambiente rojizo. Me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y su cama, a los costados de mi cabeza estaban sus fuertes brazos, su penetrante mirada me veía fijamente. Me estremecían sus labios entreabiertos que se acercaban despacio hacia los míos, cerré los ojos por unos momentos, sentía sus manos resbalar por mi torso mientras que sus acalorados besos me abrumaban dejándome sin aliento. Era tierno conmigo a pesar de la velocidad de sus besos; mordía levemente mis labios, acariciándome con suavidad.

Ese par de gemas rojizas que poseía por ojos no paraban de verme, él exhalaba lentamente, despidiendo su tibio aliento sobre mi cuello; sus enloquecedores besos me embriagaban, solté un gemido cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pasaba mis manos sobre sus púas, suspirando de manera entrecortada.

-Sonic –Murmuró en mi cuello –te amo

Sostuvo mis muñecas entre una de sus manos, apegándolas a la cama, manteniendo ambas sobre mi cabeza, con lentitud comenzó a acercar su mano a mi ropa, sujetando mi camisa con una de sus manos, desabotonaba lentamente la estorbosa prenda blanca, estremeciéndome tras sus caricias y el tacto de su cuerpo con el mío, aunque por el momento se tratase de un roce entre nuestras zonas bajas eso me bastaba para comenzar a entrar a la locura. Flexioné las piernas, dejándolas a ambos costados de sus caderas, él con determinación susurraba cosas enloquecedoras en mi oído, me volvía loco escucharle decir lo hermoso que le parecía, lo mucho que le gustaba tenerme entre sus brazos y el amor que me tenía.

Meneaba sus caderas lentamente, rozando con lentitud mi pelvis, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en el cuerpo, inconscientemente comencé a mover mis propias caderas, ansioso de una dosis más grande de sus besos. Bajó su mano hasta mis pantalones, jugueteando por unos momentos encima de un bultito que se encontraba en medio de mis piernas.

-por lo que veo…te gusta lo que hago –Susurró mordiendo suavemente mi oreja-

-ha –Abrí lentamente los labios, elevando por inercia las caderas para hacer más grande ese roce-

Lambió mi azulada orejita mientras que sobre mi cuerpo sentía miles de electrones descargarse sin piedad alguna, sentía como si un rayo me recorriera la espina dorsal y miles de mariposillas revolotearan en mi vientre bajo. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, podía sentir mis mejillas arder por la sangre acumulada, también su rostro, al igual que él mío.

Supe que lo estaba disfrutándolo cuando me fue imposible detenerme, necesitaba de sus caricias, sus besos, sus mordidas y esos suaves movimientos que me enloquecían; pasaba mis manos por su espalda, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, sobre mi cuello sentía sus labios que besaban todo a su paso, dejando también una que otra marca rojiza.

-Shadow –Abrí los labios, gimiendo su nombre-

Me gustaba cada mordida dada por él, sus labios me encantaban, estaba dispuesto a entregarme a él cuando me lo pidiera…separé las piernas, dejándole acariciarme a su antojo. Sentí su respirar en mi cuello, bajo mi vientre podía tocar que en su entrepierna sucedía algo similar que en la mía. Despidiéndome, no por voluntad propia, de su mano que acariciaba esa zona, di un pequeño jadeo al verle parar pero me recompensó rozando su entrepierna con la mía.

Yo comencé a moverme lentamente, le estaba pidiendo a gritos una dosis más elevada de ese placer que me proporcionaba tenerle tan cerca; sentía un suave vaivén producido por su cuerpo, causando que yo me perdiese en las ganas de seguir.

-Te amo –Gemí moviendo las caderas. Mi ruborizado rostro se ocultaba entre el hueco de su cabeza y hombro-

Él estaba besando mi cuello, pude sentir como respiraba agitadamente a causa de sus propios besos. Una vez que me había desabotonado la camisa recorrió con sus fuertes manos mi pequeño torso, estremeciéndome con sus caricias. Sentí como bajaba hasta mis pantalones, despojándome lentamente de los mismos, en su camino, aprovechaba para acariciar mis piernas, ganándose gemidos de mí parte.

-Sonic –Susurró –Te amo como a nadie he amado –Tomó mis manos entre las suyas-

Colocó mis manos frente a su pecho y retiró las suyas, fue su manera de pedir mi ayuda para que quitara su camisa pero mis manos temblaban, sentí que algo no estaba bien, como si lo que hacíamos fuera incorrecto… pero al ver de nuevo sus ojos sentí la necesidad de continuar; desabotoné los primeros botones, fue cuando pude ver su pecho. Me permití tocar la suave pelusa blanca que él poseía, le vi a los ojos, él me sonrió, pues mis acciones le gustaban, por un reflejo estuve a punto de retirar mis manos pero sentí como las sostenía entre las suyas, colocándolas sobre su pecho y continué acariciando. Me ruboricé de inmediato cuando me sujetó por las caderas, elevándolas ligeramente para después apegar más su cuerpo al mío.

Sus caderas se meneaban con cuidado y lentitud, sus manos me recorrían completo, haciéndome temblar, suspiré ruborizado, mi rostro se encontraba rojo, teñido de ese suave bermellón, yo jadeaba ante sus atentos labios, lentamente se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejándolos a un lado; me sentía perdido, era como si danzáramos un baile prohibido. Sujetó mis muñecas con una de sus manos, elevándolas hacia encima de mi cabeza, con su mano libre frotó suave y lentamente mi parte baja, acariciándome todos los sentidos de distintas maneras.

-¿Puedo continuar? –Se acercó a mi cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en ese hueco-

-por favor –Gemí meneando mis caderas, susurrando, aun el color rojizo acosaba mis mejillas, mis ojos cerrados mis labios entreabiertos-

Sin dar permiso a una protesta me sujetó por las caderas, elevándolas ligeramente mientras me veía a los ojos, tiró de mi ropa interior, haciendo que esta resbalara lentamente por mis piernas, cerré los ojos avergonzado, quería dejar de verle; su mano rozó mi mejilla, pidiendo que le viera solo para darme una preciosa sonrisa con la mirada encendida en deseo y amor.

-eres perfecto –Pasó su mano a mi cadera –lamento si duele, voy a hacerlo lento –Susurró de modo suave, dulce-

No logré escucharle muy bien, simplemente sentí como algo rozaba en medio de mis piernas, haciéndome estremecer con ello, pude sentir algo firme que amenazaba con entrar en mí; puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y le vi atento, pidiendo que tuviese cuidado, solo con esa mirada que le regalé. Despacio masajeó mi entrada, hasta tenerla suficientemente dilatada –por lo menos para que entrase la punta- , solo entonces comenzó a entrar, ganándose de mí parte un gritillo de dolor.

-¡Ha! Espera…–Pedí aferrándome a sus hombros –me duele –gemí dolorosamente-

-todo va a estar bien… -Susurró a mi oído, manteniéndose estático -

Mis expresiones eran de dolor, a pesar de haber mordido mis labios intentando no gritar me fue casi imposible, era doloroso tenerle entrando con lentitud a mi cuerpo, sentía el ardor al desgarrar lentamente mi piel cuando se empujó; sin poder ver lo que sucedía en mi zona baja deduje que mi líquido vital resbalaba por allí. Pero yo quería que él lo disfrutase y no iba a impedírselo por una cosa tan pequeña…yo sabía que al principio y en mi primera vez sería doloroso pero eso sobre pasaba mis expectativas. No se detuvo y siguió entrando cuando yo mismo me empujé, luchando en contra del dolor que eso me ocasionaba, ganándose gemidos de dolor por mi parte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, a ese paso comenzaría a derramar lágrimas.

-Shads –Mascullé con la voz inundada en dolor-

-va a estar bien todo –Besó mi cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando para distraerme-

No, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien, levanté las piernas, aferrándome a sus caderas mientras sentía algo parecido a un adormecedor dolor que se paseaba por mi zona baja y columna. Estaba seguro de querer seguir y buscaba que él me ayudase a olvidarme de la dolorosa fricción entre nuestras pieles.

-no Shadow –Dejé escapar un jadeo exhalando pesadamente. Me rendí cuando su miembro estaba a menos de la mitad –no, me duele –Entrecerré los ojos viéndole-

Tenía los parpados llenos de lágrimas que para nada eran placenteras. Entró lentamente en mi virgen cuerpo, desgarrando mi piel con su tamaño y la dificultad con que se atrevía a entrar puesto que no podía resbalar en mi interior.

Dejó un beso en mis labios, con cuidado salió de mi interior –por lo menos lo poco que logró introducir en mí –, causándome dolor al hacerlo, dejé salir un último gemido doloroso para después ver como acercaba su rostro a mí ya dormido miembro, acariciándome con una de sus manos.

-tranquilo –Llevó la mirada a mi entrada, cambiando se expresión a una mueca –eres muy pequeño… -Dijo acariciándome –estas muy apretado y no creo poder entrar sin lastimarte –Susurró sacando la lengua para pasarla sobre mi virilidad –no voy a hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte… -Susurró con su rostro en el medio de mis piernas-

La insistencia con que las punzadas de dolor aparecían sobre mi piel era bastante, aun así pude disfrutar de sus caricias en mi zona baja, sus dedos que resbalaban por mi miembro me apenaban, hacían que sobre mis mejillas se encaminara un suave color rosado a causa de la vergüenza que sentía al ser tocado de esa manera, era la primera vez que alguien acariciaba mi cuerpo de ese modo. Su lengua resbalaba por esa zona de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abrían lentamente, entrecerrándose de nuevo tras un escalofriante cosquilleo que recorría mi vientre, me estremecía su suave tacto, su rosada y tibia lengua acariciando mi miembro que comenzaba a exhibir una creciente erección.

Comenzaba a mojarme, demasiado rápido pero al ser la primera vez que tenía una intromisión en mi cuerpo virgen era una experiencia enloquecedora que me obligaba a derramarme cuanto antes; ante los brillantes y dominantes ojos del de pelaje negro esto no pasaba desapercibido, besando la punta de mi miembro acarició con mayor insistencia, pasando una de sus manos sobre mis caderas, recorriendo con sus dedos la piel de mis piernas.

-eres tan casto… -Susurró besando mi pierna –y muy hermoso…

Sus palabras sonaban tan dulces, comencé a temblar entre sus fuertes brazos, sentí algo que mojaba mi entrada, se trataba de mi propio líquido blanquecino, resbalaba por mi cuerpo algo tibio, esa sustancia blanca que salía de mi propio cuerpo, aun sin ser mi semen…supe que era mi líquido pre seminal.

Yo no quería que todo terminase así, con sus labios complaciéndome y saboreándome, yo deseaba complacerle, entregarme a él, besar sus labios toda la noche, ser suyo y que él me perteneciera pero como ya me había dicho él, no quería lastimarme. Yo no era ningún tonto, supe que con lo poco que había resbalado a mi entrada podía recibirle sin sentir mucho dolor…

-quiero intentarlo de nuevo… -Sujeté entre mis manos su rostro, flexionando mi torso para invitarle a unir nuestros labios-

Estaba determinado a seguir; noté su miembro palpitante por atención e inevitablemente me ruboricé por completo, mis mejillas ardían cuando le vi arrodillado entre mis piernas, la luz de la luna fue suficiente para reconocer el tamaño que poseía y aunque apenado, besé sus labios, excitado por la escena que presencié…

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero presionarte… -Susurró a mi oído, viéndome dulcemente-

-sí, estoy seguro –Sonreí suavemente, atrayéndole hacia mí mientras me recostaba con él abrazado-

Apenas nos tumbamos de nuevo sobre la cama continuó besándome, trasmitiéndome el sabor de sus labios mesclado con mi esencia, era algo dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo ardía en deseos por tenerle unido a mí, no solo físicamente, la seguridad que me infundía su mirada me decía que no me lastimaba por gusto y ese pensamiento me obligó a querer intentarlo de nuevo. Sus manos bajaron a donde estaba mi miembro erguido, acariciando este con solo un roce para pasar a mis piernas, rozando insistentemente mi pequeña entrada que ahora rebosaba de mi esencia y parte de la suya. Era como si me embistiese sin entrar en mí, causando la dilatación de esa zona y acrecentando mi excitación. Tras unos minutos así, separó sus labios de los míos, dejando nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-Sonic –Besó mi frente –voy a intentarlo de nuevo…–Con su mirada fija sobre mis ojos susurró tiernamente, besando mis manos con inseguridad en su mirada-

Supe que temía seguir y lastimarme pero yo quería eso y le incité a seguir asintiendo tras rozar su vientre con mi virilidad. Con cuidado se posicionó entre mis piernas, entrando con cuidado y lentitud, algo se sentía diferente, mi reacción ante sus acciones fue cerrar mis ojos, sin mucho esfuerzo sentí como su miembro resbalaba en mi interior, su cuerpo sobre el mío ejercía una ligera presión, adentrándose lentamente, al abrir mis ojos pude notar en su rostro una expresión placentera, sus ojos se cerraban, bajando lentamente el rostro mientras se adentraba, emitió un pequeño gemido ahogado, ese melodioso sonido causó un fuerte estremecimiento en mi cuerpo.

-Shadow –Susurré a su oído, gimiendo por lo bajo –te…te amo –Exhalé a modo de suspiro, abrazado a él-

-mi Sonic –Besó mis labios, pasando su mano sobre mi mejilla –dime lo que sientas, en todo momento…y si te lastimo -Tomó mi mano, obligando a que le soltara de ese apasionado abrazo, acariciándola –me detendré…

Podía notar en su rostro incontenible placer que amenazaba con escapar por medio de gemidos, quería que comenzáramos y siendo sinceros yo también, emitiendo pequeños gemidos permití que siguiese; elevé mis caderas con timidez, abrazándome a él con ambas manos. Besé con suavidad sus labios, yo en verdad amaba a Shadow, no me imaginaba estar sin él y habíamos descubierto una nueva forma de demostrarlo…

-Voy a comenzar a moverme –Susurró, su voz sonaba tan suave y melodiosa, embriagante, todo un deleite. Abrazado a mi cintura, comenzó delicados vaivenes-

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con el primer movimiento, era doloroso pero al mismo tiempo tan adictivo, mi piel se erizaba, mis piernas temblaban inconscientemente y como todo un principiante yo acariciaba su espalda, soltando pequeños jadeos por cada vez que él empujaba su miembro a mi interior, adentrándose de nuevo cada vez que simulaba salir.

Me abrace con fuerza a su cuerpo cuando dio una suave embestida al ver que los sonidos que mis labios dejaban libres eran de puro placer, solté un gemido, ahogando este con mis propios labios.

-no hay nadie en casa… -Murmuró contra la piel de mi hombro –puedes ser tan ruidoso como desees mi amor –Pasando sus labios sobre mi hombro, susurró-

-No es por eso –Gemí por lo bajo –es…un poco vergonzoso –Mordí mi labio inferior intentando evitar soltar un mayor número de gemidos-

Incontables, ruidosos y alargados gemidos se acumulaban en mi garganta, mis expresiones de placer eran inconfundibles y suaves, mis labios se separaban tenuemente solo para dejar escapar un gemido que intentaba acallar; las manos del erizo se paseaban por mis piernas como si desease llevarme al límite, sus afiladas caderas se meneaban, su cuerpo hacía temblar mi interior, su miembro acariciaba esa zona tan íntima en mi cuerpo.

-me encantan tus gemidos –Besó mis labios, meneando sus caderas constantemente tras soltar un jadeo ante el placer contenido-

Mis ojos se cerraban, mi ceño fruncido con incontenible placer me obligaba a comenzar a jadear; los movimientos del erizo sobre mí también eran inexpertos pero no tanto como mis torpes e inocentes caricias sobre sus brazos, su pecho y su espalda, sus dedos se movían por mi vientre de vez en cuando, acariciando mi hombro con sus labios mientras; mis ojos se empapaban de delicadas lágrimas de placer, mi ruborizado rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo al sentir como sus movimientos aumentaban rítmicamente de velocidad, mis labios se separaron y sin poder evitarlo dejé escapar un jadeo placentero, un largo gemido.

-Shadow –Arrastrando su nombre en mi voz cuando él se aferró a mis caderas, gemí-

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa besó con delicadeza mis labios, aferrado a mi cuerpo, su rostro era todo un poema, ligeramente ruborizado, sus ojos cerrados delicadamente mientras me embestía con lentitud y cuidado –él también lo estaba disfrutando puesto que su expresión era susceptible a los movimientos, mordía su labio interior intentando contenerse –cerré los ojos con fuerza, perdiéndome de nuevo de aquella deliciosa imagen frente a mí. Perdí la vergüenza cuando mi interior comenzó a estremecerse, mi vientre bajo temblaba, al igual que mis piernas, sentía como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese mi vientre y mi espina dorsal, de apoco, los colores en mi vista comenzaban a nublarse, mis mejillas ardían y de mis labios escapó un gritillo de placer –estaba rozando una zona tan sensible en mi anatomía que me abracé a él con fuerza para evitar que se moviese de allí –moviendo mis propias caderas bajé un poco, haciendo que él golpease mi zona de placer una vez más.

-¡Shadow! –Exhalaba con la boca semi abierta y mis ojos empapados por dulces lágrimas de placer -…sí… -Respiraba agitadamente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos-

Pude sentir que él mismo se movía sobre ese punto que tanto placer lograba causarme, sujetando mis caderas apoyó de nuevo su peso sobre sus rodillas, elevando mis caderas con ambas manos mientras se hacía de una almohada cercana para ponerla bajo mi cuerpo, manteniéndome allí, sus movimientos sobre esa zona eran más sencillos así, yo me dejé hacer, abrazando con fuerza una almohada que estaba cerca de mí al verme privado de su definido torso, misma que no dudé en morder cuando sentí mi interior tensarse cuando él aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que sus púas se meneasen hacía adelante y atrás, rítmicamente con sus placenteros movimientos. Al abrir los ojos me topé con la perdida mirada de Shadow, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el placer de aquel acto, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, exhalando, esos sonidos parecían gemidos descontrolados, placer, era lo que comunicaban, delicioso y adictivo placer…

-Sonikku –Sujetó mis piernas, acariciándolas, perdiendo su punto de apoyo que se fijaba en las sábanas, sus dedos se marcaban sobre estas mismas, acariciando mi pelaje azulado –ya no puedo Sonikku –Gemía abriendo un poco la boca –me voy a…

Y con aquella última palabra solté un grito de placer, abriendo mis temblorosos labios mientras aferraba con fuerza la almohada, haciendo que esta se encogiera entre mis brazos, sentí como terminaba sobre su abdomen y vientre, mojando parte del mío, mi interior terminó por tensarse, acto seguido el erizo azabache me empapó por dentro, dando una última embestida para después dejarse caer sobre mi cuerpo y ganarse de mi parte un gemido por la repentina ganancia de peso ante su acción.

Nuestras respiraciones delataban el final de nuestro acto de placer, mi cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo, aun aferrando lo que estaba entre mis brazos decidí suspirar, nuestros cuerpos sudaban, el ambiente de la habitación tomaba un delicado ambiente cálido. Aun dentro de mí, besó mis labios, separándose lentamente solo para salir de mi interior con cuidado, sentí algo pegajoso resbalando por mis piernas pero lo ignoré cuando él me abrazó por la cintura, metiendo sus manos bajo la mullida almohada que hasta ese momento yo sostenía y que instantes después dejé a un lado, al igual que la que reposaba en mi espalda baja, deshaciéndome de ambas.

-Sonic –Besó mi mejilla –te amo…–Susurró acariciando mi cintura con sus pulgares-

Dirigí la mirada sobre él, sonriendo ligeramente besé sus labios con cariño, girándome escasamente de lado para poder estar más cerca de él.

-Shadow –Posé mi mano sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla –no quiero alejarme de ti…nunca –Dije por lo bajo, ruborizándome apenado-

-de cualquier forma no iba a permitir que lo hicieras –Sonrió aferrándose a mí, uniendo nuestros labios con cariño-

No negaré que mi cuerpo dolía tenuemente pero no había cavidad para eso en esos momentos donde su cuerpo junto al mío compartían calor de manera mutua, me había entregado a él, no había marcha atrás; en mi mente vagaba la idea de jamás soltarle y estar por siempre a su lado, mis sentimientos eran puros, palpables y sanos…

Cerré los ojos al sentirme sin energías para esperar más, él, sujetado a mi cintura besó mi frente, acarició mi mejilla con los nudillos de su mano; no supe más, solo que las sábanas envolvían nuestros cuerpos y que no me encontraba solo, estando con el dueño de mi corazón.

Con la mañana tocando la puerta abrí los ojos gracias a la luz solar que golpeaba mis ojos, con pereza intenté despertar, cuando recuperaba mis sentidos el tacto dulce de unos brazos envolviendo mi cintura me erizó la piel, la cama estaba tibia, bajo mis mejillas algo suave causaba cosquillas, al abrir los ojos encontré un montón de pelusa blanca que me acariciaba, sonreí dulcemente, fue en ese momento que todos los recuerdos anteriores llegaron a mi cabeza, la noche había sido corta para ambos, tiempo era lo que faltaba para estar juntos; recordé que algo no estaba muy bien, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, posiblemente era tarde ya…. ¡La escuela! Acariciando con mis dedos la suavidad de la felpa que la noche anterior pude acariciar a placer, apenas quise incorporarme sentí un agudo dolor en la parte de mis caderas, fruncí el ceño dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido que intenté esconder; con resignación me recosté de nuevo, suspirando al momento de llevar una mano a mis caderas, quizá aquello era producto de mi primera noche de placer…

Esbocé una suave sonrisa, aunque él había sido tierno conmigo en realidad me dolían las caderas, un dolor punzante que recorría hasta mis piernas y parte de mi espalda, no sabía que por ser mi primera vez sería tan doloroso, más que nada por mi estrechez…aun así debo admitir que valió la pena, sería doloroso hacerlo de nuevo…

Debía hacer que despertara, teníamos que asistir al colegio; como si pudiese leer mi mente me acarició el brazo, frotando suavemente esa zona con su mano, me sonrió dulcemente, poseía un extraño brillo en la mirada, se veía muy feliz.

-buenos días Sonikku –Sonrió, besó mi frente para alejarse a ver mis ojos-

Me apené, no por el lindo modo de llamarme, por su mirada y el hecho de que a mi mente volvieron todas y cada una de las escenas en donde él me mantenía gimiendo…a pesar de ello sonreí bajando la mirada.

-buenos días Shads… -Susurré suspirando-

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Acarició mi cabeza con cariño, como si peinara mis púas-

¿Cómo amanecí? Adolorido, creo que sentarme me duele y estoy cansado, posiblemente es muy tarde pero no te preocupes…suspiré de nuevo, creo que pensé cientos de cosas pero me limité a responder con una.

-Bien –Asentí abrazado a él –Shads, es muy tarde…el colegio –Hablé entonces frunciendo el ceño –es tarde Shads…

Me sujetó por la cintura con insistencia, sonriendo ligeramente antes de besar mis mejillas.

-no sería mucho problema si faltamos hoy ¿cierto? –Sonrió –debemos descansar un poco, anoche casi no dormí –Susurró cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa –sabía que dirías algo como "las clases" así que apagué el despertador –Acariciando mi cintura, dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-

-pero Shadow, no debemos dejar que esto afecte nuestro desempeño académico –Me alejé penas para poder verle a los ojos –sabes muy bien que aunque yo también estoy cansado no podemos pasar todo el día en cama

Por favor dime que no estoy en lo cierto y deja que me quede en cama ¡no puedo ni sentarme! Seguí pensando cosas que deseaba pero no decía solo por llevarle la contraria y quedar como la persona responsable en nuestra relación, aunque en verdad deseaba quedarme a descansar y recobrarme de la intensa noche.

Escuché como suspiraba, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, con una sonrisa dulce sobre el rostro me abrazó por la cintura, sosteniendo alrededor de mi torso con su brazo para mantenerme junto a él.

-di lo que quieras pero yo no voy a levantarme de aquí –De modo juguetón, susurró –además, a esta hora ¿crees que nos dejen entrar? Pasan de las nueve –Sonrió socarronamente-

Un punto a su favor y dos al mío, había conseguido que me "convenciese" de quedarnos por ese día así que me recosté esperando a que las punzadas de dolor cesasen y pudiera por fin continuar como normalmente con mis actividades.

-tú ganas –Sonreí-

Me recosté a su lado, el dibujo dulce de una sonrisa se plasmaba sobre mi semblante, atisbando con los ojos entreabiertos los cálidos rayos solares que se colaban por las cortinas claras. Tras una risilla suave por su parte me dediqué a recostarme en su pecho una vez más; suspiré estaba muy cómodo a su lado, las cosas parecían perfectas, claro, de no ser porque de un instante a otro el móvil de mi novio sonó un momento, él no lo tomó, al parecer estaba dormido…

Decidí ignorarlo y lo habría hecho a la perfección si no hubiese vuelto a sonar y que ahora, para mi sorpresa y disgusto, se encontrase en la pantalla como fondo de contacto la coqueta murciélago sonriendo seductoramente, solo por levantar la mirada tenuemente pude apreciar el maldito aparato sobre una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, estaba comenzando a hervir en celos, al parecer solo era un mensaje de texto pero ¡joder! ¡¿Qué hacia esa hermosa mujer llamando a mi novio?! Apreté la mandíbula haciendo rechinar mis dientes. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto diría que mi ceño fruncido era más tierno que agresivo y es que no podía evitar que mis mejillas se pusiesen rojas ante el enfado, acompañado de una trompilla ligeramente saliente de mis labios, quería hacer una rabieta pero una idea cruzó mi mente antes de siquiera poder razonarla bien…

Si el azabache estaba dormido no se daría cuenta que estuve husmeando en su móvil ¿verdad? Mordí mi labio inferior al extender la mano hacia el escandaloso aparato que hace unos segundos había parado su ruido, rozando con la yema de mis dedos intenté no mover mucho al erizo pero era difícil si la cómoda estaba de su lado y él me abrazaba como a un oso de felpa…

Casi exploto cuando noté que algo me impedía cumplir con mi cometido ¡Contraseña! ¿¡Es una maldita broma!? Pensé entonces, las personas solo ponen contraseña a sus celulares cuando llevan algo que no se debe mostrar al resto de las personas ¿era eso? ¿¡Él tenía algo que esconder!? …¡Puff! No…seguro estoy siendo paranoico… ¿Cierto?

Resignado me volví de nuevo a mi lugar junto al erizo pero ¡joder! Algo me asustó haciendo que trastabillara hasta casi caer de la cama, por suerte, el erizo me envolvía entre sus brazos. No era otra cosa sino su voz, aun con los ojos cerrados me habló apaciblemente.

-tiene contraseña –Masculló viéndome con el rabillo del ojo-

Cuando estaba por desviar la mirada para evitar que viera el bochornoso rubor sobre mis mejillas él atrapó mi mirada con la suya, abriendo los ojos solo para verme. Me limité a sonreír como todo un tonto, buscaría cualquier excusa por hacer algo que era indebido: no volveré a husmear su celular…por lo menos mientras él esté presente…

-solo quería comprobar que era tarde –Mentí del mejor modo posible, sonriendo con torpeza-

En su rostro se plantó una sonrisa de medio lado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Algo me dice que no me creía mucho, contuve un suspiro de alivio, tentado por preguntar la razón de que ella le enviase un mensaje volví la mirada a él, mis celos de nuevo me atacaban, me decían que reprochase la razón por la que ponía contraseña a su móvil…

-Sonikku –Suspiró llevando su mano libre detrás de su nuca, como si se tratase de un soporte extra –su contraseña es esa –Sonrió ligeramente ruborizado-

Abrí los ojos de par en par; comenzaba a sentirme culpable, quizá debía confiar más en él, en verdad creo que revisar su móvil no era una buena idea pero en serio me jode que alguien tan hermosa como ella pueda estar interesada en alguien que me pertenecía era ¡mío! Mordí de nuevo mi labio inferior, nervioso, sin habla.

-¿Quieres decirme quien fastidia? –Preguntó al ver que me quedaba callado –en serio no quiero levantarme y por lo que veo tú estás inquieto por salir de la cama –Supuso con una sonrisa-

Asentí a pesar de saber que él no podía verme, tomé el móvil temblorosamente entre mis manos, quedando casi encima del erizo al estirarme. Una vez entre mis manos comencé a escribir, sabiendo por fin que era verdad, esa era la contraseña, el apodo cariñoso que utilizaba para referirse a mí…la culpa me carcomía…

-Shads… -Imité una sonrisa relajada, recostando mi cuerpo a su lado –es Rouge –Dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero el nerviosismo quería salir por mi garganta e invadir mi voz –te dejo el móvil y luego ves su mensaje –Sonreí tentado a abrir el texto-

Escuché como suspiraba con pesadez, frotando sus ojos con su mano libre, aun no me soltaba de su agarre. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos me miró, sonriendo ligeramente.

-te lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad –Sonrió, diciendo a modo de felicitación-

-Puff ¿Bromeas? Sé que solo son amigos –Realicé un ademan con la manos restando importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro era diferente –además, confío en que no vas a pintarme los cuernos con nadie ¿verdad? –Le vi entonces-

Negó sonriente para besar mi mejilla y recostarse de lado, apreciando mi rostro cuando yo imité su acción.

-no tonto, no te mentiría –Alborotó mis púas sonriente –pero, hipotéticamente hablando –Llevó la mirada de forma juguetona a mí – ¿si técnicamente lo hiciera…? –Entrecerró los ojos cómicamente, enarcando una ceja-

Sonreí ampliamente, enarcando una ceja sin cuidado. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla, acariciando suavemente esa zona.

-tendría que matarte –Bromee sonriente –hablando en serio –Suspiré bostezando –supongo que solo me alejaría de ti, después de abofetearte y gritarte un buen rato –enumeraba viéndole-

Su expresión era de pena, con el ceño fruncido en lástima hacia él mismo, era como si estuviese imaginando todas y cada una de las cosas que yo decía. Solté una sonora carcajada y le abracé.

-sabes que bromeo Shads –Sonreí alegre, con su miraba había conseguido bajarme los celos hasta el piso-

-aun así creo que estaré a salvo de ese castigo –Reía abrazándome por la cintura con ambas manos-

Eso me enseñó a confiar un poco más en él y a no invadir su privacidad. Momentos después descubrí la razón de bloquear el celular a la vista del resto de las personas…

-voy a darme un baño –Besó mi frente con cariño, acariciando mi rostro-

Sentado en la cama se inclinó casi estando recostado sobre mí, saboreando un dulce beso de mis labios, me senté lentamente, siguiéndole mientras él se incorporaba de nuevo, terminando sentados; me dolió realizar esa acción pero con lentitud todo se puede, lástima que me desagrade ir despacio…

-¿vienes? –Preguntó con una mirada sobre mí, una muy tentadora mirada-

Ruborizado me negué a acompañarle, desvié la mirada con el rostro empapado de rubores rosados, aun no me acostumbraba a estar con él, ambos sin prenda que cubriese nuestros cuerpos… mi cabeza se meneaba negando lentamente, llevando la mirada abajo, en donde solo la delgada sábana nos cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Mi rubor cambió de uno rosado a uno rojo, uno que subía cándidamente por mis mejillas, ni hablar de la escena, esa delgada tela no era suficiente para cubrir la hombría de ese erizo y yo me encontraba presenciando la imagen.

-no seas penoso –Riendo por lo bajo, acarició mis mejillas, curvando una sonrisa alargada-

Fácil para él decirlo, yo era su pasivo y el sí podía moverse con normalidad mientras que a mí las piernas me temblaban por una noche tan intensa como esa; desvié la mirada mostrándole mi vergüenza, sujetando entre mis manos la tela de la sábana, aun sin responder nada. Se percató de aquello, solo logré que su sonrisa se alargara aún más. El suave tacto en mi mejilla me obligaba a verle.

-eres tan lindo –Besó mis labios suavemente, al alejarse sonrió con complicidad antes de avanzar hasta quedar entre mis piernas, aun con la tela entre nosotros. Susurró a mi oído –que haces que me ponga cachondo –Pasó sus labios por mi azulada orejita-

Mi pupila se dilató ante la sorpresa de su actos, mis orejas estaban sonrosadas, al igual que mi rostro entero; comprobé de nuevo la razón por la que me encontraba sufriendo en silencio, su miembro rozó el mío, recordé de inmediato lo que me había invadido anoche y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho, buscando alejarle, no voy a ceder esta vez y si se queda así de cerca de mí puedo ser yo quien continué y eso es algo que no deseo por el momento.

-Shadow –Llamé apenado, casi a modo de reproche-

Escuché como dejaba libre una risilla, alejándose de nuevo de mí solo para verme y besar mis labios de nuevo antes de levantarse de la cama con la tela traslucida de una manta blanca, dejándome sobre la cama con otra encima de mi cuerpo. Tirada sobre el piso pude ver la colcha color vino, suspiré, espero que pueda quitarse el color blanco de la tela…

Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama suspirando con cansancio, vaya mañana. Llevando mi mano a mi frente me quedé pensando un momento, sí que era complicado el despertar después de una noche tan placentera, me sentía avergonzado, apenas podía verle a la cara sin titubear al grado de decir tonterías o simplemente quedarme mudo, y gracias a ello, tampoco podía caminar muy cómodamente.

Me levanté con actitud decidida, quizá solo necesitaba comenzar a caminar y con eso pasaría…mala idea… apenas me incorporé sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, mordí mi lengua cerrando con fuerza los ojos, caminaba torpemente por el piso de madera que crujía –como cualquier otro –a mis pasos, ni siquiera me había dejado conservar los calcetines ¡hasta eso me quitó anoche! Llevé una de mis manos a mis caderas, como si estuviese posando. Escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer lentamente, que te aproveche Shadow, mientras tanto yo estaba buscando recolectar mis zapatillas, buscando por los rincones, era incomodo moverme con la sábana enroscada en mi cuerpo, no me permitía avanzar, tiré de ella con desgano, lo último que me faltaba ¡una estorbosa porquería! No podía caminar bien y esa cosa me alentaba. Apenas hice que parte de esta cayera al piso, imitando su acción, una camisa también terminó impactando contra la madera, lentamente me agaché hasta tenerla entre mis manos, era la que Shadow había estado usando el día anterior, seguramente la dejó olvidada durante la noche, decidí que era una mejor opción que andar por allí con la sábana. Me puse la camisa, en verdad me quedaba grande…

-supongo que es por tu tamaño Shadow –Murmuré para mí mismo, abotonando la camisa lentamente, enfrascado en mis pensamientos-

Me cubría bastante bien, no por ello quiero decir que me llegaba a más de la mitad de la pierna, las mangas de la camisa lograban cubrir mis dedos con la bocamanga de esta. Me estiré un poco antes de seguir caminando, estando de pie por lo menos no dolía mucho, exceptuando las ocasiones en que caminaba…

-joder –Rodé los ojos con fastidio-

No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que tomé su móvil dispuesto a jugar con él un rato, ingresé la contraseña y me pasee un rato por la galería de música, encontrándome varias canciones buenas que me gustaron, suspiré, decidí tomar asiento una vez más, encontrándome por curiosidad con las fotografías. Encontré varias donde estaban sus colegas, supuse que se trataba de una fiesta, fruncí el ceño con curiosidad, parecía la casa de la murciélago, recuerdo haber estado ahí, sin embargo yo no aparecía en la foto. Seguí pasando imágenes hasta topar con una que particularmente llamó mi atención, era yo, abrazando al veteado de una forma extraña, mi dedo índice estaba posado sobre su pecho, nuestros rostros mantenían una cercanía enorme mientras que mi otra mano le sujetaba por los hombros . Enrojecí, ver eso me apenó, más que nada por no recordar la mayoría de lo sucedido. Pasé de ello y seguí viendo imágenes, ahora estábamos dentro de una habitación, la piel se me heló cuando me percaté de que precisamente el que se encontraba siendo cargado por el azabache era yo…más tarde me vi con otra, él me tenía entre sus brazos, y yo, como todo un idiota estaba con el rostro cerca de su cuello…me habría gustado seguir viendo aquello y las muchas fotografías que había por ver pero la ducha cerrándose me dejaba en claro que ese momento había quedado atrás…

Habían pasado cerca de diez o quince minutos desde que mi azabache se metió a la ducha, apenas salió me encontró de pie con su camisa puesta, dando la espalda a él mientras buscaba con la mirada mis zapatillas –dejé a un lado el móvil tan rápido como lo había tomado-. Sentí unas manos envolver mi cintura, separadas por instantes, sentí sus labios rozar mi oreja, sus acciones me tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que diese un respingo.

-Tranquilo Sonikku –Me aferró más cerca de su cuerpo, realizó una pausa en donde su sonrisa no se borraba - ¿te había dicho lo lindo que te ves con mi camisa puesta? –Atrapó entre sus dientes mi azulada orejita-

Solté un corto gemido, atrapando su brazo entre mis manos, él sabía lo sensible que era en esa zona y aun así mordisqueaba mis orejitas azules. Pasé la mirada a él, ladeando la cabeza solo para encontrarme con su hermoso y húmedo pelaje, su blanco pelo en pecho goteaba lentamente y como única prenda cubriéndole llevaba una toalla blanca envolviendo su zona baja, cubriendo de la cintura para abajo, deteniéndose un poco más arriba de las rodillas…

-en verdad te queda…mi lindo azulito –Susurró sensualmente a mi oído-

Me soltó cuando quise darme vuelta para responder…pero para mí desgracia pisé un pequeño charco de agua que se acumulaba bajo sus pies, resbalé inevitablemente al piso, terminando casi recostado –fue doloroso –cerré los ojos. Apenas me vio sentado de forma dolorosa se agachó a ayudarme, cambiando su rostro pícaro por uno preocupado, cuando extendió su mano para tocar la mía de inmediato la alejé; mis mejillas estaban rojas por no referirme a mi rostro entero.

-¿Sonikku? –Frunció el ceño confundido –deja que te ayude a incorporarte…

-no voy a moverme de aquí –Crucé los brazos llenando mis mejillas de aire-

Estaba avergonzado, desvié la mirada, cubriendo mejor mi cuerpo con la camisa –por lo menos era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir mis genitales… -le vi con el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que desistiera.

-¿pasa algo? –Se hincó quedando a mi altura-

Negué repentinamente nervioso, alejando la mirada de la suya. Quedamos en silencio por un rato, estaba seguro de que no iba a cambiar su opinión hasta que le dijese que carajo sucedía conmigo; rodé los ojos con notable fastidio, era vergonzoso, aun así, preferí soltar la sopa.

-no puedo levantarme… -Murmuré cruzado de brazos-

Pareció no haber escuchado ya que su expresión de "¿me lo repites…?" no mentía. Suspiré con cansancio.

-me duelen las caderas…no puedo levantarme –Elevé un poco el tono de voz que utilizaba en mi murmullo-

-ah… -Levantó ambas cejas apartando el rostro ligeramente apenado –y…yo…supongo que es culpa mía –Sonrió apenado-

Se acercó más a mi cuerpo, acariciando mis púas con cariño, evadió mi mirada por un momento y luego volvió a verme.

-este, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte… -Tomó mi mano –quizá es solo porque fue…ya sabes, la primera vez… no será así en las otras –Prometió ruborizado-

Me hizo sonrojar ¿planeaba hacérmelo de nuevo? Suspiré apenado, le envolví entre mis brazos, animado por la cercanía, fue mi forma de pedir su ayuda para incorporarme, me sujetó por la cintura con una sonrisa extrañamente linda –puedo decir que estaba feliz –besó mi mejilla, recostándome momentos después sobre la cama. Me recostó con cuidado, quedando separado de mí por unos centímetros, le aprecié admirándome atentamente, no supe la razón sino hasta que él mismo me lo dijo.

-la vista desde aquí es hermosa… -Masculló casi por inercia-

Bajé la mirada como si buscara el motivo, le estaba mostrando mis piernas ligeramente separadas, la camisa se levantaba ocultando solamente mi miembro para dejar a la vista la delicadeza de mis caderas, la suavidad de mis azuladas piernas y mi inquieta colita.

-Shadow –A manera de queja, dije, llevándome las manos a la camisa para tomarla de los bordes y estirarla un poco más-

Escuché una risilla por su parte, acariciando mis mejillas sonrió, casi burlonamente puesto que mi rostro se ruborizó al contacto e intenté vanamente en apartar la mirada.

-Perdona, solo soy sincero –Asintió con esa sonrisa sobre el rostro-

Solté un bufido, lograba ponerme nervioso. Me incorporé quedando sentado, obligando a este a que también lo hiciera.

-quiero darme un baño –Acaricié los puños de la camisa con ambos pulgares-

-pero dices que no puedes estar de pie –Me vio de nuevo-

Su comentario me había avergonzado, desvié la mirada ligeramente molesto, después de todo era culpa suya, negué un par de veces antes de responder de nuevo.

-puedo, estoy bien, además…eso de antes fue por la caída –Dije simulando desinterés aunque me encontraba avergonzado-

Sonrió escasamente, me abrazó haciendo que la camisa se mojase gracias a que su pecho estaba ligeramente húmedo, sin que yo me lo esperase me levantó entre sus brazos, me estaba cargando como si de una novia se tratase, realicé una protesta que de inmediato acalló con sus labios. Terminamos parando en el baño, en donde me dejó sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro.

-Shadow, en serio puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta –Dije ligeramente nervioso-

-eres muy penoso –Sonrió dándome la espalda –es lindo pero sabes que ya no debes tener vergüenza conmigo, después de todo estuvimos juntos anoche, no vas a mostrarme nada que no haya visto ya –Increpó casi alegremente-

Apreté la mandíbula apenado ¡¿Cómo lo decía a la ligera?! Eso me avergonzaba, apenas podía ver su rostro sin sentir que los colores se me subieran y él lo decía como si nada pasase…

Me metió dentro de la enorme tina, aun cubriéndose solo la toalla y lavó mis púas con cuidado y cariño, llenando el agua de burbujas; me dejé hacer, superando la vergüenza inicial, estaba contento de tenerle tan atento, tan dulce…

Una vez listos salimos a un paseo hasta que las clases terminasen para poder volver a casa puesto que ese era el día en que mis padres volvían y no quería despertar sospechas en ellos. Como siempre, el erizo de mis sueños me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa, encontrándose con la presencia de mi madre, quien, apenas llegué, como siempre, apretujaba mis mejillas cuan plastilina, al igual que sus amigas presentes, mal momento para volver…

Lo peor del día fue durante la tarde, cuando papá llegó temprano, casi me da un infarto con lo que pasó apenas llegaron a decirme el tema tan importante que querían tratar conmigo y casi muero de vergüenza, sí, está claro que confiaba en ellos y les quería pero no por eso era menos incómodo. Estábamos en la sala, sentados todos cuando mi madre comenzó a hablar, maldije mi rubor más de mil veces.

-cielo, creemos que ya es conveniente que hablemos de esto porque aunque confiamos en ti, créeme que lo hacemos, es importante que sepas esperar… -Dijo con amabilidad-

Yo estaba confundido, enarqué una ceja en clara duda pero todo se aclaró cuando escuché lo que mi padre tenía que decir.

-hijo, no es nuestro deseo el saber que tienes relaciones sexuales a tan temprana edad y por eso creemos que es un tema a tratar, por la edad que tienes y porque también fui adolescente sé que seguramente sientes atracción por alguna de tus compañeras –Realizó una pausa, viendo a mi madre –considero que, por lo que me ha dicho tu madre, la señorita Rose está enamorada de ti –Me veía fijamente. Yo no podía salir de mi estupor con lo que dijo a continuación –y si estás saliendo con ella es importante el que sepas que una relación sexual es algo muy delicado, aún más con tu edad…

-un adolescente como tú no está preparado para asumir las consecuencias que posiblemente acarrea una relación sexual, hijo, no están preparados ni física ni mentalmente. Las relaciones sexuales a esta edad pueden traer consigo un embarazo precoz y si en verdad quieres y respetas a tu pareja es importante que tanto tú como ella sepan esperar la edad adecuada –Dijo con delicadeza mi madre-

Mi rostro estaba por completo rojo, el rostro me ardía en vergüenza, estaba tan apenado que pedía a la tierra me tragase, ellos instruyéndome acerca de esperar mi edad prudente y yo…esto me habría causado remordimientos la noche anterior si me lo hubiesen dicho antes de irse…

-es posible que como un adolescente y porque ya nadie espera a estar casados puedas tener un desliz, claro, no a esta edad, eso sería imposible de considerar por las cosas que implica, que son muchas, pero digamos que tienes una novia en un futuro y decides ignorarnos –Metió su mano a su bolsillo, mostrando un paquetito lustroso al sacarla –creo que te hablaron sobre sexualidad en el colegio –Aclaró sosteniéndolo frente a mí entre dos de sus dedos-

Si antes me sentía abochornado ahora sí que deseaba que me tragase la tierra, estaba ruborizado, y es poco decir el color rojizo en mis mejillas. Él esperaba mi respuesta y asentí.

-tuvimos que cuidar un bebé por parejas –expliqué a grandes rasgos-

-así es, fue el proyecto que te expliqué tuvo que hacer con Shadow –Sonrió dulcemente ella, viendo a mi padre con sus hermosos ojos-

Él la vio por unos segundos, frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si la idea de que yo formase pareja con Shadow le disgustase y comencé a temblar nervioso pero entonces continuó volviendo a verme.

-como te decía, este preservativo, o condón, te servirá para evitar embarazos no deseados con tu novia –Sin darse cuenta, acentuó la última palabra –y te mostraré como debes abrirlo para evitar romperlo y dañarlo en el proceso…

Cerca de mis dieciséis años me di cuenta que no había pasado por nada peor: ver a mi padre utilizar un pepino como "sujeto de prueba" para mostrarme como colocar un preservativo fue sin duda el peor momento, estaba aterrado con la idea de que se repitiese aquello. Pasamos casi media hora hablando de lo mucho que debía cuidarme, por momento solo hablando él y mi madre de espectadora hasta que llegó su turno de hablar, viéndome con dulzura.

-cielo, si bien el que conozcas todo esto es importante también el hecho de considerar la abstinencia podría ser lo ideal para ti, así, esperarías a la persona indicada, en la edad indicada –Con la melodiosa y suave voz que le caracterizaba, acentuó la frase que contenía mi edad-

Bajé la mirada ¿Qué pasaba si yo ya me había entregado a la persona indicada? Porque yo consideraba que mi persona indicada era Shadow.

-y aunque creas que estás muy enamorado, que tu vida está completa junto a esa persona entonces debes pararte a pensar antes de hacer nada: ¿Me hace sentir bien? Y no me refiero al placer, cielo, me refiero a algo más sentimental. Es mucho más importante para una mujer sentirse segura antes de tomar esta decisión tan importante en su vida, significa entregarse en cuerpo y alma, cariño. No por ser varón significa que puedes mantenerte a salvo de entrar con conflictos con tu sexualidad si no sabes ejercerla, en un mal caso encontrarte enamorado, pensar que estás listo y cometer un error con la persona equivocada. A tu edad, las cosas son más difíciles…no por pensar que en verdad estás enamorado esto tiene que ser cierto y que alguien te lastime sería realmente doloroso también para mi…

Me mordí el labio inferior, sentía como si ella supiera algo y me lo ocultara, tenía miedo, estaba asustado pero intenté no aparentar nada y asentí con lentitud, viéndole con la cabeza un poco baja.

-es importante que consideres tu seguridad. Tú eres una persona muy dulce, mi niño, no me gustaría que te enamores de la persona equivocada y ella juegue contigo, que termines entregándote y resulte una farsa, por eso es mejor abstenerte de tener nada, esto supone, al menos en alguien con costumbres de la edad de piedra como yo –Río levemente –entregarte completamente a la persona con la que te sientes completo…

Me relajé con lo último, suspiré aliviado porque era exactamente lo que yo sentía con Shadow, lo que me hizo sentir y lo que me seguía haciendo sentir, era obvio que no era lo único que él deseaba de mí, él me quería en verdad…

-pero cuando seas mayor está claro que vas a ignorar los consejos de tu madre –Sonrió con suavidad –cuando seas universitario y encuentres una persona que de verdad te guste, debes saber que todo lo que te haga sentir bien estará bien, siempre y cuando no dañes a terceros y que no te lastime a ti mismo, vivir una sexualidad plena, sin prejuicios –Elevó un poco el tono con lo último-

Una luz en mí brilló, tal vez…si le decía a ella lo que sentía por Shadow pudiera entenderme…tener su apoyo y sus consejos podría ayudarme mucho si me sentía confundido pero, cuando vi a mi padre, que se había mantenido apoyándola desde el principio, fruncir un poco el ceño, me cohibí de nuevo.

-claro hijo, tu novia a esa edad puede decidir con mejor claridad que ahora, que los jóvenes de dejan llevar por sus emociones… -Dijo serio-

Asentí y concluí el tema allí, alejándome cuando me indicaron que podía retirarme, maldición, me daba miedo pensar que mi padre no me aceptaría, me negaba a pensar en eso por miedo a la respuesta, estaba aterrado…mucho…

Cuando la noche llegó yo estaba en mi habitación, no haciendo la tarea como niño responsable –por primera vez en esa semana había dejado de copiarme los debes de Tails, Shadow sí que me tenía distraído-, estaba muy ocupado con la mirada en el techo, sonriendo como si en verdad alguien pudiese ver lo brillante y feliz de mi sonrisa, razón, estaba enamorado, demasiado…

El día anterior había sido inolvidable para mí, mi corazón latía con solo recordar cada cosa, aun no entendía cómo era posible que mi madre me hubiese dejado quedar con mi amado ese día, saliendo del colegio y volver al siguiente, me sentía genial, claro, no es como si ellos también no hubiesen salido por su cuenta en específicamente un día antes pero eso da igual, lo único que merodea por mi cabeza y bloquea mis pensamientos es lo mucho que me demostró amarme con sus manos acariciando mis cabellos, sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos mientras me besaba dulce y apasionadamente, mi corazón vibraba, estaba completamente feliz, no, eso es poco para describir como me sentía en esos instantes de recuerdos. Por suerte había pedido los deberes a Silver pero no me estaba esforzado mucho en hacerlos, prefería dibujar con pereza su nombre y el mío entrelazados, unidos por un corazón, como siempre una sonrisilla tonta adornaba mi sonrosado rostro, debo admitir que yo parecía colegiala enamorada y eso era prácticamente, un colegial, uno perdidamente enamorado.

Para interrumpir mis pensamientos escuché como alguien llamaba a mi puerta, supuse que era mi madre, conocía perfectamente su modo de palmear la puerta, era suave e insistente, le dejé entrar, solo aprecié su mirada, esa dulce mirada que tenía una brecha que mostraba preocupación y pena pero ¿Por quién? Entonces ella habló.

-Sonic, cielo hay algo que debemos decirte –De pronto, su voz suave se tornó un tanto preocupada-

Fruncí el ceño ante tal tono de voz, más que preocupado sonaba lastimero, como si no quisiera darme una notica que estaba a punto de cambiar mis días, era como si fuese a decirme "cariño esperas a un nuevo hermano" algo tan importante como eso. Antes de decir nada más me llamó a la sala, en donde mi padre nos esperaba con su mirada de seriedad, sentándome frente a ellos escuché con atención.

-bueno, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando mucho acerca de tu futuro –Realizó una pausa, trataba de sonar tan linda como le era posible-

-lo que sucede hijo es que por cuestiones laborales debemos comprender que mi trabajo estará muy lejos ahora, fui ascendido por lo que debemos mudarnos… -Soltó por fin mi padre-

Tras cada palabra mi rostro palidecía un tono más. Abrí ligeramente la boca, separando casi imperceptiblemente los labios, le di una mirada a mi madre, ella vio a mi padre y entonces mis protestas comenzaron.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? –Titubee –no…no quiero…papá, mamá tengo a mis amigos y_…"Mi novio"_ –Pensé entonces en el veteado, bajando la cabeza-

-eres joven, conseguirás nuevos amigos allá –Sonrió ligeramente mi madre-

-pero es que no es solo eso –Comencé a inhalar aire por la boca-

-vamos hijo, será divertido, piénsalo, casa nueva, colegio nuevo, nuevos amigos –Intentó animar mi padre-

-no papá, es que no comprendes que yo… -Llevé mi mano a mi nuca, bajando aún más la mirada, mi ceño fruncido ligeramente con tristeza, ruborizándome tenuemente-

Yo en verdad deseaba decirles que en verdad amaba al azabache que se hacía pasar por mi amigo, que él era mi novio, que nos amábamos, que le había demostrado mi amor de una forma inolvidable, que formaba parte de mi vida y que por esa razón no podía marcharme de aquí pero algo me lo impedía, increíblemente yo tenía miedo de hacerlo, por su respuesta, por lo que dijesen, lo que pensaran de mí, solo por ello callé.

Con la mirada baja me limité a asentir… ¿Quién era yo después de todo? Solo un niñato que iba al colegio, un mocoso de escasos quince años ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Una rabieta? Como si eso fuese a funcionar. No, yo no quería dejar a Shadow, él era prácticamente parte de mi mundo, por completo le adoraba, amaba a ese erizo como estoy seguro de que nunca volvería a amar a nadie.

Me puse de pie, sin dar espacio a más palabras me retiré del lugar. Subía las escaleras tediosamente, mí mirada fija sobre esa madera pulida que crujía ligeramente tras mis pasos, podía jugar con las extrañas ondas que tenía dibujado cada escalón a causa de la caprichosa madera.

Estando frente a la puerta de mi habitación la abrí con lentitud, la cerré de igual modo y apenas me vi cerca de la cama me tiré como si todo se fuese a la borda, mis parpados se unieron con pesadez, de no ser porque la hora no me favorecía me habría quedado despierto.

Apenas amaneció tuve solo un pensamiento: mi amado erizo y lo que pasaría al decirle lo que estaba por suceder; me arreglé tan rápido como pude, dispuesto a marchar tomé mi mochila comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, en ese momento me detuvo mi madre, quien con su típica sonrisa me llamó viéndome con dulzura, por alguna razón ella estaba alistada como si fuese a salir a algún lugar.

-hoy te llevaré yo, Sonic –Me sonrió –debo hablar con el director acerca del cambio de colegio, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando de ello –Acercándose, me sonreía comprensivamente-

-Claro –Susurré después de una larga pausa-

Durante el viaje no mencionamos nada, yo no realicé ademanes de querer iniciar una conversación, simplemente estaba seguro de que esto no me gustaría, para nada, seguramente estaría preocupado durante todo el viaje si no lograba distraer mi cabeza. Lo más preocupante de todo era que mi novio estaría forzado a darme una respuesta rápida a mi adiós.

Bajé la cabeza, durante el recorrido mi madre no dejaba de dar vistazos a mí, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Apenas llegamos me encontré con mi amado novio en la entrada del colegio hablando con sus amigos, uno de ellos golpeando su hombro con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, al igual que en el de todos.

Apenas me vio llegar con mi madre me sonrió ligeramente, volviendo la mirada a ella un poco extrañado. Cuando bajé del auto y mi madre y yo nos acercamos lo primero que hizo fue despedirse de sus colegas para acercarse a hablarnos.

-Hey Sonic –Sonrió –buenos días señora –Volvió su brillante mirada a ella-

-Shadow –Sonrió un poco mi madre-

Yo no respondí, me limité simplemente a curvear mis labios ligeramente, dando una pequeña sonrisa a él; acomodó el saco color café de su uniforme, viendo a mi madre, quien tras sonreír, comenzó a hablar.

-bueno chicos, os dejo, debo hablar con el director del colegio –Asintió acariciando mi cabeza y sonriendo por última vez a Shadow-

Apenas comenzó a caminar el erizo de ébano pasó su mirada a mí, viéndome extrañado, como si deseara analizarme para así poder encontrar una explicación coherente.

-¿Pasa algo? –Me veía-

A nuestro alrededor había muchos alumnos, demasiados para mi gusto, asentí con la mirada seria y buscando con la mirada un lugar más privado le llamé para que me siguiese; conduje al erizo al interior del instituto, yendo directamente al patio, pisando el húmedo pasto recubierto de rocío.

-Sonic –Sonrió un poco nervioso – ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

Bajé la mirada, en verdad deseaba que no ocurriese en verdad y se tratase de una broma o algo así. Tomé su mano y levantando la mirada comencé a hablar.

-Shadow, mamá vino a hablar con el director porque quiere transferirme a otro colegio… -Dije preocupado-

Ante mis palabras él me sonrió, acarició mi cabeza con su elegante sonrisa y viéndome besó mi frente como si todo marchase bien.

-No te preocupes, podre verte después del colegio –Acarició mi cabeza suavemente –y así no te distraigo en clases –Asintió alegre-

Mi labio inferior tembló con esas palabras, lo amaba, él creí que me quedaría en la ciudad…suspiré pesadamente y hablé de nuevo.

-Shadow, papá fue transferido temporalmente a otra ciudad, me dijeron que estarán allí un mínimo de seis meses y creen que lo mejor es mudarnos allá permanentemente… -Susurré dolido, bajando un poco las orejas-

Su sonrisa se borró lentamente, viéndome atento, supe entonces que también deseaba que se tratase de una broma, parpadeó incrédulo y entones sonrió de nuevo, hablando.

-es una broma muy buena –Acariciaba mi cabeza-

-no es broma Shadow –Dije serio, bajando la mirada –y…y no sé qué hacer porque ella solo vino a eso, a avisar que quieren transferirme a otro colegio…

-¿Qué? –Mencionó con voz temblorosa –no, no puede ser –Sonrió de modo nervioso –eso no es posible –Aun con la sonrisa temblorosa me veía a los ojos –tus padres no pueden llevarte a ningún lugar que no sea aquí... –Frunció el ceño preocupado, señalando el piso con ambas manos sin dejar a un lado esa sonrisa nerviosa que comenzaba a preocuparme-

Realizó una pausa tan prolongada que comencé a hablar, tomando su mano. Mi expresión era de dolor, mi entrecejo estaba fruncido, quería abrazarle con fuerza y llorar en su pecho pero seguí hablando…

-pero van a hacerlo… -Acaricié sus nudos con mis pulgares –y no me gustaría que las cosas se quedasen así –Susurré bajando la mirada –estaba pensando que lo mejor para nosotros era... –entonces me interrumpió-

-¿estás terminando conmigo? –Pasó su mirada atónita sobre la mía– ¿es eso, Sonic? –La sorpresa en su voz era incontenible, noté como sus ojos temblaban-

Ante sus palabras abrí los ojos de par en par, viéndole con reproche, yo nunca había dicho algo como eso, le amaba demasiado como para dejar que cualquier persona ocupase mi lugar sabiendo que nadie nunca le amaría como yo lo hacía y así di un zape a su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño infantilmente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tonto! –Le abracé con fuerza –solo pensaba que sería imposible vernos, estoy seguro que la cuidad a la que voy no está cerca de aquí, cada vez que nos mudamos por cuestiones laborares normalmente cambiamos de estado…

La voz me temblaba, el me vio a los ojos, frunciendo con tristeza el ceño, sujetó mi mano y sonrió un poco para mí, acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Sonic, si pudieras quedarte ¿Lo harías? –Susurró viéndome a los ojos-

No vacilé en mi respuesta y de inmediato asentí, viéndole a los ojos con desesperación mientras decía al mismo tiempo:

-por supuesto que me quedaría…

Entonces soltó mi mano, besó mi frente y acariciando mi mejilla sonrió ligeramente.

-no te preocupes –Besó mis labios –verás que en poco esto se arregla –Sonrió acariciando mi cabeza –discúlpame…

Se alejó de mí, caminando al interior del instituto, aquello me extrañó, no esperaba que algo como eso sucediese, él se alejaba como si nada sucediese y yo estaba parado en el medio del lugar, viendo con extrañeza al que se alejaba.

Ahora que lo pienso siempre pensé que Shadow era un poco extraño, él y sus amigos…no solo por no hablar con nadie más que con ellos si no por dar un nuevo sentido a las palabras "Vida privada" y es que en verdad era reservado, demasiado para mi gusto…no con migo, compartía casi todo pero había comentos como ese en que me dejaba perplejo

Me senté sobre el pastizal, cualquiera que pasase por allí diría que se trataba de un verdadero loco que se quedaba en el medio del jardín solo pero en verdad necesitaba pensar un poco. Más que nada daba vueltas en mi cabeza lo dicho por el erizo de mirada carmesí, tan roja como la sangre que emana directamente del corazón de alguien.

Quizá quince minutos habían pasado cuando mi madre y el erizo al que tanto amaba ya estaban conmigo de nuevo, él poseía una tímida mirada para mí, mi madre me veía como si me analizara, como si tratase de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Supe que Shadow le había dicho algo cuando al incorporarme ella volvió la vista a él.

-¿Qué pasó, mamá? –Cuestioné al verles sin intenciones de hablar-

Pensativa, llevó su mano a su mentón, suspirando con pesadez al llevar la mirada al cielo; eso lo hacía cada vez que necesitaba tomar una decisión difícil, me asustó, su acción y el hecho de no saber una coña de lo que pasaba hacía que entrara en pánico.

-Sonic, Hable con Shadow, hijo, si esa era la razón por la que querías quedarte pudiste haberlo dicho –Susurró con voz suave, frunciendo el ceño pensativa-

La sangre se me heló, no podía ser cierto ¡¿Él le había dicho de nosotros?! Estaba a poco de desfallecer y quedar con la mirada en blanco, puse los ojos sobre él, mostrando la pupila dilatada, se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo con la mirada _"Todo está bien"_ ¡maldición!, nada estaba bien si había soltado la sopa ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Estaba mal! ¡Todo! Temía por su respuesta...

-pero debo decirle a tu padre acerca de este pequeño viaje –Llevó su mano a su mejilla –Shadow me dijo que estarán aplicando pruebas extra, según esto –Suspiró de nuevo –vaya, mal momento para hacer que nos vayamos…pero tampoco podemos quedarnos…

¿¡Que dices?! No sabía un pavo de lo que pasaba, contenía un tic nervioso que amenazaba con aparecer en mi ojo izquierdo, tenía miedo, estaba absorto. Pero como siempre nadie me decía un carajo de lo que pasaba, era como si el resto supiera, no, el resto sabía algo que yo no. La voz apacible del erizo resonó.

-como le he dicho, no es molestia si quiere que Sonic se pase unos meses conmigo –Sonrió tan educadamente, una sonrisa elegante y complaciente-

-Cielo eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero deberías hablarlo con tus padres –Fijó su mirada sobre él-

Este bajó la cabeza un poco, dejando sus orejitas negras ligeramente abajo. Llevó la mirada a ella y sonrió un poco.

-casi no están conmigo –Susurró con un tono que logró partir mi corazón ¿era real? Prosiguió –una vez vinieron, cuando terminé en el hospital dejaron sus viajes y vinieron a verme, conocieron a Sonic, le adoran –Sonrió con alegría –creo que su visita más próxima no será sino hasta dentro de tres meses –Llevó una mirada ligeramente entristecida a ella –sería bueno tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo por lo menos un poco más –Sonrió con tristeza, era increíble en modo en que sus sonrisas cambiaban tan drásticamente. Bajó un poco las orejas, llevando la mirada a ella y al piso-

¡Mierda! El corazón se me despedazó, casi me pongo a llorar, sentía impulsos de abrazarle –sí es, me olvidé de que estaba molesto por no saber lo que sucedía –cuando llevé la mirada a mi madre esta tenía la mirada ligeramente cristalizada, curvando los labios hacia abajo, acarició la cabeza del erizo, alborotando sus púas.

-voy a hablar con el padre de Sonic, no te preocupes Shadow, seguro y no se niega –Mostró una dulce mirada-

Entonces él pasó a la emoción, sonriendo tan alegremente como le era posible. Me miró giñando, ella, con los ojos cerrados, permanecía quieta, sonriente, tan dulce mi madre. Pasé a un estado donde mis ojos se pusieron en blanco ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡¿Él estaba actuando?! ¡Maldición! A tres segundos, a tres segundos era a lo que yo estaba de caer hacia atrás: él le estaba mintiendo a mi madre y ella como toda un alma dulce que era se vio envuelta por completo en su farsa, después de esto le daría un zape, de ello estoy seguro.

-Muchas gracias por comprender –Sonrió –no se preocupe, prometo no dejar a Sonic comer azúcar de más –Guiñó sonriendo-

-que buen amigo eres, no me sorprende que Sonic te eligiera como mejor amigo –Sonrió enternecida-

A un lado de ellos estaba yo, conteniendo un tic en mi ceja, puse los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo persuasivo que llegaba a ser para obtener lo que quería… Muy contento estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, sonriéndole a mi madre y ella con las manos unidas, muy alegre por alguien tan educado como mi "amigo" pobre de ella, tan inocente y nosotros tan descarados…

Apenas habló mi madre con mi padre, dejando a un lado mis clases decidí ir con ellos, dejando al erizo con la promesa de llamarle apenas recibiese respuesta. Aún seguía sin creer lo inocente que era mi madre, no todo era malo, podía quedarme con él por un tiempo más y eso me alegraba.

-lo que digo es que no –Respondió mi padre – ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? Podría sucederte algo y nosotros no estriamos contigo para ayudarte –Dijo paranoico-

-cielo, olvidas que se trata de Shadow –Señaló ella-

-papá, si yo no le importara no me habría dejado el casco en lugar de quedárselo él, le preocupa la seguridad –Susurré con timidez-

-Vamos cariño –Llamó ella –sabes que Shadow es un buen chico, él es la persona más confiable con la que Sonic podría estar, además, se ve que le aprecia mucho, le trata como a su hermano y es que normalmente sus padres no se encuentran con él –Recordó ella con tristeza, mostrándole a mi padre una mirada de suma tristeza por el erizo-

-otra razón más –Desvió la mirada de inmediato, sabía que cedería ante ella – ¡no tiene vigilancia! ¡Podrían hacer lo que quieran y nadie lo sabría! –Medio gritó-

Mis ojos brillaron entonces, nunca lo había pensado así, una idea mordaz pasó por mi cabeza, si no daba su brazo a torcer yo lo tomaría, bajé la mirada un tanto triste, suspiré –si Shadow podía hacer de las suyas con miradas de tristeza yo también –llevé mis manos a mis piernas, estaba sentado en la silla más cercana.

-pero padre ¿No confías en mí? ¿Cuándo he desobedecido? –Levanté la mirada, mostrándome triste –además, Shadow es uno de mis amigos más cercanos, no estaría solo, esta Tails, el niñato inteligente que te presenté ¿Te parecen malas compañías? –Mi labio comenzó a temblar, esperando ser tan buen actor como el erizo de ojos rojizos le di una mirada entristecida-

Esto era una pasada, notaba en su rostro una mueca de estarlo pensando, pensé en meter más de esas excusas pero mi madre me interrumpió.

-Shadow me contó que su cumpleaños va a ser pronto ¿Sabes que sus padres faltan a su cumpleaños? Se la pasará solo, otra vez –Le vio a manera de súplica –alguien como él no merece eso, además, ya me había pedido autorización para andar con Sonic todo ese día, planeaba que saliesen a un viaje especial por su cumpleaños y yo le prometí que lo harían –Ella se le acercó, viéndole a los ojos –no me conviertas en una mentirosa…

-nunca os he pedido nada… -Suspiré abatido-

¡Tada! ¡Gracias madre! ¡Eres la mejor! No puedo creerlo ¡Sí! Por su expresión la respuesta era un absoluto ¡Sí!

-está claro que debes llamar todos los días antes de irte a dormir ¿cierto? –Cruzó los brazos con resignación-

No lo soporté, me abalancé sobre mi padre y le abracé alegremente, asintiendo tan rápido que temía que mi cabeza saliese volando por los aires.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que llamaré! –Sonreí alegre.

No dijo más, solo un _"empaca tus cosas"_ y con ese pensamiento sentí alegremente, marchándome del lugar con una reluciente sonrisa en mi rostro, cambiándola por una de victoria apenas subía las escaleras.

Corrí a mi habitación a tomar el móvil, escribía un mensaje al erizo, quería decirle en persona pero la emoción era demasiada. Tecleaba lo más rápido que mis dedos me permitían.

"_Shadow, Dijo que sí, dijo que sí" _–escribí con emoción, sonriendo de oreja a oreja _– "no te imaginas!" _

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar –ser adinerado tiene muchas ventajas, compró un celular nuevo antes de que yo lo pillase –al leer el mensaje mis ojos brillaron _"En serio?! Oh mi amor! Ahora sí que estoy feliz, puedo verte ahora? Dónde estás?"_ –me había llamado 'mi amor' mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, cielos, que estúpido me sentía.

"_en casa, claro que puedes pero…no estás en clases?"_ –Me quedé pensativo ¿Cómo haría para verme estando en el colegio? Después de todo yo tenía permiso de faltar por ese día.

"_de cuando a acá me importa eso?_ –Recibí después de unos momentos –_te veo en quince minutos_" –me dejó como último mensaje-

* * *

-Hola ^w^ antes que nada, lamento mucho el haberme marchado por tanto tiempo, es que tenía cosas que arreglar con todo esto del fic u.u posiblemente algunos se preguntaron el porque me marchaba así como así pero como ya había prometido, no dejaré un fic inconcluso (nunca rompo mis promesas) así que un saludo así bien apenado para todos los que se quedaron a esperar, un beso mis hermosos y fieles lectores fan-Shadonic (Sonadow) de verdad lamento mucho el haberme retirado por ese tiempo pero no quería tenerles esperando como sin nada, mejor avisar. Este, así, gracias por sus comentarios, pues me di cuenta de que si hay fans de este fic, gracias por la paciencia dada a esta escritora TwT

-ya de vuelta! A por el siguiente capi! Ya esperamos las críticas constructivas o lo que sea (Así es, yo también me enojé con esto de marchar, así no tengo a quien decir "Tu Sonadow está un poco…cursi") podemos poner nuestra queja de haberse marchado, y es que pienso que luego se la gana ¬3¬

**-Bueno, llegamos al final de esta parte, ya que va a estar dividida la historia en varias porque si lo subo todo junto serán muchos capítulos y para mejor entendimiento voy a subirlo así, como apenas terminé con esta espero que sigan también las otras partes que espero subir puntualmente cada semana n_n ahora sí ñ_n nos vemos en la segunda parte ;) **


End file.
